


Miraculous Dupont

by AgresteBug



Series: Miraculous Dupont [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 171,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: When Chat Noir stumbles upon a girl being attacked by the Akuma Chat Blanc, he doesn't realize that this one night is about to change everything in his ten year search for his Ladybug. This is an AU, but is just a different spin on the world we know and love without taking anything out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Dupont [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899064
Comments: 53
Kudos: 116





	1. The Girl and the Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a story that I'm considering an AU because of the spin I put on things, but it is mostly the miraculous world we love! It will of course include Kwami's, miraculous, holders, their powers, and fluff! Miraculous fluff! I'm cross posting from FFN, so if you've read it, THANK YOU SO MUCH! If you haven't yet, I hope you enjoy!

Her pace quickens. Chills race down her spine without warning. Her heart is racing in her chest. She doesn't want to panic, but her mind is reeling, running through all the worst of scenarios. The slight ominous glow from the moon shining high above her isn't helping. This isn't the first time she had left her part time job late, and it's not the first time she felt this uneasy walking home.

She turns a sudden corner, and her heart drops. She had walked straight into an empty dead-end alley.

"How lucky we seem to be boys." A lighthearted voice said mockingly.

She whipped around, taking an unconscious step back. She knew it. She had been followed.

Four, she counted to herself. Not good. Definitely not good.

"Wow, I like the ones with blue eyes, but those are the bluest I've ever seen. What do you think sir, let me have the first go?" The one in the blue mask with a white stripe over the left eye asked hungrily.

The one with the white upper half facemask smirked, "Not this time Scout." His white cat ears flicked slightly, "I've been watching this one for weeks. She," his smirk widened, "is mine."

The blue masked guy groaned disappointed as he crossed his arms, but the other two in full black facemasks simply laughed unconcerned.

White mask asked her in that same light-hearted voice as he took a single step towards her, "What do you say my dear? If you come willingly, I promise you won't be hurt. You can think of me as your personal shield." He held up his very sharp looking white-clawed hand to her, "I am even prepared to give you an offer you can't refuse."

She asked instantly, "Who are you?"

He dropped his hand, putting a fisted hand over his heart as he bowed slightly without ever taking his mint blue cat eyes off of her, "Deepest apologies my dear. My name is Chat Blanc. I am one of the Captains of the Akuma's."

Akuma.

She had heard of them, but in whispers. No one hardly dared to speak of them out loud in fear that an Akuma would come after them. They were supposedly some sort of gang, she guessed was the best word to describe them. What made people so afraid of them? They supposedly had magical powers.

Her voice was firm as she tried to hide her fear, "I don't know what you are trying to offer, Captain Blanc, but I am not interested."

She noticed something swing behind him. A tail. It was a white tail, swishing back and forth lazily. Blanc wasn't the least bit deterred, and his smile never faltered.

"Shame. I'm almost certain," he took another step towards her, "that you are the one who will complete me."

Her eyes widened as her back hit the far wall. She was trapped.

He warned her, "I don't want to hurt you my dear, so just come with me. Trust me, you can't refuse Hawkmoth. No one can."

She said it harder, "Watch me, mangy alley cat."

His eyes turned to blue ice and he lunged at her claws first.

An onyx shadow dropped in front of her, a silver baton glinting in the streetlight as he took the attack head on, holding Chat Blanc at bay.

Chat Blanc growled a threatening sound, "Noir."

"Blanc. The lady said no, so take a hike." The shadow in front of her said hard as he pushed Chat Blanc back easily. His voice softened, "Don't move from that spot."

She nodded even though he didn't turn to look at her. He went straight towards Chat Blanc, but the others weren't going to let their captain fight alone. She watched in half horror, half amazement, as the shadow fended off the Akuma's with what looked like ease.

She realized as the shadow knocked one of them back again that Blanc had stepped back. She understood his intent as the shadow had his back turned, "LOOK OUT!"

The shadow turned, Chat Blanc's slightly glowing claws raking through the shadow's side. The shadow groaned but didn't fall. "Cataclysm." Black lightning painted through with piercing green filled his hand as the word left him.

Blanc's smirk fell as his eyes widened in fear, "Scatter!"

The Akuma's fled in the blink of an eye, and the black lightning in the shadow's hand faded as he fell to his knee breathing heavily, "Damn it."

She moved instantly, rushing to his side and kneeling next to him asking shakily, "Oh my god, a-are you okay?"

He let out a soft laugh, "Yeah, yeah I'm alright. This is nothing." He inhaled sharply as a shot of pain tore through him, grabbing at his side as he told her, "Blanc's claws aren't as sharp as he likes to think."

Her hand automatically went towards his wound, but she pulled back, seeing how thick his black suit was and how deep the wounds still went. The black cat ears twitched as she let the small gasp escape unwillingly. He had cat ears, a black tail, and black claws, just like that Akuma.

His bright, piercing green eyes caught hers knowingly. His ears flattened against his wild blonde mane, and she could hear the sadness in his voice, "Sorry, I'm not a declawed cat. I'm not an Akuma either though, so you don't have to worry."

He smiled at her gently, "My name is Chat Noir. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Are you alright? Do you know why they were coming after you?"

"Y-You're the one bleeding." She said shakily, her fear starting to catch up to her.

He smiled a little brighter, "Going to pointedly ignore my questions huh? I guess that's to be expected." He slowly stood, and she stood with him, seeing him off balance.

She put her hands on his chest and arm to keep him upright, wishing there was something she could do to help him. She put her hand over his wounds with him, hoping to help him keep pressure there.

This was all her fault, all because he had protected her.

There was a sudden tingling in the palm of her hand, and a soft red light appeared underneath. Chat Noir's eyes widened in shock at what the dark haired beauty was doing. Her eyes were focused on the wound, her face furrowed slightly in concentration, as the light got brighter.

_ Is she, one of us?  _ – He asked himself shocked.

The red light began to fade as she smiled slightly. She moved her hand and he instantly looked down at the wounds from Blanc's claws.

They were completely healed.

He looked up, catching her deep bluebell eyes as he asked still in shock, "Who, who are you?"

Her eyes were closing as she swayed slightly, "No one."

He caught her on instinct as she passed out, his mind going wild.

The one night he caves and takes Viperion's patrol. The ONE night, and THIS has to happen. Why the hell did this always have to be his luck? The curse of the great Black Cat he supposed.

He lifted her up bridal style, whispering it to her softly, "Sorry about this."

He used his baton to vault them up into the air and back to the rooftops before heading back towards campus.

What Chat Noir didn't realize, was that this night was where his bad luck had turned for the better. This night, would be the one that changed everything.

…

Chat's tail flicked back and forth as he stood just outside of the infirmary doors. He sighed heavily, moving back and leaning against the wall instead as he crossed his arms. His foot started tapping and he groaned, pushing off from the wall and moving back towards the door.

Damn it.

Why the hell was this taking so long?

He leaned towards the door, his hearing on high alert as he tried to pick up on anything going on past the barrier.

Not that he could pick up more than the same frustratingly unclear whisper he'd only caught traces of for the past hour.

"Chat!" Two voices called out down the hall.

His head turned automatically, seeing Luka and Nino heading his way.

"Is it true dude? You brought an Unvaried into campus?" Nino asked instantly, adjusting his red cap.

Chat frowned, "You know I don't like that word. They are human, so are we."

Nino sighed knowingly, "Fine, did you actually bring a  _ normal _ person here?"

Chat said it, glancing at Luka who already looked worried, "I don't think she's normal. I think she may be a holder."

They both stared wide-eyed in shock, and he told them before they could comment, some of his anger coming out, "Blanc was the one after her."

"Blanc?" Nino repeated shocked.

"You saw him?" Luka asked him concerned.

Chat simply nodded, touching his side, "Saw, and fought off him, and his akuma's."

Luka said it instantly, "I should have gone."

Chat smiled slightly, "It's fine. No harm done," he looked back towards the sealed door, "and maybe we'll get a new holder out of it. They were after her for a reason."

The door opened and Master Fu stepped out with a heavy sigh.

"Master, is she okay?" Chat asked worried.

"Is she one of us?" Nino asked at the same time.

Master Fu told them all calmly, "The magic she does have is extremely low. It reads as though she is a normal human."

"Then why would Blanc be after her? I'm telling you Master, this girl, she's different." Chat Noir said desperately, wanting his mentor to understand.

Master Fu smiled up at him, "I believe, that you believe that Chat Noir, but readings don't lie. She reads like a normal human."

"But Master," Chat tried again. It couldn't be true. He had seen the red light in her hand. The wound on his side was completely gone too. That wasn't something a normal person could do.

Master held up his hand to quiet him, "I'm sorry Chat Noir. She may stay until she wakes, but after that she must leave. "

Chat's ears flattened against his head, giving away how he was really feeling. These stupid ears couldn't keep his feelings a secret for anything.

Master told him knowingly, seeing the Black Cat's reaction, "I know, I know how you search. You will find her one day," Master put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but don't see her in everyone you meet. More often than not, you'll face your heart ache all over again anew."

Chat nodded, his tail drooping, "Yes Master."

Master patted his shoulder before walking away with his hands resting gingerly behind his back.

Luka and Nino both were staring at him without judgment, genuinely concerned for their best friend.

He stopped them before they could try to make him feel better, "That wasn't why I brought her here."

Nino said it quickly, "We didn't say anything dude."

"You were going to." Chat responded just as quickly.

Luka told him gently, "You know the odds, better than all of us. A Ladyb-"

"Don't." Chat said hard, not wanting to hear their doubt because it would only add to his own, "I know she's out there. I can feel it. Our Miraculous are a set. One can't exist without the other."

"But only one  _ can _ be born at a time. It's happened before." Luka reminded him anyways.

Chat said it disappointed, "I know."

"She'll show up when we need her." Nino said trying to make his best bro feel better anyways.

"Yeah." Chat muttered, moving towards the now unsealed door, "I'm going to wait for her to wake up and then, take her home I guess. She's already seen me so," he trailed off with a shrug. They were normally supposed to stay hidden, and not draw attention to themselves. It was too dangerous for normal people to know that Miraculous holders existed.

Chat walked into the infirmary doors with the guys behind him. Nino said it smirking as they approached the only occupied bed, "No wonder you were so disappointed."

Chat glared at him for the implication, but even Luka was nodding appreciatively, "She is very pretty."

Nino let out a small laugh, holding out a hand towards Luka as though his point had been successfully proven, "See?"

"I didn't notice." Chat said bored, flat out refusing to look at her now. He had more than just noticed, and Luka was wrong. She wasn't pretty.

She was beautiful.

He heard her shifting and told them, "She's coming to."

They gave him quick goodbyes and rushed out of the room before she could see them. If they had been suited up it wouldn't have mattered so much, but identities were important at Miraculous Dupont. Knowing the real identity of a holder was a sign of unwavering trust and loyalty. It wasn't something any holder took lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before finally noticing him. Her voice came out groggy, "K-Kitty?"

He laughed softly. No one in their right mind would ever have the guts to try and call him that. But, he found that he didn't mind the name so much coming from her.

"Hello again purrincess." He said easily.

She groaned, sneering at him, "Ugh, please tell me you aren't one of those people."

He smirked, amused by her reaction to the pun, "I'm a Chat actually purrincess."

She sat up, her bluebell eyes narrowing at him, "Please stop calling me that. I'm not a princess."

He sobered instantly, "No one, is what you said earlier. I doubt that is your real name."

He waited, seeing the frown on her face as she stared down at her hands in silence. He said it knowing it was true, "You really aren't going to tell me your name."

"Is there a reason you need to know it?" She asked, pulling her legs over the edge of the bed.

He grinned, "Not really. I am more than happy with the name I've given you purrincess."

She groaned again as she stood, but asked as she looked around the infirmary hall, "Where am I? This doesn't look like a hospital."

"Oh, no it's not. This is my school. You passed out after you healed me." He told her like it was no big deal, wanting to see her reaction. He wanted to see if she had always known she had power, or if it had manifested as a reaction to being near another holder. He refused to believe she was normal. Master Fu had to be wrong.

He had to be.

When her eyes widened, he had his answer, "I-I didn't do anything."

He studied her carefully, seeing no deception in her innocent eyes, "You did, I don't know how, but you did. I thought you might be, one of us."

"One of what?" She asked quickly.

"A Miraculous holder." He said, leaning on the bedpost comfortably.

"A what?" She asked nearly shrieking.

He smiled, remembering his own instant disbelief when he found out he was a holder, on top of finding out that he was THE Black Cat too. It was a lot for his nine-year-old self to take in all at once.

"A Miraculous holder," he said again, "a human chosen to wield magic."

She blinked once, and then started laughing uncontrollably, "Okay, talking giant cats, I can write off as being tired. Magic, I must be more exhausted then I thought, but you think," she pointed at herself, "someone like me was CHOSEN?"

She started laughing again, "For sure I know I am dreaming now."

He waited in silence until she realized he wasn't joking.

"Come on kitty, you really expect me to believe that,"

"Cataclysm." He called lightly as he held out his hand, that same intense black lightning erupting again.

She squealed and jumped back, making him grin widely, "A liar, is something this Chat is not purrincess."

"Y-you have, i-in your hand, l-lightning,"

"Controlled Chaos, actually." He said shrugging, "That's the power of my Miraculous. Pure Destruction."

She immediately started to step back away from him and he let the power fade, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

He put his left arm up across his chest like a butler and bowed slightly, his eyes closing automatically, "I would never use my power on someone, please believe that if nothing else."

His eyes opened as he looked up at her seriously.

She nodded, forcing herself to take a step back towards him, "I, believe you."

He smiled, "Good." He stood tall and asked her again, hoping she would know, "Do you know why Blanc was after you?"

"No. I didn't even know people with power really existed." She admitted.

She saw the worry in his eyes behind the mask on his face. He tried to hide it with a smile, but she could tell that he was forcing it. She wasn't sure why she could pick up the difference so easily.

"Well, that's okay. I'll make sure you don't get any more unwanted visits from him." He said strongly.

"I'm nothing special. Why would he be after me at all? He said that he had been watching me for weeks."

He hummed, looking down, "He could probably sense the low level magic you had. An akuma is drawn to power. They collect it to make themselves stronger." He smiled up at her, "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. What little power you had you, unconsciously it seems, used to heal me. My Master said you read like a normal human now."

She felt herself relax slightly, ignoring that slight pang of disappointment that came with it.

She knew it. She knew that she couldn't be one of them. It was impossible.

Chat Noir's mere presence radiated strength and confidence.

Her?

She was used to being ignored, of blending into the background. She had accepted it a long time ago.

"So, does that mean I can go home now?" She asked.

"Yes," he bowed with that same move, his left arm going across his chest in the air, "I will be honored to be your escort this evening purrincess."

She rolled her eyes at his flirty charm as she moved towards the doors, "I can find my own way."

She had her hand on the handle when he told her, "The school is protected by a barrier. There is only one way in, and one way out."

She heard the smugness of his tone and sighed heavily before saying it, wounding her pride, "Please take me home kitty."

He chuckled, "As the purrincess commands."

They walked into the long empty hall, Chat turning right immediately. She stayed at his side, seeing large paintings adorning the hall, depicting what looked like battles. The people in the paintings were like Chat Noir, dressed as though they had merged with an animal.

He sneakily saw her trying to take in as much as he could and explained simply, "Those are the deeds of the past holder's through time."

"They all look, so fierce." She said in awe, finally stopping unknowingly at his personal favorite.

He saw the look of admiration on her face as she stared up at the duo. They were standing back to back alone, surrounded by a hundred Akuma's with nothing but confidence.

She seemed to realize it as she looked between him and the painting, "Is that, you?!"

He shook his head, "No, that is one of the previous holders of my miraculous of the Black Cat."

He stared at the beautiful blonde girl at the Black Cat's back in envy, and in longing.

"And, the girl?" She asked.

"Ladybug." He caressed the name, "Her," he pointed up to the red and black spotted heroine, "she is the last recorded Ladybug that has ever been born, over two hundred years ago."

"Wow. That's really, amazing." She saw the shadow in his eyes and asked slowly, "Is Ladybug, special or something?"

He nodded, "Very." He let out a heavy sigh, "But not every age of holders gets a Ladybug, or a Black Cat. It's a special occasion when both Miraculous are active."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

He simply smiled at the painting, "Because they are stronger together."

He only paused for a second before looking back at her with a smile, "I thought you wanted to go home princess?"

She nodded slowly, taking one more glance at the painting before following after him, asking another question, "Chat, why don't people know about holder's? If you are all keeping everyone safe from the Akuma's, wouldn't it be better for people to know you are out there?"

"People used to know about us, but it's not safe anymore. That's why we have to stay secret. You can find traces of holders throughout time though. Ancient Egypt, Norse Mythology, Greek Gods, things like that."

He stared forward with a small frown, "Things, started to shift one day. Humans didn't want to be protected anymore. They wanted the power for themselves. A lot of holder's lost their lives when people began to believe that killing a holder and taking their miraculous would transfer the power. It doesn't work that way though. Miraculous are handed down, but there is only ever one true holder for each miraculous in every age. These people are 'chosen', because they have traces of the Miraculous's magic already inside of them."

She asked curiously, "Was it that way for you?"

He nodded, admitting it heavily, "Yeah, that was how Master found me. I sort of, destroyed, an entire park."

"You did what?!"

"I was nine, I had no idea what I had done until after the Master explained things to me. It was a shock for me too." He explained, "Here we go."

They reached a large octangular, dead end room with no doors or windows. There was some sort of red symbol etched onto the black marble floor. The single alter at the very center held a simple glass orb.

Chat put his clawed hand over it, holding his other hand out for hers. She took his hand and he told her seriously, "Close your eyes please."

She closed her eyes and heard him say it, sadly it seemed, "Destruction comes at a price."

Even with her eyes closed, she could see some sort of green haze. Whatever light had erupted had to have been extremely bright.

"Okay, open up." Chat said lightly.

She opened her eyes, looking around in a little bit of shock. They were on a rooftop across from the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh wow." She whispered at the beautiful view.

He chuckled before asking, "Which way princess?"

She hesitated, "Uh, if you could just, let me down from here, I can walk on my own."

He said it more seriously, but tried to stay teasing, "I didn't think you would want to court another visit from Blanc so soon."

She froze in place. She hadn't thought about that. But, would that akuma really come after her again?

He leaned on his baton lazily, smirking when she realized what he meant, "And too, what sort of gentlemen would I be to let a beautiful young mademoiselle walk home unescorted?"

She sighed defeated, knowing he wasn't going away, "Do you know the TS Bakery?"

He nodded instantly, his ears perking up at the name, "Who doesn't? They have the best pastries in all of Paris, no contest." He was a little confused by the random question, "Why?"

She sighed again, "That's my parent's bakery. We live in the house connected to it."

His eyes brightened in joy, "Really? That's awesome! So you get to test everything before they sell it?" He put a hand over his heart, "Ugh, how their passion fruit macarons fill my heart. I swear I can eat two dozen by myself easily without trying. You are so lucky!"

"You are easily excited, aren't you?" She said slightly amused by how much genuine joy there was in his beautifully bright green eyes.

Wait. What was she saying? She shook her head to herself. It wasn't like she hadn't noticed how extremely handsome he was, even with the cat eyes, ears, and tail.

She scolded herself, -  _ 'Don't do this to yourself Marinette. Someone like him doesn't belong with some nobody like you.' _

He put his hand to the back of his neck, "Maybe, just a little. I really like that place." He was smiling sheepishly, "Come on, let's get you home."

He lifted her up bridal style, despite her blushing protests. He carried her all the way to the bakery and she told him as they got closer, "That balcony there. You can drop me off there."

He nodded and closed the distance, landing on the thin railing with ease before jumping down onto the balcony deck.

Setting her down, the cool night air felt colder in the absence of her warmth, and he found himself wanting to move closer to her.

"Really though, you don't have to worry about Blanc anymore." He told her gently, "I'll make sure you stay safe."

She said it with a small smile, "You're the one who got hurt."

"I'd rather it be me then you, every time." He said with that flirty smile.

She rolled her eyes with a groan, which only solicited another one of those soft chuckles she had heard before. She wondered just how many hearts he had broken with that flirtatious charm.

He, on the other hand, was kind of enjoying the fact that she wasn't treating him the way most people did. She was treating him as though he was the same as everyone else. It was a nice change. He wished more people besides his very few friends treated him this way.

He jumped up on the railing again, saying it smiling, "Well I guess my job is done. Sleep well my beautiful purrincess, I'll see you around."

"Let's hope not." She said instantly, knowing that if he was around it was no doubt because something magical was going on, "Besides, aren't holder's supposed to be a secret?" She asked in the same breath.

"True." He said as she walked up to the railing. He leaned closer to her, mischief in his eyes, "But I did say that I would see you," he winked, "not that you would see me."

She pursed her lips and put a single finger to his nose, pushing him back away from her, "A magical stalker, nice."

He put his hand over his heart dramatically, it was too easy to be himself with her, "You wound me purrincess. I would never encroach on a woman's sacred personal space unwanted."

She let her earlier thought come out as she leaned forward on the railing next to where he was perched like the cat he seemed to embody, "You must have all the girls falling for you with lines like those."

He grinned, "Is it working?"

She grinned right back, "Never."

He didn't look the least bit offended, but rather smug as he held her eyes, "I'll get you to fall for me one day purrincess."

"You go ahead and hold your breath while you wait." She said, teasing him easily.

"Oh," he said happily, "the princess has jokes. Now I'm feline even more intrigued." He admitted.

She stared out into the night, saying it softly with a small twinge in her heart, knowing it was true, "Don't worry, you'll forget about me soon enough."

The smile on his face fell as he stared at her. She took the silence as a chance to tell him, "Thank you Chat Noir, for saving me earlier, and for bringing me home."

"You're welcome princess." His smile was more genuine this time, "It was my honor." He bowed to her in that weird way again, where his left arm went up like a butler in the air across his chest. Something on him beeped and he pulled out the silver baton that was hooked onto a strap on his lower back. The green paw print at the top was flashing, and he opened it like a cell phone, "Hey."

He mouthed her an apology but she shook her head.

"No," he said firmly, "Don't do anything. Wait for me, I'll be there in ten." He hung up with a frown, telling her sadly, "I have to go. Good night purrincess." She saw him tense to jump and caved at the last second like the weakling she was.

"Marinette." She said, watching him stumble forward slightly before looking back at her.

"My name is Marinette." She clarified.

His eyes sparkled, his smile brighter than the sun, "Good night, Marinette."

Her heart did a small flip, "Good night Kitty."

He let himself fall back off of the railing and she leaned over quickly, watching him shooting back up into the air with his baton.

She shook her head, "Show off." She whispered as he landed on the roof across from her balcony with practiced precision.

She smiled as his silhouette disappeared.

She could have sworn she had heard him chuckle again.

  
  



	2. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Chat Noir just can't help but be drawn to the dark haired girl who stood her ground against Chat Blanc. And she can't get the overly flirty Chat out of her head.

He was crouched low, the cool night breeze causing his ears to react unconsciously. His eyes were trained on her despite his mind being focused on his other senses.

He was on high alert for anything out of place. For the sudden scraping of boots against rooftops. For the sudden horrid smell of pungent vanilla that came from a certain white cat. For anything that would give him the advantage against anyone trying to go after the dark haired beauty who was on her way home after another long night.

His head fell to the side slightly as he caught it again. He was becoming increasingly entranced by the traces of blue he would swear he could pick up in her dark hair. Was it the moonlight doing it, or were they always there? He wished he knew.

Once she was safely inside the bakery, his shoulders relaxed and he stopped tuning in to the world around him. She was safe, and there was not a wicked white cat in sight.

He leaned forward on the edge of the roof, resting his head on his arms comfortably as he waited. She always sat on her balcony before going to bed, even if it was only for an hour or so.

"You know Chat,"

He jumped back at the sudden voice, turning angrily as his hand flew to his heart, "Holy hell Viper, what is your problem? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Viperion ignored him, "if Master finds out that you have been following the girl instead of doing your patrol,"

"I did do patrol." Chat Noir said offended as he sat on the roof's edge, "All of the areas were clear, and I happened to see her walking home. So what if I wanted to check in on her? She was attacked by Akuma's remember?"

"Yes she was," Viperion said seriously, "Three days ago. Is this why your patrols have been running long since that night? So you could stalk,"

"It's not stalking!" He cut in immediately, "I'm just making sure she got home safe."

Viperion didn't look convinced, "Yet you didn't look as though you were moving from that spot anytime soon."

Chat Noir, forgetting how well Viperion could read people, asked annoyed, "What are you doing out here anyways? You don't have patrol until tomorrow night."

Viperion walked up to the edge of the roof, sitting next to him, "I'm checking on my Captain, and on my friend who hasn't been acting like himself."

Chat said it instantly, looing down at his claws, "I'm fine."

"You didn't even hear me coming Chat." Viperion reminded him, "That's not like you."

Chat Noir stayed silent, the increase of light from across the street catching his attention. She was coming up through the trapdoor, the same black book in her hand that she always had. He was curious if she was a writer, or if she drew, or if it was something else completely. Maybe one day he'd get the chance to ask her.

He watched as she settled into the lounge chair there, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. He knew the instant she really got started.

Her face would furrow in concentration, and the book would steadily get closer to her face.

As if to prove his point, her knees lifted slightly, drawing the book closer to her. He smiled to himself.

"You can't have her Captain." Viperion told him without judgment.

He stiffened before letting the weight of Viperion's words bring him down, his tail drooping in defeat, "I know."

"You have to let her go." Viper whispered.

"I'm trying." Chat said desperately. He  _ was _ trying. That first night, he thought that if he could just see her one more time, then he would prove that he wasn't drawn to her. He could see her and know that she was safe and that would be enough. He could go back to his life and she could go back to hers. Easy.

At least, that's what he had thought.

Instead, seeing her again had done just the opposite. He felt this overwhelming need to drink in as much of her presence as he could. When she had disappeared back down the trapdoor, he had told himself that was enough. Until he found himself right back at this spot across from her balcony the next night, without even realizing that he had been so completely drawn back to her.

Last night, she had looked so sad as she did, whatever she was doing in that black book. He had felt sad with her, wishing he could have crossed the distance to ask if she was okay, and to try and find a way to make her feel better.

His reasoning for coming tonight had been because he had seen her walking home during his patrol, which he had in fact abandoned early to watch over her. He was just trying to make sure that she wasn't sad like yesterday. If he could see her smile again, that would be enough for sure this time.

Viperion cut into his thoughts, "Not trying hard enough it seems."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked a little harder as he stared at his friend, "Just forget that I ever met her? I can't do that Viper." He looked back at her, saying it as a promise, "I won't."

She had been so sure that he would forget her. Maybe that was another reason he kept coming back. This was his way of not letting that happen. Though he was sure that even if he went years without seeing her, his heart would never forget her. Never.

They both stayed silent until Viper laid it out gently, "She's not her."

Chat instinctually let out a hard, very threatening hiss without warning at the mention of her. Viperion took a step back, his eyes widening slightly. Chat instantly felt guilty, clearing his throat to stop the building growl.

"I," he looked away in shame, "Sorry."

Viperion's voice showed no hint of feeling threatened, choosing instead to act as though nothing had happened, "Master told you that already. Why are you doing this to yourself? Why the sudden fascination with this girl? You don't know anything about her."

"I wish I could explain it." Chat leaned back as he sat down again, closing his eyes, "I shouldn't be this way, I know that. I don't have any reason to want to be around her but," he looked over at Viper who looked like he was genuinely trying to understand, "There is just, something, that draws me to her."

Viperion looked over at her, "She isn't a holder."

It was a fact, stated as such, nothing more.

Not that Chat wasn't slightly offended anyways, "It doesn't change what I feel Viperion. She's like, my own personal source of gravity, pulling me to her without equal."

He put a fist to his forehead in frustration, "It doesn't make any sense, and I shouldn't feel like this towards anyone but my Ladybug."

Viperion frowned slightly, "But you do feel that way, towards this girl?"

He put his head back, staring out into the night sky, "More often than not, I'll just face my heartache all over again." He repeated what Master Fu had told him. "I don't want to live like that Viper. I'm 19. I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking for someone who may not exist. Yes, Ladybug is my soul mate. I have a duty to her if she ever comes into my life."

"I hear a but." Viperion said easily.

"But," Chat said sternly as he stood, ignoring Viperion's smirk, "I'm not going to let that fate define me, or stop me from finding happiness somewhere else. It WILL be my choice. I'm not going to just fall into place the way I used to, no matter what fate thinks it has in store for me."

He stared back across the roof longingly at the beautiful girl who had brought a genuine smile to his face, who had warmed his heart in a way no one else ever had, who's soft smile was forever burned into his memory. He wanted to know her better. He wanted to know what it would take to see her really smile and laugh. He wanted to know what things made her sad, and the ways to make her happy again.

He wanted to really know her.

Viperion touched his shoulder and stood at his side, "You need to be careful Chat. Ladybug and the Black Cat are a pair for a reason. If you pursue this, and Ladybug miraculously appears one day, all you are going to end up doing is hurting that girl," Viper pointed to her, "whether you mean to or not."

"I won't let that happen." Chat said seriously.

"You may not have a choice." Viperion said sadly.

He knew it was another truth. It was just one he didn't want to hear right now.

He picked up the sound of light footsteps, someone running in their direction it seemed. He put his hand up quickly to keep Viper quiet.

Viperion caught the signal and they turned so that they were standing back to back.

"Well, well, so you heard me coming did you? I'm not even surprised." An amused female voice said.

Chat turned to the left with the balcony to his back. His hand moved to his baton as he glared at the orange and white, terrible imitation of the fox who was his friend.

"Volpina. Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been lurking?" Chat asked evenly.

She smiled, fanning her face dramatically as if she was embarrassed, "Oh, did you miss me that much Kitten?"

He glared at her, watching her every move for signs that she was up to something.

Where Chat Blanc was a fight of strength, Volpina was a battle of minds. She was cunning and manipulative, and probably one of the most dangerous of the Akuma Captains.

"Not even close." Chat hissed.

"What do you want Volpina?" Viperion asked seriously.

Chat had a trained eye on the twirling flute in her left hand, "That's a rather long list, you'll have to be more specific."

"Why are you HERE?" Chat specified.

She smirked wickedly, resting her hand gingerly on the side of her face with a finger, "Why, to distract you of course."

Chat instantly turned back to the balcony, moving before his mind registered that the real Volpina was on the chimney directly above Marinette. He cleared the distance in a single bound, startling Marinette as he swung his baton towards Volpina.

She jumped back with a smirk, laughing lightly, "Oh poor kitten, you are a little too late." She snapped her fingers and Marinette disappeared from the chair.

His heart dropped as the image of Volpina in front of him changed to her holding Marinette by the neck. Her claws digging threateningly into Marinette's skin as she held her in place.

He took a hard step towards them and Volpina waved a finger as she squeezed, causing Marinette to let out a small squeal that stopped him in his tracks.

"Play nice kitten. You know me. I have no problem taking her by force." Her smirk darkened her eyes, "In one piece, or a few. It makes no difference to me."

"SECOND CHANCE!"

Chat smirked as the pale green-ish blue light of Second Chance washed over him.

Viperion blinked, the words leaving him slowly, "You may not, have a choice."

Chat picked up the sound of light footsteps, someone running in their direction it seemed. He put his hand up quickly to keep Viper quiet.

Viperion saw the signal and caught Chat's wrist as Volpina appeared to his left, "GRAB THE GIRL NOW!"

Chat turned towards the balcony and saw what was no doubt the real Volpina landing on the chimney above her. He had his baton out as he yelled out to her in panic, "Marinette move!"

He cleared the distance in a single bound, landing as she stood in shock, "C-Chat Noir?!"

He swung his baton straight towards Volpina, missing her by inches as she jumped back angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked him in shock.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him without letting go. Her free hand went to his arm but he kept his eyes on Volpina, "Stay away from her." Chat nearly growled.

Volpina's glare turned smug, almost knowing as she stood perched on top of the chimney, "Interesting indeed. Why so protective Chat Noir? She's one of the Unvaried, not even worth the time or effort. Hand her over to me, and we can part ways without anyone getting hurt."

Chat let the threatening growl in his chest rumble into the silence, "Unvaried or not, it makes no difference to me. It's my duty to protect people from Akuma's, and that includes you Volpina." He felt the hard smirk on his face, "You won't touch her as long as I breathe."

Volpina didn't look worried, "Is that so? Good to know. Blanc says hi Kitten, he wishes he could have been here, but cat's you know," she shrugged easily, "such emotional creatures they can be, especially when the mouse they want most gets away."

Her flute began to beep suddenly and she huffed. She forced a smile and bowed dramatically, "Time's up, bye my Kitten. We'll see each other soon no doubt."

She blew him a kiss and disappeared into thin air.

He immediately looked back at Viperion to make sure he was okay, and was relieved to see that Volpina was gone as well.

"Chat Noir?"

The hand on his arm squeezed slightly, and he turned back to her slowly, trying to smile, "Hey."

She stared at him evenly, "Hey. THAT'S what you have to say?!" He took a small step back as her voice got louder, "Who was that, fox-girl, and why was she here, and,"

She stopped, knowing the truth in her heart, "She was after me too, the way Blanc was. She was an akuma."

He nodded, and she frowned, "What were you doing here?"

He planted a practiced smile to his face, not wanting to worry her, "I told you I wouldn't let them hurt you again."

She took a hard step towards him, "Have you been watching me?"

His tail twitched in worry and she caught the connection instantly, "You have! I can't believe you! Why didn't you let me know you were around?"

"I didn't want to worry you." He said softly, his cat ears flattening against his wild hair at her harsh tone.

"But you were okay letting me worry that you were just a figment of my imagination?" She yelled accusingly.

His demeanor changed instantly. His ears shot up and he smiled brightly as he understood. That's why she was so mad at him. This girl. She wasn't even concerned about the fact that a second Akuma Captain had come after her. She was worried about the fact that she hadn't seen him again.

"Did you miss me purrincess?" He asked happily as he leaned towards her.

She put her finger to his nose and pushed him back, a small blush on her cheeks, "Not even close Kitty."

He was still beaming. She had missed him, and that was enough to make his heart swell four times over. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Captain."

His head turned automatically towards Viperion's voice, not able to fully suppress his smile.

Marinette asked right away, "Captain?"

He winked at her, "At your service purrincess."

She rolled her eyes, but an unmistakable blush dusted her cheeks.

"Might the princess allow me a moment of her time?" Chat asked politely.

She asked even as she nodded, "Of course, but why?"

He smiled, holding out his arms as he avoided the question, "May I?" He motioned to the roof where Viperion was, and she nodded. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

She would never admit it to him, but she had been thinking about Chat Noir ever since he disappeared. The sheer number of sketch's she had done of him, to remind herself that he HAD been real, shocked even her.

With her permission given, Chat lifted her up bridal style the way he had before, smiling down at her growing blush before clearing the space in a single jump.

He set her down, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the blue-ish green scaled holder. His yellow-amber eyes were soft as he looked between them, but the slight frown forming at the corner of his mouth had her worried.

"It's like you don't listen at all Captain." The snake-like holder said heavily.

"I have extremely sensitive hearing, so I hear more than I'd like to actually." Chat said with a small smirk before asking subtly, "You used it."

The snake holder simply nodded, "Had to, I'll explain later." He looked back at Marinette before Chat said it suddenly, "Oh, Marinette, this is my overly worried Lieutenant, Viperion. Viper, this is the beautiful Marinette." Chat introduced them, smiling seeing Marinette blushing yet again at the compliment.

Viperion bowed to her in the same way Chat Noir had before, with the butler arm in the air across his chest.

"It's my honor." Viperion said as he bowed at the waist.

"The honor is mine." Marinette said shyly, "So, you're a holder too?"

Viperion nodded, "I am. I bear the Miraculous of the Snake."

"Neat." Marinette said as her eyes lit up, causing both holders to smile slightly at her innocent excitement.

Viperion looked back at Chat Noir, "I see why you were a little, concerned."

Chat frowned, "Unfortunately." He glanced at her before telling Viper, "I want to go back to campus."

Viperion understood instantly, "Master already said,"

"That's twice Viperion, in less than a week. Until we can figure out why, isn't it smarter that way?" Chat responded.

"Unvaried," Viper started, "Careful Lieutenant." Chat said hard.

Viperion looked up, "Fine. When we both lose our ranks it's on you."

"I seriously doubt we'll lose our ranks Viper, and I'll make sure that even if I lose mine, you won't lose yours." Chat promised.

Viperion said it seriously, "YOU, are my Captain."

Chat smiled sheepishly, "I know. Marinette, do you think I could, kidnap you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You know, most people who kidnap someone don't ask their permission."

"I figured I already kidnapped you once, I thought it would be more polite to ask this time." He admitted.

She smiled at him, "Yes Kitty, you can kidnap me. Are you worried that the Akuma's will come back?"

He nodded, "That, and that they are still after you."

She said it instantly, "I'm nothing special."

Chat frowned at her but remained silent, as Viperion said it with a small smile, "If that were true, two Captain level akuma's wouldn't have tried to get their hands on you. You may be more special then we realize."

She smiled shyly and Chat kneeled in front of her with his back facing her, "Up you go Purrincess."

She hesitated, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "You'll be steadier this way, and it will be easier to run."

"If you are sure." She climbed onto his back, her grip around his neck tightening as he stood.

"Comfy purrincess?" He asked as Viperion took off ahead of him slightly, no doubt to make sure their path stayed clear.

She buried her face in his soft hair, "Mhmm." She didn't know what this smell was coming off of him, and only one word came to her mind. Heaven.

She felt his small chuckle vibrate through her, making her smile as he took off after Viperion. Honestly, she expected a bumpier commute back to, wherever their campus was located. Instead, it was rather smooth. She could feel Chat's muscles tense whenever he was about to jump, and those few seconds of flight were always followed by a soft landing. She knew they were moving faster than a normal person running, but his breathing stayed even.

The gentle, even beating of his heart vibrated through her, and she squeezed his neck a little tighter in appreciation as she told him, "Thank you again Kitty. That's twice now."

She felt the gentle touch of his claws on her arm as he patted her gently, "A knight will never leave his lady undefended."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways, "Whatever you say, Captain."

He chuckled softly in his chest, making her smile as his laugh moved through her, "You sound surprised." They jumped another building and he slowed slightly.

"I didn't know holders had things like Captain's too, that's all." She explained.

"Oh, I guess I didn't really explain much before. Don't worry, if tonight goes how I think it might, you'll learn all our secrets." He said happily.

She heard Viperion's sudden urgent warning, "Three in a B-line Chat."

Chat stopped instantly, bending his knees slightly so she could slide down. He grabbed her hand and walked the few steps with her to where Viperion was standing.

"Who's on standby tonight?" Chat asked, his hand tightening around hers. If Volpina had gone and gotten back up, knowing that he and Viperion were out already, she would have no doubt brought two more Captain level Akuma's with her. It would mean a tough fight, and trying to protect Marinette at the same time. Difficult, but not impossible.

"Queen Bee, Manticore, and Tigerlilly." Viperion listed.

"Damn, what the hell is Cap doing?" Chat asked annoyed. His best friend had a knack for getting out of patrol AND being on call. Lucky damn turtle.

"Carapace has been working on getting stronger you know that." Viperion reminded him, touching his bracelet before saying it, "I'm tagging the time, just in case."

Chat nodded, telling Marinette softly as he stayed a step in front of her protectively, "Don't let go, no matter what all right?"

She nodded looking worried, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Good grief, calm down you two. You look like you are about to have a stroke." A feisty female voice said.

Marinette felt Chat Noir relax beside her, "Rena, we thought you were an Akuma."

An orange and white foxlike holder appeared in front of them, a hand on her hip. Her long hair was the color of orange fire, tipped at the ends with white. It was pulled back in a high ponytail showing off her tall fox ears. Instead of a tail like Chat Noir's, the long cloak piece from the top of her costume fanned down like a tail. The fox-like holder's olive-green eyes widened as she noticed Marinette just behind Chat Noir.

"Oh, uh, hey Captain, you have a, uhh," she trailed off in shock.

"Hey guys."

"Sup dudes."

Two male figures dropped on either side of the fox holder. One was dressed in black and brown with dark sunglasses on despite being the middle of the night. His silver braided hair was pulled up and behind him, almost like a mane on a horse.

The other was dressed in green, a large green shield that looked distinctly like a shell strapped to his back.

Marinette pointed in a panic straight at the fox girl, "Volpina!"

Chat turned to face her, cradling her face gently, "No, I know they look extremely similar but that's not Volpina, I swear." He introduced everyone quickly, "Marinette, in order this is Pegasus, Rena Rouge, and Carapace. Guys, this is Marinette."

She blushed as they gave her small smiles one by one, telling the fox-girl, "S-sorry about that."

Rena smiled easily, "No girl, don't worry. Volpina is an imitation of my miraculous so it happens."

Viperion asked instantly, "What's with the vanguard?"

Pegasus reached into a pocket, "Orders from the Master." He pulled out a black envelope, embellished on the front with a vibrant red, extremely ornate, Chinese symbol.

Chat instantly reached out for the letter but Pegasus pulled it back, "Sorry Captain Noir, the orders weren't for the letter to go to you." He looked straight past Chat at Marinette, "The letter is for her. You are Marinette Dupain-Cheng correct?"

She nodded in shocked silence as Rena's hand shot up, "OOOH ME! Let me do it!" She snatched the black letter from Pegasus's hand and walked up to her as Chat asked shocked, "What do you mean it's for her? Master said,"

"Yeah well, he changed his mind I guess bro. You know how the Master is." Carapace said lightly with a shrug.

Viperion frowned, "So quickly though? It's odd."

Rena was smiling at her, clearing her throat as she stood a little taller, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am here to offer you a chance at the extraordinary. I am here to offer you a place of safety and protection, among those who will understand you, and the things that make you different."

Rena's smile softened, "You are one of the rare few, who bear the signs of Miraculous Magic. I offer you the chance to fully awaken that magic inside of you, and the chance to learn how to use it for the good of those around you."

Rena held the letter out to her, "Should you take the letter, and accept the offer, we will be happy to escort you to the place that we hope will become a second home in time."

She said it a little more seriously, "But choose wisely. If you take the letter, you are accepting the challenges and trials that come with becoming a holder. It is a great responsibility, and one that you and you alone must choose to bear if that is your choice."

Marinette was staring at the inoffensive black letter in pure horror while the five holders around her watched.

She couldn't believe that they were actually inviting her to be one of them. It wasn't like she was anything like them at all. She didn't have magic. She would never be able to be like those people in the paintings she saw. She looked up at Chat Noir who looked as shocked as she felt.

Even if by some miracle she had a tiny bit of magic inside of her, she knew that she would never compare to him. She could never be like the Ladybug in the picture who stood at the Black Cat's back as equals.

Could she?

Chat realized Marinette was looking at him, and he smiled softly as he told her the truth, "Invitations like that aren't given to just anyone, but you are always free to refuse. Our life," he motioned to the holders around him, "the double lives we live, it's not for everyone."

Marinette nodded in understanding.

She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she had to do something to figure out why these Akuma kept coming after her.

And as she stared into his brilliant green eyes, she smiled. She knew that if she did this then maybe one day, she could become his equal. And along the way, maybe she could figure out why she felt so drawn to him, as though he was her own personal source of gravity, pulling her to him without equal.

She didn't know now, but she wanted to find out.

She looked back into Rena Rouge's light olive eyes and smiled as she took the letter, "I accept."


	3. Meeting the Master

They dropped down in a dark alley, the letter like a ten-pound weight in Marinette's hand as she slid down Chat's back once again.

There was nothing out of the ordinary here. It was an alley she could pass by every day and never look at twice. The only things in the alley were a large dumpster at the far end, and the simple silver back door they had dropped down in front of.

Carapace walked up, put his hand to the door, and closed his eyes, "Protecting is a strength of its own."

The door shifted as Marinette watched in shock. The non-descript silver door began glowing a soft white. The silver of the door turned sleek black, and the same vibrant red symbol on the letter appeared on the center of the door. Carapace turned the now ornate gold octangular doorknob and opened it to reveal what looked like a wall of silver water, glittering against the soft light of the moon above them.

She took a small step back as Carapace walked through the wall of water without fear. Rena Rouge and the others followed right away, but the door closed behind Viperion. In seconds it returned to its non-descript silver as if nothing had happened.

Chat put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't be afraid."

She let out a shaky sigh, "Me? Afraid? That doesn't sound like me."

He smiled knowingly, "Doing something new for the first time is always scary. Especially our kind of new. I've been here, we all have." He lifted her hand and kissed it gently, "I'll wait for you inside, whenever you are ready."

He put his hand to the door and closed his eyes the way Carapace had, "Destruction comes at a price."

The door gave off that same white glow and changed to the sleek, polished black with the red symbol on it. He looked back at her, saying it softly, "Just trust in yourself." He opened the door and walked through the glittering wall of silver water, the door shutting behind him.

She put her hands over her eyes. She could do this. She just had to be confident.

Only someone with magic could open the door. Even if a normal person knew a holder's phrase and touched the door, it wouldn't react. The barrier spell only allowed those with both a Miraculous and the corresponding Miraculous magic to enter. The only loophole to that rule was for the Captains. They were allowed to bring one person through with them without setting off an alarm. Chat Noir had explained to her on the way here that it was because of that loophole that he had been able to bring her onto campus the first time.

She stared down at the letter, re-reading it to herself.

_ 'Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, _

_ My name is Master Fu. If you are reading this, then you are as extraordinary as I believed. I want to thank you for taking on this challenge blindly, and for seeing where it could lead. I want to sincerely offer you an invitation to become a student at Miraculous Dupont. I know you have questions, and I hope that I have answers for you. At the very least, we can try to find them out together. _

_ We will have a chance to speak in depth soon, and the holders with you will show you where the outer gate is located. To enter, I have set a phrase for you that I feel will help guide you on your journey. Simply place your hand to the door, and say the words written below. You must not share this phrase with anyone until the true nature of your miraculous has been revealed. Not even the other holders. _

_ Now, I am sure a certain Black Cat is with you, so I would like him to escort you to my office as soon as you arrive. Once you enter the barrier, this letter will disappear so don't be alarmed. It was for your eyes and your eyes only, and will no longer be necessary after tonight. _

_ I hope to see you soon. Welcome to Miraculous Dupont. _

_ -Master Fu' _

She put the letter to her chest and closed her eyes.

Yes. She could do this. She just had to take the chance.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door, putting her hand to the cold metal. She closed her eyes and said it softly, "Luck is of our own making."

She felt the door warm beneath her palm and opened her eyes as she took a step back, watching the door's transformation with a bright smile. It had worked. It was opening.

She grabbed the ornate gold doorknob and turned it, revealing the glittering silver barrier inside.

Excited butterflies filled her stomach, and confidence grew in her heart in a way she had never felt before.

She walked through with her eyes closed, and closed the door behind her. The second she let go of the handle, she opened her eyes. All five of them were standing there waiting for her inside the octangular room that had the crystal orb on the center alter.

Chat was absolutely beaming.

"Welcome to Miraculous Dupont, Marinette." He said warmly, and she instantly smiled in response.

She realized that the letter had indeed disappeared, and asked Chat Noir right away, "Will you take me to see Master Fu?"

They all instantly looked shocked as Rena asked, "To see the Master, not find your room?"

She shook her head, "No, the letter said to have Chat Noir take me to his office."

Viperion said it to Chat Noir hard, "He knew you were going to be with her. He KNEW it. No wonder they didn't think twice about questioning who she was before giving her the letter."

Chat rubbed the back of his neck, frowning at Viperion, "It's not my fault Master always tends to know these things. No one else even realized anything was going on other then you."

Carapace asked instantly, "What was going on?"

Chat shot another glare at Viperion before answering, "Nothing really. Marinette, when did he want to see you?"

"As soon as we arrived." She told him, a little worried by their reaction. Was it not normal to go see this, Master Fu, before doing anything else?

Chat Noir frowned, "All right. We better get going then. I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon. I have a sunrise shoot at six."

They all nodded and headed down the hall first. Chat Noir stayed at her side as they followed, veering off at the cross and going left while everyone else went right.

"Oh wow, this is, so much bigger than I thought." She said as she glanced around. There were more paintings like the ones before, but these were a little different. They were full bodied portraits of previous holders, soft lights illuminating each portrait on either side.

"It's the Miraculous magic of the Guardian. He doesn't bear a Miraculous of his own, but has the magic necessary to do things only a guardian can, like fit a three-story school into a tea shop." Chat explained with a small smile.

Her eyes shot into her hairline, but calmed down as she put it together, "Magic, got it."

He said it easily, "You get used to seeing weird things. I stopped questioning it a long time ago."

She asked curious, "How long have you known that you had Miraculous magic?"

He said it calmly, "Since the incident I told you about at the park. I was nine. I've been going to school here ever since."

"Is that why you are a Captain, because you've had your magic for so long?"

"No, I mean that's part of it but, it's a ranking sort of thing that the school has going on." He frowned slightly, "I don't particularly like the system. Master and I have argued about it before, but we have reached an impasse with it. He understands my view and I understand his, but neither of us is going to change our minds about it."

She could hear the strength in his voice, and the defeat, "Why don't you like it? Captains are leaders, aren't they? Isn't that something that has to be earned?"

He pouted slightly, "Yes, a Captain's position has to be earned, but a lot of the reason behind why someone is chosen is because of their Miraculous. I don't agree with that. Just because someone bears a certain Miraculous, doesn't mean they are fit to be a leader." He looked down, "In fact, there are some holders who have no business being in a high rank, but they are because of the Miraculous they have. It's a fatal flaw in the system in my opinion, and Master Fu is sort of trapped in the old ways. He does what he knows works because it has always worked."

"Don't try to fix it if it's not broken." Marinette said in understanding.

He nodded looking at her, "Exactly. I can't disagree with him completely, so here we are."

She asked feeling like it was true, "Do you not want to be a Captain?"

His eyes closed for a few seconds as he took in a deep breath, "That's, complicated." He forced a smile at her, "Those doors with the long green dragon on them," he pointed behind her down the hall to the double oak doors, "That is Master Fu's office."

He started walking towards them and she followed, apologizing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

He smiled at her a little more gently, "Don't worry about it. You have a lot of questions, which is good. When I can narrow down an answer for you, I'll let you know."

She smiled to herself as he knocked on the door, "Master?"

"Come in Chat Noir." A gentle voice said.

Chat opened the door to reveal a very simple looking room. There was a simple office desk to the right, and two single lounge chairs angled in front of the long bookshelf to the left with a small table between them. Towards the back, it looked like a makeshift kitchen area where a short old man was preparing tea. A small rectangular end table was on the right side near the desk, holding an antique looking gramophone. She wondered briefly if it still worked.

Chat Noir put his arm over his chest in the air and bowed at the waist, "I brought her as you asked."

The old man turned, smiling at her before looking at Chat Noir, "I'm sure you would have brought her with or without permission."

Chat flinched and he apologized right away, "Sorry Master."

Master said it softly, "There is no need for that. You were right to be concerned, but next time, come to me if you are that uneasy."

Chat nodded seriously, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now you've been out all night, again, and I'm sure you need some sleep." Master Fu said knowingly.

Chat stood tall and took the cue, "Yes sir. I reminded the others but, I have a sunrise shoot so,"

"A half-day, that's fine Chat Noir. Take the whole day if you feel you are too tired. You need to rest sometimes too." Master Fu said with a kind smile.

Chat Noir returned the same smile, "We'll see. Thank you Master." Chat turned to leave but put a hand on her shoulder with an encouraging smile. She flashed him a smile and waited until she heard the door close to ask.

"Are you sure you want someone like me as a student sir?"

Master Fu motioned to the lounge chairs. He went to pick up the tray of tea he had prepared, and she rushed over to take it from him. He smiled as she carried the tray to the small circular table between the chairs, "Oh yes, I am quite confident in my choice."

She helped him sit down when he looked shaky and handed him one of the gently steaming tea cups before sitting down herself. "Take the other, please. I find hot tea can soothe the soul." He said.

She took the cup, holding it in her hands not realizing how cold she had become. She asked again, "But why me?"

"I'm intrigued by you Miss Marinette. To say the least." Master Fu blew on the tea and took a sip.

Marinette frowned, "But why? I'm nothing special."

"Chat mentioned that, your belief that ' _ someone like you _ ' is ' _ nothing special _ '. I believe he mentioned that you called yourself, no one?" Master Fu asked peering over his tea to see her reaction.

Her eyes were wide at his knowledge, and at the fact that Chat had talked to his Master about her. A very distinct blush colored her cheeks as she broke his gaze and stared down into the cup in her small hands.

Master Fu could see the kind heart of the beautiful girl in front of him. She was a rare type of person, one that only showed itself once in a generation. If that.

He wasn't sure of anything else just yet though. He needed the chance to watch her up close. He had been keeping a distant watch on her for a long time, ever since the great park incident. There were still too many questions around the incident itself, questions whose answers were few but hung in the balance of impossibility. The few answers that could be, remained hidden behind a truth that was hidden even from him. It was those answers he wished he could give to the gentle Black Cat who deserved them.

"You seem surprised that I know, or are you more surprised that Chat Noir spoke of you to me over the past three days?" Master Fu asked gently.

Her blush deepened, "H-He talked about me?"

Master Fu nodded, "Oh yes. He was quite disturbed, as was I, when he heard you refer to yourself as ' _ someone like me _ '. Multiple times according to him." He put his tea down and she copied his move, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you mean by that? Someone like you."

She clenched her fists against her pink jeans, and Master Fu told her softly, "What is spoken between us can be in complete confidence if you wish Marinette, I hope you trust that. It will not change what I already see in you, but will help me simply understand you more."

She looked up at his kind eyes, and tried to explain, "People don't see me. They never have. The few friends I have had over the years, they never stick around for long. It's like, the universe wants me to be alone. No matter how nice I am, or what I do for other people, I've never had people care about me the way I care about them." She looked over at the bookshelf, a black book with that same vibrant red symbol stood out to her above of all the rest.

"I say, someone like me, because there is nothing special about me. I'm ordinary. I come from a small family who isn't rich or famous. I can't walk across a flat surface without falling over myself. I can't do anything special or unique. I'm someone no one notices, just another face in the crowd. Master Fu, I," she sighed looking back at him, "I'm not someone you want at your school. I'm nothing like Rena Rouge or Viperion, and I will never be like Chat Noir,"

"Says who?" Master Fu asked.

She stopped, staring at him as he went on, "Rena Rouge, Viperion, Chat Noir, they didn't start out as they are now. Far from it actually. They have grown into the people they are today, and they are still growing. I have confidence that you will too in time."

"Chat Noir has been doing this since he was nine. He knew he was a holder and had magic, and I am already eighteen. That kind of gap can't be breached. I'll never make it. I'll fall, every time."

Master Fu took another sip of his tea before placing his cup down again, "Then fill that gap with sand, until you can walk across it without fear of falling."

She sat back heavily, "You make it sound so simple. Like it's supposed to be so easy."

He laughed lightly, "I see it more as, looking at things from a different angle. You fear falling, so make it so that falling is no longer an option."

"But what if I can't do it? What if you are wrong about me? What if I try and fail, and keep failing and,"

"Then you get up, and try again." Master Fu said simply, "The hardest part of failing is pushing yourself up and dusting yourself off. It is always easier to stay down, but it is the strength in the heart of those fair few who always get back up, who make Miraculous Holders."

He smiled at her softly, "I promise you, that if you decide to stay, you will find that you have one of the strongest hearts of them all."

She stayed silent for a moment, letting his words fill her up. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that she could do this, but that tangled vine of doubt she could never fully break free of refused to release its grasp on her, even now.

"Master Fu, Chat Noir said that my magic reads like a normal human so, what changed?" She asked.

He looked a little shocked before saying it, "Yes, when Chat Noir brought you to campus, he believed you were a holder. I did look you over and you did read like a normal human." He held her eyes, "I think your magic is stronger than I believe, and I'd like to help you find out if it truly is."

"He thought I was a holder, but why?"

"He said that you healed the wounds he received from Chat Blanc. Blanc's claws are razor sharp and laced with a very potent poison. Only someone with an extremely high level magical healing power would be able to reverse its effects as well as heal the wounds themselves." He explained.

"I really healed him? I don't even remember doing that." She whispered.

"Your magic responded subconsciously to what Chat Noir needed, and in the process knocked you unconscious. But yes, you did heal him."

"So, my magic is based on healing?" She tried.

He nodded, "I believe so, but that may only be the surface of what you can do. Usually I can read the ancient magic and know for certain if someone is a holder, and what their miraculous will be."

Marinette said it knowingly, "But not with me."

Master Fu shook his head, "Unfortunately. You are, a singularity, a rarity among the rare. I think in time we'll know the truth, but until then working with you to unlock those secrets is the least I can do."

She told him a little worried, "Two Akuma Captain's have come after me, do you know why?"

He sighed heavily, "I have my theories, but only time will tell us which one is the truth."

He smiled up at her, "So, what do you say Miss Marinette? Will you help me figure out who the ' _ someone like you _ ' really is?"

She smiled at him, feeling herself nodding, "I want to try. I know I won't be perfect, but I'll try my hardest and I won't give up."

He stood and she stood with him, "That is all I ask." He walked over to the desk and picked up a small envelope, "This is a list of the few rules that Miraculous Dupont students must abide by for their own safety, your class schedule, room number and key, and Class ID card."

He handed her the envelope and she opened it, immediately pulling out a black identification card with white lettering that read,

' _ Marinette DC. _

_ Class – Zodiac. _

_ Rank – Z. _

_ Identification - TBD _ '

In the spot to the left where a picture should have been, was a large empty white square.

She looked up confused, "What does Rank Z mean? And Zodiac class?"

He smiled brightly, "The rank simply refers to power level, and Zodiac is the name of the class of holders you will be joining."

"Do I need to take a picture for this or,"

"Oh no, not at all. Once your Miraculous has been revealed, the identification and white square will fill with your Miraculous symbol and holder name."

He walked up and touched her arm gently, "Trust in yourself. You belong here, and we will protect you from any Akuma who tries to do you harm. If you need someone to talk to, at all, you are always welcome to come see me anytime."

She hugged him, not able to help herself and told him genuinely, "Thank you, thank you for giving me a chance."

He let out a small gasp of surprise before hugging her back gently, "Thank you, for taking on the challenge. Now, one last thing before I let you go."

He opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a box. He opened it and showed her the most stunning white swirl textured Venetian mask she had ever seen, embroidered around the edge with black lace. There were small clear crystals around the eyes that glittered as he held it out to her.

"Until we discover your Miraculous, this will keep your identity hidden from the other holders. This is very important Marinette, you must not reveal your true identity to anyone." He told her as she put the mask on, "This mask has been spelled so that only you can remove it, and it will never simply fall off. While you are on campus grounds, I ask that you keep it on at all times."

She nodded but told him worried, "Chat Noir has already seen my face, and so have a few others."

He nodded, "The masks magic will blur your face in their minds when they see you again. They will remember you, but will not be able to single you out or recall your real name. The only way to undo the magic is for you to take the mask off in front of them to show them who you are." He hesitated slightly before telling her, "Identities are something that are taken very seriously here. As much as you may want to,"

"I shouldn't share it with anyone. Not even Chat Noir, right?" She said easily.

"Maybe in time, but for now, no, not even Chat Noir." Master Fu told her.

She nodded, "I promise, I won't tell anyone my real name but, what do I call myself then?"

She had always figured Chat Noir wasn't his real name, but now facing that issue herself, she was coming up blank.

"That will be your choice. Once you choose, your identification card will change your real name to the name you choose whenever it is in someone else's hand." He said quickly.

She thought about it for a second. "Since I don't know what my Miraculous will be, or anything about my magic, why don't I just call myself, Lady?"

Master Fu smiled, "Very good Miss Lady."

Marinette smiled and looked down at her card, seeing an AKA appear next to her name with the name  _ 'Lady' _ next to it.

He walked her to the door and told her, "Down the hall you will find the stairs that lead to the third floor where the rooms are. Girls are to the left. Boys are to the right. Your roommate will no doubt be waiting up for you. She was very excited to be getting a roommate."

"Thank you Master Fu." She told him again before walking towards the stairs.

He watched her disappear up the stairs before turning back into his office with a heavy sigh.

He went to his desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out the file sitting there, "Please, let me be on the right track."

He opened the file, staring at Marinette's picture with a soft frown. Moving it to the side, he glanced at the picture of the destroyed park from ten years ago. He flipped through the newspaper clippings, briefly catching his own notes written in the margins as he did. Something had triggered Adrien's first Cataclysm that day, but even Adrien had no memory of the events leading up to it. He picked up the picture of Chat Noir he had put with the file and put it beside hers.

He could tell that she was genuinely surprised by hearing that she had healed Chat Noir. It was almost as though her magic was protecting her from knowing that it was there to begin with. But why? Why would it take away her memory of having magic at all? What was it protecting her from?

What had caused the magic to be triggered in the first place, and why was the side effect of its use that she lost the memory of having used it? Could she be the little girl Emilie saw with Adrien before it happened after all?

Something more had to be going on with this girl. He was sure of it.

He sat back in his chair, looking back and forth between their pictures.

He had hope that by bringing her here, he would start to see past whatever haze was clouding his vision. To no avail.

He put his head back and closed his eyes.

She was the key to knowing the truth, he was sure of it, but only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or review if you want! I love hearing any sort of feedback!^-^
> 
> More is coming soon so don't fret. Au Revoir for now!


	4. Self-Confidence

She woke up, confused by her surroundings. This was definitely not her room at home.

The door opened and in walked a very familiar white and orange fox holder, "Hey! You're finally awake girl!"

She rubbed her eye carefully, sleeping in the mask actually wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it was going to be, "Rena Rouge, what time is it?"

Rena sat down on the bed across from hers with a smile, "Nearly nine. Class starts in thirty minutes you know."

Marinette shot up and threw open the wardrobe up against the wall. She grabbed the black and white uniform, tossing it lightly on the bed before stripping and changing quickly as Rena watched amused, "You aren't much of a morning person, are you?"

Marinette groaned as she pulled the black shirt on, "Not at all." She buttoned up the white tailored blazer and slipped the black skirt on quickly.

"You aren't wearing your outfit from last night?" Marinette asked as she pulled up the tall black socks that had the same two white stripes around the rim that the bottom of the skirt had. Rena was in a blazer suit similar to hers, but her white blazer was trimmed with her signature orange, and her skirt was the same orange color with two black stripes along the bottom. The mask on her face was the same one from last night though, along with the tall fox ears.

Rena shook her head, "No, the suits are for patrol and fighting. Not for class."

Marinette asked a little worried, "Are the ears, always there?"

Rena laughed, "When I'm in the mask yes. They disappear when the mask comes off. So, are you excited, Miss Lady?"

Marinette rearranged her white tie nervously, "A little. I'm just worried. I'm glad that you are in my class though. At least I will know one person."

Rena smirked, "At least one, for sure. You ready?" She held out a small bag to her that had a chocolate dusted croissant inside of it.

Marinette nodded with a smile and they headed downstairs to the first floor where the actual classes were held. The second floor was all for combat training, according to Rena Rouge. That's where they would spend the second half of their day.

Not that she was looking forward to that.

"Your parents were cool right?" Rena asked as Marinette took a mouthful of the tasty croissant,

"Oh, yeah," she swallowed hard, "no they were fine. I let them know that my internship was going to be running long but that accommodations had been made for me so I would see them when I could."

Rena smiled, "You should be fine going home at night. The rooms are really for once you start patrol. It's harder to explain why you are showing up at home at four in the morning then blaming it on staying at school overnight."

"You've had to do that?" Marinette asked shocked.

Rena nodded, "I used to. My parents know I go to a special University that takes up a lot of my time so I don't have it too bad. Not like Chat Noir. I don't know how he does it sometimes."

Marinette asked concerned, "What do you mean?"

Rena hesitated, "Chat has, an extremely busy schedule, outside of being a holder. Some days I don't know how he manages to get his school work done, stay in shape, train new holders, be a Captain AND stay conscious."

Marinette went quiet, guilt weighing on her shoulders. Rena didn't know that on top of all of that, Chat had been watching out for her the last few days too. She wondered how exhausted he really must be. No wonder Master Fu had told him to take the whole day. She hoped Chat took Master Fu up on his offer.

She asked suddenly, "Wait, he said he had a, sunrise shoot. What does that mean?"

Rena paused mid-step, "Uh, that one is, a little harder. You are going to have to ask him."

Rena turned into a room suddenly and said it happily, "Good morning Carapace."

"Good morning my beautiful fox." Carapace said as she walked into the room behind Rena Rouge.

Carapace looked straight at her and smiled, "You've got to be kidding me. You are the girl we picked up!" He frowned, sounding confused, "W-what was your name again?"

She smiled. The magic was working, "Lady. You can call me Lady."

Carapace smiled, his green blazer suited his skin color extremely well, "It's nice to meet you miss Lady. I can't believe we were picking up a Zodiac. Master could have told us."

"Could have told us what?" A gentle voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw Viperion, his eyes widening, "A white mask, you must be new."

Rena coughed, "Think harder Viper."

Viperion stared at Rena for a second before looking back at her, smiling shyly, "Ah, I get it. You are, the girl, from last night. What should we call you?"

"Uh, Lady." She told him.

Viperion smiled brighter, "Welcome to Dupont, Lady."

Rena put her arm around hers, "Come on, you can sit in the seat next to me."

"Rouge, who's the white swan?" A tall guy in a beige suit asked, a monkey mask over his face.

"New Zodiac, isn't it great? Lady, meet the Monkey King." Rena said with a smirk.

"King Monkey, actually." The monkey guy said hard.

"Nice to meet you King Monkey."

King Monkey bowed at the waist, his arm held up high sweeping behind him, "The pleasure is all mine."

Marinette nodded with a smile, just as a girl in a black and yellow outfit with a matching yellow trimmed black mask walked in. Her hard ice blue eyes immediately came to rest on her, "Ugh, what are you doing here white swan? This class is for Zodiacs, not second rates."

Rena Rouge said it hard, "She is a Zodiac Queenie."

The blonde-haired girl laughed a single hard sound, "Your sense of humor still isn't funny Fox. There is no way this nobody is a Zodiac. You can't even feel any magic coming from her." The blonde walked up to her, holding her eyes the whole time, "Out of the way nobody. The real heroes would like to get to their seats."

She immediately moved out of the way, feeling a sting in her eyes. She closed her eyes as the blonde walked past her with a triumphant smirk. She had dealt with girls like that her entire life. This was nothing new. She just had to push it down and forget it. Just push it down and...

"I'm here! I'm here," a familiar breathless voice said.

Her eyes popped open as she saw Chat Noir with his hand on the doorframe, leaning over out of breath. He wasn't in a uniform, but in his full suit, tail, ears, and all.

Carapace laughed, "Hey Chat. No worries, Madame Bustier isn't here yet."

Chat Noir looked up at Carapace, putting a hand over his heart with a relieved sigh, "Oh, good." He caught her eyes and he smiled at her softly.

Like the weakling she was, the stupid tears in her eyes fell. His eyes widened and he rushed up to her in a panic, "Whoa, hey, what happened?"

She shook her head in silence, and Rena Rouge said it hard shooting a glare across the room, "A certain Captain Bee has her teenager face on today."

Chat glared as he looked up, "Seriously, it's her first day and you already said something rude?"

"One, she's in the wrong class in the first place. Two, stating a fact isn't being rude. Three, she is in a swan outfit. She has no affiliation, and therefore her mere presence in this room is utterly ridiculous." The blonde said without a hint of remorse.

Chat huffed but smiled softly as he looked back at her, "You have your ID card on you?"

She pulled it out of her pocket and held it out to him. He wiped the tear on her cheek away carefully with a claw before looking at the card. He busted out laughing and said it happily, "Well Queen Bee, you are wrong on all counts."

Queen Bee stood furiously, "You have got to be kidding me Chat." She stalked over to them and held out her hand. He gave her the ID card with a smirk and her eyes widened in anger, "This is IMPOSSIBLE!"

Ice blue eyes caught hers and she took a small step back as Queen Bee asked, "Who the hell are you?"

She stayed quiet and Chat looked at her curiously, waiting to see what she would do.

She saw the smirk in his eyes and he tiled his head towards Queen Bee, almost like he was saying – Do something about it.

She took a deep breath and took a step closer to Queen Bee, "My name, is Lady, your majesty. I am a Zodiac, Rank Z. No, I don't have my miraculous yet, but that doesn't mean I am a nobody. I have as much right to be here as you do," she got closer to the blonde's shocked face, "and I'm not going anywhere."

Queen Bee stayed silent in shock as she took her ID card back. Chat was grinning as she looked back at him, "Good Morning Chat Noir."

He let out a laugh, "Good morning," he bowed at the waist with his arm over his chest as usual, "M'Lady."

She rolled her eyes, making him smirk.

A very pretty young teacher walked in behind them, who she took to be Madame Bustier, who was looking straight at her, "Ah, you must be Miss Lady, class if everyone will take their seats please. Lady if you would stay up front for a moment."

She nodded, everyone moving to take their seats. Rena Rouge flashed her a smile of pure pride. Chat Noir sat in the row just in front of her next to Carapace. Queen Bee moved over to her seat, also in the front row but on the opposite side near the windows.

Madame Bustier smiled at her gently before introducing her, "As most of you have noticed, we have a new student among the Zodiac's. Her name is Lady, and yes as you can see, she is currently a swan. Master Fu wanted me to explain that this is simply because her Miraculous has still not been activated. However, she is a Zodiac all the same, and I expect all of you to treat her as such. Is that understood?"

There were resounding yes ma'am's from across the room. Madam Bustier put a hand on her shoulder before telling them, "Quickly, I would like everyone to stand one by one, state your name and identification please. Carapace would you start please?"

Carapace stood with a nod, smiling at her, "Yo dudette, the name's Carapace. Identification, Third Seat."

She asked him confused, "Third seat?"

Carapace nodded, "One level below Lieutenant. Turtles are only so fast you know?"

She giggled with a nod and Chat Noir stood, "M'Lady."

"Captain Chat Noir." She responded. He smiled at her and sat back down right away.

Madame Bustier said it happily, "Oh you've already met Captain Noir. Excellent. Rena?"

Rena stood with a smile, "Name, Rena Rouge. Identification, Lieutenant."

She sat down and a very tall, muscular looking guy stood behind her. He was in a copper-red suit with what looked like a bull mask over his face. His voice was surprisingly gentle in contrast to his size, "Name, Manticore. Identification, Third Seat."

A guy much smaller in comparison next to him with red hair in a white and red suit stood, his voice soft, "Name, Roost. Identification, Fourth Seat."

She saw the green-ish blue scaled Lieutenant who had been with Chat Noir stand in the last row, "Viperion, Lieutenant. Nice to see you again." He gave her a small smile as he sat down.

A girl with dark hair, dressed in a deep red and black uniform stood. Her voice was calm and even, "Ryuuko, Lieutenant. Pleasure."

A short-haired blonde stood quickly, her high-pitched voice nothing short of happy. Her little pink pig ears flapped slightly as she moved her head to the side, "HI! Name is Rosetta. Identification, Fourth Seat."

The thin, dark haired girl with purple highlights next to her stood, her voice no more than a whisper."Tigerlilly. Temporary Captain."

Chat corrected her right away, "You are the Captain Lilly."

Tigerlilly sighed, "Temporarily. That will always be the truth Chat Noir."

Marinette asked confused, "Why only temporary?"

Tigerlilly gave her a weak smile, "My section doesn't have a real Captain yet, because that Miraculous hasn't been activated. Until it does, I'm temporarily acting as Captain."

Tigerlilly sat down before she could ask anymore, and King Monkey stood beaming, "King Monkey, Third Seat, at your service."

She smiled up at him and she recognized Pegasus in a dark brown suit, "I'm certain we've met before but I'll re-introduce myself. Pegasus, Third Seat."

A girl in a soft blue and white uniform stood, tall bunny ears on her head, "Sup. The name's Bunnyx. Identification, Lieutenant."

A girl with multicolored hair and cute little mouse ears stood, "Multi-Mouse. Identification, Third Seat. Nice to meet you."

A girl with soft orange hair stood, her voice bright but concerned, "Canis. Fourth Seat."

Queen Bee was staring at her yellow polished nails, "Captain Queen Bee. Obviously."

Madame Bustier patted her shoulder, "Why don't you take the seat next to Rena Rouge?"

Marinette moved instantly, smiling at Rena Rouge before looking ahead of her towards Chat Noir. She could do this. She just had to be confident.

Madame Bustier went into her lecture on Miraculous History, focusing on Ancient Egypt. By the time class was over, her head was spinning with all the information she had learned. She had never felt herself take notes faster in her entire life. She could feel her fingertips pulsing as she rubbed her wrist.

Rena Rouge asked her right away, "So, what do you think so far Lady?"

"I think, I am seriously behind." She said weakly.

Chat Noir and Carapace both turned around, "You'll get there." Chat assured her.

"Yeah dudette. This information is new even for us." Carapace told her.

"That makes me feel a little better. Three hours went by in no time." She told them.

She saw people already leaving the room and Chat stood, stretching his arms above his head, "I thought I was going to fall asleep for a minute there. I need to move around or I'm never going to make it."

She looked over at Rena Rouge who pushed her arm slightly. She asked Chat Noir slowly, "So, how was your shoot this morning?"

Chat froze mid-stretch, looking at her in shock for a second before his hands fell. "It, went well, I guess. It's work so," he shrugged.

Carapace asked concerned, "Your pops still being a,"

"Yes." Chat said cutting him off, "He is never going to change. Let's go get lunch. I'm starving."

Chat jumped over the desk lightly before smiling up at her, "Care to join us M'Lady?"

She told him seriously, "It's not, M'lady. It's just Lady."

He said it easily as she walked up to him, "I could always use your other name, purr,"

She covered his mouth quickly, telling him in warning, "Don't you dare."

He let out a laugh and held up two fingers, "Chat's honor."

Rena grabbed her arm and they walked out in front of Chat Noir and Carapace.

Carapace hit his arm lightly, "Bro, what was that?"

Chat asked seriously as he stared ahead at the girls, "What?"

"That major flirting you had going on with the swan." Carapace said amused.

Chat said it easily, "No idea what you mean."

"Yeah, I'm sure. This is that girl you brought in a few days ago isn't it? The one who read normal." Carapace asked.

Chat nodded, "Yeah. Her face is already blurring for me. I was kind of annoyed during the photo shoot that I was losing pieces already. When I saw her, and even now, her real name is gone too."

Carapace asked in a quieter tone, "Does she know, that your,"

"No." He said instantly. "There are only a handful of people who know who I really am. I want to tell her but, I don't think Master Fu would appreciate it. He probably told her not to reveal her identity to anyone, including me."

Carapace slipped it in gently, "Viper said you had an obsession with this girl. I didn't think it was this serious."

Chat stopped walking and Carapace smirked back at him, "Come on dude. Anyone who sees how you look at her will see it."

Chat said it quickly, "We're just friends. That's all."

Carapace wasn't anywhere near convinced, but let it go, "If you say so my man."

They sat down in the small café inside the school, munching on their simple lunches when Marinette asked, "Okay, so I get the whole, Captain, Lieutenant, Seat thing, but what does it actually mean?"

Carapace and Rena both looked at him and he said it simply, "Basically, only Captains and Lieutenants can lead a group to go after an Akuma, or can take on an Akuma without help. Anything lower than that Identification has to be in a squad or can't go at all."

"Why?" She pressed.

Carapace answered her this time, "Remember I told you that turtles can only go so fast? Having a Miraculous automatically increases your strength and senses, but the animal affiliation comes into play too. Chat's strength is at a Captain's level, while mine is only at a Third Seat. My power is based on protecting, but I can only do so much in a fight."

"So basically, you are like the defense to Chat's offense." She tried.

Both guys nodded, "Exactly."

"And you Rena?" She asked.

Rena smiled, placing her folded hands gingerly under her chin, "I'm pretty solid at hand to hand, which is what gave me my Lieutenant Identification. My power is Illusion, so I can distract, hold off, and fight an Akuma."

"So why aren't you a Captain instead of that, Queen Bee?" She asked confused, knowing it would make much more sense for someone like Rena Rouge to be a Captain over Queen Bee.

Rena looked over at Chat Noir who sighed, "Queen Bee is, a complicated person. She has actually been doing this nearly as long as I have, and while her attitude sucks sometimes, in a fight she is the one you want on your side. Her power is Paralysis, so she can actually keep an Akuma from doing more damage."

Some sort of warning siren went off and Chat Noir was up in an instant, telling Carapace and Rena, "She doesn't leave campus." He took off running before either of them could do more than nod.

Marinette asked instantly, "What is that? What's going on?"

"An Akuma is on the loose." They said at the same time.

"How do you know?" She asked, worried by how quickly Chat Noir had taken off.

"Someone must have called it in. Zodiacs aren't the only miraculous in existence. We are some of the strongest, but other active Miraculous Boxes do day time patrol sometimes." Rena explained. "They must have seen an Akuma on the loose and let Master know."

"Shouldn't someone go with him?" She asked, staring towards the door where Chat had disappeared.

"Oh no, don't worry. The Captains are required to go to briefing, but not all of them will go. If they need us," something on Rena started to beep and she pulled out a flute, sliding it open, "Chat?"

"Rena, suit up. Meet me at the exit. Three minutes." Chat said firmly before hanging up.

Rena stood, wiggling her fingers at her in goodbye, "Then, we get a call. Watch my girl Carapace. Hopefully this doesn't take too long."

Rena rushed out of the café and Carapace sighed slightly before telling her, "Hey, don't look so worried. Akuma appearances happen more often than you think. They are usually taken care of before any Unvaried is the wiser."

Marinette sat back slightly, nodding absentmindedly before asking confused, "You said, Unvaried, what does that mean?"

"He means someone like you."

She turned around and saw Queen Bee, glaring at her, "You, are an Unvaried. Someone who doesn't have a store of their own magic power. In other words, a simple, boring, human."

"If she didn't have magic she wouldn't be here." Carapace reminded Queen Bee quickly in her defense.

"She's here, because Chat is on the hunt again. By the time Ceremony comes along, she'll be gone. Just like all the others that have ever been brought in. She wants to be one of us, fine. Let's prove it here and now." Queen Bee pulled out a very sharp looking needle and sliced her palm open in front of them.

Queen Bee held her bleeding hand towards her as she stood in shock, "Rumor is you healed a wound from Chat Blanc, cured poison, and caused simultaneous regenerative healing of the highest class that left no scar. No proof that the wounds themselves even existed."

Carapace looked at her in shock, "Is that true?"

Marinette stayed silent, staring at the blood on Bee's hand as she tried to ignore the room suddenly going completely silent. She could feel every set of eyes in the room staring in their direction.

"Lady?" Carapace pressed.

"I don't know." She answered softly, "I, I don't remember. Chat Noir did get hurt saving me from Chat Blanc, but the next thing I remember, I'm waking up at the infirmary here."

Carapace nodded at her but Queen Bee wasn't having it.

"You don't remember, or didn't do it?" Queen Bee pulled out a black and yellow stripped handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped her hand as she said it, the café's inhabitants were now fully tuned into their conversation, "Or maybe you did heal him, but went through alternative means to do it."

Carapace said it hard as the harsh whispers around them began to stir, "That is a very, very big accusation there, Captain."

Queen Bee didn't falter, circling around her slowly, "She reads as an Unvaried. She doesn't remember ever healing wounds. Has miraculously caught the Black Cat's eye. Is here under the guise of being a Zodiac of the highest rank, and yet can't do something as simple as heal a cut in front of an audience. Is it that she can't heal it, or won't," Queen Bee smirked wickedly, "because if she does, it will reveal the true nature of the power she is trying to hide."

Marinette said it firmly, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Then heal my hand, show us this great healing power you are supposed to have, Lady." Queen Bee snapped. "Or did you only heal Chat Noir because you wanted to gain his trust? Get close to him, knowing who he is and what he means to the Miraculous Zodiacs,"

"That's not true!" Marinette yelled panicked as Queen Bee told her again, "Then heal my hand!"

"I don't know how!" Marinette admitted, letting it come out unfiltered, "I didn't even know I had magic until last night. Excuse me for not being able to do something after sitting through a single class. I don't know who you think I am, and I don't care." She closed the gap to Queen Bee, saying it proudly, "I'm not here to prove anything to anyone but myself."

A soft, slow clapping sounded behind them and the entire café went quiet again.

Master Fu was standing at the café entrance. He was the one clapping.

"Master." Queen Bee said shakily. She put her left arm in the air over her chest and bowed, everyone in the room including Carapace stood and followed her move.

Master Fu put his arms behind his back, walking slowly towards them, "Lady, I hope you are enjoying your first day, and that you are making friends."

The entire room stayed silent, and she said it trying to smile, "Oh, yes, I am."

He smiled at her, "Very good. Queen Bee, you trust my judgment, don't you?"

Queen Bee looked up with wide eyes, "Of course Master but,"

"Then do you really think I would let an Akuma enter this school?" He asked seriously.

Marinette's eyes widened as she realized that THAT'S what Queen Bee had been saying before.

Queen Bee said it seriously, "The Akuma's have gotten bolder lately, and more powerful. I don't doubt you Master, but this girl,"

"Is a true holder." Master Fu said calmly, "Of that, I have no doubt. You should remember that not all Miraculous reveal themselves at the first sign of power, much less on their first day." He took another small step towards her, "You yourself were a white swan for three months before the Bee deemed you worthy."

Queen Bee blushed but crossed her arms, "I'm just being cautious. It's a strange circumstance, even you said that. Don't I have the right to be concerned about the safety of my friends?"

Master Fu told her softer, "Of course you have that right. What you shouldn't be doing, Captain, is putting thoughts in others without evidence." He looked back suddenly, taking a hesitant step towards the door, "Lady, Carapace, Queen, come with me at once."

He rushed out of the café, Carapace and Queen Bee following without question. She only hesitated a second before rushing out after them. Master Fu was already half way down the hall, leading them towards the octangular room. There was a flash of orange light and Rena Rouge stood there.

She was bleeding down one arm and out of breath with a barely conscious Chat Noir draped over her good side. They all immediately noticed Chat's blood coating Rena's fingers from the large wound on his side she was trying to keep pressure on.

Rena said it quickly, "Master I'm sorry, he took the attack in my place I,"

"No, this isn't your fault. Carapace," Master called him, but Carapace was already moving to take Chat Noir from her. Queen Bee moved without any prompting, catching Rena mid-fall and telling her softly, "Easy, I got you."

Lady rushed up to Carapace, holding Chat up on the other side with the wound. He hissed in pain when she gently pulled his arm around her neck, knowing she had grazed the wound with her side as she pulled him closer. His eyes didn't open though, even as she apologized, "Sorry kitty. I'm sorry."

"Quickly, we need to get that bleeding under control." Master Fu told them.

He led them to the infirmary, giving them instructions, "Queen, tend to Rena's injuries. Rena tell me what happened. Carapace, Lady, put Chat here."

They set Chat Noir down gently on one of the beds, and Marinette saw better the large wound shaped like giant teeth on his right side. "Carapace, grab gauze, and a lot of it."

Carapace moved across the room and came back quickly with his arms full of gauze. He started helping Master Fu try to get Chat's bleeding under control as Rena told them.

"The Akuma was called Animan. An animal shape shifter. The shifting gave us hell, but I managed to get him cornered with Mirage while Chat got the people in an overturned bus out of danger." Rena cried out in pain suddenly and Queen Bee told her simply as she finished tying off the bandage, "Sorry."

Master Fu was standing over Chat Noir, taking stock of his injuries as he added gauze to what he had already placed. He put a hand to Chat's head and pulled away blood-tinged fingers as Rena got it out breathlessly, "Volpina was there. She had used her illusions against mine, and Animan crept up behind me. His panther claws got my arm and threw me back."

She started to sound more and more upset, "He came at me again, and I, I couldn't move. I was pinned. Chat came out of nowhere and tackled the panther away from me. I heard him scream and saw the panther biting into his side. He used Cataclysm to break the object, and when the panther let go he immediately used another one to get rid of the akuma."

Queen Bee told her instantly, "That's all that matters."

Rena said it angrily, cradling her bandaged left arm to her chest, "It should have been me!"

Master Fu said it calmly, "You got him back to campus, and the Akuma was defeated. You are both here with us again safely. That, is all that matters."

Master Fu looked over at her and she asked worried, "Is Chat Noir going to be okay?"

Chat Noir had a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His face contorted in pain through his unsteady breathing.

"He will be, but these will take time to heal. He isn't going to like it but, he is going to be down for a while." Master Fu told her.

Chat's body shook slightly and Master Fu put a hand on his shoulder, "Everyone is fine. You are safe. There is nothing to worry about."

Marinette watched relieved as Chat's entire body seemed to relax out of its tight position.

Master Fu shook his head and looked over at Queen Bee, "You and Tigerlilly will need to take over patrols for a while. Talk with her, work out a schedule and get back with me. Chat Noir is off the board for now."

"No." Chat said suddenly, causing everyone to turn and look at him in shock.

His eyes were open now, and he was trying to catch his breath, "This is nothing. I just need to get wrapped up and I'll be fine."

Master Fu told him seriously, "Chat those injuries are severe."

He was trying to sit up and Marinette walked up to him sternly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't."

He gave her a weak smile, "Don't let him freak you out M'Lady. This is nothing."

She glared at him, "You are bleeding everywhere, including your head. Half of your side has been torn open!"

He moved her hand gently and sat up anyways, "It's not a big deal." He groaned in pain as he pulled his legs over the edge of the bed. She rushed around to the other side and stared at him hard, "Why are you doing this to yourself? You got hurt, let Master Fu take care of you."

Chat told her simply, "I don't need to be taken care of. It's my job to take care of others."

He moved to stand and she pushed him down, feeling a strong tingling start in her hands, "Stubborn damn cat. You can't take care of anyone if you can't move!"

He clenched his jaw shut to stop the scream from escaping when he fell back against the bed. He slowly let the breath he was holding out and told her harder, "I've been doing this longer than you. I know what my body can take. I am asking you to please, move."

She stood defiant in front of him, "No."

He slowly sat back up, grabbing at his side to try and control the pain, "M'Lady, please, don't make me do this."

She asked sarcastically, ignore how her hands felt like they were warming as she balled them into fists at her side, "Oh, what exactly do you think you are going to do in this state, Captain?"

"Purrincess," he said harder.

"Chat Noir." She snapped.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. He was getting to his feet and was reaching for her arm to reverse their positions. She saw a small flash in her vision and saw the roll of gauze on the small end table glowing slightly. She grabbed the gauze, ignoring how weird it was that it was glowing, and unwound a length of it between her hands. She caught Chat's wrist and wrapped the gauze around it, lifting his arm up into the air over their heads. She swiped her foot at his ankles, giving his chest a slight push back towards the bed, and he toppled back before he was fully upright.

She let the gauze go and told him as time seemed to catch up with them again, "Nice try Kitty."

He stared at her in shock as he sat there stunned, "How did you,"

"Do you not care that they all care about you?" She asked interrupting him.

"Of course I care." He said offended.

"Then stop making your injuries worse! You were hurt by an Akuma! You need to rest before something worse happens!" She scolded him.

His eyes widened, glancing around the room at the semi-shocked faces around them. He saw her hands shaking at her sides and grabbed the closest one, bringing her closer to him.

"Hey," he rubbed his thumb over her hand until her shaking calmed down and she looked at him again, "Nothing is going to happen me."

He saw the tears building in her eyes as she whispered it, "You don't know that. Stupid, stubborn cat."

He let out a small laugh and pulled her a little closer, hugging her middle with his good side, "I'm sorry. I'll behave."

Her warm, gentle hand moved through his hair and he winced when her fingers found the cut from being thrown back. Her voice was a soft whisper above him when he flinched, "I wish I knew how to help you."

He closed his eyes as he rested his head against her stomach. He felt a strong stream of magic slowly flowing into him and looked up, seeing a red halo of magic around her entire body. She smiled down at him as he stared up at her in shock. She ran her hand through his hair again, but the pain there was gone.

He felt that steady stream of her magic move through him faster, and before he could do more than realize it was there, it was already fading. He pulled the gauze away from his side and started to smile. The wounds were gone.

She had healed him again.

He looked up at her and saw her swaying the way she had the first time. He was on his feet in seconds, catching her as she fell unconscious into his arms.

He looked over at Master Fu who was smiling, "Well, that went better than I thought."

He put his arm under her knees and lifted her up, taking her to the next bed over since his was still covered in fresh blood. Not that it mattered he realized. One side of her white uniform was covered in his blood.

Carapace said it with a smirk, "Still think she's an Unvaried Queen Bee?"

Chat instantly looked over at her hard, "Seriously?"

Queen Bee lifted her chin into the air, "I was just ruling out some options."

Rena asked right away, "Chat, you're okay?"

He nodded, feeling like he could start the fight all over again, "Good as new. It's just like the first time, with the same side effect."

Master Fu was already moving over to Marinette's side, "I doubt she will remember much of this when she wakes up. The use of her healing power takes away the memory of having done it. It doesn't make any sense."

Rena frowned slightly as she looked down at her arm. Carapace asked concerned, "Babe, you okay?"

Rena started unwrapping her arm, and they all stared in shock as the bandage came off.

The wounds on her arm were healed too.

Rena flexed her hand a few times as Master asked, "How do you feel Rena?"

Rena smiled, "Great, actually. It's like they were never there. That is some wicked healing power she has Master. She wasn't even focused on me and it healed me anyways."

"Hmm," Master muttered, "You were both injured by the same Akuma, that could have something to do with it."

Chat felt his heart lift. Healing the effects or injuries caused by an Akuma was a trait of a very, very specific Miraculous.

He couldn't contain his hope, "Master, is that why you brought her in? Do you think she could be,"

"Don't get so excited Chat Noir." Master Fu said instantly, "I brought her in for her own safety, and to figure out what exactly is going on with her magic. I don't know just yet, and we won't know much until we can unravel the haze around her. I don't think she would even get a Miraculous if she went through Ceremony right now. Do you feel that? Her power level has dropped significantly."

"What does that mean?" Queen Bee asked before Chat could.

Master Fu looked down at Marinette, "It means, there may be a seal on her power that someone put there in the past, specifically to prevent her from being found and to stop her from using her power."

Chat Noir said it instantly in understanding, "Hawkmoth. Do you think he got to her somehow?"

Master Fu shook his head, "I don't know. There is a lot surrounding this girl that I don't know."

Queen Bee said it shaking her head, "That doesn't make any sense. If she has read as an Unvaried her whole life, and didn't know she had magic to begin with, why would Hawkmoth have gone as far as to put a seal on a random person?"

Rena said it concerned, "Unless it wasn't random."

Carapace was nodding, "Something could have tipped him off that she had magic, something that caused her to be targeted by Blanc and Volpina."

Chat was the one who voiced it, "But what?"

They all looked over at the bed where Marinette was lying unconscious, questions piling up inside all of them.

Chat Noir didn't know what secrets Lady had, or how Hawkmoth could be connected, but he was determined to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment or review if you want!
> 
> More is coming soon so don't fret. Au Revoir for now!


	5. The Obstacle Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to show some skills, and see what we've got. Also, a little god of destruction finally makes his appearance.

Chat was sneaking glances at her as they headed down the hall, ready to catch her at the first sign that she was going to pass out. He didn't agree with this in the slightest. She needed to be resting.

Marinette sighed heavily, "I'm fine Chat Noir."

"So you've said." He said easily. "After being passed out for the past two hours."

She reminded him quickly, "Says the cat who was barely conscious and bleeding everywhere just that long ago too."

She frowned as they kept walking, hating that for the second time she had woken up and Akuma related injuries were healed as though they had never happened. She was annoyed that now five other people had actually watched her use magic, and she couldn't remember any of it!

"You healed me, and Rena. I, am perfectly fine." Chat stressed, "You on the other hand,"

"Am fine to be up. Master Fu said so." She interrupted before he could start again.

Chat Noir was being extremely overprotective right now, and while she appreciated it, she didn't need to be taken care of either. After everything Rena Rouge had told her, she knew he had enough going on without trying to add taking care of her to that list. She was going to stand on her own. She was going to prove to him that she could take care of herself. Somehow.

"And you called me stubborn." He muttered.

She smiled at him, "It takes a stubborn person to deal with a stubborn person."

He smirked, "Oh, so you are  _ dealing _ with me now are you?"

"Someone has to, apparently, before you go throwing your body in front of another attacking panther." She said, smirking back.

He nodded once, "Point taken. Not one of my better ideas but, what else was I supposed to do?"

She told him easily, "Get creative?"

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I don't think I actually have a creative bone in my body. Unlike you, and that roll of gauze you  _ miraculously _ ," he smirked seeing her eyes roll knowing that he was intentionally throwing the pun in there, "turned into a weapon."

She blushed slightly, staring down at her feet, "That was, just lucky."

He smiled, "Lucky enough to put me on my tail."

He walked into a room with a large Z on the oak door in black. He told her with an arm out, "M'Lady, may I present, the obstacle course."

Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Carapace and Roost going head to head on the terrifying looking deathtrap. They were both swinging across twenty-foot high uneven bars, Carapace in a slight lead. She heard the rest of their class cheering them on from a sidebar where everyone was suited up.

Chat asked her like he had just won something, "Still think you are up for training today?"

She couldn't take her eyes off of Carapace as he rocked his body back and did a small flip in the air, rolling into a crouch and immediately moving to the left as a large squared bar came crashing down exactly where he had been. He kept moving, dodging the squared bars for about thirty feet before two large bars swung down from above. He skillfully dodged the first two, but the third came from behind. It threw him forward into the wall and knocked him off of the course, away from what she took to be the finish line.

She flinched at the loud crash Carapace made as he hit the wall. Chat was shaking his head, "He knows he needs to watch his back. I've told him that before."

She asked him in shock at his serious tone, "Oh, you think you could do better?"

"Blindfolded." He said smugly, light dancing in his brilliant green eyes.

"Well then why don't you have a go next Chat Noir?"

Chat stiffened, slowly looking up towards the side bar where a thin woman with purple hair had her hands on her hips, staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"I had an Akuma fight today Madame Mendeleiev." He tried, knowing that the evil woman couldn't care less about what they were going through outside of the training hall.

True to form, she huffed, "Even better. You must be tired, so let's blindfold you and see what you've got. Unless your mouth is bigger than your bite."

Half of the class snickered or coughed to hide their laugh. Chat glared at Lady playfully, "Thanks a lot M'Lady."

She smirked, "You said it not me."

They made their way up to the sidebar and Madame Mendeleiev had a blindfold waiting for him. Chat sighed as he took it, but was quickly scanning the obstacle course, "The flat wall is new."

Roost and Carapace were walking back towards them as the course seemed to reset itself.

Madame Mendeleiev smirked, "I thought you'd enjoy a challenge. Lady, I assume?"

Marinette nodded and Madame Mendeleiev told her evenly, "Watch closely, because you are going next."

She squeaked in response, "M-me? I don't think I can do this. I'm not even dressed for," Madame Mendeleiev snapped her fingers, and her uniform changed into a simple white bodysuit that had black elbow and knee pads, and heavy white combat boots.

"Now you are." She turned back to Chat Noir who was tying his blindfold into place, "You don't have time to show off Chat Noir. I want a best time out of you, or you'll run it again the same way until you do."

Chat nodded and turned back slightly, "Challenge accepted."

Rena Rouge winked at Lady before telling Chat Noir, "Remember, we are ALL going to be standing here watching you very closely Captain."

Chat's shoulders tightened but he stayed silent as he put his hands down at the white line in front of him.

Madame Mendeleiev called it as she stared at the stopwatch in her hand, "Begin!"

Chat leaped into the air towards the swings, only catching the first one by a hair. He moved along the swings using his momentum, dropping down at the seventh one and taking off at a run. He jumped up suddenly as a rolling log came from the right. He immediately went into a slide as another log swung across the space from above on the left. He flattened himself against the floor as a second log dropped deeper and swept the entire area.

He was up the second it passed and ran into the rope wall. He climbed quickly, standing at the top and pulling out his baton with a flourish as small projectiles shot towards him. He twirled his baton so fast it glowed green at the ends like a shield, throwing the projectiles away from him.

The projectiles paused and he ran on all fours, stopping a second time to make the same shield as more projectiles shot at him. When those stopped he did a forward somersault as a single large projectile was shot towards him. He angled his body in the air, adjusting his flip so that he landed nearly perfectly sideways.

Her eyes widened in absolute amazement.

It was beautiful.

The two walls he had been running between suddenly closed to a near full shut. There was just enough room for Chat to stand there between them in perfect stillness. The walls pulled away from him and he kept moving, jumping onto a small trampoline that shot him up higher to the large gapped pillars. He took a single deep breath and crouched, only hesitating for a few seconds before jumping to the first pillar. The pillars began moving sideways back and forth, and she watched horrified as Chat leapt anyways, making the slightest of adjustments to run on all fours across the moving pillars.

He jumped onto the small platform at their end before feeling for the tight wire with his foot. Once he had his foot to the wire, he took off running across it without fear. He was almost at the end when he let himself fall. She let out a short gasp before he grabbed the wire, narrowly missing the large ball that came jutting down. He hung there for a second before swinging slightly and flipping himself up.

He took off at a short run towards the flat wall and jumped, using his claws to attach himself to it. He had completely avoided the tied rope to his left as he climbed quickly. He reached the top and turned left towards the uneven bars she had seen Carapace and Roost on earlier. He crossed them with ease, doing a small flip the way Carapace had.

She felt her body tense as the first squared bar came down. He dodged them quickly, and was almost to the end when the two squared bars came down towards him. He moved fluidly, avoiding both with ease. The one from behind came closer to him and he turned on his heel, kicking it with such force that it lodged back into place where it had come from.

He turned back and walked gracefully towards the small set of stairs. He went up the few steps and pushed the button, stopping the course's movement.

The previously silent class around her erupted into applause as he pulled the blindfold off with a shy smile.

He slid down the nearby pole and made his way back over to them. Madame Mendeleiev said it appreciatively as Chat Noir stopped next to Lady, "See what happens when you stop showing off? You took thirteen seconds off of your best time."

Chat sighed heavily, even as Carapace clapped him on the back in congratulations. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"All right Lady, give it a go." Madame Mendeleiev said unremorsefully.

Marinette froze in place, and of all people, Queen Bee is the one who told her, "Don't think about what you have to do, think about the end goal, what you are trying to achieve. Let your body move naturally and you won't fall flat on your face."

Marinette looked over at her, but Queen Bee was leaning against the far wall, studying her nails. Marinette gave her a small smile, knowing that she was trying to help her in her own way. She wasn't quite sure why there was a sudden change in Queen Bee's attitude towards her, but she wasn't going to question it.

Lady looked over at Chat Noir who told her seriously, "Everyone has a rough time on their first run. Don't worry so much."

She muttered it shakily, "Easy for you to say."

Everyone gave small laughs but gave her words of encouragement. Rena ended with it, "Yeah, and if all else fails, I'm sure Chat Noir will catch you before your face hits the ground."

Lady barely glanced over at Chat who was blushing but stayed silent as he glared at Rena.

Rena was smirking, thoroughly enjoying embarrassing the usually easy-going Captain. This was the second time she had seen a blush on that boys' face, and man was she going to get a kick out of this for as long as she could. It was obvious that the great Black Cat had his eyes on her dark haired roommate, so she was going to have to scope things out for him.

She didn't know much about Lady just yet, but from their talk last night she seemed really nice. Her intense healing power was a definite plus too. She didn't know anyone else who could heal Akuma injuries that way. She could already see a ship forming in the distance between Chat Noir and Lady, and she wanted to watch it set sail, eventually.

Marinette took a deep breath and asked trying to be optimistic, "Isn't there a beginners course I could try first so,"

"No." Madame Mendeleiev said hard, "There is no beginners course when you face an Akuma. You are either ready, or you aren't. Holding your hand is only going to hinder you in the long run."

Madame Mendeleiev wasn't holding back, "When you face an Akuma, you don't know what kind of powers it will have. You don't know how strong it will be, or how it will come at you. You have to be ready for anything, and everything, or odds are, you don't come back."

She crossed her arms, "My job, is to make sure that when you go out there, that is not an option that will ever befall a student here."

Marinette felt her shoulders fall in defeat and she turned to face the dreaded starting point. Her stomach a Gordian Knot of nerves.

Madame Mendeleiev nodded, "Good choice. Take your time, use your head, and above all, finish."

Marinette nodded and the class called out to her, "You can do it Lady!" "We believe in you!" "Show us what you've got!"

Their words gave her the slight surge of confidence she desperately needed. She focused on the gap between the starting point and the closest point where the swinging bar reached in the air. She groaned internally. So much for that confidence. That stupidly large gap had snuffed it right out. She was never going to make that jump. She had very, very little athletic skill. This was going to be impossible.

No, she told herself sternly as she shook her head. She had to stop doing that. She had to stop doubting herself. She could do this. If she wanted to start pouring sand to close the gap between her and that beautiful display of grace and power Chat just showed her, she had to start somewhere. She wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. Well, this was the perfect place to start.

"Begin!" Madame Mendeleiev called.

She put all of her force into the first jump and caught the first swinging bar with both hands, the class calling out in excitement.

She heard Chat's soft voice above everyone else's, "The momentum. Use the momentum."

She realized the swings were timed, and used the forward push of the first swing to catch the second with a smile. She  _ could _ do this. She made it across the swings and dropped at the seventh one.

She started to run even though she was already out of breath, remembering this section's obstacles. She jumped as the log rolled towards her and went down the second she landed, barrel rolling the rest of the distance to avoid the second low bearing log that scraped her back lightly as it passed.

She got up in a crouch, and ran towards the completely vertical rope wall with a groan. Climbing had never been her strong suit in gym class. Her natural clumsiness nearly always assured that she was going to get caught up somewhere, lose her grip, and end up embarrassingly hanging upside down.

For some reason, she was able to make it up the rope wall with almost no problem. She'd have to think about why that was later. She remembered the small projectiles and dodged them as best as she could. One caught her in the left arm and she cried out in pain, her other hand flying to what she knew was going to be a bruise tomorrow. The projectiles stopped and she moved forward as fast as she could, knowing the second round was coming. The second set had one catch on her left leg and she instantly fell to her knee as she grabbed her calf where it had hit. That one hurt ten times worse.

"LADY MOVE!" Chat screamed.

She looked up and knew there was no way she was going to move in enough time. She had forgotten about the third larger projectile.

It caught her straight in the middle. The last of the little breath she had was pushed out of her on impact. She was thrown from the stupidly high platform and crashed back first into the wall.

In seconds, she was face down on the ground.

"Lady!" "Lady!" "Lady are you okay!?" Multiple people were calling.

God, her entire body hurt now. Even trying to breathe sent stabbing pain through her lungs. She could die here now. She never wanted to move ever again.

"Hey, slow breaths, easy," Chat's soft voice said suddenly as he helped her carefully sit up. She felt the tears in her eyes from the pain and squeezed her eyes shut, Chat rubbing her back, "You did great. Half the class didn't even,"

"Please don't." She wheezed, feeling like a complete failure. She hadn't even made it halfway.

He went quiet and when he saw her breathing a little better he stood, offering her his hand. She slowly got up on her own, Chat letting his hand fall before he turned to the sidebar.

"She's all right." He called out, worrying about her stiff demeanor towards him. He frowned to himself as she avoided his gaze. Had he done something wrong?

"Needs work Miss Lady. Rosetta, you and Multi-Mouse next." Madame Mendeleiev called.

Chat stayed silent next to her as they made their way back to the sidebar. Her soft voice surprised him, "It's not you Kitty. I promise."

He glanced over at her, not understanding how she could read him so well. "Are you sure I didn't,"

"No." She said quickly, rubbing the spot on her arm where she had gotten hit, "No it's not you. You, are amazing."

He smiled at her, glad that she wasn't upset with him after all, "You got farther than I did on my first run. I missed the first uneven bar I was aiming for right at the start. You had swinging bars and at least made it through a couple of sections. It's impressive."

He saw her blushing as they climbed the steps up to the sidebar, where the next run was already starting.

Rena asked Lady concerned right away, "How's the arm?"

She was still clutching her arm, but let her hand drop at Rena's question, "No biggie."

Chat pursed his lips to stay quiet, almost positive that if he said something against her claim, she would argue against him instantly.

Carapace suddenly nudged his arm sharply. Chat realized he was making a face and controlled himself. He couldn't help her if she didn't want him to help her. He knew that she had to be hurting though. Badly.

The projectile pellets, though soft, were shot at an intensity equal to a paintball gun. It was going to hurt for a few days, at least.

He heard her tell Rena suddenly, "No really, I can deal with it. This is nothing compared to what you guys go through actually fighting an Akuma."

That's why she was putting on a brave face he realized. She had seen up close how bad an Akuma fight could actually go.

He smiled slightly in her direction.

She would deal with the pain her body went through, because she thought it didn't compare to theirs. She would ignore the pain, because she knew it could be worse. He knew it had been a good idea to stay quiet. She was going to dismiss her pain to avoid worrying anyone, and to prove that she could handle it.

She was trying to be strong. By taking his help, it would show the exact opposite.

Lady looked over at him, breaking his line of thought as she gave him a weak smile. He knew that look. She was silently trying to apologize to him, but it wasn't needed.

He understood why she had done it, and he knew the perfect way to make her see that everything was fine. He winked at her with a small smirk, making her roll her eyes. He laughed to himself, and Carapace whispered curiously, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He said under his breath, smiling more when he saw her smiling down at her hands, "Nothing at all."

…

Carapace yawned widely, stretching his hands in front of him as they approached the stairs, "Dude, why do you run patrol so late? How do you stay conscious going full out like this all the time?"

Chat smiled sleepily, "Honestly, I have no idea."

They smiled at each other as they trudged up the stairs. Chat hesitated on the second floor and Carapace said it knowingly, "Seriously? We've been on patrol for six hours, and you are still going to go work out?"

Chat nodded, "Yeah. I need to stay sharp, Carapace." He repeated what Lady had told him earlier, "That way I don't have to throw my body in front of an attacking panther next time."

Carapace smirked slightly as he teased him, "Wouldn't want to worry your Lady now would you?"

Chat pushed his arm, "Don't you start. I swear Rena couldn't look at me all afternoon without smirking because she thinks something is going on."

Carapace raised an eyebrow, "Bro, there is something going on, whether you want to admit it or not."

"Nothing is going on Cap." Chat flipped Carapace's hood with two fingers so that it fell off, "Lady is just, someone I want to be friends with."

"For now." Carapace said as he pulled his hood back on.

Chat turned to walk away. This was not something he was prepared to deal with right now, "Get some rest. I'll see you in class later."

Carapace laughed behind him, "This conversation isn't over Chat."

Chat put his hand up without turning back, silently signaling that he had heard the idle threat.

He walked down the hall to the Z obstacle course from this afternoon's training.

Even though he had taken a few seconds off of his best time, he knew he could do better. He had been more nervous running the course than he had ever been, and the fluidity that he normally had, had been off. He was sure that no one else picked up on it, but some of those jumps he had only made by a hair.

He sighed to himself. Her very presence in the room had been enough to push him faster, and simultaneously throw him off. How was that even possible? He hoped that he had impressed her all the same though.

Lady had stared at him with the biggest, widest eyes he had ever seen when he returned to the sidebar. Yet, she looked sad too.

He wished he knew why.

He heard someone let out a short squeal and ran down the hall. He threw open the door and saw the course moving. He looked around, instantly trying to find the source of the squeal.

His eyes widened as he saw Lady, pushing herself up off of the ground and limping slightly back towards the sidebar.

He stayed hidden in the shadows, watching as she stood at the start breathing heavily. She had a few loose strands of hair coming out of her pigtails, and there were small dust stains all over her white suit. He could hear her labored breathing as she whispered it, "I can do this. If he can do it, so can I."

He watched her jump onto the swinging bars with ease. She moved across with no problems, making him smile as he encouraged her softly, "Come on, you can do this."

She made it past the second and third sections, determination in every move she made.

He watched with a bright smile as she danced through the projectiles, every last one missing her in both sets. The big one was coming next. That was the one that had knocked her off course this afternoon.

He saw her smiling as she rushed forward. He took a small step, even knowing he would never reach her before the large projectile went off.

To his surprise, she jumped up as it came towards her. She landed on the large bullet, running a few steps on top of it before jumping down.

Well, that was one way to do it.

She turned sideways just as the walls closed in on her, missing her completely. When they opened up again she took off, jumping on the small trampoline and shooting up towards the pillars. They were already moving side to side, but she was confident as she ran across, not stopping once. She ran across the tight wire without fear, making it to the platform before the large ball would drop to knock someone off.

He never realized that timing was there, that if you moved fast enough you wouldn't have to drop at the last second. It made him smile that she had managed to do it. He certainly couldn't.

She went up the flat wall, slipping once without losing too much of the height she had gained. She breezed through the even bars and he heard her say it, "Stupid square bars."

He chuckled to himself but watched as she avoided them all. The first two from the front began to fall, and she narrowly avoided them. "Behind you." He whispered worried.

He shouldn't have been worried though. She threw herself down into a push up position, let the beam pass and pulled herself up. She walked breathlessly up the stairs, and put her hand over the buzzer without pressing it.

He clapped loudly, walking out of the shadow towards her, "That, was amazing."

Her pink flushed face turned distinctly red, "C-Chat Noir?! What are you doing here? I thought you had patrol tonight?"

He called up to her as she leaned over the upper rail, "I did do patrol. It's three AM. What are YOU doing in here?"

"It's already three AM!" She slid down the pole, immediately grabbing at her ankle when she hit ground. He shook his head and kneeled next to her, "It looks a little swollen."

He told her as he realized just how many spots of dust she had on her on top of the ankle injury. "You know, you really shouldn't be running the course without a spotter."

How long had she been at this already?

Lady avoided his eyes, "I didn't want anyone to know I was in here."

"Why? We all train on our own sometimes, but for your first few tries you should have some watching your back at least." He motioned to her ankle, "In case something like this happens. Can you walk?" He asked seriously.

She nodded, "Yeah, the hard impact just stung a bit." She stood tall and asked him again, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Running the course IS how I rest." They started walking, "It's the only time I can shut my mind down and let my body take over." He explained, seeing the pain in her eyes she was trying to hold back every time she stepped on her injured ankle.

When he saw that she was heading back towards the starting line, he lifted her up into his arms, "Chat what are you doing?" She squealed.

"Taking you to ice that foot. You aren't going to be able to use it tomorrow at all if you keep walking on it. You are done with the course for tonight." He said in a tone that wasn't to be argued with.

Unfortunately, she wasn't intimidated by him in the slightest, "That was the first time I finished in one run, I need to go again!"

He carried her out of the room and asked evenly, "Do you not care that I care about you?"

He chanced a glance down and saw her blushing, her voice a soft whisper, "Of course I care."

"Then stop trying to make your injuries worse." He quipped with a triumphant smirk.

She kept her arms around his neck as she warned him, "You can't use what I say against me. That's cheating."

His smirk widened, "Well, it takes a stubborn person to deal with a stubborn person," she glared at him but he didn't care, "and judging by the state of your suit, I'd say you fall right into that stubborn category M'Lady."

She asked seriously, "You are never going to call me Lady, are you?"

"I am calling you Lady, M'Lady." He said happily as he walked into the infirmary. He placed her down in a chair and closed his eyes. Before she could ask what he was doing, her suit vanished and changed back into her blazer and skirt uniform.

"How did you do that?" She asked impressed.

He stood and went over to one of the cabinets, grabbing some supplies to wrap her foot, "You are a white swan. You don't have a Miraculous yet, so anyone with Captain level magic can alter your uniform into a fighting suit and back right now. That's what it means to be a swan."

"It's like the mark of a new student, being a swan." She said, trying to make sure she understood.

Chat nodded, "Right. Being a swan is how holders identify a potential holder too. Until you get your Miraculous and your kwami gives you a suit of your own, the white suit is like a basic piece of armor anyone with enough magic can activate."

He kneeled back down with the supplies and carefully pulled off her shoe and sock, whispering sorry to her when he felt her flinch.

"That makes sense." She said, hoping that he didn't look up to see how much she was blushing. His hands were holding her leg carefully as he gently cleaned the small scrapes she had gotten through the suit. He started wrapping her ankle when she asked, "Wait, you said something about, when  _ something _ gives you a suit of your own?"

He glanced up at her with a small smile, "A kwami. Each Miraculous has a kwami, a source of power to activate that Miraculous. It's the small pieces of magic a chosen inherits that connects them back to the Miraculous that is meant for them."

"I get that, sort of, but what is it, a kwami?" She asked.

He tied a small knot to hold the wrap in place before standing and explaining, "Kwami's are small creatures, about the size of the palm of your hand. Each kwami looks different and has their own personality. They are the true source of power for our Miraculous, but without a chosen to act as a conductor for that Miraculous, the kwami's power used on its own is too great to fully control."

He walked over to a small freezer, grabbing an ice pack as she asked, "They can't control it themselves?"

"No they can, but when used without a chosen the power is exponentially stronger and has the potential to be dangerous if they aren't careful." He grabbed another chair to elevate her leg and put the ice on her ankle. Once she was settled he grabbed a chair for himself and sat slightly across from her.

"Dangerous? How?" She asked, trying to understand.

Chat smirked, knowing Plagg was going to get onto him later for this, "Have you ever heard of Atlantis?"

She said it rolling her eyes, "Yes, I've heard of Atlantis."

"Well it's," he used air quotes around the next word, "disappearance, was the fault of a kwami using his power without a chosen."

Her eyes widened, "A kwami destroyed Atlantis?!"

He chuckled, "Technically yes. At the very least, he caused the initial shock that caused the entire city to sink and simultaneously be flooded over by the backlashing trembles."

Lady asked a little worried, "You don't think I'll get that kwami, do you?"

He said it happily, "No, not even close. That kwami already has a holder, who is no doubt going to get an earful later for telling you that story in the first place."

He didn't have to wait long for her to understand, "YOUR kwami destroyed Atlantis?!"

He nodded with a smile, "He was responsible for Atlantis, the fall of Rome, the leaning Tower of Pisa, and Vesuvius's ancient eruption, to name a few." He told her a little proudly, "Those are some of his greatest deeds in his opinion."

She gave a small laugh, making him unknowingly smile, "He sounds like he'd be fun to be around, if he counts those as his greatest deeds."

He told her a little more seriously, "You do not want to be around him. All he cares about is napping, finding a nice spot in the sun to take those naps, and disgusting Camembert." He shook dramatically, "It took me forever to find a container that would seal in that overbearingly disgusting stench."

He heard the tell-tale sign of his power waning as his ring beeped at him. There was no way his time was running out. He hadn't had to use Cataclysm at all during patrol. His suit quickly began to change back into his school uniform and he stood quickly, moving halfway across the room in a second. He drew one of the curtains around the nearest bed just as the transformation fell.

Plagg zipped out of the ring, floating right up to his face and glaring at him, "How dare you insult my cheese kitten!"

"PLAGG HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" He half whisper-yelled horrified, "What if she had seen me! You seriously dropped the transformation without the call to yell at me about your cheese?"

Plagg crossed his arms, completely unremorseful, "I'm magic, but even I have my limits. I wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer anyways. It's not my fault you ran a six-hour patrol after being suited up ALL day if you have forgotten, Adrien."

Adrien instantly felt bad, saying it softer, "I'm sorry. I know I've been suited up a lot the past week."

Plagg's response was instant, "I want the good Camembert, or I'll stay here with Tikki next time you want to go play with those Akuma."

Adrien sighed defeated, "Fine." He pulled the small tin out of his pocket and tossed Plagg a piece of cheese. Plagg ate it in one large bite before patting his belly happily, "Home where you belong."

"Stop being so dramatic Plagg." Adrien said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, Chat Noir?"

He turned instantly, "M'Lady, I'm sorry I,"

"Oh so it's HER." Plagg interrupted loudly with mischief in his eyes.

"Don't you dare." Adrien warned, swiping his hand towards Plagg who was already zooming out from behind the curtain.

He heard Lady's slight squeal before Plagg told her quickly in surprise, "Wow, you are actually as beautiful as Chat Noir said you were."

Adrien felt his face go hot. He started instantly rummaging through the end table drawer by the bed, pulling out a blank, half face, kabuki style mask. He let his natural magic flow into it, turning the simple white mask into a sleek black cat shape. Simple, elegant green details appeared in the ears and above the eyes. The cheeks had the same style of whiskers that completed it perfectly.

"O-oh," Lady said, stuttering, "He, said that?"

Adrien could practically hear Plagg's smirk in his voice, "He hasn't been able to shut up about his Lady. All week long I've had to listen to him practically pining after you, you know."

"PLAGG SHUT UP!" Adrien yelled trying not to panic, imagining the kind of horror that would be on Lady's face as he pulled the mask into place.

"What? It's the truth." Plagg called back as he struggled to get the mask tied in his haste, "A liar this cat is not." Plagg said easily, making Adrien groan.

"Chat said that to me once. You must have been the one who told him." Lady said curious, completely trying to avoid the 'pining after' comment.

"Correct, and for the record, I am fun to be around. SOME people just don't like my brand of fun because it's not, ' _ safe _ '." Plagg said, offended.

He threw the curtain back and stalked over to where Plagg was resting on Lady's knee, "Your brand of fun is starting wars and destroying civilizations."

"Oh please, those high and mighty Atlanteans got what was coming to them, and I have never started a war in my life. Just because I  _ happened _ to find some valuable information occasionally while looking for delicious delicacies, and just so  _ happened _ to take the information I found to my holders,"

"Who then proceeded to lead armies across the ocean." Adrien added instantly before seeing that Lady was staring at him.

"What?" He asked her, worried as he looked down at his uniform to make sure nothing was out of place.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you out of your suit." She said, blushing as she looked away.

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, "I guess it is huh?"

She nodded and Plagg smirked at him, "How easily distracted you are."

Adrien gave Plagg a hard stare, which Plagg ignored as he hovered in the air, "Being in the suit had always been kitten's preference. I would have let him keep the mask on but I wanted to meet you in person."

Lady looked at Plagg, watching as he bowed to her with a flourish, "The name is Plagg, kwami to the great Black Cat Miraculous, harnesser of Destruction, and purveyor of fine cheese."

Adrien rolled his eyes as Lady smiled at Plagg brightly, "It's nice to meet you Plagg." She reached up and scratched Plagg behind his ears gently, making him close his eyes content. Lady laughed again before moving her hand and asking, "Not that I mind but, why did you want to meet me?"

Plagg flew over and sat on top of Adrien's head before answering secretively, "A few reasons. None more or less important than the others," his tone turned teasing, "and to embarrass my kitten for that Atlantis story I told him in confidence."

Adrien sighed, "I knew you were going to comment about that. I trust M'Lady not to tell anyone."

She nodded right away, "I promise I won't."

Plagg said it instantly, "I know."

Lady asked curiously, "So, the masks that everyone wears during the day, is that why I've never seen a kwami before?"

Plagg and Adrien both nodded, Adrien explaining, "It's a partial transformation controlled by the kwami. The masks are part of the magic so they don't accidentally fall off. And even though it doesn't use as much power to keep the mask on without the suit, the kwami still has to be merged with the Miraculous for the mask to form."

"That's why Rena Rouge has fox ears while she's in the mask." She said knowingly.

"Right." Adrien said smiling at her. "My ears and tail are usually present too with my mask. Plagg thinks it's funny that I have no control over them." He said a little harder as he looked up slightly.

Plagg floated in front of him with a smirk, "Learn to share your emotions, and the ears and tail won't be necessary."

"I am a lot better than I used to be." Adrien said instantly, "Unlike someone who drowns his emotions in the stench of Camembert." Plagg huffed, blowing a raspberry at him.

Lady giggled at their back and forth, "You two are one and the same aren't you?"

They said it offended at the same time in the same tone, "Don't compare me to that alley cat!"

She laughed out loud, the sound of silver bells echoing on a snowy night. He would never get enough of that laugh. "Yep, exactly the same." She managed to get out through her laughter.

Adrien and Plagg shared a green-eyed glance at each other before smiling slightly. They actually did get along exceptionally well. Adrien didn't know where he would have been if Plagg had never come into his life. He was the nearest, and dearest friend to him, one that he never wanted to lose no matter how much they bickered.

Plagg too was especially attached to his kitten this time around. How could he not be? He had been with Adrien since he was nine years old. It had only taken Plagg a single second of eye contact at Ceremony to know that the blonde haired, sad green-eyed boy who stood facing him was meant to be his holder. He had, for the first time in his existence, gotten the chance to watch his kitten grow up.

Plagg had seen the true state of Adrien's life at that cold, oppressive mansion where his holder lived. Plagg wanted nothing more than for his kitten to have that warm spot in the sun that he deserved after the years of suffering through solitude and darkness.

If it wasn't for this school and Master Fu finding Adrien when he did, he had no doubt that his kitten would be miserable today.

Lady was still smiling at them, "You two fit so well together," she started to look a little sad, "I hope if I get a Miraculous, that I get to be close with my kwami the way you two are."

Adrien told her instantly, the theories ringing in his head about the Miraculous he was sure was going to be hers, "You will get a Miraculous, and I know your kwami will love you."

Plagg said it softly, "There is a reason it's called being a Chosen, pigtails. Kwami's have a special bond to their holders. The magic is deeply connected between the holder and the kwami, so there is no doubt that one belongs with the other."

Lady asked as she looked between them, "You didn't have any doubt Plagg, that Chat Noir was meant to be your holder?"

Adrien smiled gently, having asked Plagg that very same question multiple times over the years. Plagg's response was instant, "Not for a second."

Lady looked a little relieved, her tone turning teasing, "Well, Chat Noir is amazing so it makes sense."

Plagg grinned, taking note of the instant blush forming on his chosen's face, "Oh Lady, you don't know the half of it. Just wait until you figure out his civilian identity. You'll never believe that he,"

Adrien grabbed Plagg, covering his mouth in the move and stopping him from giving anything away, "Don't listen to him. He has a flair for the dramatic."

Lady asked a little curious, "You can't really be that much different in your civilian life than your hero life can you?"

Chat Noir hesitated, explaining it as best as he could without giving too much away. He didn't want her to know who he was, not just yet. He was almost certain he would know her reaction, and he didn't want her to start treating him differently because of it.

"Chat Noir is more of who I am than any other face I wear. Outside of this, outside of being a holder, my life isn't bad, it's just, different from everyone else's."

She frowned, her eyebrows scrunching slightly, "Can I ask why?"

He let Plagg go and looked away from her, more out of shame than anything, "Unrealistic expectations. My civilian face is my real mask. Out there I'm expected to act a certain way, be a certain way, do certain things, not do certain things, and I do them because that's what is expected. If I deviate from any of those things at any time, things just get harder to deal with."

Plagg sat on his shoulder, patting his neck softly in comfort. He knew how much Adrien hated being in the spotlight, despite the always growing fame he had being the model son of the great Gabriel Agreste.

"That's awful." Lady whispered.

Chat gave her a practiced smile, "Don't worry M'Lady, I'm used to it. It has gotten a lot better, but I've come to terms with that fact that some things will never change."

Lady said it strongly, "Everything changes and if it doesn't, you make the change happen. That's not right. You can't be treated like you are a trophy on a shelf for someone to show off! It's wrong!"

He caught her eyes, not used to seeing blue eyes spark like they were a blazing inferno.

He couldn't believe how she had instantly seen through what he had said, to piece together that his father treated him like a trophy. He kneeled next to her, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently, "It is, but that's the life I've been given." He smiled up at her more genuinely, "Thank you, for being upset for me." He reached up and wiped the tear falling down her cheek as she said it softer, "They can't treat you that way."

"I have Plagg, and my friends, and now you." He said sincerely, seeing her blush, "I can take anything the world tries to throw at me."

They smiled at each other, locked in each others' eyes.

Plagg could practically see the electric charge pulsing in the air between them. His kitten was smitten with this girl, and he could easily see that she felt the same. Not that he was surprised.

Pigtails magic was faint, but he knew what he was sensing. This was the girl who was going to change everything. She was the one they had been looking for.

He was sure of it.


	6. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a run in with a familiar face, yet can't tell why she's familiar. His photographer see's what Adrien himself can't even acknowledge, Sabine is being a mom, and Marinette has a run in.

Adrien sat in the chair with almost no expression on his face as the make-up artist finished up.

He was missing an entire training afternoon for this last minute re-do photo shoot. The petite girl with dark hair working on him smiled, touching the finishing powder brush to his nose the way she always did, "There you go handsome. All done."

He smiled at her, "Thanks Evie." She walked out of his dressing room and he sighed heavily, Plagg zooming out from his duffle the second the door closed.

"It will be over before you know it Kitten." Plagg told him.

"I know. I would just,"

"rather be at school. I know." Plagg interrupted easily, having heard the same thing a million times over the years. He smirked as he added it, "You've never been SO down before though. I wonder if a certain pigtailed Lady doesn't have something to do with it."

Adrien put his head back and closed his eyes, "Leave me alone Plagg."

"What? I'm just saying. You seemed exceptionally down in class today, especially when said Lady never showed up." Plagg said with a grin.

Adrien opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, "Master said she had to do something for her job today last minute. Apparently, there was some sort of emergency and they needed her. I wonder what she does."

Plagg said it in hope, "Maybe she makes cheese."

Adrien smiled instantly, shaking his head as he stood and got dressed, "I seriously doubt that she makes cheese Plagg. What kind of cheese related emergency could there really be?"

Plagg said it seriously, "You'd be surprised."

Adrien chuckled under his breath, "You're impossible."

"And magic isn't real and neither are Miraculous." Plagg responded curtly.

There was a sudden eruption of shocked voices from outside the door, Plagg telling him worried, "That doesn't sound good."

Adrien pulled the coat on, "No it doesn't." He walked out of his dressing room and down the small hall towards the studio. He walked into the room and saw Evie right away, standing there in shock, "Evie, what's going on?"

Evie just pointed over to the computers. It looked like there were two people sitting behind the set of four monitors. He walked over, asking a little louder when he realized everyone was staring towards the computers in shock, "What is going on?"

He stopped, his eyes widening when he realized who had stood up from behind the computer.

"Father. What are you doing here?" He asked instantly. His father had never come to one of his photo shoots.

Gabriel Agreste held his son's eyes, saying it evenly, "A major design flaw has been found, and needed to be immediately corrected. The outfit you are in, which is on incorrectly as well, is one of the ones that needed to be altered. Mouse, have you entered the new design yet?"

He heard a soft voice, "Yes sir, it's uploading now. I can take care of that alteration really quick, and take care of the ones on the other outfits while the photo shoot is taking place."

"Very well then. I leave it to you. I look forward to seeing the new shots with the alterations." Gabriel told whoever was behind the computer before looking back at him, "And I know the model will put forth only his best work."

Adrien felt his shoulders stiffen, saying it firmly, "That's all 'the model' knows how to do, sir."

"Good." Gabriel said shortly before walking out, the extreme tension in the room leaving with him.

Jean Luc let out a deep breath, putting his hand to his chest, "I think I just had a heart attack."

Adrien breathed deeply, trying to calm down, "My father has that effect on people."

Jean Luc nodded, but smiled brightly towards the computer, "Little Mouse, I thought you were going to be at school all week?"

There was a small giggle from behind the monitors, "I was, but when the great Gabriel Agreste calls, there is no saying no." The dark haired girl stood, her hair in a messy bun as she smiled at Jean Luc. Their eyes met, ocean blue to piercing green, and he stilled.

Did he, know her?

She smiled slightly but looked down, "It's n-nice to see you Mister Agreste."

Adrien said it quickly, shaking his head to clear it, "You don't have to call me that. Please, call me Adrien. You're my father's Mouse right? The one who won his contest over the summer to be his personal intern? I think this is the first time I'm actually meeting you."

She looked up at him a little shocked, but said it softly, "The first time meeting, right. You can just, call me Mouse. Everyone else does."

He smiled, "It's nice to meet you. So, what is this about alterations?"

Her face turned serious, "R-right, alterations." She rushed from behind the keyboard, grabbing a small bag and walking straight up to him, saying it firmly, "Don't move please."

He said it easily, "Yes ma'am."

She went straight to work, fixing something along the back bottom seam before standing in front of him. She buttoned up his jacket, frowning at whatever she saw that was wrong, before getting to work on that alteration as well. He watched her face furrow in concentration, the expression pulling at something in his mind, something he couldn't quite place.

She spent a good hour working on him before she stepped back with an appreciative smile, "There. Perfect."

Her eyes caught his again for a few seconds before looking away, "I-I'm sorry that took so long."

"No don't be, you were actually much faster than anyone else who does things like this. We only lost an hour, so all hope isn't lost just yet." He said, forcing a smile.

She nodded but didn't say anything else. The photo shoot finally started, and every chance he had, he found himself looking in her direction. He felt something, familiar, about her. That's what it was. Familiar.

But why?

Mouse didn't look up once from what she was doing. She was dedicated, that was for sure.

"Adrien, for the last time will you please, LOOK. AT. THE. CAMERA." Jean Luc begged in annoyance.

He instantly turned away from her, saying it softly, "Sorry."

Jean Luc took a few more pictures before smirking as he stared at Adrien, "MOUSE! I need to borrow you."

Her head popped up, letting out a short squeak, "M-Me? Why did something tear?"

Jean Luc shook his head, "No my little Mouse. Tell me honestly, what do you feel is missing from these?" He flipped through the pictures on the camera as Mouse stood next to him, a small frown forming on her face.

Jean Luc asked knowingly, "You see it, no?"

She nodded, "Yes. Umm, give me a second." She hurried across the room to the small buffet table where everyone had been snacking off and on for the past few hours. She came back with a napkin in her hand, holding three light pink macarons.

He saw the little delicious pieces of joy and asked with wide eyes, "Are those macarons?"

Mouse smiled at him, bright and innocent, "Not just any macarons. Passion Fruit." She held them out to him and he took them instantly, popping the first one in his mouth. His eyes closed as he chewed happily. These were from TS Bakery. He was sure of it.

He grabbed the second one, taking a bite this time before asking her happily, "How did you know these were over there? These are from TS Bakery right?"

She nodded silently with a shy smile. Jean Luc gave him a curious look as he quickly finished off the second and third macarons.

Mouse asked him slowly, "How do you feel now?"

He smiled at her, really smiled, "Like the weight of the world is gone."

Jean Luc smirked, "That's the look. Don't move." He quickly grabbed his camera and started taking more pictures, Mouse moving back a few paces.

Jean Luc told her after a few minutes, "A miracle worker you are my little Mouse. These are much better."

She gave a small laugh, "I'm just glad it worked." She went back over to the little makeshift station she had made for herself.

Jean Luc continued to take pictures as Mouse finished up outfit after outfit for him to change into. Hours later, Jean Luc finally let out a deep, relieved breath, "That should do. Good job everyone, that's a wrap for today."

Everyone collectively cheered, beginning to pack up and clean things here and there.

A phone suddenly went off and he saw Mouse answering it with a smile, "Mouse here."

She was only quiet for a second but said it happily, "Oh yes sir, everything was finished, and the shoot is wrapping up now. Yes sir, I can be up in about ten minutes if that's okay?"

She smiled relieved as her eyes closed, "Okay thank you."

She hung up and sighed heavily, Jean Luc laughing slightly, "Work is never done is it little mouse?"

Mouse smiled up at him, "No, but I love what I do so I can't complain." She caught his eyes and said it softly, "You're, really great at what you do Adrien. I wish I had your level of confidence in front of a camera."

He smiled genuinely at her sincerity, telling her the truth, "It's not confidence so much as familiarity, and I'm sure there are better models out there."

Her response was instant, "They don't even come close, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He felt himself blush slightly as she turned away from him. No one had ever said that to him before, not with so much belief in their voice that he believed it himself. At least, not until her.

She sounded a little disappointed as she told Jean Luc, "I have to get going. One more meeting before my day is over. Have a good night everyone!"

Everyone waved and called back to her happily. Jean Luc nudged his arm, "Careful there Agreste. You're staring."

He blinked hard a few times, pulling his eyes from the door where she had disappeared. "I wasn't staring."

Jean Luc instantly pulled up his camera and flipped through a few pictures before showing him. It was the perfect angled shot, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were trained on the far corner of the picture, where the dark-haired girl was working peacefully with her own smile. "Oh, you were staring my boy. All afternoon. The little Mouse is quite beautiful."

He reminded Jean Luc quickly, "I have a girl in my heart already."

Jean Luc snorted, "Yes the mysterious, unnamed, never seen, hardly spoken of love of your life."

"She is real." He said firmly, knowing that Jean Luc was talking about Ladybug. He had spoken of her on occasion, when he was particularly down about not being able to find her. He always refused to give any details about her besides the fact that she had his heart. He wouldn't know anything about his Ladybug until he found her.

Jean Luc never once believed him about her though, always saying that he would believe it when he met her.

Adrien glanced back to the door. A certain pigtailed Lady flashed in front of his eyes, making him smile to himself. He would find his Ladybug some day, and even if Lady turned out not to be her, he knew what was happening to him. He could feel it deep in his heart, this connection he had with her that he had never had with anyone else before. The more he learned about her, the deeper that connection became.

And Lady was real. She was right there in front of him, just out of arm's reach.

All he had to do was find the courage to close the gap between them somehow. If, if she wanted to that is.

"I believe what I see with my eyes." Jean Luc said, not surprising Adrien one bit, "However, what I saw walking out of that door just now, is a girl who will slip through your fingers if you don't open those eyes a bit." He smirked, "Because that one, will be the one that got away."

Adrien sighed, "I literally just met the girl and you are already trying to set me up?"

Jean Luc shrugged, "What's the harm in trying? You don't think she's beautiful?"

"I didn't say that." He said sternly, "I don't know her. Plus, she works for my father."

"She is very sweet, and humble, and amazing at everything she does. I have never seen her turn down someone who needed help, even at her busiest, and I have seen her hands covered in bandages for days in a row." Jean Luc said it lightly as though it didn't matter, "She has also won every single contest your father has put out for the past three years straight."

What he thought and what ended up coming out was completely different, "She's won every contest for three years!?"

Jean Luc nodded, "Idiot boy. I knew you didn't recognize her. She's the girl who won the young designers bowler hat contest. The one who came in at the last minute and changed the real feathers to ones she hand made to look exactly the same but out of plastic,"

"Because I'm allergic. I remember that." He felt like an asshole, "That was her?"

Jean Luc nodded again, "She was even here last year at one of your photo shoots. You modeled her Winter Prince outfit that won the Christmas Contest."

He flinched, "The one with the complicated jacket I tore two days before the show?"

Jean Luc laughed once un-amused, "So you do remember. Yes, that was hers, and while you bumbled away apology after apology, she assured you a million and one times that it was okay. She had it fixed in no time,"

"And my father never found out, because of her coming in during the Spring Line photoshoot the night before the show to fix it." He remembered, hating that he had never pieced together that it was the same girl all this time.

It was so weird. He was usually better about remembering faces, especially ones he saw so many times as he sure he had with her. So, why was it that his memory of her now in all of those instances was unclear?

He said it looking down, "I feel really bad now. She must think I'm an asshole for saying I had never met her before."

"Well good, you should." Jean Luc said easily.

Adrien really felt bad now. He told them quickly, "I'm going to change and see if I can find her."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Jean Luc said happily.

Adrien changed quickly as he stepped into the dressing room, Plagg asking instantly, "What's the rush?"

"I was just a jerk to a girl who I've met dozens of times over the past three years without realizing it. I know she has a meeting before she leaves, so I hope I can catch her before it's over." He explained, pulling on his shirt as Plagg shook his head.

"How do you not realize you've met someone over a dozen times?"

"I don't know. She's the girl who keeps winning all my father's contests." He said it frustrated, "Ugh, I don't even remember her real name. What is the matter with me?"

Plagg stared at him curiously, "You don't remember her name?"

"No, I didn't even recognize her while she was here all afternoon. It never dawned on me that she was the same girl all this time." He told Plagg.

Plagg flew over to the clothes that he had been in, "She touched these?"

He nodded and Plagg started smelling them, stopping towards the bottom seam where she had done the alterations, "Hmm, she doesn't," Plagg sniffed again, "no, she does. It's, like I've smelled the scent before, but can't place it really. It smells,"

"Familiar." Adrien tried, making Plagg nod instantly, "Familiar. Exactly. I've smelled her scent before, I think."

"If she's been around that much over the past three years that would explain it." He put on his long sleeve white button up over his black T-shirt, leaving it open with a smile, "Let's go hunt down a mouse."

Plagg smirked, "Trying to catch a mouse are you? Isn't pining over two girls enough, now you want to add a third?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "That's her codename inside the company. My father didn't want anyone to poach her for winning, so only a small team of people knows her real name. To everyone else, she's my father's Mouse."

He rushed out of the dressing room and Jean Luc told him as he reached the door, "Hey Agreste, meetings over, you might want to hurry to the lobby."

He waved quickly, "Thanks!" He rushed down the hall, passing the elevators and going straight for the stairs. He made sure no one was in the staircase, smirking to himself when the coast was clear. He leaped over the edge, jumping down and catching the railing on the next floor down. He jumped to the opposite railing another floor down easily, thinking back to one of the sections of Madame Mendeliev's obstacle courses a few weeks ago where the only way down was to jump this way.

He was barely out of breath when he made it to the lobby floor, straightening his shirt slightly before walking out. He looked around, seeing Desireé at the front desk, waving goodbye to someone. He rushed up to her and asked quickly, "Dez, has the Mouse left yet? Have you seen her?"

Dez shook her head, "No she hasn't left yet. She's at the café. She said she needed a coffee after the long day and forgot the café was there."

He said it relieved, "Thanks. I really needed to talk to her about something. You're the best Dez."

"Just don't forget it!" She called out to him as he rushed towards the café lounge on the opposite side.

He saw her right away at a tall cocktail table, rubbing her ankle with a pained expression on her face. He walked up to her quickly, "Hey, everything okay?"

She looked up shocked, "A-Adrien!" She stood quickly and her ankle buckled almost immediately.

His arms were up to catch her instinctually before she could fall, "Whoa easy there." He helped her stand and lifted her slightly, placing her back on the chair, "You don't have to get up, it's just me. Did you hurt yourself after you left the set?"

She blushed scarlet, "Oh, no! No, this happened before. I'm such a klutzilla. I started working out and went a little too far I guess."

"That must have been some work out." He said worried, noticing the small bruises on her legs and on her arms. Her short sleeve grey top with scattered cherry blossoms on the right side didn't hide much.

She covered her arms instantly when she saw him staring, "Yeah, I haven't worked out like that before and it kinda beat me up." She said, giving a hesitant laugh.

"As long as you are okay." He said, still worried, "Do you mind if I sit with you for a minute?"

Her eyes widened but she said it quickly, "Uh, s-sure, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no everything is fine I just," he said it softer, "wanted to apologize."

She asked surprised, "Apologize? You didn't do anything wrong."

He glanced up at her, trying to smile, "Why didn't you tell me you were the girl from the bowler hat contest?"

She said it knowingly, "You remember now."

He nodded, "And the Winter Prince outfit last year, where you came in and saved me with that last-minute fix."

She held her coffee cup with both of her hands, her voice soft, "I, didn't expect you to remember me. You're Adrien Agreste, and I'm no one special."

He frowned at her, "You've won every contest my father has put out in the past three years. It takes an incredibly special person to accomplish something like that." He rested his arms on the table, his tone serious, "You are more vital to this company than I am to be honest. All I do is stand around and take pictures all day. You are the one doing all the real work."

She shook her head, her eyes stern as she looked at him, "Don't say that. I couldn't do a fraction of what you did today. Besides, this is your company. That means something."

He said it hushed, "It means not having a life and having what life I do have controlled."

She reached out and put her hand on his arm gently, "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help."

He patted her hand where it was resting on his arm, "Don't worry about me. It comes with the unfortunate territory of being Adrien Agreste."

She looked down sadly at her coffee before her eyes lit up, "Oh, ooh! I have an idea! Are you busy right now?"

He checked his phone. He hadn't gotten any calls for any emergencies from school, and the rest of his afternoon was clear. "It's a miracle, but it seems I am in fact, free." He said happily.

She stood, wincing just the slightest bit as she asked, "How about I treat you to a box of the best macarons in Paris?"

He smiled at her, "That is an extremely tempting offer, but I can't ask you to do that."

She smiled brightly, "You aren't asking, I'm offering. And besides, I have inside connections. Back door entrance, no paparazzi, and if you are lucky, I'll even throw in a few Belgian Chocolate Croissants."

He stood instantly, warning her, "You better not be pulling my chain little Mouse. Those chocolate croissants are ALWAYS sold out by the time I get there, no matter HOW early I go."

She giggled, warming his heart, "No worries. I told you, I have connections. Are you in?"

He nodded, "Show me a miracle."

They laughed and made their way out of Gabriel. Adrien asked instantly, noticing that she was limping slightly as they walked, "Hey, would you like to take a cab? That way you don't have to walk on that foot."

She shook her head, "No, I'll be okay. I have to get used to it. I doubt this is the last time I'm going to hurt myself doing this workout."

She kept walking and he asked a little curious, "What kind of workout are you doing? I have never seen someone come away from a workout nearly covered in bruises."

She rubbed her arms as a sudden cool wind blew past them, "It's nothing special really, just some new fad my friends dragged me into."

"You must have some crazy friends." He said with a slight smile.

"They are different," she said smiling up at him, "that's for sure."

"They sound great." He told her.

She asked curiously, "Your friends don't drag you to do crazy things every once in a while?"

He smiled to himself, thinking back to all the stupid things he, Carapace, and Viperion had done over the years, "I almost wish I could say no, but they do. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world though."

"You guys must be close." She said lightly.

"Yeah. We've known each other for a long time so sometimes they are the only ones who really understand everything that goes on. I know I wouldn't be the same person I am now without them."

"You're lucky. I've always been really bad at, making friends." She whispered, sounding upset.

He said it shocked, "You? I don't believe it. Everyone on set just now absolutely adores you."

She rubbed her arms again against another cool breeze. He stopped and pulled off his white over shirt without thinking, "Here, it is a little cool out." He put his shirt over her shoulders and she said it quickly, "No, I couldn't."

"I insist." He said with a smile. She smiled shyly, "Thank you." She put her arms through his shirt and he asked, still curious, "So, why do you think you are bad at making friends?"

She told him the truth as they started walking again, "It's not really making friends that's the problem, it's keeping them." She sighed heavily, "Ever since I was little, friends just, never stayed around. Almost like I have a giant bubble of bad luck surrounding me whenever someone gets too close."

He said it easily, thinking back to all the bad luck he still had on occasion, "Trust me, if anyone knows about bad luck it's me."

She looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

He hesitated, knowing he had slipped just a little too much, "It's nothing really just, it seems like the one thing I want most, what I really want, is so far out of my reach I can't even see it. Does that make sense?"

Surprisingly, she nodded, "Like the distance between the two is so vast, there is no real hope of ever bridging it, but you try anyways because you hope your luck will change."

"Only to be disappointed all over again." He said low.

They shared a knowing look, erupting into smiles at the same time, "We are two of a kind, aren't we?" He asked.

She laughed slightly, "Yeah." She stood a little taller, "Okay, no more sad talk."

He chuckled to himself, "Tell me something about you then, how long have you been designing?"

She smiled softly, "Since I first picked up a pencil. Fashion is something I've always been drawn to. I didn't really start designing though until I was, maybe twelve or so."

"I wish I had that kind of creativity. You'll have to show me the next big thing you are working on. I'd love to see how you work it all out." He told her sincerely.

Her eyes brightened, "Really? I mean, I do have an outfit that I've been sketching on the side for a friend, but I haven't shown it to anyone yet."

"Could I take a look?" He asked, excited by the prospect.

She nodded, "If you'd like. I don't mind showing it to you. It's in the really rough stages though."

"I bet it's great already." He said instantly, her smile reaching her eyes, "I'll bring it to work and show you next time."

"I can't wait." He said happily.

They turned the corner and he smiled slightly, recognizing where he was, "Hey, this is my old school."

Her voice was even, "Oh, you went to school here?"

He nodded, "In my last two years of high school. My father finally relented and let me have a little bit of a life outside of being homeschooled."

She smiled up at the school as they stopped in front of it, telling him softly, "I bet you made all sorts of friends."

He said it with a shrug, "A few, but the ones who really mattered are still friends with me now. Most of the people in school just wanted to be my friend or go out with me because I'm Adrien Agreste. I can name on one hand the number of real friends I made here."

"Oh, that's, really sad." She told him.

"It happens. The price of having a name like mine attached." He tried to smile at her, "Some chains you just can't get rid of you know?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

They started walking again, and he smiled seeing the bakery across the street, "Okay, are you sure about this? You know I'll never trust you again if you don't come through."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm willing to take that chance."

They walked into the bakery, a small Chinese woman came out from the back, "Welcome, I'm Sabine." The woman had a bright smile, "What can I get for you today?"

Mouse said it instantly, "A dozen passion fruit macarons, and whatever is left of the Belgian Chocolate Croissants for my friend."

Adrien told Sabine seriously, "And if you are out that's fine. I know you guys sell out before the morning is over."

Sabine laughed, "That we usually do, but I think I may have just a few left."

Adrien's eyes widened in shock as Sabine disappeared into the back, making him ask instantly, "Okay who are you, and what kind of magic do you have?"

Mouse laughed, "No magic, I told you, connections."

Sabine came back with two boxes, opening the first to show him, "A dozen passion fruit macarons." Adrien's eyes widened in joy as she opened the second box, "And half a dozen Belgian Chocolate Croissants."

Adrien reached for his back pocket right away, "How much?"

Sabine shook her head, "Oh no, don't worry about it."

He told her seriously, "I can't do that."

"Oh sure you can." Mouse said easily, "Just make sure you tell your friends about this place."

Adrien said it again, "No really, you have to let me pay for all of this. My friends all know about this place, and we all love it."

Sabine told him smiling, "This once, we'll let it slide okay? It pays to have connections." Mouse high-fived the woman, sharing soft smiles.

It gave him an idea. He pulled out his phone and told them, "Since you won't let me pay for any of this, let me say thank you in the only way I can." He took a picture of the two boxes side by side, before smiling up at them, "Mind if we take a quick picture?"

Mouse laughed, "You have been taking pictures all afternoon, haven't you had enough?"

He smirked, "Just one more, and this one will be worth more than you know."

He stood between the two, taking a quick selfie shot with the three of them before Mouse asked seriously, "What are you doing Adrien?"

He added a caption to the pictures that said  _ 'Best Pastries in ALL of Paris at TS Bakery – No Contest.' _ and posted them to his official account with a smile, "Oh just, my unique way of saying thank you."

He showed them the post and Mouse's eyes went wide, "Adrien! You shouldn't have!"

He grinned, "She wouldn't let me pay, what else was I supposed to do?"

He grabbed a macaron and ate it happily, the woman asking curious, "Am I missing something?"

Mouse was shaking her head, saying it seriously, "That wasn't why I brought you here."

Adrien nodded, popping the rest of the macaron in his mouth, "I know, that's why I did it. I've loved this place for years. At least my name is good for something."

Sabine frowned, looking between them, "Your name?"

He smiled, not surprised that she didn't recognize him, "My name is Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

It took her a second before her eyes widened, "Oh dear! You are the model Adrien Agreste!"

He nodded sheepishly, "Yes ma'am, that's me."

He reached for a chocolate croissant and Mouse closed the lid before he could reach it, "And on that note,"

Sabine said it brightly, "Oh, he's the cute little blonde who wore your bowler hat isn't he?"

Mouse flushed instantly, saying it quickly, "Yep he sure is, and he's very busy and has to leave now." She pushed the boxes into his arms and turned him away from her towards the door.

He looked back with a bright smile, "It was nice meeting you Sabine! I'll definitely be back!"

Sabine waved at him, "I'll make sure to keep a few croissants put a way for you from now on!"

Mouse was still blushing for some reason as she pushed him closer to the door. He was missing the silent exchange between them as Sabine mouthed it,  _ "He's the boy you had a crush on in high school isn't he?" _

Marinette's eyes widened as she mouthed it back, waving her hand in a shooing motion,  _ "Maman, stop it." _

Sabine had a knowing gleam in her eyes,  _ "He's so handsome!" _

Marinette groaned, the door to the bakery closing behind them. Adrien was carefully protecting his boxes of precious cargo in his arms, "I really liked her. She was nice."

Mouse sighed heavily, "And is a meddler."

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her curious but she shook her head, "It's nothing. She has an active imagination."

"Have you known her long?" He asked.

Mouse smiled, "My whole life."

He was about to ask how Mouse knew Sabine when his phone rang. He answered it already knowing what was coming. As he put the phone to his ear, he was trying really hard not to drop the boxes, "Hey Nathalie."

Her voice on the phone was stern, "Have you lost your mind Adrien? Do you know what kind of chaos you are about to drive towards that bakery? You are supposed to clear endorsements with your father before posting them to your account. Are you still there?"

He sighed heavily, "Yes I'm still here, and I'm sorry I didn't clear it but I love this place. I've loved it since I started coming here during high school. We order from here all the time, and this is the first time in a long time I've actually gone in myself. I'm not taking the pictures down."

Nathalie said it heavily, "You don't have to take them down, but you should have called to ask first. I already sent Gorilla to go pick you up, he should be there any minute."

"I can walk Nathalie." He said seriously.

"You need to be away from that bakery when the chaos hits. A car is faster than being on foot." Nathalie stated before asking evenly, "How much of those sweets have you already eaten?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to eat them all right this minute Nathalie." He thought to himself,  _ 'Maybe I'll finish them off on the car ride home, but not right at this very second.' _

A very familiar town car pulled up to the curb and Adrien sighed heavily, "He's here."

"Good. Get in the car and go home. Your father is working late at the office tonight so try to get some sleep." She told him a little softer at the end.

"Sure thing." He hung up, shaking his head, "I have to go. Thank you for this." He motioned to the boxes, "And for the walk. It was nice. You're easy to talk to Mouse."

She smiled, "Anytime."

He got in the car but rolled down the window, "Oh, and take it easy on the new work out huh?"

She laughed softly, "I'll keep it in mind. Have a good night Adrien."

"Have a good night Mouse." He said with a smile before the car took off.

Marinette watched the car disappear when she felt someone run right into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Marinette sat up slowly, seeing a rather pretty creole girl with hazel eyes behind black rimmed glasses getting back to her feet quickly. She had a small beauty mark just above her right eyebrow.

The girl held her hand out to her, helping her up, "No, it's all right. I was kinda just standing in the middle of the sidewalk."

A boy in a red baseball cap with headphones around his neck was bent over slightly with his hands on his knees next to them, saying it breathless, "Alya, I told you to, be careful."

The girl put her hand on her hip as she looked at him, "I was too busy looking back at you Nino. You have to keep up."

Marinette laughed at their back and forth, the girl introduced herself, "I'm Alya Cesairé, and this is my boyfriend Nino Lahiffe."

Marinette shook the girl's hand, "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Alya asked her right away, "You didn't happen to see one, Adrien Agreste here just now did you?"

She nodded, "He just left."

Nino said it groaning, "Aww man, we were hoping to catch him. That dude is wicked hard to get a hold of."

Alya was nodding, saying it in a teasing voice, "If someone had been just a little faster."

"Not all of us are blessed with speed feisty." Nino said, giving Alya a pointed look.

Marinette asked curiously, "Why were you looking for Adrien?"

Alya said it happily, "Oh, we are actually friends of his. We saw his post and were close by, so we were hoping to surprise him."

"Yeah, my bro never has downtime. I was surprised to see the post that he was out. It's going to be like a mad-house around here tonight and tomorrow for sure." Nino said, making Marinette nod, "That's what I figured when he posted the picture. I told him he shouldn't have done it."

Alya asked as her head tilted to the side, "Do you know him?"

"Oh, we, work together." She said, trying not to let too much slip.

"Get out! You work for  _ Gabriel _ ? You look my age!" Alya said excitedly. "Are you a model? You for sure look like one."

Marinette shook her head quickly, flustered by the comment, "Oh no, no I'm not a model. I'm a designer, but I'm just an intern right now."

"That's wicked cool. We'll have to all hang out sometime so you can tell us about it." Nino suggested.

"Yeah!" Alya said instantly, "Here, let me give you my number. Next time we all go out you'll have to come with."

They exchanged numbers quickly, Marinette saying it happily surprised, "Thanks, that's really nice of you."

Nino's phone pinged, and he nudged Alya in the arm as he read the text, "Hey, Luka just texted."

"Is everything okay?" Alya asked worriedly.

"Not sure, we better go though." Nino said seriously.

"It was nice meeting you Marinette. We'll talk later okay!"

"Later dudette." They walked off quickly as she told them goodbye, not hearing their conversation as they turned a corner.

"She seemed, familiar, didn't she?" Alya asked Nino curiously.

Nino nodded right away, "I thought so too, but I'm sure I've never met her."

"Me either." Alya said, shrugging. "Oh well." They turned into an alley and transformed quickly before heading back to campus to see what was up.

Marinette's phone pinged a few seconds after Nino and Alya disappeared. She saw a message from Chat Noir, 'Kitty' in her phone, **'Hey, Master wants to try something, have you escaped from work yet? Or do I need to come slay the evil dragon who is holding you hostage?'**

She texted back quickly,  **'Yes I've escaped. No slaying necessary. I can be back on campus in fifteen.'**

**'Come to Master's office. I'll be waiting Purrincess. ;)'**

She put her phone away as she rolled her eyes, practically hearing his small laugh, and poked her head back into the bakery, "Maman, a few people from my school are doing a review session and invited me to go, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Sabine nodded, "Okay sweetheart, be safe and let me know when you get there. But before you go, are you dating him honey? He really is handsome,"

"No I'm not dating him. Bye Maman. Tell Papa I love him." She said quickly before leaving and heading straight to campus, wondering what Master Fu had in store for her this time.


	7. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to test out Lady's ability, but what does Master Fu have planned?

Chat's tail was flicking nervously behind him as he leaned back against Master's desk. It made her wonder what they were really doing here in Master's office. They had been in here alone for almost half an hour already, with Master Fu nowhere to be found.

"I thought Master wanted us to meet him here." She said worried.

"He did." Chat told her seriously, "Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to come back on a Saturday." He tried to smile at her in assurance, "Especially after the week you've had."

She looked away from him in shame.

All week long Master Fu had been giving her small tasks to complete using her healing powers. The first day it had been simple injuries, small cuts and bruises on those who had pushed themselves a little too hard during training.

The result of all those attempts?

Fail.

The second day, Master had her train in hand-to-hand combat with Queen Bee. Bee had been more than happy to 'train' her, and by train she meant make it nearly impossible for her to move the next day. The reason for the training was what Master Fu knew the result would be. The sustaining of personal injuries. Since she hadn't been able to heal the injuries on others, maybe she could heal them on herself.

The result?

Failure. Again.

The third day, Master Fu had simply had her meditating, trying to do nothing more than materialize her power in her hand. She had sat on the floor of his office for hours, begging her powers to cooperate, begging them to listen to her. He had even tried giving her a small potion that was supposed to help tune her senses to her own power.

The result of that one?

Complete. Utter. Failure.

After a day's rest from both being at  _ Gabriel _ designing and trying to call on her power, here she was, waiting for Master Fu to come and explain this new idea he had to have her summon her power.

"It takes time you know." He told her gently.

She said it defeated, "Says the guy who destroyed an entire park at age nine and got control of his powers almost immediately."

She barely glanced up at him, seeing him already frowning. This was a conversation they'd had already this week, "That's not fair. I had to Lady. I couldn't touch anything without it turning to ash in my hand, for two months. I had to get control of the Destruction inside of me, or I would have hurt a lot of people."

"And if I could control mine, I could help a lot of people. Instead I'm just a useless source of power that can't do anything right."

"You healed me." He said sternly, "Twice, and Rena. You aren't useless, don't think that."

"But it's true." She said quickly, "It's been this way my entire life. I can't do anything right. No matter what I do, and no matter how hard I try, more times than not I fail."

She saw the understanding in his eyes before she stared down at the floor, "I've only ever had two really good things happen in my life. Two. My track record is so far into the negative, even this unique chance of being a holder was bound to fail."

She saw the silver tip of his boots enter her line of sight and looked up, seeing him inches from her. He put a clawed hand to her face, cupping her cheek gently, "This unique chance, is not going to fail. I'm not going to let it. You are meant to be here, and you are meant to be a holder. That is something I believe with every fiber of my being."

"But I'm not like you Chat. I'm not strong or brave. I can't protect anyone,"

"You don't need to be like me." He interrupted her gently, putting his other hand to her face so that she couldn't look away, "You need to be like you, exactly the way you are. You are creative, and smart. It's only been ten days and you can already run the entire obstacle course. It took me a full three weeks to get it right."

She lifted her sleeve and showed him what she had been keeping hidden, "I am also covered in bruises. If I wasn't taking something for the pain, I wouldn't be able to stand. Even now I'm still really sore."

His eyes widened in horror as he pulled his arm to her, running his hand lightly down the bruises on her arm, "W-why didn't you say anything before?"

She stayed silent and he said her name sternly, "Lady."

"I didn't want to be weak." She whispered.

Chat let her go and moved over to the bookshelf, "I can't believe this. I should have known better." He pulled a small white book and the shelf moved to the side.

Behind it was a small case of potions of different colors that were all glowing slightly. He grabbed a light blue potion and closed the case with a snap, the shelf starting to slide back into place on its own as he walked back to her. He uncorked the top and a silvery mist erupted from the bottle.

He handed it to her, his tense eyes leaving no room for argument, "Drink this. All of it."

She asked as she took the small bottle, "What is it?"

"A healing elixir. Drink." He pressed.

She pressed the cold bottle to her lips and drank the icy elixir quickly. She finished the bottle and said it surprised, "Minty."

Chat rolled his eyes, taking the bottle back from her and putting it on the small end table, asking seriously, "How do you feel?"

She looked at her arm and saw the bruising already starting to fade. She smiled slightly, feeling the ache in her muscles vanish, "Better, a lot better."

He started shaking his head, "Please, don't abuse your body like that anymore. I understand the drive to want to be better, but not at the cost of crippling yourself."

"Like you're one to talk Kitty." She said quickly.

He smirked, "I've been doing this longer. My body can take the stress. You can't just throw yourself into something full force. You'll send yourself into shock."

"But the elixir,"

He lifted the empty bottle, "This? This is a last resort to healing. The only reason I gave it to you is because if your body is half as bad as your arm, it means you are covered in bruises." He looked towards the door, "And I don't know what Master Fu has planned for you."

She looked over at the unmoving door with him. He suddenly sighed, "The point I was trying to make before, is that you don't have anything to prove, to anyone. The more you think you need to be like everyone else, the harder it will be trying to live up to it. Trust me, I wish someone had been here to tell me that."

She frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

Chat smiled shyly, "I used to think that way, the way you are now when I was first brought in. There is a Greek God Miraculous box. I used to idolize the Poseidon holder. He was strong and fast, smart and resourceful. He never lost a fight, and he always found a way to win. When he was faced with an enemy, he never gave up, and he miraculously always found a way to protect everyone. I was in complete and utter awe of him."

He smiled a little more to himself, "He carried this presence, this daring and confidence that I wished I would have one day. He was the one who taught me how to fight."

She smiled as he looked at her, "He sounds great."

"He was." Chat said somewhat sadly, "And for two years, all I did was push myself to be like him. Some days I could barely move, and other days I just wanted to give up." He looked towards Master Fu's desk, "Master gave him an assignment to protect a human who was the Guardian who held the key to the gates of Tartarus."

"Like the mythical hell Tartarus?" She asked in shock.

To her surprise, he nodded, "The same, so off he went. He ended up falling in love with her, and she fell in love with him."

She saw the pain on his face and asked softly, "What happened?"

"They died protecting each other." He said evenly, "He had enough power left to send Master Fu the Tartarus Key, and his Miraculous."

"I'm so sorry." She told him.

"I know he didn't regret giving his life for her." He gave her a sad smile, "But, he told me something before he left, something that I've never forgotten."

"What did he say?" She asked.

"You will only be as strong as the strength of your own heart." He said with conviction, holding her eyes. "Does that make sense?"

She nodded slowly, and he smiled a little more genuinely as she repeated what he had told her a few times already, "Trust in yourself."

He nodded, "Exactly. In yourself, in your heart, and in your power." He touched her chin softly, lifting her eyes back to meet his, "Because you, are Miraculous."

She closed her eyes, letting her forehead fall to his chest, "You were doing really well there for a second Kitty."

He put his hand to the back of her head, stifling a small chuckle, "I still mean it though. I wish you would believe in yourself, half as much as I believe in you."

She stood tall and smiled at him, "Thank you. I'll, try."

"That's the spirit." He said encouragingly with a flirty wink, making her roll her eyes.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"No, ask me anything." She said sincerely.

He had a small frown on his face, "You said, only two good things have ever happened to you in your life. What were they?"

She felt herself blushing, but answered him honestly, "One is my internship. I had never wanted something more than I wanted that internship. When I found out that I got it, that the position was mine, I thought it was a joke until I actually found myself face to face with my idol."

He matched her small smile, asking still curious, "And the second?"

She held his eyes, trying to say it as calmly as she could, "Being attacked by Chat Blanc."

His smile instantly fell as he asked in shock, "How could you ever think that was a good thing?!"

She said it softly, holding his eyes, "Because if he had never come after me, I never would have met you."

A light blush dusted his cheeks, his voice gentle, "Well, I guess that's okay then."

They simply smiled at each other. Neither of them yet having the courage to admit, even to themselves, that they were being drawn to the other in a way they had never felt before.

They looked away from each other as Chat made his way over to the door, letting out a small sigh, "This is taking too long, even for him. I'm going to go see if I can't find him somewhere."

As Chat Noir crossed the Miraculous Box symbol on the floor, she heard a small click. She moved without thinking, Chat instantly turning to her, "No don't!"

Her arms wrapped around him as the floor gave away beneath them. His arms went around her protectively, hugging her close as they fell hard onto a stone floor. The trap door shut with a snap above them, Chat wheezing slightly, "Damn that, hurt. M'Lady are you okay?"

She nodded, moving to get up quickly, "I'm fine, I'm so sorry I fell on you, are you okay?"

He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, don't worry about me." He put a hand on her shoulder and she felt the magic of her suit activating. She asked instantly worried, "Do you think I'm going to need it?"

"Better safe than sorry." He said seriously, looking around the circular room, "Three passages."

She looked around the stone room, the lit sconces in between the passage openings were the only dim source of light they had. The passages themselves were all completely dark. She noticed after a few seconds, "There are symbols above the passages, Chat."

He moved closer to one and reached a hand up, touching the fox symbol carefully, "A fox." He looked over and listed them, "A snake, and," he went silent, and she looked behind her to where he was staring.

"A black cat." She whispered, looking at him worried, "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." He said seriously.

She looked up at the twenty-foot-high ceiling where the trap door was, "Do you think you can jump high enough to get us back up?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I'm almost positive it's not going to be that easy."

She frowned and he told her with an apologetic smile, "I'm pretty sure this is Master Fu's new test for you."

She asked in shock, "But what does he want me to do?"

Chat shook his head, "That's what we need to figure out." He asked her calmly, "This is your test so, which way do you want to go?"

She looked around at the symbols and said it instantly, "The fox."

Chat nodded with a small smirk, "Lead the way."

She walked into the tunnel marked with the fox, and heard a grunt behind her instantly. She turned and saw Chat rubbing his forehead as he told her, "Barrier. I can't get through."

She walked back and the barrier erupted again as she tried to pass through, her heart beating wildly as she started to panic, "Chat, I can't get back through."

He told her quickly, "It's going to be okay, just take a deep breath. Follow the path and see where it leads. I'll be right here when you get back."

She looked back down the dark tunnel and asked him shakily, "What if, I'm not strong enough?"

"You are." He said instantly.

She took a deep breath, and told him seriously, "Don't go anywhere."

He smiled, taking a step back and bowing theatrically, "As m'Lady commands."

She shook her head and headed down the dark tunnel alone, keeping a shaking hand on the wall as she walked. As she lost sight of Chat Noir, a few lights clicked on ahead of her. She walked a little faster, seeing the tunnel open into another room.

Her heart dropped as she saw an unconscious Rena Rouge, chained to a chair inside of a glass box. "Rena!"

She rushed up to the box, pounding on it as she tried to wake her up, "Rena? Rena can you hear me! You have to wake up! Rena!"

She started trying to look for a way to open the box, but it was sealed on all four sides. The box was at least ten feet tall and open at the top, so they must have somehow lowered her into it. She heard something make a slight rushing sound, and saw a small drain pipe under Rena's chair.

"Oh no." Her eyes widened in horror. Water was rising up into the box.

She turned back to enter the tunnel, calling out for him, "CHAT! CHAT I NEED YOU!" She slammed into a barrier, but heard his voice, "M'Lady? What's wrong are you okay!?"

"Chat, Rena Rouge is unconscious and chained to a chair inside a glass box, and now the box is filling with water!" She cried out in panic.

He called back to her evenly, "Don't panic, I'll help you through this. Is there anything else in the room to help you break the box?"

She looked around quickly, "No! No, there is nothing else here!" The water was already up to Rena's knees.

"Check the walls, there has to be a hidden switch somewhere that will stop the water." He told her.

She checked the walls, trying to be fast and thorough at the same time. All she felt was cold, solid stone. There were no gaps, no weird patterns, no markings. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to stop it?

"Chat there is nothing here!" She yelled as she finished looking, panicking more because the water was now up to Rena's chest.

"Is the box tall enough for you to climb inside?" He asked urgently.

"No, it doesn't have a top and it's too tall for me to pull myself up."

"Check the floor, is there anything that sticks out like it shouldn't be there?"

She looked around, moving around the box quickly as her eyes scanned the floor like a hawk. The water was seconds from reaching Rena's chin.

Her heart leapt as she finally found a slightly raised stone just behind the box, "Chat I found it!"

She slammed her foot onto the stone, hearing the water subside.

She waited for a few seconds for the water to go back down, but it never did, and Rena was completely submerged.

She screamed out in panic, "Chat the water won't go down! It's covering her, what am I supposed to do!"

She pulled off a heel and started pounding into the glass with as much force as she could, tears streaming down her face, "RENA! RENA!"

"Lady! Get away from the box and cover your eyes!" Chat screamed before she heard him call it loudly, "CATACLYSM!"

She was barely turning her back to the box when she heard the sound of intense static. The glass shattered behind her, throwing shards in every direction as water flowed over her feet.

She instantly turned back, blurry vision and shaking hands making it harder to get the chains undone. The second they fell she moved Rena to the floor. She found a small pulse, but Rena wasn't breathing.

"Did it hit!? Are you okay?" Chat asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine! She's out, but she isn't breathing!"

She heard a hollow thumping sound before he told her, "I still can't get through!"

This was it. She realized.

This is what Master was trying to test to trigger her power.

High stress.

She closed her eyes and put her hands over Rena's chest, "Come on, come on please." She begged.

After a minute of nothing happening, she knew she didn't have enough time to try and make it work.

She started CPR, glad that she had paid attention to this in high school. After only a few steady breaths, Rena's eyes snapped open as she sucked in a hard breath before coughing roughly.

Lady's eyes filled with tears as Rena sat up, hugging her tightly before she could catch her breath.

"Lady?" Rena wheezed, pulling away from her slightly, "What," she looked around, "what the hell is going on?"

She shook her head telling her, still trying not to panic at what she had almost failed to do, "M-Master Fu is, testing me. I-I thought you, you were going to drown."

Rena wiped some of the water from her face before hugging her gently, "Hey girl, I'm okay, take it easy. You saved me."

Rena let her go suddenly and held her at arm's length, "Wait, you called your power? It worked?"

Lady looked down in shame, "No, I, used CPR."

Rena let out a small sigh of disappointment, "Oh, well it worked, and I'm alive so that's what's important." They stood and Rena noticed it as she took a careful step, "There is glass everywhere."

"You were in a glass box." Lady explained.

Rena picked up a larger shard, and it disintegrated in her hand, "Cataclysm." She said knowingly, "Where is the alley cat?"

She pointed down the tunnel, but warned her, "There is a barrier. We can't get out."

Rena hummed thoughtfully to herself, lifting her hand and putting it past the opening with no problem, "It's not there now. It must have come down when I woke up. Come on."

They made their way back down the tunnel, Rena walking through into the large open space where Chat Noir was waiting for them.

Chat said it relieved, "I'm glad you're both okay."

Rena swayed slightly, "Yeah, somewhat."

Chat asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Just a little lightheaded I think." Rena said shakily.

Rena sat down against the wall and put her head back with her eyes closed, taking slow even breaths.

Chat was shaking his head, "This is ridiculous, even for Master Fu."

Lady asked him worried, "Has he never tested anyone else this way?"

Chat frowned, "Not that I know of."

Rena said it calmly, "Unique circumstances."

"True." Chat mused to himself with a frown.

Lady looked towards the black cat and the snake tunnels, "If the fox was Rena, then the snake is Viperion, right?"

Chat frowned, "That would be my guess, but it would mean that the last tunnel was meant for me."

Rena opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling before looking at him, "Wait, Lady didn't get you out of the tunnel first?"

He shook his head, "No. We were in the office together waiting for him to show up. He never did."

Rena frowned, "That's, suspicious."

Chat nodded, "Increasingly."

Lady looked towards the snake tunnel, "Do you think, I'll have to go after Viperion alone too?"

"It's possible." Rena told her with a frown, "I don't even remember Master moving me. He asked to see me this afternoon, and after a cup of tea he asked if I would be willing to help you. I remember agreeing, and then nothing."

Chat said it instantly, "Spiked tea. That is, in fact, more his style."

Lady took a deep breath, "You'll both be here, if I need you?"

They both nodded, "Without a doubt." "You've got this girl."

She took a shaky breath and turned towards the tunnel. Chat was a step behind her, but the second she crossed the threshold of the tunnel the barrier erupted behind her. He warned her instantly, "M'Lady, I, I won't be of much help for much longer."

She heard a slow beeping start, and Rena snickered, "Plagg wants his disgusting cheese."

Chat caught Lady's eyes with a small smile, "I used a lot of force, sending my power through two barriers. It's not something I usually like to do, sending it away from me like that."

Lady asked, understanding coming as she stared into his tired eyes, "It depletes your magic too fast, doesn't it?"

He nodded, smiling slightly, "Beautiful and smart."

She told him trying to sound braver than she felt, "I can do this. I am confident."

He smiled brighter, "At a girl."

She felt a small surge of true confidence come over her at his overwhelming confidence in her. She turned back into the tunnel and walked towards the other end.

She wasn't as surprised this time, but still shaken seeing Viperion half unconscious, his arms spread eagled and chained to each wall. His feet were lifted just slightly off the ground, and she rushed up to him quickly, "Viper,"

He groaned slightly as she put her hands on his face, "L-Lady?"

She nodded, "I'm so sorry about this."

He smiled groggily, "Not your fault."

The chains started retracting and Viperion groaned. She tried not to panic, going over to the wall and trying to pull on the chains to give them some slack. The more she tugged, the tighter they seemed to get until Viperion groaned out at her, "Stop, stop, it, hurts."

She stopped pulling and asked him quickly, "Can't you use your second chance?"

He told her sleepily, "Magic's, blocked."

She checked the walls and the ground the way she did the first time. She smiled as she found a switch on the wall, "Hold on Viperion. I found a switch."

She flipped the switch and something clicked. The chains holding Viperion's arms slacked slightly, but a small grate rose from the ground under his feet.

Her eyes widened as a blue smoke began to fill the room, "Oh no. Viperion hold your breath!"

She took in one last deep breath before the smoke reached her. She went over to the grate and started kicking it, trying to break the small spout to hopefully stop the flow of mist.

She couldn't hold her breath any longer and started coughing, breathing in the mist. She felt her throat scratch with every cough until she started to taste blood. She kept kicking the spout and finally dislodged it, the mist stopping. She fell to her hands and knees, coughing out a spot of blood. She pulled a handkerchief out and put it over Viperion's nose and mouth. He asked muffled as he took a hesitant breath, "What are you doing?"

She tried to get it out through her coughing, "No use in, both of us, having a coughing, fit."

She felt herself getting dizzy and saw some weird glowing symbols on the ground below Viperion's feet. "Hold your breath again." He nodded and she felt his soft breathing stop against her hand. She leaned down and touched the strange symbol, Viperion whispering it to her using the little breath he had, "Close your eyes. Just feel it."

She closed her eyes and despite the heaviness in her head, stopped trying to force her power to come out. A sudden warmth grazed through her hand like static, but as she pulled back, the strange symbol stopped glowing. Viperion dropped down next to her, the chains clinking loudly against the stone floor. She gave him the handkerchief back and he put it over his mouth and nose on his own now that he could. He looked a little more alert despite the heaviness lingering in his aqua eyes.

He stood and instantly asked her as they made eye contact, "You okay Lady?"

She nodded, coughing a little bit more and wiping the blood from her mouth. He looked around and stood shakily, "Master, is really going too far this time."

She told him worriedly, "The chains didn't unlock from your wrists."

He lifted them slightly, "When I offered to help, this wasn't what I had in mind."

She told him, feeling her throat scratch roughly with every word, "Rena was completely unconscious in a glass box that was filling with water."

He stopped looking around the stone room to ask her shocked, "I wasn't the only one?"

She shook her head, coughing roughly as the breath she took dried out her throat a little too much.

He asked her as the coughing slowed, "Anyone else? Have you called your power in force yet?"

"Just Rena and you. Chat Noir was with me when we fell down a trap door and ended up here." She explained. "But no, that small surge with the symbol on the floor was the only sign of my power."

He said it heavily, "Hmm, that means this test isn't really working."

She remembered the pins in her hair suddenly and pulled one out, smiling at it as he asked, "What's that for?"

She lifted his wrist and started messing with the lock, "I can't leave you tied up here in all this smoke just because I'm useless." The lock clicked open and she smiled, taking his other wrist as he told her, "You aren't useless. I never would have thought of trying to break through the lock without my power."

The other manacle dropped and the mist began to thin out, disappearing completely after a few seconds.

She went over to the barrier and sighed in relief, realizing it was gone. Viperion put a hand to his head, "Ugh, I have a huge headache. I should have never had that tea."

She tried to smile, "Chat said that Master Fu likes to spike the tea."

Viperion nodded as they headed out of the tunnel back into the circular room with the tunnels.

He noticed before she did, "Rena!"

Rena was laid out on the floor, unconscious again. He kneeled next to her and she said it panicked as she realized it, "Chat's gone. He was supposed to be here too."

Viperion glanced around quickly, his eyes resting on the Black Cat above the last tunnel.

He looked at her and she felt her voice catch as he told her, "He's probably down there."

She nodded, "But Rena,"

"I'll keep an eye on her. I probably shouldn't move around much right now anyways. I still feel like my head is about to crack open." He said, sitting next to Rena on the ground.

"Go," he told her softly, "I'm sure he is going to need you."

She nodded, her heart thundering in her chest, and ran towards the last tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or review if you want! I'd love to know what you think so far!
> 
> Also, sorry for that little cliffhanger there. More is coming soon so don't fret!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	8. A Final Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double dose of trouble for a certain black cat.

The light at the end of the tunnel drew her forward, and she felt her heart dropping seeing an unmoving figure lying on the ground. The second she stepped into the room bars well above reaching height sprang up and surrounded him in a square pattern.

"Chat!"

He stirred slightly, groaning as his eyes opened slowly, "Lady?" His wrists and ankles were manacled and completely chained together in front of him. He pushed himself up slowly, "Ugh, damn it. Lady, I'm sorry, someone hit me from behind."

"No, don't apologize," she said relieved that he otherwise looked okay. She grabbed at the bars and asked him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded as he stood tall, his hand going to the back of his head, "My head hurts but I'm okay."

She started searching the walls instantly for a switch to lower the bars, while Chat pulled at his chains that were tied into the floor, "This is, a stupid, test."

She smiled slightly while she looked, "Can't you Cataclysm your way out of the chains?"

He paused for a second and told her with a small smirk, "I was going to get around to it. Cataclysm!"

Instead of Cataclysm forming in his hand, a white static vibrated through the chains, dropping Chat to his knees as he let out a short scream.

"Chat!" She yelled panicked, dropping next to him outside of the bars.

He held his stomach, "That's," he groaned, "not going to work."

She noticed something raised by her hand, and told him, "I think I found the switch."

He smiled slightly, "At least that's something."

She hesitated though. The last few times she had hit a switch, the situation had only gone from bad to worse. She looked up at him and he nodded encouragingly. She pressed the switch and instead of bars lowering, another set sprang up in the space inside the first. Chat stood quickly, "Oh no."

A third set rose and he instinctually moved back. She could see the panic setting in his face and asked quickly, "Chat, what's wrong?"

A fourth set even closer rose up around him, and he shut his eyes, "N-Nothing. It's nothing. Nothing. F-Find a secondary switch. There has to be one somewh-," a fifth set of bars suddenly rose up and left him with only a few feet to move around.

He barely opened his eyes for a second as his entire body tensed, "Not good. Not good."

She frantically searched for another switch on the ground around the bars, but still didn't find anything as the sixth set of bars rose up around him. These were even closer, and any dramatic movement would have him hitting them in some way. He barely had two feet of space on each side.

She noticed a change in him, but she knew what these signs were.

His eyes were squeezed shut. Short labored breaths wheezed out of him. The chains around his wrists were clinking slightly as he shook. The slight stuttering. The way he stood tense and motionless.

She didn't have to ask to know that was what she was seeing was the truth. He was trying to hold back a panic attack. Chat was claustrophobic.

She promised him strongly, "I'm going to get you out of there okay? Just take deep breaths, all right? I'm not going anywhere Kitty. I'm going to stay right here with you."

He simply nodded in silence and she went back to searching for anything that would help her free him.

She couldn't find anything else on the walls or the floor, and started to look over the outer bars.

"There are symbols on the outer bars."

She found that they each had a symbol etched on them, a zodiac symbol. She went and touched each one in turn, until the symbol for Aries lit up into a brilliant white. The bar next to it slid down, giving her the room to reach the second set of bars. She smiled as symbols began to form on those too.

"I think this is it. If I can figure out the code sequence for the symbols, I'll be able to reach you." She walked around, taking in the second set of zodiac signs as she tried to figure out which one could be next.

She touched the symbol for Sagittarius, since that was a fire sign like Aries. Maybe that was the connection?

Chat let out a short scream as the chains rang through with electrical static like they had with his Cataclysm. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He shook his head, saying it breathless, "No, it was just, sudden. I'm okay."

He opened his eyes to look at her but his internal panic had him closing his eyes quickly, taking a shaking breath.

"Okay, Aries was first. Let's try another A, Aquarius." She hesitantly put her hand to the Aquarius symbol, but Chat was ready this time and managed to only groan out as the static sent intense pain shooting into his body.

"Sorry!" She said again.

He let out a shaky laugh, "No, t-trial and error. It's the only way to figure it out."

"I can't keep shocking you every time I try!"

"I can take it." He said, trying not to let his voice shake.

She shook her head at him but tried to think. Aries was first. Technically in the line that the Zodiac's follow, Aries is first, and Taurus is second. She found the symbol for Taurus and put her hand over it slowly. Taurus lit up and the bar next to it slid down as well. She moved into the third ring but different symbols showed up this time.

"That's cheating." She said under her breath.

Chat asked worriedly, "What happened?"

"The astrological zodiac symbols changed to planetary symbols. I'm sure this one is the symbol for the sun."

He tried to work it out with her, "Third set, the third planet maybe?"

"That would be Earth." She moved around but didn't see the symbol for Earth anywhere. She frowned, "It's not here."

Chat asked suddenly as he crouched down, holding his fisted hands to his stomach, "Aren't all zodiac signs also associated with a planet?"

She smiled instantly, "Of course! You are brilliant Kitty!"

The third Zodiac symbol was Gemini, and if she remembered correctly, its planetary symbol was, "Mercury." She smiled as she found it. She put her hand over the symbol for Mercury and watched the bar next to it slide down with a bright smile, "You are going to be out in no time okay?"

"I'm not worried." He said quickly before burying his face in his arms, "I trust you."

She felt herself blush, hearing the strength of how much he really meant it.

She moved to the next set, frowning, "Different symbols again. She walked around and called out the animals she saw, "Rooster, Rat, Dragon, Monkey, Rabbit, Ox, Tiger, Horse," it clicked after a second. "This is the Chinese Zodiac. It has to be."

She walked back a few paces and nodded, "The fourth animal in that Zodiac is," she found the little bunny and smiled, "Rabbit."

She put her hand over the mark and it let her through. She let out a deep breath and Chat told her softly, "I told you that you could do this."

His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut, and she moved to the next set. There were another set of animal symbols, but she wasn't sure about these. Until she saw a symbol for a Ladybug. "Chat, who were the first five in our class to receive their Miraculous?"

"Umm, in order? Me, Viperion, Queen Bee, Ryuko, and Tigerlilly." He said frowning, "Why?"

"The next set of symbols is for the Miraculous Zodiac. If Tigerlilly was fifth, then," she put her hand on the tiger and the bar next to it slid down. She rushed up to the last set of bars that had closed in on Chat Noir. She knelt down and reached through them to touch his face.

His eyes opened as he looked up at her and he smiled slightly, "Hey M'lady."

"Just one more set and we'll find a way to get you out of those chains okay?" She said like a promise, running her thumb over his cheek gently.

He leaned closer to the bars and she let her forehead rest against his as he told her softly, "Okay."

She stood and walked around the bars, seeing the yin and yang symbol halves repeated over and over again. She found the one at Chat's back where they were together, but the yin symbol ran to the left and the yang symbol ran to the right. She moved back to where they met and saw that they didn't form the full symbol again.

She looked at the little black yin symbol and then at Chat Noir, warning him, "I think it's this one, but be ready."

He nodded and she put her hand over the symbol. Instantly the chains sparked again and Chat let out a short scream before she let go. "I'm sorry!"

He took a shaky breath, "N-no, it's fine. Try again."

She tried the yang symbol instead, but the result was another round of pain for Chat Noir. She apologized again, and then moved around to the full symbol. That was the only one that was different. That had to be it.

She put her hand over the symbol and more violent shocks erupted from the chains as Chat cried out in pain. He stayed on his hands and knees, breathing heavily, "Okay, that, that one hurt."

"I don't understand. It doesn't make sense. I tried each of the symbols separately, and the one where they are together. Each set has one bar that is the answer."

"Try them all." Chat told her breathless, "I need to get out of here. Fast."

She could hear the panic in his voice that he had been trying to hold down, but with the added pain of the shocking, she knew it had to be starting to get to him.

She touched each bar in turn, and every bar caused a stronger and longer burst of shocks.

Chat was shaking badly now, his entire body spasming in sudden jerky bursts.

She stared at where the two separated symbols for yin and yang met just in front of him. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't do this alone. She needed help.

She kneeled in front of him, telling him feeling defeated, "Chat, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I, I don't know what to do."

He said it breathless, "We, we can, figure this, out. Together. Me and you."

"But how? I tried all the bars, and all they do is hurt you. The one bar that has the full symbol didn't work either, and you look like you are about to pass out."

He was forcing his eyes to stay open, but they fluttered shut again every few seconds, "Together, we can, do anything."

They sat there for a second in silence, but in the silence, she realized something, "Together. Together." She stood quickly, "I tried all the bars on their own, but yin and yang are a pair." She reached her hands out towards where the two symbols met, "One can't exist without the other, so that has to be the answer. Both of them, separate, but also one."

Chat flashed her a weak smile, "Do it."

She put her hands over the two symbols, and an intense shockwave crashed through Chat Noir that made him scream louder than she had ever heard before. She frantically tried to let go of the bars, but her hands were stuck like magnets to them.

When the shock became too much, Chat passed out from the pain. The second he hit the ground, an intense cold filled her hands and she was able to pull away from the bars. The yin and yang symbols had disappeared, and all of the bars in the room descended back into the floor.

She pulled him into her lap quickly, "Chat! Chat are you okay! Say something!"

Tears started filling her eyes in panic.

He wasn't breathing.

She tried to check for a pulse, but her shaking hands betrayed her. She couldn't keep them steady enough to feel anything.

"Come on Kitty," she said urgently, shaking him slightly, "Don't do this. You are stronger than this. Please."

If anything happened to him because she couldn't call on her power to heal...

A blast of undiluted power surged out of her in the form of a red cloud that encircled Chat's body.

His eyes popped open as he sucked in a hard breath. He leaned over and started coughing, barely managing to take a breath at all. The second he had somewhat controlled his breathing again he looked over at her.

His brilliant green eyes caught hers, and she smiled for the smallest second.

He was going to be okay...

He was going to be okay.

She felt herself fall forward, going unconscious before she hit the ground.

...

"That's not the point!"

Someone, someone was yelling.

"Sometimes we have to do what we must Chat Noir. None of you were in immediate danger. I had eyes on all of the tunnels at all times."

"There had to be a better way than forcing her, and all of us, to go through something like that!"

"Chat, it's done. She did it and everyone is fine."

That was a clearer, softer male voice, familiar, but who?

"Using alternative means! Rena and I both stopped breathing! Viper said she coughed up blood with that mist! You have never tested any of us this way,"

"There has never been a case like hers before. Twice now when in an extreme situation, her power presented itself." That was Master Fu she realized.

"And just like that last time it knocked her unconscious!"

She could have sworn that was Chat Noir's voice, yelling. She had never heard him raise his voice to anyone, and it started to clear the heavy fog weighing her down.

She forced her eyes open, looking over to see that he was standing across from Master's desk as he leaned forward angrily. They were back in Master Fu's office.

Rena Rouge and Viperion were standing back a little way, Viperion saying it hard, "Master knows what he is doing Chat. It's unorthodox but so is she."

"Then it should have only been me." Chat said matching Viperion's tone, "Dragging the two of you into it, whether you volunteered or not, isn't something that either of you should have had to go through either!"

Rena touched Chat's arm gently, "We want to help her too. This was, a step in the right direction."

Master Fu sighed, "Yes but still, it was an unconscious act that released a greater force of her power. She had the will to cause static, defensive magic that broke through the barrier around the chains, but even that was instinctual." He looked past Chat Noir, catching her eyes with a soft smile, "How are you feeling Lady?"

She sat up slowly from the small black chaise where she had been lying, asking already knowing the answer, "I blacked out again. Didn't I?"

Chat and Rena rushed over to her, Chat saying it with a gentle smile, "Yes, but you healed me again, and it hasn't been that long."

She touched his face carefully, still worried about the uncharacteristic dimness in his eyes and asked quietly, "You're okay?"

His eyes widened slightly but he put his hand over hers, saying it gently with a small smile, "Thanks to you.

Rena asked her again when Chat moved her hand and helped her stand, "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but I'm fine." She tried to assure them, glad that she was still steady when she let go of Chat's hand.

Master Fu asked her right away, "Do you think you are up for trying one more thing?"

"Master," Chat said instantly, "She's had a long afternoon as it is."

"Yes. I'm ready." She said at the same time, Chat looking at her sternly, "Don't you think you should rest for a little while?"

She shook her head, "I can do this. I want to learn to control my power."

Chat told her again, "Lady, these things don't come over night. It's only been a few days."

"Ten." Master Fu interjected lightly.

Chat said it pointedly, "Exactly. Rena didn't cast her first illusion until over four months in. Even Viper didn't purposely use his power until month three."

Master Fu said it softly, "Time is not in our favor right now Chat Noir. You know this."

Chat went silent and Lady saw the slight frowns on Viperion and Rena's faces. Something had them worried.

She asked in the silence, "What's, going on?"

Chat said it quickly, "Nothing, nothing that can't be handled."

"Chat," Rena said but he shut her down, "It's nothing."

"Hawkmoth may be beginning to make his move against us." Master Fu said simply.

"Hawkmoth?" She asked confused, the name sounded familiar for some reason.

Then it hit her, "Wait, Chat Blanc said that name to me that first night. He said, I couldn't refuse Hawkmoth. Who is Hawkmoth?"

Chat didn't look happy but Master Fu answered her, "Hawkmoth, is the one who controls the Akuma's. They don't do anything without his order, but obey every order."

"We can stop Hawkmoth." Chat said seriously, "He's a coward hiding behind the Akuma's. She doesn't have to be involved."

"But if she can truly heal and reverse the effects of the Akuma's powers, it will be an advantage we want to have. Hawkmoth is not a fool Chat Noir. He's been in hiding for a long time, biding his time. He's had time to plan and think things out to every minute detail. If the increase in lower ranked Akuma's have shown us anything, it is that we need to be prepared for what may be coming. You most of all."

Chat said it hard, determination shining in his eyes, "I'll never let him have it. Either of them."

Master Fu said it with a small nod, "I know you won't, but it is better that we not leave it to chance."

"Them?" She asked, confused.

Viperion was the one who answered her, "One of Hawkmoth's Akuma's let it slip a few years ago what exactly he was after. All of these Akuma's, all of this targeting of those who have slight increases in energy, he was looking for something very specific."

She saw Chat's hands turn into fists at his side, and she asked almost not wanting to know, "What is he after?"

Everyone was looking at Chat Noir who was staring at the ground as he said it, "He wants my Miraculous of the Black Cat, and the Ladybug Miraculous."

"But why?" She asked, shaking her head, "You said miraculous can't just be used by anyone. That even if someone forcibly took a miraculous, it wouldn't work for them unless they had the right miraculous magic inside of them already."

Master Fu nodded appreciatively, "That is normally true. The Ladybug and Black Cat are the only exception in existence."

She said it with wide eyes, "Are you saying that, anyone, anyone can use them?"

Viperion told her quickly, "Theoretically, yes. If Chat Noir gave you his miraculous right now, and his kwami told you the transformation phrase, you'd be able to take up the persona of being Chat Noir."

"Most people however don't have the will or strength necessary to control the Black Cat Miraculous, or the Ladybug one." Rena added.

Something still didn't make sense to her, "Then why would Hawkmoth want them? Knowing that he wouldn't be able to control their power for his own?"

Master Fu said it as he leaned back slightly, "That is the question indeed."

She frowned. It was troubling that they knew what he was after, without knowing why he wanted them so badly. His desire to get the Miraculous must have been growing, if he was resorting to releasing his Akuma's into the city.

She asked slowly, "Master, do you really think I can reverse an Akuma's power? I've never done that before."

Master smiled at her kindly, correcting her almost instantly, "You have, actually, multiple times now."

She stared between everyone in shock, "What? But I've never," she stopped, seeing Chat watching her closely as it finally clicked, "Chat Blanc's claws and poison, and Animan's injuries he gave to you and Rena. They are Akuma's, and those are injuries I healed."

Everyone nodded and she held Chat's eyes, knowing he probably wasn't going to be happy about this, "Master is right Kitty. If I can learn to heal and reverse an Akuma's effects before Hawkmoth makes a greater move to come after your Miraculous, I can actually be of some use."

Viperion added it instantly, "She could be exactly what we need to neutralize Hawkmoth for good."

Chat never looked away from her, asking worried, "You don't have to do this. You don't have anything to prove. If Hawkmoth finds out that you can reverse the damage his Akuma's can do, the first person he will come after is you. He already went after you before, and having that power will only make you a bigger target."

She nodded, "I know, but I'd rather be a target who can help than a useless sitting duck."

He frowned, "You aren't going to change your mind no matter what I say, are you?"

She shook her head and he sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he pointed his face towards the ceiling, "All right, if you want to do this, I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

He looked back at her with a smile and she smiled brightly back at him before he asked, "What's the next test Master?"

"Oleander." Master said simply as he opened a drawer and pulled out a vial of a milky, pinkish liquid. He put the vial on the desk and Chat asked shocked, "And what do you expect her to do? Neutralize it?"

Master Fu nodded and Rena said it shocked, "Master, that is one of the most toxic plants in the world."

"She healed the poison from Chat Blanc's claws. I believe she will be able to reverse the effects of the oleander." He said, giving her a smile.

She walked up to the desk and asked curiously, "How will we be able to tell if I neutralized it or not?"

Master glanced at the holder's in the room, "By having the taker no longer suffering the effects of the poison. Miraculous holder's disposition for things like poison is a little higher than normal humans given the power that runs through them. However, this is a highly concentrated dose. It needs to be taken slowly. And only a Captain or Lieutenant would be able to hold off the effects long enough for you to try and heal them. Who wants to give it a chance?"

Lady's eyes were wide as she stared back at her friends.

No one had even flinched at Master's question. Not one of them thought it was crazy what he was asking her to do.

Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Viperion, all three of them looked ready to actually take that poison without so much as a second thought.

Her head started shaking on its own as she finally moved her gaze back to Master Fu's serious expression, "I can't let them do that."

Master Fu told her simply, "We have to find a way for you to consciously trigger and use your power. We know now that it takes a high stress situation for your power to show, and this is the best, controlled, option we have given the circumstances."

She continued to shake her head as he spoke, backing away without realizing it. This was outright ridiculous, "I can't leave it to chance! What if something goes wrong? What if I can't do it?!"

Master wasn't deterred by her hysteria, "Then I will be right here. Lady," he said softer, "I know it is scary, and you care about what could happen to your friends," he smiled slightly, "but having your power triggering subconsciously is an obstacle that needs to be overcome for you to get stronger. It is your power. It's vital you learn to control it and use it when you need to."

She stared at the inoffensive little vial on his desk. No, this wasn't a good idea.

Chat Noir frowned slightly, his tail twitching nervously, "She doesn't even have a Miraculous yet, and again, she's only been with us for a little over a week. It's rare for someone to be able to call on their power in full without their Miraculous."

"True, but she has used it twice now without a Miraculous. I believe that she will be one of the rare exceptions, just as you were. Do you not believe she can do it?" Master Fu asked him.

Chat said it instantly, "No, I didn't mean it that way. Of course I think she can do it."

Rena put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you got this girl. I guarantee it."

"And if I can't, someone could die." Lady said seriously.

Chat Noir walked over and snatched the vial off of Master's desk, saying it with a determined expression on his face as he held her eyes, "I trust you."

She cried out in panic as he put the vial to his lips, "CHAT NO!"

He downed it quickly, swallowing before shivering slightly, "Gross."

The word had barely left him when the vial dropped out of his hand, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thump. Chat instantly began to sway, his hand going to his head. Viperion moved first, catching him from the side as he began to fall forward.

"Easy Chat." Rena told him.

Chat kept his feet firmly planted, telling them through heavy-lidded eyes, "Um kay. Lesh go finda akooma."

Rena smirked as Viperion told Chat hard, "Yeah no. You aren't going anywhere idiot. Master told us to drink it slowly, not down the whole thing in one shot."

Chat pushed Viperion away from him, "Um big kitty, candle it." Chat poked Viperion in the shoulder with a clawed finger, "Loot-en-nant."

Viperion sighed heavily, "Well so much for coherency."

Rena snickered, "He sounds drunk."

Master nodded, saying it sounding impressed, "That dose taken that quickly should have knocked him out straight away. The strength of will of the Black Cat never ceases to amaze me."

"M'ady!" Chat said excitedly as his heavily dilated eyes made contact with hers. He moved over to her, causing her to let out a short squeal as he lifted her up and spun her around happily. He set her down, hugging her tightly as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing deeply, "M'ady, shent, worm and, fmilar."

She felt herself blush as his arms loosened. She held him up as best as she could as he finally went unconscious in her arms. She looked up, but Rena was already pulling the chaise over to her. They set him down carefully, letting his head settle naturally towards them. He was breathing evenly in unconsciousness as they stepped back.

Rena shook her head, "This boy, I swear." She put two fingers to his neck and said it quickly, "His heart rate is already running wild Master."

"It's to be expected." Master Fu said.

Viperion smiled at Lady nervously, "You've got this, right Lady?"

Lady stared worriedly at her unconscious Kitty. He had taken that poison, knowing that there was a chance that she could fail. She wanted to be strong enough, to prove that his trust hadn't been wasted.

Rena said it gently, "Don't just stand there dazed. Focus on what you want to do."

Lady told her shakily, "I've been trying all week. I couldn't get the magic to respond to me at all. Even in the tunnels I was a complete failure."

Master Fu told her softly, "Close your eyes, think about the first time Chat Noir was injured in front of you. What were you feeling? Think back."

She did as he asked, already knowing what she had been feeling that first night. Panic, and an overwhelming fear that something worse would happen to him.

She had felt guilty, because he had only gotten hurt in the first place because he had been protecting her. She had wanted to help him, to take his pain away. She would have done anything she could, even take on that pain herself if it meant that he would be okay.

"There you go Lady." Viperion suddenly said excitedly.

She opened her eyes, seeing a soft red light at her fingertips. The magic moved like lit sparklers, just barely leaving her fingers.

She could do it. She had real magic. She really could be a holder. There was a chance that she could cross that bridge after all.

Rena told her quickly, smiling brightly, "Don't get excited, focus on that feeling at your fingertips. Describe it in your mind. Feel how it moves inside of you. Make it stronger."

She closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. Okay, she had to focus, what did it feel like?

Warm, but the kind of warmth that came from placing your hands near a fire after being outside on a brisk winters' day. It tingled, pushed back the cold, setting off and reigniting every frozen nerve ending. It was that initial shiver after the warmth, that feeling of comfort and safety. That's what it felt like.

The way she felt whenever Chat Noir had held her in his arms.

She smiled to herself, and Viperion said it shocked, "Wow, that's intense."

She kept her eyes closed and Rena told her softer, "That's right, focus. Your friend is dying, and you are the only one who can save him. His life depends on your power. Control it, make it act on your thoughts, and heal him."

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She wanted to heal him. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She had to be confident.

She had the power to heal. She was powerful. She could do this.

There was a sharp pain in her left shoulder, and a dark voice echoed inside of her, " _ You, powerful? Who are you kidding? The only power you have is to drive those around you away. That's all these people are, just new people to drive away. _ "

She frowned, feeling the tingling in her hands starting to fade.

" _ You will fail, as you always do. You had already accepted that fate. Why are you fighting back now? Because a handsome Black Cat made you believe that you were special? _ " The dark voice said it harshly, " _ You will never be important to him, or any of them. No matter what weak power you may possess. He will turn his back on you in time, they always do. _ "

She thought it back hard, " _ No, they are counting on me. I can do this. I won't let anything bad happen to him, to any of them. They are my friends. They won't turn their backs on me. _ " The spark on her fingertips got stronger as she pushed the bad thoughts away.

" _ So naïve. _ " The voice whispered as it disappeared.

Her eyes snapped open, immediately falling on Chat Noir. Everything was blurry at the edges of her vision.

She walked over slowly, staring at Chat curiously. Poison, heart rate dangerously lowering. She reached down and touched his face, mindlessly watching the magic move from her fingertips into his skin in smoky red tendrils.

Viperion asked softly, "Master, is she,"

"In a trance. It appears so." Master Fu said, matching Viperion's whispered tone.

Rena asked concerned, "How is that possible?"

"How indeed." Master mused.

She looked at Master Fu. He noticed a dim red light reflecting in her blue eyes seconds before she crumpled to the ground. She caught herself before she could fall face first, asking shakily, "Wh-what happened?"

Master Fu asked quickly, "What do you remember?"

Lady looked up confused, "Rena, telling me to heal him."

Rena said it disappointed as she helped her stand, "Damn, so even this way didn't work."

Master Fu sighed heavily, moving over to Chat Noir as she asked worriedly, "You can just give him the antidote, right?"

He hit Chat Noir lightly on the face a few times, "There is no need. You healed him."

Chat slowly started to stir, moaning slightly, "Ugh, that left, a terrible taste."

She asked quickly, "Chat, are you okay?"

He rubbed his eyes, but was nodding, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay I think." He looked up quickly, "Wait, you healed me? You did it?"

She looked over at Master Fu as he said it, "She did, however it was still a subconscious summoning of power. This is most perplexing."

Lady asked confused, "How can I do something without being conscious?"

Viperion said it worried, "Trance."

Chat's eyes widened, "That's impossible. When would she have come across someone, who could have induced a trance of that level, that only activates when she is using her powers?"

"It's a valid question." Master said heavily.

Viperion nodded, "That ability is rare, and even among the Miraculous in existence, there are only two who actually have the ability to induce a trance of this kind."

"Exactly. Her power can't be under the influence of a trance. There's no way." Chat said confidently.

"We watched her walk up to you and heal you, without a word or any expression on her face. You could tell she wasn't herself." Rena explained, "The moment she was done, she collapsed. Granted she didn't pass out this time,"

"But she had consciously called a small piece. That change could account for the difference." Master Fu said, grabbing a small handheld light before standing in front of Chat Noir. He held up a finger, "Watch closely Chat."

Chat focused on Master's finger as he shined the light into Chat's eyes.

Master sighed relieved, "All right, take it easy for the rest of night and skip patrol tomorrow. Twenty-four-hour rest period."

Chat frowned but nodded, and Master told her softly, "We will figure out why this happens, and find a way to get past it."

Chat Noir asked concerned, shaking his head slightly, "But who would have been able to induce a trance of that level on her?"

"Someone very powerful." Master told them before anyone else could comment, "So until we know for certain why Lady's powers are reacting this way, we could all do with being a little more cautious when we deal with the Akuma. We don't need this to happen to anyone else."

Everyone nodded seriously before leaving Master's office when he wished them a good night.

Ryuko and Carapace were waiting for them just outside of the doors.

Ryuko spoke first, "How did it go?"

Viperion walked straight up to her, giving Ryuko and Carapace the short version of everything that had happened.

Ryuko looked at her suddenly, giving her a quick half smile, "You are most interesting after all Lady."

Lady said it softly as she stared at the ground, disappointed in herself for losing consciousness, again. "I really wish I wasn't."

Rena told her confidently, "We will figure this out. You healed us in the tunnels, and Chat again in the office actually meaning to this time. It's a step in the right direction."

Lady saw everyone nodding and she said it trying to sound positive, but knowing it wasn't coming out that way, "A baby step."

"But a step nonetheless." Chat told her with a reassuring smile.

Viperion said it tiredly, "I think, I need to go lie down."

Chat was barely looking in Ryuko's direction when she held up a hand to keep him silent, "There is no need for that Captain. I'll keep an eye on him for the rest of the night." She grabbed Viperion's hand in what seemed to be a natural move, "Have a good night all. Come on Viperion."

Viperion waved at them sleepily before walking away with Ryuko.

Lady asked curiously as they disappeared around the corner, "Are they dating?"

Rena smirked, "What gave them away?"

Lady smiled, "I was just making sure. They look nice together."

Carapace said it holding in a small laugh, "You probably wouldn't think that if you saw them outside of costume. They are so opposite it doesn't seem like they would even know each other."

Chat interrupted him quickly, "But they do, and Viper would have found his dragon one way or another I'm sure."

Rena asked them lightly, "So, what are you guys about to do? It's still pretty early."

Chat's hand went to the back of his neck, "Uh, I was going to, go work out for a bit."

"Oooh, can I join you? I hate that I didn't get a chance to run the course today because of work." She asked Chat excitedly.

Even as Chat started nodding, Carapace said it firmly, "I thought you said Master told you to take a twenty-four-hour rest period Chat Noir. That means no patrol, and no working out."

Rena nodded, "Yeah, and besides its Saturday night! Let's just hang out here for a little while. We haven't done that in a while."

Rena grabbed Lady's arm before she could protest, so naturally, Carapace and Chat Noir had no choice but to follow.

Lady heard Carapace telling Chat worried, "Working out is starting to sound like a good idea."

"Twenty-four-hour rest period, remember?" Chat said somewhat snippy before he said it smirking, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Carapace whispered it so low Lady wasn't sure she heard him right, "Dude, you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret! And as always feel free to leave a comment or review if you want^-^
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	9. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group of friends does Alya's take on truth or dare, with some surprising truths coming out

Instead of heading towards their room where Lady thought they were going, Rena turned the other way.

Chat said it knowingly behind them, "Why do we always have to hang out in MY room?"

"Because it's the biggest." Rena stated shortly, taking them to the last door at the end of the hall. She pushed the door open without waiting, and Lady's eyes widened in shock.

Chat Noir's bedroom was three times the size of her and Rena's room. There was a king-sized bed towards the far back draped in black and green. To the right above where the large black desk was, was a copy of the painting she had seen her first time at Dupont. The one with Ladybug and Chat Noir standing back to back, facing all of those akuma's alone with nothing but confidence on their faces.

To the left was a waist high clothing drawer, where four silver bean bags were evenly spaced around the small area.

Rena immediately moved over to the beanbags, throwing herself back into one with a large relieved sigh, "Your room is so great Chat."

Lady looked at Chat who rolled his eyes, "Take it. I'd rather have your room anyways."

Carapace said it under his breath so only Chat would hear, "I'm sure it's the roommate you want more than the room."

Chat instantly turned and grabbed Carapace in a headlock, saying it firmly while trying to sound light, "You've been hanging out with your girlfriend too much."

Rena told Lady with a smile when she saw the shock on her face, Carapace still struggling to get out of Chat's iron hold, "Don't worry Lady. They do this all the time."

Chat finally let a struggling Carapace go, telling them easily as Carapace toppled to the floor, "Laptop's in the top drawer, if you girls want to find a movie or put on some music. I, am going to go de-transform and feed Plagg before he has a reason to complain for the rest of the night."

Carapace got back on his feet, asking as though nothing had happened just now, "Have any extra masks?"

"Yeah, Rena?" Chat asked.

"Yes please. Poor Trixx has been cooped up long enough."

Chat opened a door to the right of the clothing drawer and disappeared inside what she guessed was a private bathroom. He came back out almost right away, holding a non-descript all white kabuki mask in his hand. He tossed it to Rena, before he and Carapace disappeared into the bathroom.

Lady watched as Rena's natural magic moved into the mask, giving it long orange fox ears, and a cute styled nose and whiskers. Rena turned her back and called it softly, "Trixx, let's rest."

The second the orange light began to fade, Rena fixed the mask to her face before turning back around with a smile.

The little orange and white ball of fur floating next to her stretched, "My girl, it's about time."

Rena smiled, "Sorry Trixx. Lady, this is my kwami Trixx. Trixx, meet Lady."

Trixx flew up to her and held up a hand, "Hello roomie!"

Lady smiled at her brightly, giving Trixx a quick high five, well, high one at least. "It's nice to finally meet you Trixx."

Rena reached into the purse on her side now and pulled out a small baggie with what looked like dry cereal, "Here you go Trixx."

Trixx grabbed the small bag and spun, "Cereal!"

Lady laughed as Trixx settled on Rena's knee when she sat down again.

"LADY!"

Her head turned automatically as small black comet came flying out of the bathroom door, and crashed right into her chest.

"Plagg? What's wrong?" She asked concerned as she looked down at him.

Chat was already stalking out of the bathroom in the same black and green stylized mask she had seen on him the night she was in the infirmary. He was glaring at where Plagg was being held protectively in her hands, "I am warning you Plagg."

She held Plagg a little closer to her. Plagg saying it as he pointed at Chat Noir, "You see that Lady? How I'm mistreated? You see what kind of hostile holder I have to put up with?"

"Oh, I'll show you hostile Plagg!" Chat said angrily.

She was slightly distracted by Carapace walking out of the bathroom behind Chat. He was in a simple green mask that looked like it had shell markings on it. He took up the seat next to Rena, shaking his head with a small smirk on his face, no doubt because of Chat and Plagg's antics.

A little green turtle looking kwami was sitting on Carapace's shoulder, munching on a tomato wedge and completely ignoring the tension between the destructive kwami and his holder. "Hello Miss Lady. My name is Wayzz, Carapace's kwami."

She smiled awkwardly at Wayzz, but her eyes flitted back to Chat's rigid posture, "It's nice to meet you Wayzz."

Lady asked quickly as she looked between Plagg and Chat Noir, both of whom were still holding angry glares, "Okay, what is going on you two?"

"I just wanted to ask about your job." Plagg said as though it was the simplest thing in the world, sticking his tongue out towards Chat Noir who corrected him instantly, "No, you are trying to weasel information out of her. It's none of our business."

Rena smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I wanted to ask too."

Chat stared at Rena defeated, "You can't be serious."

Carapace said it lightly, "Oh please, like you aren't just as curious as we are."

Lady smiled at them as Chat Noir sat down in the beanbag chair next to hers, "I don't do anything special really. I'm just an intern."

Plagg held her eyes, "Uh huh, but where?"

Chat told her instantly, "You don't have to tell us if you aren't comfortable with it. Plagg is just nosy."

Rena's eyes brightened, "Oh, IDEA!" She was up in seconds, and went straight over to Chat's desk. She rummaged through the small drawer there before saying it triumphant, "Ha! I knew they had to be here somewhere."

Carapace and Chat both groaned, making Lady ask, "What, why are you two so offended by a deck of cards?"

Carapace told her with a groan, "It's not the deck of cards."

"It's the game that Rena is about to make us play that is the problem." Chat explained sourly.

Rena sat back down and pulled out the cards, shuffling them quickly, "Oh you two hush. This game is like a rite of passage."

Chat told her quietly, "If you have a knack for relentless nosy-ness."

She giggled quietly and Rena said it unoffended, "It's not my fault I know how to ask questions, unlike some people."

Trixx nodded, "That's right. My girl will stop at nothing to uncover the truth."

Wayzz was shaking his head, "Yet some things are better left to secrecy."

Plagg told Lady quickly, "Ignore Wayzz, he's just an overly cautious old turtle."

Wayzz wasn't the least bit offended, "Better cautious than to have a need to be sorry later."

Trixx and Plagg both said it like he had personally offended them, "Buzzkill."

Chat asked Rena surprised as she dealt them out eight cards each, "Limiting yourself, are you?"

Rena smirked, "Oh, don't you worry. I have had questions brewing for days. Eight is me playing nice, Captain."

Chat groaned and Lady looked down at her cards, "So, what are we playing?"

Rena said it happily, "Our version of truth or dare."

"But nothing too personal or the game stops." Chat threatened.

Plagg told Chat huffy, "What kind of kitten are you? Your lack of curiosity offends me."

Chat pulled out a wrapped wedge of cheese and held it up to Plagg. Lady saw Plagg eyeing the little wedge carefully, "I will give you this, if you stop prying for the rest of the night."

Plagg had zoomed out of her hands and had the cheese between his paws in seconds, "Deal. Rena, I'm counting on you."

Rena laughed, "I got you Plagg."

Lady asked curious, "So, how do we play?"

Carapace was looking at his cards, "Highest card wins and gets to ask a question or give a dare to the lowest card. Truth questions have to be answered in full though, and dares have to be completed as soon as possible if able."

Chat was looking through his cards too, "Aces are higher than Kings, black beats red, Spades over Clubs, Hearts over Diamonds."

Rena nodded, asking her, "Got it?"

Lady nodding, "I think so."

Rena held up a card, "First cards up, ready?"

Everyone nodded and threw down their first card choice. Carapace smirked, looking straight at Chat Noir, "Bad luck bro."

Chat said it right away, "Truth."

Carapace started out with something easy, "How old are you really Chat Noir?"

"Nineteen." He said easily.

Rena huffed, "Boring. Let's go again."

Chat won that time and looked at Rena, who had lost, "Dare."

Chat smirked, "I dare you to let your boyfriend plan your next date, and you have to go along with whatever he wants to do."

Rena grimaced slightly but then shrugged, "Fine. You better make it good turtle boy."

Carapace fist bumped Chat, "Thanks man."

"Gotta look out for my bro." Chat said with a smile.

They threw the next card and Rena smirked at her, "Lady, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." She said instantly, already fearful of the kind of dares Rena could no doubt come up with.

"You said you were an intern, but what do you actually do at this job where an emergency required 'an intern' to go take care of it?"

Lady answered easily, that one wasn't too hard, "Mostly I run errands. Honestly. I check in with the different departments to make sure no problems are happening, and if they are, I bring them to my boss's attention so we can fix them. I get a chance to see things before they are done, and I get to give my opinion on how I think a particular item could be improved."

Chat clapped his hands softly, "Consider me impressed. I still have absolutely no idea what you could possibly do."

Carapace looked at Rena with a smirk, "She is going to outplay you at this rate babe."

Rena looked at Lady with a fire in her eyes, "We'll see. Go again."

Lady smiled, seeing that she had won, and that Chat had lost. He instantly smiled at her, "Truth."

"Why don't you ever let yourself rest instead of running the obstacle course over and over again?" She asked, having been curious about it since she realized that she had never seen him relax before tonight.

He looked a little surprised, "Uhh, I mean, I do rest sometimes."

"Barely." Rena muttered.

"Running the course is not a form of rest." Carapace said flatly.

Chat sighed heavily and looked down at the floor as he answered, "I feel like, I don't have time to rest. I have to get stronger, be faster, be smarter. I can't afford to be second best. It's my job as the Black Cat to protect my Ladybug, and I can't do that if my strength is second best. I don't want to let her down, and I don't want to be the reason that anything bad happens to her."

"But, you can't protect her either if you can't even stand." Lady pointed out.

Chat smiled up at her, saying it like a promise, "I'd find a way."

Rena nodded appreciatively, "Interesting."

They threw another card down and Carapace smiled at Lady, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said quickly.

Carapace asked without hesitating, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Her response was simple, "Nope."

Rena and Chat both looked shocked, "Really?" "Why not?"

She shrugged, "I told you guys, I have been practically invisible my whole life. I wasn't joking."

Chat asked like he still didn't believe it, "But surely, there must have been someone who saw how beautiful you are."

She shook her head, "I'm not that pretty so I doubt it."

Chat told her sternly, "You are beautiful. Anyone who doesn't see it is an idiot."

She felt herself blush and Rena cleared her throat, "Next."

Rena threw down the ace of hearts with a flourish, looking straight at Lady who said it before she could ask, "Dare!" There was no way she wanted Rena to follow up that question with the one she knew would be coming. No doubt it would have been, ' _ Do you want to date Chat Noir? _ ' or something of the like.

Rena smirked, "Oh girl, you are brave. I will give you that. You blocked my question so I dare you to put on the shirt that Chat is wearing right now in place of your shirt."

Lady looked straight at Chat who said it instantly, "And if I refuse to give up my shirt?"

Rena smirked, "You know the rules, do you really want to take a dare in her place?"

Chat shrugged, "Do your worst."

Rena's smirk turned into a wicked grin, "I dare you to kiss Lady, on the neck."

Carapace snorted when Chat sat up quickly, heat flushing his face, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me mister sensitive hearing." Rena said unremorsefully.

Chat looked at Lady, who was nearly scarlet right now. "Did you think about if Lady would be comfortable with that?"

Rena raised an eyebrow, "Okay fine, Lady, if you aren't comfortable letting Chat do his dare, then you will take back the dare from him and I'll give you a new one that's worse."

Chat said it hard, "Rena,"

"Oh come on, it's just a little kiss." Rena reminded him.

Lady said it slowly, "I, don't mind."

Chat stared at her shocked before shooting a glare at Rena, "I hate you sometimes."

He instantly pulled off his black shirt, revealing his beautifully muscled torso. It wasn't her fault that she was staring the way she was. He wasn't overly muscled, but firm and toned in that perfect way that not many people could achieve. He held the shirt out to her, "You can go change in the bathroom."

Rena said it disappointed, "You are no fun."

"I'm not in the market of making people uncomfortable." Chat told her hard.

Lady asked him worried, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I'd rather be down a shirt, than make you uncomfortable."

She took the shirt and ducked into the bathroom, taking off her white and soft pink cherry blossom blouse that was underneath her normal school blazer. She pulled his black t-shirt on and smiled at herself in the large mirror. She lifted the front and smelled it with her eyes closed. She still couldn't place this scent. Whatever it was, she knew she would easily become addicted to it by being around it like this. God, why did he have to be so damn handsome AND smell like heaven? It wasn't fair.

She walked back out, seeing Rena with her arms crossed. Chat smiled up at her, already back in another black shirt, "You can pull off anything can't you?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I think you're biased because it's your shirt."

Carapace laughed, "Oh he's biased. Let's go again."

Rena broke out into a smile with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Two draws left. Oh, what could the outcomes be?"

Chat smirked, "Oh don't you worry, you aren't the only one who has a high card left."

Rena didn't flinch, "I'm not worried." They threw down their next cards, and Lady groaned. She had thrown down a jack, but Rena had thrown down the King of Spades. Chat had the Queen of Spades, and Carapace had the Queen of Diamonds.

Chat clicked his teeth, "Damn it."

Rena laughed once, "HA! Nice try Chat." She rubbed her hands together, "Lady, Lady, Lady,"

Lady frowned as Rena asked her wickedly, "Truth, or Dare, think very carefully girl."

Lady said it slowly, "Dare."

Rena chuckled as though she was a villain, "I dare you, to tell us something you have never told anyone about your love life."

She sighed, that actually wasn't as bad as she thought. She started carefully, trying not to let too much slip, "Okay, umm, well, when I was in high school, I had a crush on the guy who sat in front of me, and I never told him."

Rena followed up with a curious frown, "Why not?"

She looked down, "Almost every girl in school was in love with him. Given that he was, well still is, a famous model, girls fawned over him every day."

"You went to school with a famous model, like super famous?" Carapace asked.

She nodded, "I'm pretty sure you've seen him on a billboard here and there, but yeah he went to my high school."

"That's wicked." Carapace said impressed.

Chat rolled his eyes. Carapace and Rena were two of the friends he had met in high school, not realizing that they were all holders until a few weeks before graduation. It wasn't like they hadn't gone to school with a famous model either.

He wondered what model had gone to her school. Maybe he knew him.

Rena raised an eyebrow, "Everyone fawned over him," she said it knowingly, "but not you. Why?"

She smiled, thinking back to the first time Adrien had ever spoken to her, "I could tell that he didn't really like all the attention, and that what he really wanted was to just, make friends who liked him for who he was. For the most part, I could tell he was putting on this front, wearing a mask to show people what he thought they wanted to see. I didn't want to be just another one of those girls he rejected, so I kept my feelings to myself."

Rena patted her knee, "He missed out."

She smiled at her, "Don't worry, I always knew someone like him would never really see someone like me."

Chat said it hard, "Then he was an idiot."

She smiled at him, "Really it's okay. I actually saw him the other day at work, and he didn't even remember that we went to high school together. I'm glad I never told him or it would have just been awkward."

Carapace caught her slip up, "Wait, you saw him, the famous model, like at your job?"

Chat looked at her shocked, "You work with models?"

She held up her hands in surrender, "Not always."

Rena asked it quickly, making the connection right away, "You work for a fashion company, don't you?"

Lady smiled innocently, "Let's see if you can win the next round and maybe I'll answer that."

Rena smirked, "Oh it is on. Last draw, ready?"

Everyone threw their last cards down except Chat, who was holding his in his hand, "You know, I think I'm a little curious now too."

He triumphantly threw down the Ace of Spades, beating out Alya's Ace of Clubs. Lady put her hand over her face, "Why is this always my luck?"

She had put down the Queen of Hearts, but Carapace had thrown down the King of Diamonds. She had lost, again.

Chat smiled at her, and she shook her head, "Truth."

He didn't hesitate, "What made you fall in love with your crush? What was so special about mister model? His looks?"

She glared at him, "No, I can't believe you would even ask me that. Yes, of course I thought he was handsome, but that wasn't why I liked him."

He looked a little surprised, usually that was the only reason the girls in his high school had ever asked him out, "Then, what was it?"

She sighed heavily, and told them the story, "It was right after summer break going into my third year, his first day at school. We had actually gotten into a little bit of a fight in class that morning. This was before I really knew him or had a crush on him. This girl in my school used to pick on me, and he was friends with her so I figured he was a stuck up, spoiled rich kid just like her. I blamed him for putting gum in my seat when I caught him messing with it."

Chat sat up slightly, getting a strong sense of déjà vu hearing her tell the story.

"It was cool out even though that morning had been sunny, and by the time school was out it was raining. I didn't live far from the school, so I was just going to wait it out to walk home like I always did. He came out and saw me standing there. I ignored him. If he was like the girl who bullied me, I didn't want anything to do with him."

She looked down, but was smiling, "He swore that he wasn't the one who had put the gum there, that he was actually trying to get it off when I found him. He said, 'I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.' He had this faraway look in his eyes as he said it. His voice was sad, and a little lonely. My heart hurt for him."

She folded her hands in her lap as she closed her eyes, "I could tell that he was being sincere, and there was this innocence in his eyes he couldn't hide."

She opened her eyes and looked at them with a soft smile, "I realized he was kind when he held out his umbrella to me with the most, gentle smile I had ever seen. It was nothing like the model smile I had seen on him in pictures. It was real and open and vulnerable. I took the umbrella and as my luck goes, it closed on me."

Carapace flinched, "That's rough."

She shook her head smiling, "I'm actually lucky that it did. He laughed, a real, genuine laugh that echoed in my heart, and all I could do was laugh with him. He walked out into the rain to his car, walked, not caring for a second that his designer clothes were going to be soaked by the time he reached it."

She could picture it so clearly, "It was that moment, when our eyes met under the umbrella as he held it out to me and I saw who he was underneath the model mask, that's when I fell in love with him."

Rena said it awed, "It sounds like you still love him."

She said it softly, "He doesn't even remember me, remember? And besides," she looked over at Chat with a shy smile, "Maybe a stronger love one day will make me forget about him all together."

She watched his brilliant green eyes shine as he smiled shyly back at her.

"Okay I have to know. Who is the idiot model who didn't see how absolutely amazing you are?" Rena asked nearly begging.

She looked up and closed her eyes. It didn't matter if they knew anyways. It's not like any of them would ever come across him, "Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

"What!?" Rena and Carapace said in the same shocked tone as a loud thump came from next to her. She looked over and saw Chat on the floor instead of in the beanbag chair.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked, worried by how Chat was staring at her like a deer lost in headlights.

Rena asked her shakily, "A-Adrien Agreste, as in the son of the biggest name in fashion, supermodel Adrien Agreste, THAT Adrien Agreste?"

She nodded slowly, glancing between the three of them, "Why are you guys so surprised? Do you not, believe me?"

Carapace told her quickly, "No, no we believe you."

"We are just, surprised that you went to high school with him. You said he, sat in front of you?" Rena asked, trying extremely hard to not make eye contact with Chat Noir at the moment.

She nodded, "Yes, but guys really, it doesn't matter anymore. This time around, maybe he and I can be friends. Start with a clean slate you know?"

Carapace gave a quick glance to his bro, seeing him visibly flinch at the word friend, and worried about how this kind of news was going to affect him. The girl Chat was obviously falling in love with had already been in love with him, and he had been blind to it.

Rena had been aiming to get Lady to admit she had a crush on Chat Noir, and while it technically had been a success, she was also worried by what this meant for her LadyNoir ship. Lady was sure that Adrien didn't remember her, and never looked at her twice, even to this day. That was not going to help his situation if Lady ever found out who Chat was. In fact, it might very well backfire and her ship would sink faster than the Titanic.

Chat's mind was racing as he stared at her, trying to figure out how he could have missed it. This girl went to high school with them. She had sat behind him in class. He remembered the gum in the seat incident, and he remembered giving that girl his umbrella the same day, but he didn't remember really talking to her after that. He didn't even remember her name.

So, how was it that she knew him so well? How could she have seen past the mask that he had so carefully placed while he was in school?

Who in the world was she?

Plagg busted out laughing suddenly, and Wayzz scolded him simply, "Plagg."

Plagg flew up to Lady, rubbing his face on her cheek, barely holding in his laughter, "You are full of surprises Lady."

She smiled at Plagg, confused by everyone's reactions, "It's not that shocking really."

"Oh Lady, if only you knew." Plagg whispered, an amused glint in his green eyes.

Trixx clapped her hands once, "Well, that was a rousing game of Truth or Dare, let's watch a movie or something."

Carapace nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's a good idea Trixx. Chat?"

Chat tried to pull himself together, nodding absentmindedly, "Y-yeah, a movie, sounds great."

Carapace was up in seconds, grabbing Chat's laptop from the top drawer and setting it up on the clothing drawer.

Rena was picking up the cards, saying it lightly, "I wish we could have met you in high school Lady. I bet we'd all be really close by now."

Lady smiled at her, "I'm kind of glad we didn't. I didn't really talk to anyone, and the few friends I did make I don't talk to regularly."

"How come?" Rena asked, moving her beanbag closer to her.

"One of them moved overseas, and the other one is a musician so he travels a lot." She explained.

"Oooh a musician huh? Sounds sexy." Rena mused.

"Your love is so reassuring babe." Carapace said flatly without turning around as he pulled up an action movie.

Rena glanced at her and rolled her eyes, "Hey, musicians are sexy. ALL musicians."

Carapace laughed to himself, and when she looked over at Chat confused, he explained after clearing his throat, "Carapace DJ's occasionally. He has an ear for great music."

"That's really cool. Luka was the same way." She told them.

Chat visibly stiffened, "Luka?"

She nodded, "The musician guy I was telling you about."

Chat and Carapace exchanged knowing looks. It shouldn't have surprised any of them so much that she had known Luka in high school too. Their high school wasn't as big as some of the others. If she was talking about the same Luka they thought she was, that was now four holders she unknowingly had come across.

How could all four of them have been in school with her, and never once sensed that she had power?

Had their magic overpowered hers that much?

Wayzz, Trixx, and Plagg all looked towards the door suddenly, Plagg floating slowly over to it, "Kitten."

Chat asked worried, "Plagg, what's the matter?"

"She's upset again." Plagg said sadly, "Can I,"

"Of course, go. I'm not going anywhere." Chat told him.

Plagg instantly disappeared through the door, and Trixx said it as her ears drooped slightly, "I feel so bad for her."

Wayzz nodded, "She's the last one. Again. It was only a matter of time before it started to get to her."

Chat said it gently, "Plagg will take care of her."

"Who?" Lady asked.

"Ladybug's kwami. She's the last kwami in the box so she's all alone." Rena said sadly, rubbing Trixx on the top of her head.

Lady said it sadly, "That's so sad."

Chat shook his head solemnly, "Plagg will make her feel better. We are going to find Ladybug and everything will be okay."

Lady asked carefully, seeing the determined look in his eyes, "How can you be so confident that you'll find her? If a Ladybug hasn't been seen in over two-hundred years,"

"That doesn't matter." Chat said angrily, standing up suddenly as he stared at her sternly. He was tired of everyone trying to put that doubt in his heart. He had been taking it for years, but hearing that doubt come from her all of people, he couldn't take it anymore.

It left him completely unfiltered, and harsher than he should have been with her, "I don't care if she hadn't been seen for a thousand years. I know she is out there, waiting for me to find her."

"But would she want that for you, to sit around and wait for her when there is a chance she may not even,"

"I know she is out there! Nothing is going to stop me from finding her again! Not even doubt from people who could never understand!" He yelled at her angrily, ignoring the tears swimming in her shocked eyes.

Rena asking shakily as Lady and Chat held stares, "Again?"

"What do you mean, again Chat?" Carapace asked worried.

Chat broke his stern gaze away from her, sounding completely defeated, "It's nothing, forget I said anything. Stay for the rest of the night if you want. I'm going to go find Plagg."

He walked out of the room quickly, the door closing behind him with a hard snap.

Carapace sighed heavily, "I knew he was going to crack soon."

Lady felt the tears that had been building in her eyes fall, and Rena told her quickly, "Hey, hey, don't cry, that yelling wasn't at you."

Lady shook her head, looking towards the door, "I'm not upset that he yelled at me Rena." She wiped the tears away, asking them seriously even though she was still upset, "Why does he keep it all in like that? Why doesn't he trust anyone enough to tell them how he feels?"

Carapace told her with a kind smile, "He's always been like that dudette. It's not that he doesn't trust anyone, it's just that when it comes to Ladybug,"

"He feels trapped." Rena said, "Chat is the strongest Miraculous Holder of the age, but all of that strength doesn't do him any good because,"

"He doesn't have a Ladybug to protect." Lady said sadly. "A Ladybug that no one knows for sure if she even exists."

"But to him, she does exist. He's always believed it, even though we've all started doubting it over the years." Carapace explained.

"His belief is unwavering most of the time," Rena told her, "but we all hate seeing him clinging to that hope so desperately."

"Of course we hope that one day his Ladybug will show up, but we don't want him to be so lost in finding her that he is blind to everything else. It's only going to chain his heart more than it already is." Carapace said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Why does he believe it so much, that she is out there?" Lady asked curiously.

They both shrugged, but Carapace told her heavily, "Viperion and I have tried to get him to talk about it, but he always says that he just knows. We try to understand where he is coming from, but there is a connection between the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous that isn't found in any other pair of Miraculous."

"So he feels like even if he tries to explain, no one will really understand." She said finally starting to understand him a little more.

They both nodded and she stood, Rena smiling at her proudly, "Check the library first."

Lady smiled at Rena, "I will."

She walked out of the room quickly, hearing Carapace ask Rena as the door closed behind her, "You think she'll be the one to break through to him?"

"I don't know, but I hope so." Rena whispered.


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into the mind of the great black cat, and some feelings too.

Chat had his head down, refusing to look at the two kwami's floating just in front of him. He had already known walking into the library that neither of them were going to be happy about what he had done, but that didn't mean he wanted to see the disappointment on their faces.

Plagg said it angrily, shocked at what his kitten had said while yelling at Lady just now as his frustration reached its breaking point, "Of course we understand your frustration, but that doesn't mean you take it out on someone else kitten!"

Chat said it heavily, "You guys I'm sick of it! I'm sick of listening to all their doubt! It's eating me up," he hid his head in his arms on the table defeated, "I just can't take it anymore."

The small red kwami, with three distinct black spots on her face landed next to him, patting his arm when he looked at her, "It's going to be okay Chat, but you shouldn't have said those things to her. Plagg was right about that,"

"Oh? Could you say that one more time Sugarcube, I don't think I heard you correctly." Plagg said teasingly.

The little red kwami blew a raspberry, ignoring Plagg's comment, "If you feel it, if you can feel that she is out there, then she is and you'll find her."

"We've talked about this kitten." Plagg said a little calmer, "We all want to find her, but that doesn't mean you can take your frustration out on your friends. Especially on pigtails. She's only been involved in all of this for ten days. You can't expect her to understand what you have been going through for the past ten years."

"I know. I should have never yelled at her like that but,"

"No buts," the little red kwami said, "Plagg said you are really attached to this girl."

"I'm sure that's not all he told you Tikki." Chat said knowingly, looking at Plagg who huffed unremorsefully.

Tikki giggled, "No it wasn't, and I understand why you are,"

"No, Tikki, you don't understand," Chat said, lying down on the empty desk so he could stare up at the ceiling, "She is, amazing. She is taking all of this in stride, and is absorbing everything as though it's second nature. She can actually run the entire Z obstacle course now, and all week she has been working on trying to consciously summon her magic. She even let Master Fu put her through a ridiculous set of trials. She is hard working, and sweet and caring and,"

"Brave." Plagg added, "She stood up to Chat Blanc the night Chat found her, and then again to Queen Bee."

Chat said it with a soft smile to himself, "And to me, when I got hurt."

Tikki said it happily, "She sounds wonderful."

"Aaaand," Plagg started, catching Tikki's curious eyes, "She has a crush on one, Adrien Agreste."

Tikki let out a small gasp, making Chat sit up so he could stare at Plagg with a frown, "Had. Past tense."

"No!" Tikki said excitedly, "Did you show her,"

"No of course not." Chat told her quickly, "She said she had a crush on Adrien Agreste in high school. You should have heard her. She was saying things about me that I had never told anyone. Lady, whoever she is underneath, she KNEW me. She saw past the mask to who I really was, and I,"

"Blew her off." Plagg told Tikki when he hesitated.

"Chat!" Tikki scolded.

"She never told me!" He said trying to defend himself, "She knew how much I hated all of the attention in school, and instead of telling me, she kept it to herself all that time. The one person who actually saw me for me, and all I did was ignore her. Now she's here, and knows this side of me. She looks at me with these eyes I just get lost in and, I'm so confused."

Tikki and Plagg exchanged sad looks, both of them seeing how torn up Chat was about this.

"Chat, you didn't mean to ignore her." Tikki said gently. "And if she is half as amazing as she sounds, things will work out the way they are supposed to."

"She sat right behind me in school Tikki. This amazing, genuine, beautiful girl who loved me for me, and I can't even remember her name." He said, burying his face in his hands without sitting up.

"She went to school with us. I had her in my classes and probably saw her every day. I have been so blinded by trying to search for Ladybug, I just backed myself into a corner with no way out. I think," he looked between them, "I'm starting to have feelings for Lady, but, Ladybug is supposed to be my soul mate."

Tikki didn't hesitate for a second, "You deserve to be happy Chat Noir. You can't ignore what you are feeling. It's wrong."

"I can't ignore this either." Chat said, pulling out the little beaded charm he always had on him. There were six simple, seemly random beads threaded together in a small chain, but it was the seventh bead that kept his hope so strong.

The seventh bead was a small shiny red color that had five little black spots on it. Exactly like a ladybug.

"This was in my hand that day I destroyed the park, and even though everything else was destroyed because of what I had done, I was completely unscathed. This, little lucky charm, she must have been there, and she must have helped me." Chat said strongly, having always believed that was the truth.

Plagg told him carefully, "That is one possibly."

"But we can't know for sure." Tikki said sadly.

"How else do you explain that the seventh bead looks like a ladybug? She was practically telling me that she had found me, but then something had to have happened and she had to go away." He theorized out loud to them yet again.

Tikki smiled, floating up to his face, "I wish the other Black Cats who didn't have a Ladybug had your confidence."

Tikki nuzzled his cheek and he closed his eyes, "I will never give up Tikki. I will make the three of us whole again by finding her. I promise."

He heard the far door open and instantly put his good luck charm back into his pocket. No one but Tikki and Plagg knew of the charms' existence, and that's how he wanted it to stay.

He didn't have to wait long to see a familiar set of pigtails. She was walking slowly as she glanced around.

He called out to her a little surprised, "Lady?"

She turned in his direction and flashed him a small smile, "Hey. Rena said I'd probably find you here."

She walked over to him and he jumped down from the table, telling her instantly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I,"

She hugged him without a word, cutting off his apology.

He felt his entire body relax against her, hugging her back as he buried his face in her hair. Her scent, god he was never going to be able to get over the subtle sweet notes she had. They drew him in every time, like a small piece of heaven. How could one person be so beautiful AND smell like heaven? It wasn't fair.

She pulled away from him slightly, saying it quietly, "I'm the one who's sorry. I never meant to overstep."

Plagg said it instantly, "Don't apologize to this alley cat Lady. He's the one at fault for reacting that way. He never should have raised his voice at you, for any reason."

She immediately came to his defense, "No Plagg, it was me. I know how he feels about Ladybug, how important she is to him. I just, wanted to understand but I should have respected his privacy."

There was a small giggle, and he instantly looked at Tikki who floated up next to Plagg, "They are right about you. You really are a unique person Lady."

He saw Lady's eyes widen and he grabbed her hand gently, bringing her forward a few steps, "Lady, this is Tikki. She is the kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous."

Lady smiled as she took a few steps towards Tikki who floated up to her instantly, "It's very nice to meet you Tikki."

Tikki was smiling just as brightly, "It's nice to meet you too Lady. Plagg and Chat Noir have told me a lot about you."

"Nothing too bad I hope." She said, looking between Plagg who was smirking and Chat Noir who said it quickly, "I don't think I could ever have something bad to say about you."

Lady blushed and Tikki giggled before saying it like a question, "They told me you're a healer?"

Lady instantly frowned, "I'm supposed to be, but I can't control it."

Tikki smiled at her a little softer, "Control comes with time. You'll get there. You just have to be confident in yourself and in your power."

Lady smiled a little, "I'm going to try."

"That's all you can do." Tikki said encouragingly.

"Trust in yourself." Chat said instantly.

She turned back to him and nodded, "Right." She told him again, "Really, I'm sorry if I said anything that,"

"No," he said, cutting her off this time, "No, it wasn't you, or what you were asking." He looked away ashamed, and Plagg told him hard, "Tell her the truth kitten."

Chat flinched slightly as he let out a small sudden breath.

"You don't have to explain." She told him softly.

He finally found the will to look back at her, letting it spill out of him, "It's this entire situation Lady. Every day I get up, and I feel like half of me is missing. I push myself the way I do because it's the only way to keep myself sane. It's the only way to push back that feeling, to feel something else, anything else."

He started pacing back and forth in frustration, "I want to give up. I've wanted to give up searching for her. So many times, more than I can count anymore. I'm so," he said it heavily, "tired, of hoping that one day I'll find her. But at the same time," he suddenly walked past her to the table, sitting down heavily. She saw the weight of everything come crashing down on him all at once.

His voice got stronger, "It's not in me. I can't give up. I won't. I don't just want to find her. I need to find her, to feel like I'm not being torn in half. I tell myself, if I get stronger, if I can keep holding on just a little longer, she'll find me when I'm good enough to deserve having her at my side."

Lady said it hard, "You are already more than good enough. Chat, you are doing all of this for a person you don't know, and whoever she is," she put her hand on his arm, holding his eyes seriously, "she already doesn't deserve you."

He tried to explain, "That's the thing. I'm supposed to be hers, and she's supposed to be mine. We are supposed to be the perfect balance for each other. We are supposed to be soul mates. That's supposed to be our fate."

"We can't let fate define who we are, or stop us from finding happiness along the way." She said seriously, "No matter what fate thinks it has in store for us."

He stared at her stunned.

He had said almost the exact same thing to Viperion when all this started. He couldn't believe how alike they were.

He finally started to smile, "I know that, and I believe it. I've believed it more and more as time goes by." He took her hand from where it was still resting on his arm and held it on the table in front of him.

"It's just, hearing everyone talk about how there is a chance she wasn't born this lifetime, how she could honestly not even exist," he sighed. "It's the one thing in my heart I can't believe is true. If I'm here, then she has to be. Hearing everyone's doubt, it only adds to my own until I feel like I'm suffocating. It makes me feel like everything is going to come crashing down on me until I'm just,"

She saw the pain on his face, and said it knowingly when he hesitated for too long, "Trapped."

He nodded, "And, if she really doesn't exist, then why do I?"

She squeezed his hand, saying it sincerely, "If you didn't, I wouldn't be here."

He looked up and she kept going, "Without you, Chat Blanc would have taken me, and who knows what would have happened."

He smiled, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles gently, "Well, there's that."

She smiled back, "So, even though I'm not, her," she said slowly, "I'm glad you exist. The world wouldn't be as bright without you."

Plagg gagged, completely pulling them out of the bubble they had unknowingly formed around themselves, "Ugh, she is just as sappy as you are kitten."

"Don't listen to this stinky old sock Lady. You're a sweetheart." Tikki said, shooting a glare at Plagg.

Plagg disappeared into Chat's pocket and came out with a slice of Camembert.

Lady giggled, "Do you really carry cheese in your pocket?"

She saw a small blush on his cheeks, but the annoyance was there too as they watched Plagg swallow the cheese whole, "I have to, or I have this destructive little god to contend with."

She giggled again, "How do you manage to not come out smelling like, that?"

"He used to, for years and even in high school." Tikki said quickly, stifling her own giggle.

"Tikki!" Chat said, letting his head fall to his arms on the table dramatically.

She patted his back gently, "Awe, it couldn't have been that bad Kitty."

He huffed, sitting up quickly, "There was no cologne in the world that could mask that scent. I swear everyone probably thought that I was the one eating that disgusting,"

"You watch what cheese you are insulting Kitten." Plagg said seriously.

Lady and Tikki laughed together, saying it at the same time, "You two are impossible."

Lady and Tikki looked at each other in shock before smiling slightly. Chat looked at Plagg who gave him a warning look. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions, but the way Tikki and Lady were looking at each other... there was another reason he couldn't help but hold onto that hope. And by the Miraculous he hoped.

"Lady," he said softly, smiling at her, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that Adrien never noticed you. He really is an idiot."

She shook her head, "No it's okay. To be honest I couldn't form a sentence around him. Every time I tried, I just rambled and stuttered like a moron. He probably thought I was a freak. It was probably for the best anyways."

"I'm sure he didn't think you were a freak." Chat said quickly.

She leaned her head on her hand and Tikki asked sadly, "Why do you think it was for the best Lady?"

"I always manage to ruin everything. I'm sure I would have ruined any relationship I could have had with him, somehow. You may be the great black cat, but the bad luck I carry could probably put yours to shame." She said seriously.

Plagg smiled mischievously, "Really?"

"Plagg." Tikki and Chat said sternly.

"Whaaaat? I didn't even say anything." Plagg said defensively, "Her bad luck can't be as bad as what I can do."

She stared at Plagg with a smirk, "You'd be surprised."

Plagg said it quickly, "Surprise me."

She said it instantly, "Adrien's birthday, I hand-made him a blue scarf. I failed miserably at school at trying to give it to him so I dropped it off at his house. The next day he wore it, and I had never seen him so outwardly happy. I was over the moon, thinking I'd finally be able to ask him out. Then when I was walking over to him to try and do just that, I overheard him talking to his friend about the scarf being from his dad."

Plagg looked at Chat who asked slowly, "But, you, you were the one who made it for him?"

She nodded and he asked right away, "Why didn't you say anything to him?"

She smiled to herself, "You should have seen how happy he was Kitty. I couldn't take that from him when everyone rarely saw him smile as it was. I knew he and his dad weren't particularly close, since Mister Agreste is so busy running a company. He was so happy that his father had given him such a thoughtful gift. I wasn't going to spoil that for him. I made the scarf to make him happy on his birthday, and that's what it did, so that's all I cared about."

Chat said it a little harder, "I was wrong before. Adrien's not an idiot. He's a total and complete asshole."

Her voice turned harsh, coming to his defense, "Adrien is nothing like that. It's not his fault I didn't say anything."

"Maybe if you had he'd have been a little less of a clueless moron." Chat said sternly.

She stood angrily, "Don't you dare talk about him that way! You don't even know him!" She started to walk away, her footsteps sounding heavier with every step in her anger. Tikki and Plagg were staring between them shocked at the turn this conversation had taken. These two were going to give them whiplash at this rate.

Chat was up in seconds, grabbing Lady from behind and holding her there as she told him angrily, "Let go."

"No." He said softly.

She struggled to get loose, but his grip around her was firm. She finally relaxed in his arms when she realized she was never going to get away. He put his forehead to the back of her head when he heard her small sigh.

They stood there for a minute in silence until he told her softly, "I'm sorry. I, I hate that you were ever treated that way. I hate that you gave him your heart, and all he did in return was hurt you. You of all people, don't deserve that. You deserve a love as beautiful and genuine as you are. With someone who can show you every day how much you mean to them."

She leaned back into him slightly, sounding utterly defeated, "If there was someone like that out there for me."

"Maybe there is," his arms tightened around her gently, "and all you have to do is turn around to see them." He said in a loving whisper.

She stiffened slightly before turning around. Their eyes met and she felt her heart thundering against her chest.

He cupped her cheek and she asked shakily, hating herself for letting it come out, "But, Ladybug,"

"My fate won't define me, or stop me from finding happiness along the way. Not when it's right in front of me." He told her, adding it softer, "If, if you'll give me the chance."

She put her hand over his where it was still on her face, smiling shyly, "I'd really like that."

His heart leapt as leaned down towards her, just as she leaned up to him.

Their eyes began to close.

And a rapidly beeping siren began to wail around them, startling them apart.

Chat let his forehead fall against hers after a heavy sigh, "I'm so sorry m'Lady."

"Go. I'm not going anywhere." She told him, taking a small step back. He gave her an apologetic smile, holding up his fist where a silver ring sat, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Plagg disappeared into the ring, turning it onyx black with a bright green paw print in the center. His ring hand went to his face, and he transformed into the Chat Noir she had come to know.

She couldn't help but smile, never having seen him transform like that before. The power settled and she told him in a playfully stern voice, "Should you have let me hear your transformation phrase?"

He chuckled, "No, but honestly it doesn't bother me that you know. I'll be back soon." He started to walk out and she hesitated, seeing Tikki smiling at her with a small encouraging nod.

"Chat wait," she closed the gap to him just as he turned around.

She pressed her lips to his, an intense spark of power running through each of them unlike anything they had ever felt before.

She pulled away after just a few seconds to see his stunned face, "Wh-what was that for?"

"To give you all the luck I have left. I know you are going to find a way to go out there after the Akuma no matter what anyone says so, be safe Kitty." She said strongly.

He smiled and his eyes brightened as he gave her a small bow, "As m'Lady commands."

He took off quickly and she felt her stomach fluttering happily. Tikki rushed up to her, sitting on her shoulder, "Oh Lady, I've never seen Chat Noir look so happy."

She smiled at the little kwami, "I want him to be happy Tikki."

She was still a little sad though, and asked hoping Tikki would tell her the truth, "Hey, Tikki? Is it really the fate of the Black Cat and Ladybug to be together?"

Tikki floated in front of her, smiling knowingly, "The Black Cat and Ladybug always find each other when they are going to need each other the most. The bond between the two is strong and pulls them together more times than not."

Tikki nuzzled her cheek, "Their fate is to be together, but it is always the holder's choice of how their relationship will be. Whether that fate is to be the closest and best of friends, or something deeper."

"So, it's not hopeless? To think Chat and I could,"

"Things will work out the way they are supposed to Lady. Just hold onto that hope, and you'll find your way." Tikki told her calmly.

She couldn't help but smile, "Ladybug will be lucky to have you as a kwami."

Tikki giggled, "Luck is only part of it."

She stared at the closed door with a small smile, thinking to herself the phrase Master Fu had given her, and knowing that Tikki was right.

_ 'Luck is of our own making.' _


	11. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hangs out, outside the masks. Someone's eyes aren't as blind as others, and something special is being planned.

Her phone began to ring and she groaned, barely opening an eye to see who was calling.

She answered confused and still half-asleep, "Alya? It's too early."

"Girl it's nearly ten! I thought you'd be up by now, even on a Sunday." Alya told her. She could practically see the smirk on Alya's face.

"You know I'm not a morning person, and I had a last-minute cram session at school yesterday afternoon." She reminded her, burying her face in her pillow. Ever since she had a literal run-in with Alya and Nino, she and Alya had been talking a lot.

They were becoming fast friends.

Alya sighed but told her excitedly, "So you've said, BUT I have some free time, and so do the guys. You don't have to work today do you?"

"No, I have the day off." She said, starting to fully wake up. After those trials yesterday, and her talk with Chat Noir, she had come home and had fallen straight to sleep. She had forgotten that Alya was trying to get them all together today.

Alya squealed excitedly, and far louder than she was ready for, "YES! Get dressed, I'm coming to get you and we'll meet with the boys and finally get a chance to hang out!"

She got up slowly, rubbing her eyes as she asked smiling, "What do you want to do?"

"We'll figure it out as we go. Be there in ten!" Alya hung up and she smiled again as she shook her head.

She got ready quickly and as she headed downstairs her phone went off again. She smiled brightly seeing who was calling, "Hey Kitty."

She heard his soft chuckle, "Good morning Purrincess. I hope you slept well."

"Like the dead. How was the Akuma, are you okay?" She asked.

"Master wouldn't let me go." He said bitterly, "Viper and Ryuko went, and they came back with no injuries."

"I hope you got some sleep then." She said sternly.

"Somewhat." He admitted, "I had a lot on my mind."

She frowned, "Is everything okay?"

"No, no it's great. Better than great, actually. I was just, wondering, about what happened last night. We didn't get a chance to talk after the alert, about the," he hesitated and she felt herself blushing as she said it, "kiss."

"Yeah." He said softly. "Are you working today? Do you have plans? I'd really like to see you."

She kicked herself, "I'm off today but one of my friends just called. I'm meeting up with her and a few other friends for the afternoon."

"Oh," he said defeated before perking up, "How about tonight?"

She felt her heart squeeze in joy, "I can keep tonight free."

He said it excitedly, "How does eight o'clock sound?"

It came out easily, "Purr-fect."

"I knew you liked a good pun m'Lady." He said teasing. She could picture the way his eyes were no doubt sparkling, "I'll pick you up from your balcony if that's all right."

"That's fine." She said quickly, "You still remember where I live?"

"Your face and real name are blurred from pre-mask, but it doesn't affect anything else." He added it softly, "Not even magic will ever make me truly forget you."

She blushed and heard Alya's voice downstairs, "I have to go Kitty. See you tonight."

"Already my heart counts the moments." He whispered.

She smiled as she hung up, making her way downstairs to find her parents trying to feed Alya.

She told them quickly, "Maman, Papa, Alya doesn't want,"

"Oh girl yes, yes I do." Alya said quickly, taking the box of macarons her mother was holding out to her.

Alya smiled down at the box as they made their way out of the bakery, "Nino and Adrien are going to be super jealous!"

She rolled her eyes, "Adrien can literally walk in here any time and get anything he wants."

Alya raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled slightly, "After his viral post, my parents don't let him pay for anything. Business is still bustling from it."

Alya opened the box and popped a macaron in her mouth, "God, I swear I could eat the whole box by myself."

She giggled, "That is the usual response."

Her phone went off in her pocket and she saw the text from Chat Noir, smiling instantly,  **"Four courses or five?"**

**"Knowing your appetite, five, definitely."** She responded, not noticing the curious grin forming on Alya's face.

His response was instant,  **"Excellent choice m'Lady. It shall be done."**

**"Should I be worried about what you are up to?"**

**"Me? Up to something? You wound me purrincess."**

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop smiling,  **"Yeah, I'm sure."**

**";) it will be worth it, a little trust please."** She could practically see the grin that would be forming on his face.

**"Trust you? Always."**

Alya cleared her throat, a giant smirk on her face, "Pray tell, who is the lucky guy who has earned that look on your face?"

She said it quickly, "G-Guy? Who says there is a guy?"

Alya raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh please, you literally looked like you were shining."

"It's bright out Alya." She said simply, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"Mhmm." Alya muttered unconvinced, "Come on, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

She sighed heavily, but smiled as she relented, "Alya, he is so amazing."

Alya squealed, shaking her arm excitedly, "I knew it! You have to give me all the details!"

"He is smart and sweet, and cares about his friends. He's brave and kind and,"

"Cute?" Alya interjected quickly.

"Handsome." She corrected, "He has the most amazing green eyes and blonde hair,"

Alya's eyes widened, "Are you talking about Adrien?!"

She felt herself blush, realizing that Chat Noir wasn't the only person she knew who had those features. "A-Adrien? No, of course not! Adrien's just a friend!"

Alya visibly deflated, "Awww, I was really hoping it would be him. That way we could double date."

"I'm sure I'm not Adrien's type." She said quickly.

Alya huffed, "How many times do I have to tell you, you are beautiful. The night we met I thought you were a model!"

"Hang out with me enough, and you'll realize why I could never be a model." She said smiling shyly.

"Challenge accepted." Alya said, linking their arms.

"Alya! Mouse!" A familiar voice called from the side.

They both instantly turned, seeing Nino and Adrien waving them down. Alya chuckled, "Adrien really doesn't know your name is Marinette?"

She shook her head, "I honestly don't think so. It's fine though. Everyone at  _ Gabriel _ calls me Mouse anyways."

"We'll have to remedy that sometime today." They crossed the street, Alya giving Nino a quick peck on the cheek before telling them, "Morning guys."

"Good morning beautiful." Nino said happily.

"Good morning Alya." Adrien said with a soft smile before looking at her, "Good morning Mouse."

"Good morning Nino, Adrien. I can't believe you actually have a day off." She said a little shocked.

Adrien smiled shyly, "Yeah, it took some extra early morning photo shoots but it was worth it. I'm surprised my father gave  _ you _ the day off."

"And so the luck spreads." She said easily, trying to be more positive ever since her talk with Tikki. The little kwami had boosted her confidence and now, she felt like she was in a good place with everything that had happened. She wasn't going to mess up her new friendship with Adrien, or Nino and Alya. She was going to let Chat Noir into her heart, and she hoped that he would stay there for a long time.

Adrien smiled slightly, "We were just talking about how unlucky we both were the other day huh?"

She nodded and Nino shook his head, "I swear dude, you are one of the unluckiest cats I've ever met."

Adrien laughed out loud, covering his mouth quickly trying to stifle the laughter. Alya nearly doubled over, saying it as she laughed, "Oh damn, that, that was unintentionally good."

Nino had looked confused for a second before even he laughed, pushing Adrien's arm, "You know what I mean bro."

Adrien nodded, still trying to contain his laughter, "True either way though."

She frowned slightly, knowing she wasn't privy to whatever inside joke that was.

Alya must have seen the look on her face first and almost instantly sobered, "Oh, hey, it's nothing. We've been joking about Adrien and his bad luck since high school."

Nino caught on quickly, "Yeah dudette."

She waved her hands in front of her quickly, "No, it's okay, don't worry about it. You guys have been friends for a long time. I'm sure there are things I'm not going to understand no matter how hard I try."

Adrien said it gently, "You're our friend now too though."

She smiled at him shyly, "Yeah."

Alya suggested it lightly as the silence began to stretch, "Why don't we go grab lunch, and then hit the ice rink?"

They all murmured that it sounded like a plan, and Alya led them to one of their favorite café's. Marinette had eaten here plenty of times herself, and she was surprised that she had never seen the trio here before. They all talked and joked while they ate, and she couldn't help but notice how much happier Adrien seemed to be. In high school, getting a real smile or laugh from him had been rare. Today, she had seen his smile and heard him laugh so much that it filled her heart. She was happy for him.

Reluctantly, Alya shared her macarons with the guys instead of buying dessert when they realized where the box had come from. Needless to say, the dozen macarons didn't last past the first two minutes of the box being open.

She caught Adrien checking his phone a few times, but as they left the café, Nino asked point blank, "Dude, what are you up to?"

Adrien was already sliding his phone back into his pocket, "Checking the time."

Alya raised an eyebrow, "Do you have somewhere to be Agreste?"

He said it quickly, "Not until later."

"Oh," Alya pressed, "Found the courage to woo your lucky little lady?"

A small blush appeared on his cheeks, and Nino's eyes widened, "Dude! You finally asked her out!?"

Adrien told them sounding embarrassed, his hand going to the back of his neck, "Yeah, this morning before we all met up."

Marinette smiled slightly, even though she still felt that slight twinge in her heart that another girl had captured his attention. She thought about Chat Noir, and said it sincerely, "Good for you."

He smiled at her, "Thanks. I hope it goes well. I don't want to mess this is up. I have a lot to make up for."

She frowned, asking curious, "What do you mean?"

Alya elbowed Adrien lightly, "Someone just had their eyes opened a little bit."

Adrien lightly pushed Alya away from him, "More like wide open. I'm serious you guys, I don't want to screw this up, not again."

Nino said it encouragingly, "That dudette has a serious thing for you my man. It'll be fine."

"But if she finds out what I did," Adrien said, hesitating.

"What did you do?" She asked worried.

The three of them exchanged glances before Adrien told her sadly, "I hurt her a long time ago, when we were in high school. I hurt her without meaning to, without even realizing that I did. She let it slip recently, and now I feel like a terrible person."

She said it easily, "You aren't the kind of person who would purposely hurt someone like that Adrien. I know you aren't, and I'm sure whoever she is, she won't hold it against you. Especially if you are trying to make up for it now."

He asked her seriously, "You don't think it's too late?"

She put her hand on his arm, "It's never too late."

He smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling in hope, "Thanks Mouse."

Alya clapped her hands, "Oh! Speaking of. How the hell don't you know her real name Agreste? You work with the girl for heaven's sake!"

Nino busted out laughing, "Seriously Adrien? Bro, get your life together."

Adrien blushed, "Hey, it's not my fault. Everyone calls her Mouse."

She let out a small laugh, "Alya I told you, it's really fine. I don't mind."

Alya crossed her arms, "I'm not calling you Mouse."

Marinette looked at Nino with a smirk, "Dudette works fine too."

He held up his fist towards her, "That's rad." She fist bumped him instantly and Alya got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hmm, I have an interesting idea."

Nino and Adrien both instantly frowned at her, "Don't." "Come on babe not again."

"Oh come on you guys! Don't be such party-poopers. Nino and I know the little Mouse's name, but somehow the great Agreste doesn't. Why don't we play a guessing game until Adrien figures it out?" Alya suggested as they entered the ice rink

The rink was nearly empty, and the few people who were sitting around looked like they were about to leave. They would have the whole rink to themselves.

Adrien asked curious as they got their skates, "And how do you suggest we do that? I literally don't have a clue."

"The three of us can give you hints of course." Alya said easily.

They laced up and Adrien sighed, a smirk on his face as he stood, "Fine, you're on."

Alya smiled, "Game on." She was the first one onto the ice, but Adrien and Nino were only a step behind her.

Marinette hesitantly eased her way onto the ice. She hadn't done this in a long time.

She started off slowly, Adrien calling out suddenly, "Go on, first hint."

Alya looked over at her, "First hint, her real name is longer than Mouse."

Adrien was skating slowly, his hand on his face in thought, "Uhh, how about, Felicity?"

Nino cringed, "Wrong."

Adrien threw out another name, "Aurorielle?"

Marinette put her hand on her hip, "Did you just make that up?"

Adrien smiled slightly, "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes and Nino shook his head, "Second hint, her name starts with a letter in Mouse."

Alya started skating backwards in front of Nino, saying it proudly, "GOOD ONE BABE!"

Nino chuckled softly. Adrien was watching her closely, "Starts with a letter in Mouse, but longer than Mouse. Evelyn?"

She shook her head, "Nope." She had started to pick up a little bit of speed and was starting to close the slight gap between her and Adrien.

"Seraphine?" He tried.

She giggled, "You are really bad at this."

"Oh come on Mouse, it's not that easy." He said, crossing his arms.

She caught up to him and smiled, "Okay, third hint, my real name means, of the sea."

He looked at her unamused, "That was extremely unhelpful."

She laughed and couldn't help herself. She pushed off from the ice and did a small jump, spinning twice in the air before landing lightly on one foot.

All three of them stopped where they were, making her stop to ask worried, "What?"

They were all staring at her in shock, "You just," "did a jump," "like a figure-skater."

She told them softly, "Oh, I, uh, I've been skating since I was little so, it's not a big deal."

Adrien asked shaking his head, "Is there nothing you can't do?"

She felt herself blush, "Walk across a flat surface without falling."

She started skating again and Adrien told her suddenly, "I think I deserve a better hint."

She smiled back at him, "Okay fine, if you add a letter, you'll get the word for a puppet on a string."

Alya asked her suddenly, "What other jumps can you do?"

She told them quickly, "You guys don't want to see that."

They all said it at once, "Yeah we do!"

She asked nervously, "Are you sure?"

They all nodded so she relented. She gained a little more speed before doing another small jump, all three of them clapping as she landed smoothly.

She heard Adrien asking Nino, "A puppet on a string? Are they called something?"

Nino patted Adrien's arm, "Dude, yes."

"That's actually a pretty good hint Sunshine. If you get it, you'll get her name for sure." Alya said before telling her, "Do another one!"

She smiled over at Alya before going into another, slightly more complicated jump.

Nino whistled, "Damn dudette. That's hella impressive."

"Thanks Nino." She said smiling brighter.

Adrien suddenly snapped his fingers, "Marionette!"

Marinette slid to a stop and Alya said it unimpressed, "So her name is?"

Adrien skated up to her, bowing theatrically, "Nice to meet you Marinette."

She giggled, "Nice to meet you too Adrien."

Alya said it relieved, "Finally! I thought you were never going to get it."

"I'm not completely hopeless Alya." Adrien said with a small frown.

"It's really fine Adrien. I don't care if you call me Mouse." She said honestly.

"Yeah, but you are my friend. I don't want to have to call you Mouse all the time." He said with a smile.

Adrien's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket, frowning for a second, "Hey, sorry guys I need to get this."

He started skating to the side as Nino asked quickly as they all made their way over to him, "Everything all right?"

"Not sure yet." He was already putting the phone to his ear, "Hey, what's going on?"

Adrien was quiet for a minute, the frown on his face finally falling into relief, "Oh, okay. As long as it wasn't serious. You should have called earlier, I would have gone with you."

The voice on the other end didn't say much before Adrien shook his head with a small smile, "Everyone seems to think I don't take enough time off, well here I am, taking time off. Oh, and did you get my message earlier? You never responded, though I know why now."

There was another short pause before Adrien said it happily, "You are a life saver. I owe you one. And yeah, keep an eye out. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up and Alya asked instantly, "Everything cool?"

"Yeah, there was a little trouble but nothing serious." Adrien told them.

She asked worried, "Trouble?"

Adrien said it quickly, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Some of our other friends just, can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Nino nodded, saying it with a smirk, "Like another sunshine child we know."

Adrien went to push Nino's arm, but he took off across the rink, Adrien on his heels, "You won't get away that easy!"

Alya shook her head, "Boys."

Marinette giggled, "They seem really close."

Alya nodded, "They are. Nino is one of the first friends Adrien has ever made, and they've been best bro's ever since. Sometimes I feel like I'M the third wheel."

Marinette linked her arms with Alya, "Well, now you have me."

Alya smiled at her brightly, "Yeah I do. Come, we can't let those two out-do us."

They joined the guys back on the ice, playing a few rounds of tag, racing around the rink, and just talking about anything and everything they could think of.

When they finally decided to call it a day, Marinette was unlacing her skates when she noticed Adrien with a small smile on his face as he looked down at his phone.  _ He must be texting the girl he's going out with tonight. _ -She thought.

She barely pulled her first skate off in relief when her phone went off. She smiled seeing another text from Chat Noir,  **"Do you have any aversion to the color red?"**

**"No, why do you ask?"** She responded.

It didn't take long for his response to come through,  **"You'll see. ;)"**

She texted him shaking her head,  **"And you wonder why I think you are up to something Kitty."**

**"Just trying to be prepared and get 'creative' m'Lady"** he responded.

She laughed to herself, wondering what in the world that cat was up to.

**"Don't hurt yourself ;)"**

Alya sat next to her, asking with a smirk, "Do you think your guy knows how much your eyes sparkle when you are talking to him?"

She blushed instantly, "Alya!"

"What! It's so true!" Alya said, glancing over to Adrien who was laughing softly down at his phone. That was a little odd, Alya thought to herself. She had seen them both texting for a few minutes now. What were the chances that they would be answering texts one after another like that? It was almost as if they were texting each oth-...no...that was impossible.

Alya said it quickly, she needed to know. Now. Like, right now, right now, before she started jumping to conclusions, "Hey, Marinette, you never told me the name of the mystery guy."

Marinette visibly stiffened, Alya trying hard not to let her face give anything away, "Oh uh, his, name? I, I'm sure I mentioned it."

Marinette stood and grabbed her skates, Alya standing with her, "No, I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"Huh." Marinette mumbled rushing off to turn in her skates.

Alya sat next to Adrien, taking the chance to ask when Marinette was out of ear shot, "Hey, you are texting Lady, right?"

He said it quietly, "Yes, I'm trying to set things up for tonight. Why?" His phone went off and he frowned, practically feeling her panic,  **"Chat oh my god. One of my friends just asked about your name and I have no idea what to tell her! I can't tell her your name is Chat Noir, she'll think I've gone crazy!"**

He typed back quickly,  **"Hey, it's okay, deep breath. Just make up a name, it doesn't matter."** He added it at the last second, hoping to calm her down,  **"You were talking about me huh?"**

He hit send and told Alya worried, "Lady is freaking out. She went out with some friends and one of them just asked about my name. Since she doesn't know who I really am, she doesn't know what to do. I've never had that problem so I don't know what to tell her."

Alya felt her stomach turn. Oh no, this wasn't happening. There was no way this was really happening right now. "Is, that right? What did you tell her?"

"To just make up a name. It doesn't matter really."

Alya was going to put her theory to the test, "Then it doesn't matter if she uses your real name right? Adrien is a common name."

He instantly smiled, "Actually, you are right."

Her response came through,  **"I'm no good with on the spot stuff like this Chat!"** Another text came right after it,  **"You would comment on me talking about you."**

He was already typing a response,  **"Just call me Adrien then. That's common enough, and you knew someone named Adrien in high school right? It's an easy lie."** Even though it technically wasn't a lie at all.  **"And of course I noticed. It fills my heart with joy to know I'm in your thoughts."**

He frowned when he didn't get a response back right away. Nino came back with a suddenly sad-looking Marinette, saying it worried, "You sure dudette?"

"Y-yeah, no it's nothing. Are you guys ready to go?" She asked, looking over at them before looking away.

Adrien and Alya stood, but Alya had no intention of letting this go, "So, Marinette, are you still texting your mystery guy?"

Adrien asked surprised, "Mystery guy?"

Marinette's cheeks turned pink, "Uh, no, not at the moment."

Nino said it curious, "Is he what got you down all of a sudden?"

Adrien asked, already feeling angry for her, "Did he say something to upset you?"

"No," she told them quickly as they headed back outside, "No he is a sweetheart. I'm just," she let out a shaky sigh, "I, tend to overthink things."

"You know what I think we need? Ice cream." Alya said happily, almost certain that she knew the truth playing out in front of her.

"Ice cream sounds great." Nino said.

Adrien frowned, pulling his phone back out, "I think I'm going to pass on the ice cream today. I really have a few things I need to do before tonight."

Nino muttered under his breath, saying it snickering, "Oh yeah, I'm sure you do."

He elbowed Nino's arm, causing him to scowl, "Ow."

"Sorry guys, maybe next time. We'll have to do this again soon though. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Adrien said with a smile.

Alya nodded, "Oh most definitely. Have fun on your date lover boy."

Adrien just shook his head as he started to walk away from them, "You aren't going to get to me Alya, bye guys."

"That's yet to be determined Sunshine!" Alya called after him.

Adrien raised his hand without turning back around and disappeared around the corner.

Nino told Alya with a smirk, "You love giving my boy a hard time. Do you know how hard it probably was for him to actually ask her out?"

Alya sighed heavily, "I know, but the fact is he did it. He is getting better though. He used to fold instantly against teasing."

Marinette asked with a worried smile, "You used to tease him?"

Alya explained as they started walking, "Just a little, and all in good fun. He used to wear this face with this fake smile. It took a long time for him to open up, even to us. Even now, it's hard for him to share how he's really feeling. The only time he really lets anyone know that anything is wrong is when it is basically bursting out of him."

"Yeah, his pops isn't exactly father of the year." Nino said somewhat harshly.

She found herself nodding, "No, I get that. Mister Agreste is, distant. He's not an easy person to get along with, or get a read on. His demeanor comes off as cold and uncaring, and I've seen how hard he is on Adrien." She frowned slightly, "I know he cares about Adrien in his own way, but it's not in the way that Adrien deserves."

Nino nodded, asking seriously, "How long have you been working at  _ Gabriel _ ? If you don't mind the question."

"I won a contest right before graduation and the prize was the internship to work under Mister Agreste. The day after graduation, I started at  _ Gabriel _ ." She explained.

Nino smiled, "That is still wicked cool Marinette. You've got to show us some of your designs sometime. I bet they're mad awesome."

She blushed, "I don't mind showing you guys."

Her phone started to ring and she frowned, ignoring the call.

Alya noticed.

"Not answering the phone for mister sweetheart?"

Marinette said it softly, "I'm hanging out with you guys."

Her phone rang again and Nino smiled, "Persistent isn't he?"

She ignored the call again and seconds later got a text,  **"Is everything okay?"**

Alya told her with a small nudge, "Call him, we don't mind."

"No, I'll call him in a little bit." She said, trying to smile, "He'll be alright."

Nino's phone started to ring and he glanced at Alya before answering, "Sup?"

There was quick murmuring on the phone and Nino said it with wide eyes, "Whoa, hey, easy there my man, I'm sure everything's fine." There were more frantic sounds coming from the other end as Nino shook his head, "You are overreacting. Maybe she just got busy, or," the voice interrupted him and he said it quickly, "All right, all right, okay! Give me five and I'll meet you. Yeah. Got it."

Nino put his phone back in his pocket and told them, "Sorry girls, I gotta split. Something just came up. Have an ice cream for me." He gave Alya a quick kiss before holding out his fist to her, "Later dudette. Sorry about the bail."

She smiled at him, bumping her fist with his like she had earlier, "No worries. We'll see you next time."

"Count on it. I'll call you later Als." Nino said before heading off.

Alya sighed heavily, "Oh well, more ice cream for us."

They found André just a few blocks from the bakery and had their ice cream in the park across from Marinette's house. Alya noticed that Marinette's ice cream looked inspired by a very specific black cat. Peach for his lips. Mint for his eyes. That was Adrien without a doubt, but it was that double dark chocolate, for his mysterious side, that confirmed what Alya had been trying to deny.

Alya wasn't quite ready to let her friend go, and Marinette wasn't quite ready for her to go either. When they finished their ice cream, they made their way to the bakery and straight upstairs to Marinette's room. Alya had agreed to help her get ready for her date tonight. It made her happy, since she had never been on a date before and had no idea what to wear. Alya however, was sure that she could help.

Marinette saw Alya smiling, seeing all the designs hanging on the wall, along with a few of the more recent photos of Adrien. "I don't think I've seen this one."

Alya pointed to one of the most recent pictures of Adrien, making her smile, "Oh yeah, that one is from a shoot we were at last week. I really loved the lighting, and the way his eyes just, shine when he is genuinely smiling. Jean Luc, the photographer, he sent it to me since it isn't likely to be used and thought I would like it."

"It should be used. It's rare to see him smile like this." Alya looked back at her, "Wait, you were at his photo shoot last week?"

She nodded, "We had a bit of an emergency with the jackets. They were cut incorrectly, and it wasn't major but enough that it altered the look. Gabriel and I spent half the morning pin-pointing which jackets were wrong, and figuring out the best way to fix it. We were on a bit of a time crunch, since Adrien had already finished the shoot with about half of the jackets that were wrong. We had to call him in for a re-shoot and I ended up staying at the re-shoot so I could alter the jackets by hand while he was re-modeling the one's I fixed."

She put her head back on her computer chair, remembering the stress of that day, but smiling at the friendships that had come from it.

Alya sat down on her chaise slowly, "That's, wow."

Marinette smiled, "It was nothing really. Doing the alterations wasn't hard since I knew what I had to do."

Alya knew she wasn't going to last much longer, "Random question, I'm sorry, I'm just dying of curiosity, what high school did you go to?"

Marinette fiddled with the hem of her jeans, "Oh uh, Francois Dupont. Why?"

Alya nodded, "I thought so. I did too. Me, Nino, and Adrien."

Marinette had a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Oh, yeah?"

Alya held her eyes, waiting for her friend to crack. "Yeah. It's weird, the night we ran into each other, I thought you were familiar for some reason. We must have had classes together."

Marinette saw a knowing look in Alya's eyes, and cracked almost instantly, "You know, don't you?"

Alya asked her quickly, "Be very specific."

She covered her face in her hands, "You know I used to have a crush on Adrien, don't you?"

Alya smiled gently at Marinette's slumped over form, "I had a hunch, but you don't anymore, because of mister sweetheart."

"I do like Adrien, just not that way anymore. He's so kind, and I want to be his friend. I don't want to make things awkward by telling him about a one-sided, two year long, crush. I didn't even tell him in high school how I felt. Promise you won't say anything Alya, please, please."

Alya told her softly, "Of course I won't say anything girl. You are moving on," sort of, "and if being his friend is what you want to do, I get that. He won't find out from me. I'll take it to my grave."

Marinette's phone rang again, and Alya chuckled, "If you don't answer, he's going to come hunt you down."

Marinette sighed, "Unfortunately you are probably right."

As if on cue, Chat sent her back to back texts,  **"M'Lady you are freaking me out. Please answer the phone. I need to know you are okay. Please, please, let me know you are okay before I come hunt you down."**

She looked up at Alya, "You were right on the nose." She texted Chat back,  **"I'm okay Kitty. Don't worry."**

Alya took the chance to get it out casually, "Foxes are just talented that way."

Marinette absentmindedly nodded as she sent the text before looking at Alya confused, "Wait, what did you say?"

Alya smiled, "About foxes? Well on top of being amazingly talented, they do have a higher sense of smell. It's only right that they be, right on the nose, on most occasions."

Marinette frowned, her heart jumping slightly. She couldn't help but think Alya meant something more than what she was saying at the surface, but, why would she even think that in the first place?

Alya asked her suddenly, "Do you understand? Or am I way out in left field here? I'm pretty sure I'm not," she started to smile, thinking that Chat Noir was rubbing off on her a bit too much, "miraculously."

The word struck a chord in Marinette, and her eyes widened. No. There was no way.

It left her in a whisper, "Rena?"

Alya gave her a full-blown grin, "There she is. Holy, freaking cow."

Marinette covered her mouth, "Oh no, oh no we, we aren't supposed to, you can't be,"

Alya called it quickly, "Trixx, let's pounce."

A soft orange magic covered her and she transformed on the spot, Marinette squealing and falling out of her chair in shock.

"Lady? It's just me." Rena told her, seeing the shock on her face. "I know it's a lot to take in but,"

Marinette was up in seconds and threw her arms around her, "Rena, oh my god, I'm so glad you are Alya! I have been wanting to vent to you since we started talking. I feel like I'm suffocating. I don't have anyone to talk to outside of everything and I feel like I'm going to explode keeping this secret. I want to tell Chat so much, and we are going out tonight and I can't tell him because Master said we can't, and I'm so worried about what will happen if Ladybug ever shows up and, they are supposed to be soulmates and I'm just going to be in the way of him being happy and,"

"Whoa, hey easy, easy, take a deep breath girl." Rena told her quickly, seeing her friend's panic starting to run wild. She hugged her back, saying it, "Trixx, Back off."

Trixx flew out of the pendent around her neck and said it happily, "YAY! NO MORE SECRETS! I have hated being trapped in your bag all day! It's so boring in there!"

Marinette pulled away from Alya to look at Trixx who flew up and nuzzled her face gently, "Hey roomie."

Marinette giggled slightly, "Hey Trixx. Alya, aren't we going to get in trouble for,"

"It's my choice." Alya told her. "I knew if you had mentioned the miraculous, I wouldn't have said anything, but when you mentioned your crush on Adrien instead, I knew I could trust you completely." They hugged again and Alya told her, "I know it's not easy, keeping all of this to yourself. I'm here for you girl. Always."

Marinette hugged Alya tighter, "Thank you." She pulled back and asked carefully, "You won't, say anything to,"

"Anyone." Alya said easily, "Not a word. You can tell them when you are ready, or not at all. That is your choice. Now," she shook her arm, "You have to tell me how you and Chat ended up together! I NEED TO KNOW!"

Marinette blushed, but told Alya everything. It felt so good to just talk to someone about all of this. Alya listened intently, nodding and ooh-ing and ahh-ing at all the right moments.

When she finally finished, Alya was smirking, "That sly Chat, I'm never going to let him live this down."

"Alya," she whined.

Alya laughed, "Okay, okay. You know, I am happy for you both though. I knew he was fighting back his feelings for you, but I'm glad he is doing something about it."

Marinette asked her seriously, "Me too, but really, what am I even supposed to wear tonight?"

Alya stood and said it with confidence, "Don't worry. We'll make sure this is a night that cat will never forget."


	12. Noir et Blanc (Black and White)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time!... is interrupted, and a warning from an unlikely source.

They were standing on her balcony in complete silence. Marinette fiddling nervously with the flowing bottom of the dress. Chat Noir was staring at her, not moving or saying a word. He hadn't said a word since she came up to the balcony.

She was going to kill Alya. She knew wearing his colors was a bad idea. Alya had told her that he would be flattered, but given his reaction she wasn't sure anymore. There was no expression on his face as he simply stood there, frozen.

The soft, bright green dress fell to just below her knees. It had thick off the shoulder black straps that ran across the top of the bodice, and thin black straps connected and crossed in the back to hold it up. The dress itself was mostly plain, but she had added a pattern of black cat-like paw prints from the bottom right hem to the top of the left bust. The paw prints had come at Alya's insistence when she mentioned the idea. She did like how it had turned out though. At first glance, the multi-facing paw prints looked like roses with how close together they were. Looking closer, the paw prints were clearer and unmistakable.

She looked down at the dress again, wishing she'd had a little more time to work on it. It was so last minute and not her best work. She should have just gone with something else from her closet.

As she looked back up at Chat, the little gold bell on her choker necklace tinkled slightly.

She swallowed hard and told him when he still didn't move, "I'll just, go change into something else."

"No!" Chat said instantly, shaking his head as his face turned red, "You don't have to do that, you," his voice dropped, "wow."

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" She asked feeling extremely self-conscious.

Alya had done some light make-up on her since she was going to be in her mask for the date, but had curled her hair and pinned it so that it was up out of her face while still being down.

He walked up to her slowly, going down on his knee as he took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "You are positively radiant. The stars in the sky wish they shone with your brightness and beauty."

She felt the heat rush to her face as he looked up at her with a soft smile. She smiled at him, pulling on his hand slightly so he would stand again.

The second he was, he told her softly, "You pull off my colors exceptionally well."

She smiled shyly, "Thank you."

He said it regrettably, "I think I should activate your suit, until we get to our destination. I'd hate for your dress to get ruined on the way there."

She nodded her agreement and a small spiral of white light wrapped around her, causing her suit to appear.

He grabbed her hand and asked, "Would you like to take the Chat Noir express, or run yourself?"

She said it excitedly, "Can I run with you?"

His smile brightened his eyes, "You sure you can keep up m'Lady?"

"Easy." She said confidently, making him grin mischievously, "You asked for it."

They jumped up on her balcony rail together and bounded forward at the same time. They hit the rooftop across from the bakery and laughed as they raced across the rooftops. Immediately Chat Noir took a small lead, but since she didn't know exactly where they were going, it was probably for the best.

The wind rushing past her, the familiar sights and sounds of the city were heightened but soothing. Running this way was like nothing she had ever experienced. Chat's boots were scraping near silently against the rooftops as he ran next to her, holding that small lead. She tried to run faster, and heard him chuckle as she passed him. He told her after a minute, the smile clear in his words, "If you go any further, you are going to miss it."

She stopped and turned back, seeing him standing just a few feet back. She went back to him, smiling brightly, "I can see why you like being out on patrol so much. Getting to run like this is so,"

"Freeing." He said in understanding.

He took her hand smiling, "Close your eyes please."

She closed her eyes and he lifted her up suddenly. He walked a short way before he jumped and landed lightly. He set her down and told her softly, "Give me just a minute."

She stood there with her eyes closed and waited patiently. She felt a small brush of magic over her skin and asked curious, "No more running kitty?"

He chuckled, "Not for the moment. You ready?"

She nodded and he said it sounding closer to her, "Okay then, open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered open and her hands went straight to cover her mouth in shock. The entire rooftop had been lined with softly glowing candles. Red rose petals were scattered across the ground. The round black metal tea table had a small glass vase in the middle that held two more red roses.

It was beautiful.

She looked over at him as the tears filled her eyes. He held her eyes as he called it, "Plagg, Claws Down."

His usual Chat Noir outfit was replaced with an elegant black suit with green accents that brought out his eyes. His mask, ears and tail were still there, but only added to his look. A partial transformation, she realized.

But it didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. He looked even more handsome than usual in his suit, sending nervous flutters through her stomach. Chat had a shy smile on his face, pulling out another red rose that had a black and green ribbon tied around the stem from behind his back. "For my one and only Lady."

She took the rose gently, smiling at it before she told him, "Chat, this is all so beautiful. How did you have time to do this? How did you even get this stuff up here?"

He grabbed her hand, saying it with a smirk, "Think of this as, one of the rare perks of being a holder." He held a hand out towards the table, "Your dinner awaits."

He pulled out her chair for her and grabbed the bag from under the table, telling her a little embarrassed, "I was going to try and cook for you, and then Cap reminded me about the last time I attempted to cook. I hope you like Italian."

She giggled, "Italian sounds great. What happened the last time you tried to cook?"

He groaned as he placed the first course in front of her, "I was told I was never allowed to be in the kitchen ever again."

"It couldn't have been that bad." She said smiling.

He looked at her seriously, "I had to replace half of the appliances in Cap's kitchen."

She busted out laughing and Chat told her as he sat down, "I know, I know. It's hilarious."

"I'm sorry Kitty I just, can't imagine how you managed that."

"Hey," he said with a playful smile, "It takes skill. One that very few possess."

She grinned and lifted her hands in surrender, "You don't have to tell me twice."

They laughed together, enjoying their dinner and talking the entire time. She was learning more about Chat in these last few hours than she had in the entire time she knew him.

There was no awkwardness between them at all by the time they got to dessert.

Chat let her pick out the first chocolate covered strawberry before grabbing one himself, still trying to contain his laughter, "I'm serious. It was hilarious. It was one of the only times I have ever seen Cap cry."

She told him, not able to hold in her smile, "Chat, that's mean."

He smirked, saying it with a mouth full of strawberry, "What was I supposed to do?"

He swallowed, "Watch them dance around each other? I may have been miserable in my love life but I didn't want my best friend to be."

She watched him pick up another strawberry, saying it softly, "You really are amazing you know?"

He froze mid-chew and looked at her in shock, "Wh-what do you mean?"

She smiled at him, "It shows what a good heart you have, that you would go out of your way to help Cap get over his insecurities to ask Rena out. Especially knowing that she felt the same way. There aren't many people in the world who care enough about their friends to go out of their way to help them."

She leaned on her hand happily, seeing his face go pink, "Everyone sees the great Black Cat first. They know how strong you are, and how powerful your magic is. They all know your skills, and everyone has nothing but absolute respect for your position as the Black Cat."

She smiled brighter, "But it's who you are underneath all of that. That courage you have to stand up for your friends, to take on extra work because you want to protect them even if it means getting hurt yourself," her voice got softer as she averted her gaze, "that kindness you hold in your heart, that's what makes you amazing Chat Noir."

His face was red as he stared at her, stunned into silence.

She felt herself flush when she looked up through her lashes at him, watching as his expression changed. His eyes were shining as he smiled at her softly, making her ask nervously, "What?"

He just continued to smile as he stood, "One of these days," he took her hand and pulled her up gently, "I'm going to find a way to make you feel the way I do right now."

He wrapped his arms around her, making his heart flutter happily as her arms encircled his middle. He held her eyes as she asked with her heart racing, "And what way is that Kitty?"

He leaned his face closer to hers, their noses brushing against each other as he whispered it, "Loved."

He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer as her hands traveled up his chest. It was a gentle kiss, but it spent sparks shooting down to his toes.

He pulled back so that he could smile down at her, seeing her blushing. She touched his face gently, her fingers brushing the edges of the mask. Her eyes roamed his face as he held still, enjoying her soft touch. Her hand moved into his hair, running though it a few times and making his eyes close. He leaned into her touch with a small smile, hearing her soft giggle as she suddenly rubbed the soft spot behind his cat ear. His head completely turned to the side so she could have easier access, an unfamiliar pressure starting in his chest.

He took a steadying breath trying to ease it, but her gentle fingers were like magic, and a purr rumbled out of him without warning.

He went completely still, his face burning red as he took a step back away from her.

Her eyes were wide in shock, a wide smile finally starting to form on her face, "Did, you just purr?"

"No." He said quickly, feeling the heat rise to his face again. "Of course not."

She started to laugh and covered her mouth quickly to stifle it. He saw a glint in her bright blue eyes as she stepped up to him again, her smile bright as she held in her laugh. She rubbed his cheek softly with her thumb, "Don't be embarrassed Kitty. It's cute."

He groaned but already felt that pressure in his chest again, "Please don't say that. I've never,"

Her smile softened, moving her hand back into his hair, "You've never purred before?"

He shook his head, but found himself leaning back into the touch of her magic hands. She moved her other hand to the base of his neck, rubbing small circles there too.

And he caved.

The purring started again in full force and he closed his eyes, knowing his face was discovering a new shade of red.

She said it happily, "Aww, I'm glad you're happy Kitty."

He hummed his agreement before opening his eyes as he asked unsure, "You don't, think it's weird?"

She leaned up and kissed him softly, "No." She started to smirk, "That anime obsession you were telling me about though,"

"Hey, it's not an obsession. I'm just passionate." He corrected her instantly, making them both laugh.

Chat suddenly went quiet as he stiffened in her arms, his ears flickering out slightly.

"What's wro-," he put a finger to her lips, shaking his head in silence. He was steadily looking behind her, his voice tense as his eyes trailed along the horizon, "Not now."

She whispered it as she moved a small step closer to him, "An akuma?"

She heard him sniffing the air as he nodded, "I think so."

"Think?" She asked quietly.

He was frowning, "The scent in the air changed slightly. I don't hear anything, and nothing seems out of place, but I'm uneasy all of a sudden."

His arms tightened around her and she told him quickly, "Go. I'll wait for you right here."

"No, I won't leave you here alone." He said seriously as he looked at her again.

"It'll be better if you take a look now and know that no one is there, then stay uneasy for the rest of the night." She told him, knowing that if he didn't do a quick run around the area, their night was no doubt going to be over.

He seemed to be internally debating because he finally groaned and put his hands on either side of her face. "Just in case." Her suit reappeared in a small flash of white as he stared into her eyes, "Two minutes. I'll be right back."

She nodded and he stepped back reluctantly, "Plagg, Claws Out."

A rush of green magic spiraled around him as he donned his usual Chat Noir outfit. "If you see or hear anything,"

"I'll call for you right away." She promised.

He pulled his baton and took off quickly towards the next rooftop. She watched him disappear into the night and sighed heavily. The night had been going so well too.

"Finally, I thought that damn Noir would never leave."

She turned instantly at the familiar voice, seeing the blinding white copy of the black knight who had just left her.

"Blanc." She whispered, taking a step back.

He smirked, "So you do remember me. That's comforting."

She took a deep breath as she stared into his cold blue eyes, "CHA-"

He covered the distance in a second, covering her mouth with an annoyed smirk, "Shhh, don't call the alley cat back just yet." His grip was tight. She could feel the tips of his claws digging into her skin without piercing it, even as her grip on his wrist tightened as she tried to pull him off, "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk. If you scream, you'll never see the great black cat again. Got it?"

She nodded, letting her shaking hands drop in defeat, her heart racing in fear as he stared into her eyes.

He waited a few more seconds before letting her go, saying it quickly, "I don't have long but I needed to warn you."

She frowned, trying to sound more confident than she felt, "Warn me?"

"Volpina told me what happened the night she tried to bring you in, about how Noir stepped in and defended you. She said that he was uncharacteristically possessive of you, and that's why I needed to come and warn you." He explained still somewhat cryptically. She didn't understand what he was trying to get at.

"Chat Noir would never hurt me." She tried.

Chat Blanc frowned, "You think that now, because of how he is treating you, because of all of this," he waved a hand carelessly to the beautifully decorated rooftop. He started shaking his head, "Don't let him fool you. The only reason he is treating you this way is because he thinks you are destined to be his Ladybug."

Her eyes widened for a second before she said it, keeping her voice even, "I have as much chance of being Ladybug as anyone else who doesn't have a miraculous yet."

He gave a short huff as he crossed his arms, "I don't know who lied to you, but Ladybug isn't a miraculous that just anyone can get, and certainly not by chance. You don't really think you are the first one to be taken in by the holders to see if you are her, are you? It is never her. A Ladybug hasn't been seen in over two hundred years for a reason that I'm sure they aren't going to share with you."

The question left her unwillingly, "You know why she hasn't been seen?"

He nodded, looking away from her, "My Master discovered the truth, the last Ladybug, she killed her Black Cat to take his Miraculous for herself."

She said it instantly, "I don't believe you. The Miraculous are a set. They are the balance for each other. The other's true other half. Ladybug wouldn't have ever gone after her own black cat!"

He kept going unremorsefully, "It's true, whether you believe it or not. The Ladybug and Black Cat were created as a pair to keep balance, but that doesn't mean they are perfect for each other. They are still flawed humans underneath the magic after all."

She shook her head in denial, "She wouldn't have ever done that. I know it. She didn't have any reason to need his Miraculous that badly."

He looked triumphant as he said it, "Even if it meant bringing back the love of her life who had died defending her?"

She stayed silent, and he said it knowingly, "I bet they didn't tell you that about them. I'd even bet the great black cat himself doesn't know. If the Ladybug and Black Cat are combined and their power is used by one person, unvaried or not, the set will grant a wish that will alter any reality."

"Including turning back death." She whispered as she understood.

He nodded, and she had to know, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You needed to know the truth. Holders only care about secrets, and keeping those secrets. For her act of killing the Black Cat, the Ladybug Miraculous was bound. Its magic is weak and unstable. The only way to undo the binding is for someone with high magic healing abilities to sacrifice themselves. Giving their life the same way the black cat had is the only way to undo the binding and free the Ladybug's true power back into the world. She won't be found again until that binding is undone. The Guardian who brought you in, I'm sure that was his true purpose in offering you a chance with them. He wants your healing powers to grow so that you can be used to bring Ladybug back into the world."

He took a step closer to her, "I could feel the strength of your healing powers. I can feel how strong you are meant to be. That's why I went after you that night, to help you learn to use your power without fear of losing your life for being stronger than any of them."

His eyes were fierce, "These holders are only helping you to meet their own ends. That Black Cat, if he knows the truth, all he cares about is finding out if you are strong enough to sacrifice yourself to free his Ladybug." He lifted a clawed hand towards her face, "He doesn't care about you. He is never going to care about you the way you the way you deserve. He is using you,"

"You're wrong." She said hard, cutting him off as she swatted his hand away before he could touch her, "Chat Noir would never use me that way, none of the holders would. They are my friends and you are an Akuma! You won't turn me against them!"

"Things are never that black and white. You will regret joining them, one day." He said matching her hard tone.

Her response was instant, "Maybe, but even then," she smiled hard, "I'll never join Hawkmoth."

A white static erupted at Blanc's fingertips and she stepped back at the sudden appearance of the magic.

A threatening hiss escaped from Blanc as he jumped back, a familiar dark shadow landing in a crouch in front of her a few feet from where Blanc had been standing.

"Chat Noir." She said relieved.

"M'Lady, are you hurt?" He asked instantly as he stood, brandishing his baton towards Chat Blanc who was staring at Chat Noir in hate.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." She told him quickly.

Chat Noir said it hard, "You have a lot of nerve Blanc."

"More than you do at least Noir." Chat Blanc said with smirk, his eyes never leaving Chat Noir's as the magic faded from his hand, "She knows the truth now, that's all that matters. I'll come back for her soon enough, and she'll come with me on her own," his smirk turned wicked, "and it will be all your fault."

Chat Noir rushed forward angrily, but Chat Blanc stopped Chat Noir's baton with one of his own. They pushed off from each other and Blanc jumped back onto the tall chimney behind him, saying it tauntingly, "You really think it's smart to leave her alone a second time, kitten?"

Chat Noir turned back to her quickly in fear and she watched wide eyed as Chat Blanc disappeared like vapor into thin air. Chat looked back almost right away at her expression to see that Blanc was gone.

His baton fell out of his hand as he rushed back over to her, scooping her up into his arms. She hugged him tightly, trying to calm him down as his shaking vibrated through her, "Shh, I've got you Kitty. I'm okay, we're okay."

His arms tightened around her as he breathed in deeply, keeping his face buried in her hair, "I should have never left. I should have never let him get that close to you ever again. If he had hurt you,"

"He didn't." She whispered, closing her eyes as she laid her head over his frantically beating heart, "I'm okay. I'm fine."

He started rubbing his face in her hair, "He touched your face, didn't he? His scent is on you."

She stayed quiet and she felt a low growl rumble in his chest, "Wait until I get a hold of that mangey,"

She put her hands on either side of his face, making him look at her, "Kitty, I am okay."

She felt some of the tension leave his body, his eyes softening slightly as he stared at her. "Okay?" She asked a little firmer.

He nodded, looking down slightly, "I'm so sorry."

"You couldn't have known that Blanc was going to be out tonight." She said.

"I could have been better prepared. I could have made sure someone was patrolling the area. I'm such an idiot. I didn't even,"

"Chat." She said sternly, watching as he looked up at her in shock, "This wasn't your fault, and you are NOT an idiot."

"Blanc knew you were going to be out tonight m'lady. We made these plans this morning. Was there anyone besides the friends you hung out with this afternoon who knew you were going out tonight?" He asked worried.

"No, it was just them." She reassured him.

He sighed heavily, "Damn it, these Akuma ruin everything."

"Don't let them." She whispered in hope.

He let his forehead fall against hers lightly, closing his eyes, "I'm trying, but I'm in a losing fight." She could see the pain on his face as he moved back and asked her, "What truth was he talking about?"

She felt herself tense and he frowned even more, "M'lady?"

"That's, something we probably need to talk about with Master." She said truthfully.

He sucked in a sudden shocked breath before looking over at the table absolutely defeated. "It's that bad?"

"I don't know. I don't know how true it can be." She admitted reluctantly.

"Blanc is a liar." Chat Noir said without hesitation.

They stood in silence for a minute before Chat broke, "I should, get you home."

"Can I take the Chat Noir express this time?" She asked trying to get him to smile again.

To her luck, he smiled at her softly, "Anything for m'lady."

He knelt in front of her the way he had the first time. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up easily. The run back to her balcony was quiet, and all too soon he was setting her down again.

The second he deactivated her suit and turned back to her he said it again, "I really am sorry that our night was ruined m'lady."

She hugged him tightly, "It wasn't ruined. Tonight, was one of the best I've ever had."

He rested his head on top of hers, "You are just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

He chuckled slightly, unamused, "Not in the slightest."

"Hmm," she mused to herself before looking up at him, watching as he raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled and lifted herself up on her toes, kissing him softly. She pulled back slightly and asked again, "How about now?"

He started to smirk, "Nope."

She kissed him again a little longer, pulling back when his grip started to tighten, "Even now?"

He said it quickly, "Even now."

She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. He melted against her, tightening his hold as he became aware of her hands in his hair. This girl would be the end of him. He had never thought it was possible to become so enchanted by anyone. Having her in his arms felt right, like she was meant to be there.

And for the first time since he had ever heard the name, Ladybug hadn't crossed his mind once.

He pulled away from her, out of a pure instinctive need to breathe. He smiled brightly, seeing her just as out of breath as he was.

"And, how about now Kitty?" She asked breathless.

"Best night I've ever had in my life." He whispered, watching as her eyes sparked in joy.

He finally let his arms fall from around her, asking softly as he took her hand, "Do you think, maybe we could try this again? Sans Akuma's."

She blushed slightly but nodded as she squeezed his hand, "I'd like that."

He smiled happily, lifting her hand to kiss it, "The second I have another free night."

"I look forward to it." She said, her happiness matching his own.

He jumped up onto the rail and said it softly, "Good night m'lady."

"Good night Kitty." She whispered happily.

She watched him disappear into the night, and said it to herself.

Chat Noir would never use her. He was different than other guys. He would never hurt her. Blanc was wrong.

He had to be.

...

Chat Blanc walked into the hidden room, the masked man standing at the large round window didn't turn around.

He only waited a second before the man asked, "Did you find her?"

"Of course." He said easily, "The seed is planted but Noir is still protecting her."

"He is a problem that will be easily dealt with in time. The girl will be the key to his downfall. Thanks to her, that cat will hand over his Miraculous willingly, and we'll be one step closer to achieving our goal." The man stated confidently.

Blanc pointed it out against his better judgment, "And if we are wrong about her? If she's not the girl you think she is,"

"I know it is her." The masked man chuckled darkly, "Unless you think I suddenly can't read the mark of my own power."

Blanc stiffened slightly, "No sir, of course not. I'm just, worried by the reading I got on her just now. Her magic is still low, barely seeping out in small tendrils. They are trying to increase her power for sure, but with your seal in place,"

"She'll be easily manipulated when the time is right." The masked man said cutting him off, "It has been feeding on her negativity for almost ten years, further sealing her powers. The more negativity she succumbs to, the stronger it becomes."

"And Adrien? Your son has been hanging out with the girl more. In high school it wasn't a big deal because she avoided him, and your seal caused her to be 'forgettable'. Now, he has been going out of his way to walk her home on nights they stay at  _ Gabriel _ late, and it isn't a good idea to let him get that close."

The man said it amused, "Afraid he'll steal the affections of the little bug?"

Blanc said it hard, "That's not it. You are planning on turning her into my Anti-Bug, she will be mine one way or another. I'm saying that we need to be careful with her in the meantime. Letting any of her sealed magic rise in strength will start breaking through the seal if her magic is really as strong as you remember." Blanc said annoyed.

The masked man said it easily, "The seal will hold. As for my son, Adrien won't get pulled into this mess of magic. He is as blinded as any unvaried. The girl will be a passing acquaintance to him, nothing more."

Blanc huffed unconvinced, and the man turned around to face him. He kept both hands resting on his purple staff, saying it hard, "With the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous in our possession, and the wish fulfilled, it won't matter what Adrien thinks of her." The man began to smile, "Now, I think it's time we began the next phase, if you want your little anti-bug so badly."

Blanc nodded, "If that is your desire. I'll make sure everyone is prepared and then we'll proceed as you wish, Hawkmoth."


	13. Some Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered, but more questions are raised.

She kept her head buried in her arms, sighing heavily as she replayed Chat Blanc's words over and over again in her mind.

Everyone was at lunch break, but she had snuck away and come back to their classroom to hide out until combat training. She couldn't even think about eating.

She knew Chat Blanc had to be wrong.

But, what reason did he have to lie to her? Why would he have gone out of his way to come and warn her the way he did? He didn't gain anything from it. All he managed to do was give her information she didn't know if she could fully trust.

She sighed heavily, saying it muffled into her arm, "Stop it. Don't let him get to you."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

She shot up, feeling a blush starting as she looked over at him, "Ch-Chat."

He walked up to her desk, asking concerned, "You okay?"

She tried to smile as much as she could, "Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You're not eating." He pointed out, sitting on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"I'm not very hungry. I'll be all right, promise." She said trying to hide her anxiousness.

He didn't buy her act for a second. He put his hand over hers, giving it a slight squeeze, "You can talk to me purrincess."

"I know, I know it's just," she hesitated, not sure what to say. They hadn't had a chance to talk to Master Fu about Chat Blanc's appearance on Saturday night, and her nerves were frayed now that Monday was already here. She couldn't shake the feeling that Blanc had been telling the truth, and she hated herself for thinking it.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles lightly, waiting for her to get it out. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her about everything Blanc had said after he ruined their date.

Her hand tightened in his as she blurted it out, "Chat, why do you care about me?"

Worried ocean blue eyes held shocked piercing green ones. He frowned slightly, confused on why she would ask him that. He thought it was rather obvious, "You've touched my heart since the moment we met. Why wouldn't I care about you?"

"The moment we met, I was almost kidnapped by an Akuma and unknowingly healed the wound you got for protecting me from that Akuma." She stated.

He frowned a little more, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Did Master Fu let me come to Dupont because he thinks I may be Ladybug?" She asked point blank.

His eyes widened and her heart sunk as he looked away from her, "You want the truth?"

She pulled her hand out of his and he turned back to her as she answered, "Yes."

Chat Noir's voice was solemn, "He didn't want you here."

Her breath caught but Chat didn't stop, "I was the one who had the thought first because of how you healed me, that you could be Ladybug. It's why I brought you here after you passed out." He frowned to himself, "He argued with me for two days about how it was impossible because of how your magic read."

"But you didn't believe it." She said knowingly.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't. I had seen your magic with my own eyes. I saw its power and knew that you were special. When the others showed up with your invitation letter, I was as genuinely shocked as you were. Master had told me the last time we spoke that I had to stop trying so hard to find Ladybug, because she would appear when the time was right."

Her heart thundered against her chest. Had Blanc been right after all? Had Master Fu simply asked her to be a student, just so that he could use her healing power to help unbind the Ladybug Miraculous? Could that be why he had been pushing her to strengthen her powers, so that it would actually work and Ladybug's powers could be released?

"When, the time is right?" She whispered.

He ran his hand through his hair, a move she knew he did to help calm his frustration, "I don't know what he means by it. He won't explain anything to me. He has always told me to follow my heart, and yet seems to always caution me whenever Ladybug is concerned."

She asked shakily, "Do you think he is keeping something from you, about Ladybug, or about the Miraculous?"

He held her eyes for a few seconds, "I don't know. He could be. I'm sure he knows things about them that I don't."

He started to shake his head, "But I trust Master Fu, if I needed to know something, if it was important, he would tell me."

"Are you sure about that? You are sure he wouldn't keep it from you so that you wouldn't have another burden to carry?" She asked, trying not to give too much away.

He stared down at his hands, "I would hope he would trust me enough to tell me everything I needed to know. Especially if it concerns Ladybug."

She kept her eyes cast down towards the desk, not able to get her last question out. Blanc's words ringed in her ears,  _ The only reason he is treating you this way is because he thinks you are destined to be his Ladybug.  _ She didn't want to know the truth of it. Not at all.

"Hey," a gentle clawed hand lifted her face up until she was staring into a sea of green. He must have seen the question in her eyes because he answered it without her having to ask, "Whether you turn out to be Ladybug or not, it isn't going to change how I feel about you. Do I think you could be her?" He smiled shyly, "More and more every day, but do I know that it is still a long shot? Yes."

She pointed it out to him, "The last Miraculous in the Zodiac box is Ladybug's, and I'm the only one in the Zodiac class without a Miraculous. If it is still such a long shot, why would Master Fu put me here? Why would he let you hope, let me hope, if it is impossible?"

"It's not impossible." He said quickly, "The Ladybug Miraculous was weakened the last time it was active but we don't know why. Its magic is unstable, and only a true Ladybug will be able to stabilize the Miraculous back to what it was before. Tikki has re-gained her strength over time, but it will take a very high level of magic power to connect with the energy in the Miraculous. Ceremony will heighten both the holder's, Tikki's, and the Miraculous's energy so that they forge a connection, but if the wrong holder's energy is used, or that energy isn't strong enough,"

"No connection will be made." She said understanding, "That's why Ceremony is so important, isn't it? Without that connection to the Miraculous and the kwami,"

He nodded, "More often times than not, the Miraculous won't even activate."

She looked down dejected, "My magic isn't that strong."

"Yet." He said instantly, "But it will be, I know it. I know you will get stronger."

He cupped her face, leaning towards her until his forehead rested gently against hers, "But whether the Ladybug is meant to be yours or not, you will always be my one and only lady."

A tear slipped from her eye and Chat kissed her forehead softly, smiling at her as he said it with a smirk, "And hey, I know the Greek box doesn't have all of their miraculous activated either. Maybe you are Aphrodite in disguise."

She finally managed a slightly annoyed smile, saying it easily, "I am definitely not Aphrodite material."

He shrugged, still smirking, "You never know. I would be the luckiest Chat alive to have earned the affections of the beautiful Aphrodite."

She gave a gentle smack to his leg with the back of her hand, "You're ridiculous."

His smirk widened into a grin, "Maybe just a little." They shared a laugh before Chat asked suddenly, "Why are you just standing there Viperion?"

She looked over and watched Viperion appear in the doorway with a small turn, leaning on the inside door frame with his arms crossed, "Sorry, I was trying not to intrude."

Chat ran his thumb across her cheek once with a wink before standing, smiling to himself at the beautiful blush that appeared on her cheeks at the move, "You are anyways," Chat told his friend teasing, "but what's up?"

"Master came looking for you." Viperion said seriously, "He wants to talk to the two of you in his office."

Chat visibly tensed, "About?"

"He didn't say, just asked me to find you and send you to him."

Chat nodded with a frown, putting out his hand to help Lady stand. She smiled at the move, putting her hand in his as she stood. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it. They walked towards Viperion who told them with a smile, seeing them hand in hand, "I take it you had a nice night out then."

Lady blushed as Chat said it happily, "The best."

Chat squeezed her hand without looking at her, and she knew he didn't want her to mention Blanc's appearance. She nodded almost instantly to agree with him as she regained her composure, "It was wonderful."

Viperion smiled at them, "Good. If this Chat does anything stupid just let us know. The guys will get him back for you, ten-fold."

She giggled as Chat rolled his eyes, "I'm glad you think so highly of me Viper." Chat started to smirk, "It would take all of you to take me on though."

Chat pulled her with him past Viperion who called out, sounding like he was smirking, "Or just one very angry Rena Rouge!"

Chat stopped mid-stride, frozen stiff for a few seconds before he kept walking, ignoring Viperion's soft laugh behind them.

...

They stood in front of Master Fu's desk in complete shock, neither of them saying a word or moving.

Their eyes were locked on the dark purple letter in Master Fu's hand. The wax black butterfly seal on the back had remained in-tact. It was a clear signature on who had sent the letter, and was the cause of them turning into the statues they had become.

Master Fu had a solemn expression on his face as he stared between them. He could already feel the strengthened connection between the Black Cat and his Lady.

But he couldn't get ahead of himself, or let them head down a path neither of them was truly ready for. This letter was something he had been dreading ever finding him.

"Where did it come from?" Chat asked shakily in the silence.

Master Fu didn't hesitate, "It appeared magically in front of me a few hours ago. Before I begin, do either of you have anything to tell me about the events that transpired this weekend?"

Lady and Chat said it at the same time, "We didn't reveal ourselves to each other."

Master sighed heavily, "Anything else?"

Lady hesitated, seeing the strain on Chat's face. She could see how much he was struggling to get it out, so she started slowly, "We hung out together this weekend, just the two of us. While we were out,"

"Blanc appeared." Chat whispered.

Master Fu frowned, "And neither of you thought the appearance of an Akuma Captain was worth bringing to my immediate attention?"

Chat steeled himself, saying it stronger, "The situation was handled. The altercation was quick, no one was hurt, and we weren't seen. There was nothing to report."

"You understand why Blanc coming out in the open is important to know about Chat Noir. Destruction, turned against us,"

"He hasn't called it yet. He won't. His ability is an Akuma copy of mine and not even half as powerful,"

"But has the potential to be." Master interrupted quickly, "You had no back up ready, no one patrolling the area," Master stood, waving a hand in her direction, "You had Lady out, who has minimal combat training and no Miraculous of her own to protect herself. She would have been their first target and could have been easily used against you had she been captured." Chat flinched, remembering the pure dread he had felt in his heart seeing his Lady standing face to face with Blanc alone.

Master's voice was still stern, "What would have happened if Blanc had taken his normal group out with him? That would have been a Captain and at least three lieutenant class Akuma's to contend with on your own, while simultaneously trying to protect Lady who is not ready to face any Akuma head on alone. You could have, kwami's forbid, gotten yourself or Lady, killed, if the situation had escalated."

Chat's shoulders were slumped inward, his ears flat against his wild mane and his tail twitching sadly back and forth. His eyes were cast down at the ground with a pained expression on his face, not able to make eye contact with Master as the weight of how badly that situation could have gone really settled over him.

"A Captain does not behave this way, making decisions without using their head. This is one of the most reckless and irresponsible things you have ever done Chat Noir." Master said as he sat back down, his voice more disappointed than angry, which tore worse into Chat's heart.

Lady noticed Chat's hands were shaking fists at his sides, and grabbed his closest hand without thinking. His eyes closed as his hand loosened, but he didn't move to look at her.

She laced her fingers with his, telling Master Fu evenly, "That is a very big IF, and the fact is that none of that happened. Chat Noir did protect me from Blanc, who had come alone because he wanted to talk to me. No, there wasn't anyone around to help Chat if things had been that bad, but I'm not a pushover. I would have done anything I could to help him take on Blanc if I had to."

She held Master's eyes sternly, ignoring the way Chat's head snapped up to look at her in shock, "Holders are supposed to help each other, aren't they? That's what separate's Holders from Akuma. It should be our immediate instinct to adapt to any situation to keep each other safe, and find the best course of action to defeat the Akuma. Right? That's what Chat did. Blanc did get away, but it wasn't because of Chat's recklessness or irresponsibility. The second he realized what could have happened he started beating himself up over it. He is a great Captain!"

Master Fu's expression slowly softened from his shock, and he smiled at her knowingly, "You care greatly for the Black Cat, that is exceedingly clear."

She instantly flushed, her eyes moving to Chat's face just long enough to see him staring at her with a soft smile and a warm light shining in his beautiful green eyes.

Master smiled more at the quick exchange, before looking at Chat Noir, "My apologies. I never meant to imply that you were not a good Captain, but even you have to see that this situation could have gone very bad, very quickly."

Chat instantly nodded, his tone still somewhat guilty, "Yes. I should have been better prepared, had a contingency plan in place or at least someone out patrolling nearby."

Master Fu let out a soft sigh, "Well, all we can do now is learn and move forward."

Master Fu was fiddling with the letter, staring at it concerned before asking, "Lady, you mentioned that Blanc had come alone to talk to you, about what?"

She inhaled sharply, breathing out slowly as she looked between Chat Noir and Master Fu. She had replayed that conversation over in her head so many times, Blanc's words came out easily. She didn't leave anything out, and neither of them said a word while she gave them the information.

The second she went quiet, Chat's gaze went from shocked to angry as he turned on Master Fu, "Is that true?"

Master Fu had his eyes closed, his chin resting on his folded hands as he let out a heavy sigh.

Chat's patience was gone and he said it louder, "Is any of that true!?"

Master Fu opened his eyes and nodded, "Some, yes."

"SOME?! What do you mean some?!" He asked angrily.

"The Ladybug Miraculous is bound." Master Fu confirmed.

Chat slammed his hands down loudly on the desk in front of him, "Why is this the first I'm hearing about this? How could you let me go this long without telling me that Ladybug's Miraculous was bound!?"

Master Fu said it calmly, "I didn't have a way to unbind it, therefore there was no reason to burden you with that information."

Chat's tail was snapping behind him angrily, "Is that why you really changed your mind so quickly about Lady coming in? So that you could sacrifice her to,"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Master Fu said, quickly defending himself, "I would never sacrifice a potential holder on the off chance of unbinding the Ladybug Miraculous. I brought her in because she needed to be protected, and to see if she had the potential to be the Ladybug we need."

She had to know, "But is what Blanc said true? Does someone with a high level of healing magic have to be sacrificed the way the Black Cat was in order to undo the binding?"

Master Fu let out a heavy sigh, "I am looking for a way around that, but so far yes, unfortunately that is the case. However," he held up his hand toward Chat Noir who looked ready to start arguing again, "that is not something I would ever allow to happen anyways."

He took a deep breath, "As for that tale of Ladybug killing her Cat, I can't tell you how true it is or isn't. Something happened between the Ladybug and Black Cat 200 years ago that caused the binding, but if it really was an act of her own will against him, we may never know."

Chat said it defensively the way she had to Blanc, "Ladybug would never do that. She would never take the life of her cat to use his miraculous for herself."

Master Fu looked at him seriously, "If someone you truly loved was lost and you felt there was no other way, can you honestly say that you would never consider it? Using the wish granted by the Miraculous to bring them back into this world?"

Chat hesitated, staying silent for so long that Master Fu nodded, "We do things we may not normally do in the name of those we love. We consider things we would never consider, and commit acts we would never commit. We would do them without hesitating, if it meant healing the pain in our heart."

Chat started shaking his head, saying it softly, "I don't believe that. I won't. She wouldn't have done something like that to him."

"We can't know for sure Chat Noir. We can only guess." Master Fu said heavily.

It clicked suddenly for her, her heart filling with dread, "That's what Hawkmoth wants, isn't it? He wants Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous to make the wish to alter reality."

Master Fu said it worried, "Given the information Blanc gave you, and the contents of this letter, I believe that is the case."

Chat said it hard, "But what would he want the wish for? There is a price to pay, one I'm sure he isn't willing to pay. There could be drawbacks, ripples,"

"Which is why under no circumstance can we allow Hawkmoth to get his hand on either Miraculous, but especially not both." Master Fu said seriously, watching as Lady and Chat Noir both nodded.

Chat asked concerned, "And, Ladybug's Miraculous. It's still safe?"

Master Fu nodded with a small smile, "It hasn't been moved. It is out of the Miracle Box so that Tikki can roam around Dupont freely, but hidden so that none but you and I know its location Chat Noir. That is not going to change."

Chat let out a soft relieved sigh, "Good." Then he asked, "And the letter, I take it that was Hawkmoth's direct approach at demanding the Miraculous?"

Master Fu nodded, "It was. He wants you to take both Miraculous to the top of the Eiffel Tower and leave them where only someone with power can reach them."

Chat huffed and Master Fu smirked slightly, "That was my response." He smiled at Lady, telling her reassuringly, "I promise you Lady, you have nothing to be afraid of. Blanc's truths inside the lies is what makes them believable, but I would never allow a holder to lose their life over something like this, or bring in someone only to use them in such a horrible way." He said it almost knowingly, "And I would never attempt to increase your power only to sacrifice it."

She blushed slightly, not knowing how he could have known that she had thought that.

The question slipped out of her, "With enough luck, do I really, is there really a chance I could be Ladybug?"

Chat squeezed her hand, "M'Lady."

Master held her eyes with a smile, asking her a question in response, "Do you remember your phrase to breach the barrier?"

She nodded instantly, "Of course, I have to say it every time I come or go."

He simply smiled, "Well then, there you have it."

It took her a second, but then she smiled brightly, feeling the weight that had been hanging over her lifting, "Thank you."

Master chuckled softly, "Time will tell Lady, and in the end, you'll know without a doubt what Miraculous is meant to be yours."

She nodded, "We can only hold onto hope," she looked at Chat Noir as she said it, seeing him smiling shyly, "and never let go."

Chat nodded once, still smiling as he turned back to Master Fu, "Was there anything else sir?"

Master Fu shook his head, "No, but please, both of you, keep this information to yourselves. As Zodiac's, you are all extremely close. If any of them find out just how strongly Hawkmoth's aim is to gain the Miraculous,"

"They'll all start to freak out and be exceedingly overprotective. It could cause problems during a fight if they are focused on trying to keep me safe instead of defending themselves." Chat said instantly, glancing at her.

"It would mean more people possibly getting hurt." She said understanding before looking back at Master Fu, "I won't say a word." She promised.

He nodded at them, "Good. Then you two are free to go. Have fun at combat practice."

They all exchanged small smiles before she and Chat walked out, Chat holding the door open for her before following after her. He gave her a sideways glance, asking her curious as they made their way to the combat room, "M'Lady, what is your phrase?"

She smiled up at him, "Isn't that supposed to be a secret?"

"Oh come on, where did the trust get lost between us m'lady?" He said, sounding nowhere near as hurt as he was trying to act.

"I do trust you," she said, scratching under his chin lightly and watching his eyes close slightly as he smiled, "and if you beat me to the combat room, I'll tell you."

She raced down the hall before he could fully open his eyes, laughing as she heard his shocked cry behind her, "HEY!"

She could hear him starting to run, but she had taken enough of a lead to be the first one there. She smirked as he ran up to her, shaking his head and trying to hold in his own smirk, "You just got lucky that's all."

She opened the door for him this time with a small laugh, telling him easily, "Luck is of our own making."

He rolled his eyes, saying it teasingly as he walked into the room, "I want a rematch. You cheated."

She laughed again, knowing he hadn't caught it, but that was okay. If she could get stronger, strong enough to unbind the Ladybug Miraculous without having to sacrifice herself to do it, she knew that he'd understand, one day.

...

Tikki flew out of her hiding place as the office door closed behind them, floating over to Master's desk, "You didn't tell them."

Master Fu sighed, "There is no reason to burden them further. I have been keeping the secret of the Ladybug Miraculous being bound for a long time. Of all the Black Cats who have come to pass, Adrien is the one I hoped to never have to bear that knowledge."

Tikki frowned, "But given the circumstances around Hawkmoth's powers, and Adrien's strength igniting so young," she hesitated slightly before reminding him, "He was the same age Anthony was when Rebecca found him and,"

"That will not be their fate." Master Fu said simply. "Two-hundred years have passed since Anthony and Rebecca. We cannot allow the past to repeat itself."

"They can't learn from past mistakes if they don't know what happened." Tikki said, knowing she was right. "I've been keeping an eye on her energy since she started spending more time with Plagg's kitten. That unique connection between a Ladybug and a Black Cat, I've seen how it grows stronger with every day that they are together. It is exactly the way Chat Noir and Lady's energy is reacting right now. I know you could feel how strong the connection between them has become, after just a single night alone together. I'm sure that Lady is meant to be,"

"With her power right now, she wouldn't survive Ceremony." Master Fu said interrupting her sadly, "She may very well be Ladybug, but until we can find out why her power is nowhere near where it should be, we can't give them false hope."

Tikki sent a sad smile towards the door, "Chat Noir already loves her. He probably won't admit it just yet, but even if she can never wear the Miraculous, she will always be his Lady."

Master Fu nodded, sharing her sad smile, "Of that I have no doubt." He sighed, "And you are sure Rebecca said,"

"Yes." Tikki said quickly, "Only a Ladybug who is willing to sacrifice herself for her Black Cat can break the binding. Rebecca was one of the strongest Ladybug's I've ever had. She had the power to bind the Miraculous, and I wish I could tell you why she really did it." She looked down sadly, "I don't want to believe that she had anything to do with Anthony's death. She loved him. She had always loved him, since the day they found each other. He was already gone when I was released, and even Plagg has no idea what happened. He said that Rebecca had been cradling Anthony's head in her lap when he was released."

Master Fu frowned slightly, "But the ring  _ was _ in her hand already."

Tikki nodded reluctantly, "Plagg was the one who saw it there." She shook her head, "But she would have never hurt him to take it. Not for anything."

Master Fu hummed, sitting back in his chair, "Something must have happened before you and Plagg were released, and I still believe the missing Miraculous had something to do with their sudden deaths." He stared up at the ceiling, "And it is too much of a coincidence that Adrien came into his powers, and not even a year later, Akuma's begin to appear. Akuma's are a direct link to the Butterfly Miraculous. Hawkmoth, whoever he may be, is all but flaunting his abuse of power. It is almost as if he knew he was going to need the Akuma's."

Tikki went quiet, trying to understand and figure out the vital piece of information she needed to make all of this make sense. She wished she knew more about what really happened. She wished she had a way to protect this Black Cat, and the girl she was sure was meant to be her holder.

Protect.

That reminded her.

"And the Peacock?" Tikki said slowly into the silence, "Emilie had such a kind heart. She would have never taken the Miraculous and just disappeared like that. She would have never left Adrien alone that way."

"Her disappearance is still a mystery as well. I haven't been able to find anything relating to it." Master Fu said sounding more frustrated, "I believe it is all linked... Hawkmoth, Ladybug's Miraculous being bound, Emilie's disappearance, Chat Noir's lost memories, and Lady's small bursts of power."

"But how, how could they all be linked?" Tikki mused out loud, though mostly to herself.

"Something tells me that the time for those answers to be revealed will come soon enough." Master Fu responded. "And I can only hope that with a little luck, the Black Cat and his Lady will have the strength of heart to make it through in one piece, without losing themselves along the way."

Tikki glanced over to the bookshelf on the far wall, her eyes immediately going to the black book that had the red Miraculous Box symbol etched on its spine as she said it to herself, "Luck is of our own making."


	14. A Little Too Close

She let out a heavy sigh, frowning at the silver and black starlight gown she was working on at her desk across from Gabriel's.

Something wasn't right. She didn't like the upper straps, and the bottom was flaring out too much. She poked at her docked tablet with her stylus, frustrated by the overall design. There was more fabric than was necessary and that would make the dress unnecessarily heavy. She just couldn't think of a way to fix it.

She stared out of the large wall of windows, still stunned by the beautiful view Gabriel had from his office at the main Gabriel building. When she took on the internship, he had opted to use the office here instead of being at home. That way she could have her own place to work with him, without them being crowded. He had basically split his office in two for her, and she was grateful for that. It meant that she spent almost eighty-percent of her day in the office with him, when she wasn't running to check on things for him.

She sighed again with a frown as the starlight gown caught her attention again, and his even voice came from across the room, "Mouse, you seem to be doing a lot of sighing today."

She looked up quickly, seeing Gabriel's focus on the large screen in front of him. The large screen was like a giant tablet that he could work on. She had learned during her first week being his shadow that Gabriel hated sitting at his desk. It was there for show, it was just a place to put things temporarily, but he hardly ever sat there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing." She said quickly.

He asked instantly, "What don't you like? And why?"

"It's nothing honestly." She tried, but his hands lowered and he stepped out from behind the screen. His intense, unwavering eyes holding hers.

The silver starlight was his design. It was rare he would change his mind about his own designs, no matter what anyone said.

She folded under his gaze, "The silver and black starlight."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes?"

She explained what she thought the issues were and as she went quiet, he stood there without a word.

A sudden knock came from the door and he said it sternly, "A meeting is in progress, how dare you interrupt."

"I'm sorry father, this is important."

Adrien opened the door, a frown on his face before he spotted her and erupted into a smile, "Mouse, hey. I didn't know you would be in today."

"Yeah, I'm here." She said quickly, flashing him a quick smile.

"What is so urgent that you had to come directly to me instead of taking care of it through Nathalie?" Gabriel asked harshly.

She could see how tense Adrien was at Gabriel's tone, but his voice was strong, "I'm taking the rest of the week off."

Her eyes widened and she looked straight at Gabriel who asked simply, his eyes tense as he stared at his son, "Excuse me?"

Adrien stood a little taller, "I have something going on at school that needs my undivided attention. I've already had Nathalie clear my extra lessons, but you are the only one who can cancel the extra,"

"You are not taking more time off to deal with that school."Gabriel said flatly, not letting Adrien finish.

"But father,"

"End of discussion. Don't you have a photo shoot to be getting to shortly?" Gabriel said dismissively to Adrien before looking back at her, going into their conversation as though nothing more had happened.

"I understand where you are coming from Mouse, however removing layers will alter the overlook of the design. Unless you have a way to fix the problem,"

"Uh, I, don't, just yet," she said slowly, looking over at where Adrien was still standing.

Gabriel saw her looking at Adrien and asked him sternly, "Was there something else?"

Adrien said it defeated, "No."

She instantly had an idea, "Sir, I might get a better idea of how to fix the dress if I see the rest of the line that's finished. That way I know how to compliment and play off of the other half of the line. If I could have access to those designs for a few days, and we hold the photo shoots that go with it until I'm done,"

"Absolutely not." Gabriel said instantly.

Adrien was staring at her in shock as she argued back easily, "You can't be so stubborn all the time sir. The dress is lacking grace and won't match up to the rest of the line if we leave it as is. If we take a few days to compare the finished suits and dresses with what we have sketched for the rest, we may be able to find a way to make the highlight dress better."

"A few days is all I'm asking." Adrien said quickly.

Gabriel stared between them for a moment before turning his back to them. His hands were folded at the small of his back, his finger tapping noiselessly on his wrist.

Adrien took a step towards him but she stopped him quickly, shaking her head. She held up her finger, telling him to wait.

After a minute, Gabriel said it hard, "Mouse. You will accompany Adrien to his photo shoot this afternoon where the designs for the line are being photographed. I don't care how long it takes. If you want access to the other half of the designs, and to have the rest of your week cleared Adrien," he turned around to face them with a blank expression, "you will find a way to alter the dress design by the end of the day."

She smiled brightly and Gabriel looked directly at Adrien, "and you will finish the week's scheduled photo shoots, today. Is that clear?"

Adrien said it instantly, "I won't let you down."

"Thank you, sir!" She said happily. She snatched her tablet from her desk and grabbed Adrien's arm, rushing him out of the office before Gabriel could change his mind. As they entered the elevator down the hall, they both started laughing.

Adrien asked her with one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen, "HOW did you DO that!? You actually got my father to listen to you!"

She smiled at him, "He's not unreasonable. Just stubborn."

He said it smiling, his voice peaceful and happy, "It takes a stubborn person to deal with a stubborn person. I have a friend who is just like that."

He looked thoughtful as he said it, and recognized the look on his face. It was the face of someone thinking about the person they loved, and she said it softly, "She's lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," he said, instantly smiling to himself, "for once." He looked at her confused, "Wait, how did you know I was talking about a girl?"

She flashed him a quick smile, "The way you said it. It was obvious."

They walked out of the elevator and he said it with a nervous chuckle, "Obvious huh?"

She nodded, smirking, "Only to someone who knows you so well."

"You think you can read me huh?" He said easily as he matched her smirk with one of his own, "Well I think I'm pretty good at hiding things."

She rolled her eyes, "You are like an open book Adrien."

He took her challenge instantly, glad that they had been spending more time together lately and she didn't seem to be so nervous around him anymore, "All right then Madame Mouse, wow me."

She commented on it instantly, her voice low, "Your father still intimidates you, doesn't he?"

He stopped walking, making her have to turn back to him. The shock was all over his face.

She told him quickly, "You don't have to answer. I know Gabriel is intimidating, and his disposition comes off cold, but I feel like it gets to you more than you want to admit. This isn't the first time I've seen you try to stand up to him, only to back down."

The tips of Adrien's ears were red as he stared at her, making her feel guilty, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

His voice came out shaky, "You are right though."

He walked up to her slowly, "He does, intimidate me. Not as much as he used to but sometimes when he stares at me, it's like I'm thirteen again. Like I don't have a right to argue against him."

She put her hand on his arm, "You do."

He smiled at her, "I know, it's just, not easy sometimes."

"It will get better. I have nothing but confidence in you Adrien." She said without a hint of doubt.

He smiled more genuinely, "Thanks Marinette. You're the best."

"I do what I can." She said with a small laugh before they headed back down the hall towards where the photoshoot would be taking place.

Jean Luc eyed them both evilly as they walked in, a cellphone to his ear, "Yes he just arrived. Thanks for letting me know of the change Nathalie. We'll see what we can do."

He clicked off and pointed straight at Adrien, "YOU WANT TO DO THREE DAYS WORTH OF SHOOTS IN ONE DAY AGRESTE HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

Adrien sighed heavily, "I have something going on at school, and I need to keep my focus on that. It's not like we've never combined shoots before Jean Luc."

Jean Luc's nostrils flared, "Combined yes, when we started at the extreme early hours of the morning until well after dark. It is nearly noon! We'll be here all night!"

"Then dinner is on me. I know you can do it. You are the best photographer in Paris, aren't you?" Adrien said easily, taking off his jacket with a smirk as he moved towards the dressing rooms.

"You, you little," Jean Luc started but Adrien disappeared into the other room.

Marinette smiled, "Hey it will be okay. It will be tough, but we can do it."

Jean Luc took in a deep breath and held it until his face turned red before letting it out heavily, "Fine, and you are going to be spending the afternoon with us right little Mouse?"

She nodded, holding up her tablet, "I'm working on the highlight dress for the new line. It needs to be altered but I don't know in what way yet."

Jean Luc told her seriously, "Designers, I do not envy you your job."

He walked over to the few other crew members and gave them the news as she found a place to get settled. She found a good spot off to the side near the rack where the first set of finished pieces were. She was still looking at them meticulously thirty minutes later when Adrien's voice said it happily from out of nowhere, "MOUSE! MOUSE CAN DO IT!"

She instantly froze, turning slowly to see everyone staring at her with bright anticipation.

She asked slowly, not wanting to know, "Mouse can do what?"

Adrien had a bright smile on his face as Jean Luc put a hand to his face, looking her over thoughtfully, "Actually, you're not wrong."

"See." Adrien said proudly, already changed into the first outfit for the photoshoot.

She stared between them until Adrien realized they had never answered her question, "Oh, right, uh, well, you see we have a slight issue."

Jean Luc huffed, "Slight issue. Way to downplay a disaster Adrien. Mouse. Isabella has a cold, and Marcela, Juliet, and Natasha are still in Spain and couldn't find a flight back on such short notice."

She asked confused, not sure what the point of telling her this was, "Okay?"

Jean Luc smirked slightly, "You are the right height and build, dark hair, and blue eyes that we need to offset Adrien's height, physique, blonde hair and green eyes."

Her eyes widened and she said it hard, "No."

Adrien said it pleading, "Oh come on! It will be fun!"

"Weren't you the one who said that toasting under bright lights for hours in heavy clothes wasn't fun?" She said instantly.

"These are all designer gowns and suits, little Mouse. The lights will be much less intense, AND the nearest model we have at short notice, is you."

She held up her tablet with both hands, "Designer. Not a model."

Adrien took a small step towards her, "What can I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing." She said instantly, "I'm not model material. I know there has to be a model in this gigantic building somewhere who fits the profile you are looking for, who actually knows what they are doing and who would probably kill to have a photoshoot with,"

"Please Mouse?" Adrien asked softer, his eyes boring into her. She groaned, trying to look away from the pull of such pleading eyes. Why? Why did he have to make that face at her? Why did she have to be such a pushover for baby doll eyes?!

His eyes somehow got bigger and she caved like the weakling she was, "Fine."

He instantly perked up and grabbed her hand, making her squeak in surprise as he pulled her across the room, "Anna and Tiffany will do your hair and makeup, and you can change in my dressing room okay? You are saving my life here Mouse."

She shook her head, saying it heavily, "Yeah, yeah."

He laughed softly at the distinct frown on her face before leaving her in the room. No doubt he was going to go do the single shots first while she was made up.

She sat uncomfortably in the chair the entire time while she was worked on, dreading what she was about to do.

She changed into the first gown after she was given the all clear with her hair and makeup. She looked the dress over appreciatively, thinking that she might actually get a better idea on how to change the starlight piece by doing this. It helped her perk up a bit. Not that she wasn't still uncomfortable in the overly expensive dress.

When she walked out onto the set, everyone went quiet. Jean Luc stood slowly from where he had been kneeling on the floor, staring at her with a small smile. Adrien turned to look, and his eyes widened as his mouth slightly parted.

"Oh wow," she heard Adrien whisper as his eyes stayed glued to her.

Jean Luc said it happily in excitement, "C'est magnifique petite souris! Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" He waved a dismissive hand in Adrien's direction, "No more single shots for you. Mouse take his place please on the red carpet."

Adrien stepped down from the slightly lifted platform and walked over to her as she walked up to him. He smiled shyly, holding out his arm for her to take. She smiled appreciatively, blushing slightly as she put her arm in his. She still wasn't very comfortable in heels, even after wearing them with her suit for a couple of weeks now. The suit gave her a better balance, but now it was just her.

Adrien grabbed her hand to help her step up onto the platform as she told him hushed, "Thanks."

He nodded, "Of course."

He stepped back to Jean Luc who was already nodding, "This won't take long." Jean Luc gave her easy directions to follow, he and Adrien both reminding her to relax a few times. She wasn't up there long by herself when Adrien jumped back onto the platform with her. Jean Luc had a cunning grin on his face as he gave them more direction, starting off with them standing apart but facing each other.

She felt herself tightening up again as he smiled at her. She wished she could stop feeling this way around Adrien. She knew her love for him would never truly go away, but at least she wanted these feelings to stop stirring whenever they got close.

Even after the dozen outfit change's they had gone through, and multiple positions based on the outfit types, walking out on set and seeing him smiling at her still put butterflies in her stomach. They were friends. That was all. She had to find a way to stop reacting to him like this.

Chat Noir was in her life now. She just, had to pretend Adrien was him. Yeah, she could do that. Pretend that it was his bright green eyes staring at her as his hands settled gently on her waist. Pretend that it was his blonde hair shining in the low lights as her hands moved to his chest. Pretend that it was his shy smile she was seeing as he stared at her lovingly. Pretend it was his breath washing over her as her eyes began to close, his eyes doing the same as his nose brushed hers.

"Eh hem." Jean Luc not so subtly cleared his throat.

They instantly stepped back as they let go of each other, realizing what had almost happened.

Their faces equally flushed red.

"How about we take a break huh?" Jean Luc suggested wearing one of the biggest smirks they had ever seen.

Adrien said it quickly, "Y-yeah, a break."

She nodded quickly in silence, stepping back further before taking off back towards the dressing room. She changed quickly, feeling the heat radiating off of her face as her eyes misted over.

She couldn't believe, she had almost, and with Adrien, but Chat Noir.

God, she was a terrible person.

She wiped her eyes carefully before rushing out of the room, going straight to her bag without looking in Adrien's direction as he made his way to the dressing room. She pulled up his contact instantly, seeing her hands shaking as she called him. He answered on the second ring, his voice husky, "H-Hey m'Lady. What's up?"

She frowned slightly, hearing the shaking in his voice, "Are you okay?"

She heard him clear his throat, "Yeah no, no I'm fine. Sorry just, I'm working late tonight and I'm a little tired."

"Oh, i-is there anything I can do? Do you want me to bring you something to eat, or something sweet and some coffee maybe?" Anything, she begged internally, Need anything so that I have a reason to get away from Adrien for a few minutes.

"No, you don't have to go out of your way m'Lady, don't worry about me." He instantly changed the subject to her, "What about you? Do you think you are going to get off early for a change?"

She sighed heavily, "That's highly unlikely. I got roped into a slight, mess. It looks like I'm going to be working late too."

He sighed heavily, "That's just our luck huh? A double late night, on top of Master wanting us to focus on really increasing your magic."

She whispered it as she glanced around the set, watching them prepping for the next one, "And trying to see if we can't figure out what really happened to Rebecca and Anthony."

He said it heavily, "And that, but at least by doing this one late night, I'll be clear for the rest of the week."

She smiled slightly, "That's good. You need the break."

He chuckled slightly, "So do you. Maybe we can take a day out from all of it and have that re-do date."

She instantly felt guilty and hesitated too long, "Unless, you don't want to." He whispered.

"No, no I do, I," she stuttered, "Kitty, you, you are so important to me, you know that don't you?"

"And you are important to me." He said instantly.

She had to, she had to tell him, "And, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

He took in a sudden breath, "Did, something happen?"

"No, nothing happened I swear I, you know I work with models." She started, hearing him hum in response, "One of the things I got tied into doing, well, I ended up getting,"

He whispered it, sounding guilty himself, "A little too close?"

"Yes, but nothing happened I promise. I was just,"

"Caught in the moment, thinking about you." He said heavily.

She felt her heart tighten. Chat had let it slip during their date that he modeled occasionally, mostly due to his father's wishes. He didn't particularly care for it though.

By the tone in his voice, she was almost sure that he was talking about a situation similar to hers, "You too huh?"

His apology was instant, "I'm so sorry m'Lady, I don't even remember getting that close to her. We were just working so well together and the next thing I know we almost,"

"It's okay. Things happen, right?"

"Nothing happened." He said seriously. "I wouldn't hurt you that way either."

She smiled a little, "So, you were thinking about me huh?"

He let out a shaky laugh, "Yeah, the girl modeling with me, she has similar hair and eyes to you, so it was a little too easy to put you in her place."

She admitted it softly, "I did the same thing, seeing you in his place."

He laughed, and she felt the tension between them fade, "He must be devilishly handsome then."

She rolled her eyes, a real smile finally forming, "Eh, he's okay."

"Me-owch m'Lady. Be careful or you'll hurt his feelings." Chat told her not sounding like he truly cared one bit.

"I'm sure he'll survive. The last thing he needs is someone reminding him of how handsome he is." She said easily.

Chat chuckled, "Models I tell you."

She laughed with him, "I better go, I need to work on a few things or I'll never leave from here."

He sighed heavily, "Me too unfortunately. I'll see you tomorrow m'Lady. Have a good night."

"See you tomorrow. Have a good night Kitty." She whispered. She stuck her phone in her purse and walked over to the computers where Jean Luc was uploading the first part of the photos.

"Do they look okay so far?" She asked worriedly.

Jean Luc smirked without looking at her, "These are some of the best shots I've gotten out of that boy in a very long time."

He pulled up a photo from their last outfits, and her heart skipped a beat as he told her, "I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but whatever it is Mouse, neither of you can hide it very well."

She said it quickly, "Nothing, nothing is going on. We, we're just friends."

Jean Luc raised an eyebrow at her, "Just friends, don't look at each other that way."

He pulled up a few more shots, and the chemistry that she and Adrien had was clear in every single one.

"He likes you Mouse." Jean Luc said plainly.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before saying it softly, "I'm seeing someone. That, what almost happened, it should have never happened."

Jean Luc said it shocked, "You are seeing someone?"

She nodded, "We just recently started going out, we aren't, official or anything, but,"

"So, you don't feel that way towards him," he nudged his head towards the dressing rooms, "at all?"

She stared towards the dressing rooms sadly, "We are friends, I don't want to ruin that."

Jean Luc put an arm over her shoulders, "Whoever he is, he's lucky to have a girl like you in his life little Mouse. You are a gem above the rest."

She smiled at him, blushing a little, "Thank you."

"We are all ready for the next set sir." Jean Luc's assistant said happily.

Jean Luc nodded and shooed her away, "All right, back to hair and makeup with you. Let's get this done so we can all go home."

She walked into the makeup room, Tiffany and Anna getting straight to work for the next look. Adrien walked in a few minutes later with a heavy sigh, "I ordered dinner, so it should be here in about an hour or so."

They all nodded as he sat down in the chair next to hers, Anna moving over to start on him.

The silence between them was tense until Adrien cleared his throat, "Hey, Mouse I, I'm sorry about earlier if I,"

"No," she said quickly, "No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,"

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said quickly, shooting her a shy smile, "We're, still friends, right?"

She smiled at him, "Of course."

Anna and Tiffany finished with them quickly, letting them go change before going back to the redone set. They each did single sets before doing the couple shots, falling back into the rhythm they had earlier with ease. Only this time, the tension was different, more relaxed. They were barely half way through when their ordered dinner arrived.

They took another short break so everyone could eat, but went right back into it as soon as they were done.

Adrien lifted his head slightly at Jean Luc's request, whispering it to her, "For not wanting to do it originally, you're doing really well."

She smiled slightly, "I have a great partner to work with."

There was another round of flashes as he told her, starting to sound sleepy "Your boyfriend is a lucky guy."

She blushed, feeling tired already herself, "I don't know if we've reached that stage just yet. He has a lot going on."

They adjusted their positions slightly before he said it, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just figured, when Alya mentioned a mystery guy the other day,"

"Don't get me wrong, he means the world to me, we just," she forced herself to smile, "we both have a lot to deal with and honestly haven't talked about it much. Once things settle down, maybe things will be different."

Adrien smiled at her, "If he's smart, he'll make sure you know how much you mean to him. He'd be an idiot to make you wait too long."

He twirled her in a small circle suddenly, making her really smile and giving her a small burst of energy, "Take your own advice Agreste. I'm sure the girl you mentioned earlier would love to know how much she means to you."

He blushed slightly, saying it softly as he twirled her back into his arms so they were face to face again, "I hope she would know without me saying. Nino tells me I can't hide how I'm feeling when I look at her."

She smiled, saying it honestly, "But it's still nice to hear."

He nodded, "Duly noted."

Jean Luc finally told them, "All right, one more set and then we are done."

"What time is it?" Adrien asked heavily.

"Nearly ten. By the time you get redone in hair and makeup it will hopefully be no later than ten-thirty. And by the Gods if everything continues to go smoothly, we'll be done around one. There are only four outfits in the last set."

She lifted the bottom of the gown as she moved off of the platform, Adrien asking as he helped her down, "Why do formal dresses always have to be so long? Doesn't that bother you to have to keep lifting it like that?"

She shrugged, "You get used to it honestly."

"You'd think there would be a way to pin it up so that isn't a problem." He said stifling a yawn.

The idea struck like lightning.

"Pinning. Pinning, of course! That's it! Adrien you're a genius!" She kissed his cheek quickly, completely missing the way his face was turning pink as she dashed to her tablet. She quickly made the adjustments on the design, taking out three layers of the heavy fabric and leaving two of them. She marked where they would be pinned in a delicate arch that matched the original design. It was perfect. It was PERFECT.

She dug through her bag quickly and dialed Nathalie's number, putting her phone to her ear as she finished up the design. Nathalie answered on the first ring, "Marinette, can I help you?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were still awake. Is Mister Agreste still up?"

"Yes, for a little while longer."

"I'm sending him the alterations for Starlight." She said simply, hitting send.

It only took a few seconds for Nathalie to tell her, "He's received the file. He'll let you know if he approves the changes tomor-," Nathalie went quiet and Gabriel's voice came over the line, "It's acceptable. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't have known the alteration was done. Well done Mouse. Have a good night."

She smiled brightly, "Thank you sir, have a good night."

She squealed, stomping in place excitedly. Adrien asked quickly, "He liked it?"

She nodded, beaming at him, "Yes! You are a lifesaver Adrien!"

He smiled sheepishly, his hand going to the back of his neck, "I didn't do anything really."

"You did more than enough. Come on, let's finish this photo shoot and free you from the hands of tyranny for the rest of the week!" She grabbed his hand and practically ran back to the dressing room, hearing him laugh behind her, "Free me from the hands of tyranny?"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop smiling, "I said what I said."

They changed quickly and went through hair and makeup one more time before changing into the first of the last sets for the night.

It was just after one in the morning when Jean Luc told everyone tiredly, "That's a wrap." He hit a button on the computer and everyone let out tired breaths of relief.

Adrien suggested it to everyone after he yawned, "You guys are welcome to use the guest rooms if you want. I can't thank you all enough for doing this for me."

Jean Luc smiled slightly, "It was a rare request. Let's just keep it that way huh Agreste?"

Adrien nodded, "For sure."

Marinette yawned, "I think I am going to take a guest room. I know I won't make it home like this."

A few people murmured in agreement as they finished packing everything away. After they changed and made sure everyone was in a room, Adrien walked Marinette to a room that she could use.

"Really Marinette, thank you for doing this for me. Despite how long it took, this is the most fun I've had at a photoshoot in a really long time." He said with a sleepy smile.

She smiled up at him, "You're welcome. We are friends, aren't we? This is what friends do." She said it happier, "And I'm glad you had fun. Jean Luc said these were some of the best shots he's gotten out of you in a long time."

Adrien smiled brighter, "It helps to have a good partner to work with."

They wished each other good night and separated into different rooms. Both of them falling asleep within seconds of hitting the beds.


	15. Making Moves

Adrien stretched next to her as they made their way towards the elevator, yawning widely, "Man, if I didn't have to be up."

She nodded in silence, still halfway asleep herself. She had never been a morning person. If it wasn't for Chat Noir's call this morning to remind her that they were meeting up at school at seven instead of nine, she'd have happily stayed in that extremely comfortable bed in the guest room all day.

Adrien asked her with a curious smirk, "You really awake in there?"

She glared at him, completely unamused, "No."

He grinned wider, "Yikes, so you aren't a morning person."

She said it again in the same deadpan voice, "No."

He laughed that time, "Maybe you'll feel better if we can get some coffee into your system. My treat for helping yesterday, what do you say?"

She said it trying not to sound grumpy, "No it's okay Adrien. I just," she hit her face lightly a few times, "need to wake up that's all."

They made it to the lobby when a familiar voice called out to her, "Marinette, I didn't know you'd be here so early."

Her eyes instantly zoomed in on the familiar voice, smiling as she realized who it was. He was similar in height and build to Adrien, with the same blonde hair and green eyes, and even though they looked extremely similar at first glance, she had never mistaken one for the other.

"Felix!" She rushed up to him, seeing him smiling before she hugged him tightly in excitement, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in London for the rest of the year!"

"I am. I'm just back for a little while to take care of a few things." He held her out at arm's length, staring into her face seriously, "Wait, how are you functioning this early? Did you even sleep last night?"

She laughed, pushing his arm lightly, "I'm still barely functional, and only because I'm happy to see you or you'd be regretting it. There was a late photo shoot last night so I slept for a few hours here."

Felix looked behind her, his face hardening even as he smirked, "Oh, hey Adrien."

Marinette was surprised to see a slight scowl on Adrien's face as he said it sarcastically, "Oh, hey Felix."

Felix's smirk only widened, "What's with the attitude cousin? You aren't still mad about the video thing, are you?"

Adrien said it quickly, "Why would I be mad that you tried to pose as me to get my friends to hate me? It's in the past, water under the bridge."

Adrien's blood was boiling. Ever since that stunt, he had kept his only cousin at arm's length. He would never truly trust him again.

Seeing how easily, how happy Marinette was going up to him, how familiar they seemed to be, it turned his stomach. He knew she couldn't possibly know Felix the way she should.

He watched in satisfaction as Marinette frowned slightly as she looked at Felix, "You didn't really do that."

Felix shrugged, "It was supposed to just be a joke, but someone took it extremely seriously and won't let it go."

"For good reason." He said hard.

Marinette said it quickly, "That, is none of my business." She checked her phone quickly, "Crap, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. We'll catch up later okay Felix? You have to tell me all about London."

Felix smiled at her, "Whenever you are free. I'll be here so don't worry about trying to track me down. Have a good day Marinette. I guess I'll see you later Adrien."

Marinette nodded happily before looking at him. He said it trying to sound normal, "Yeah, later." He actually needed to be heading out too so that he could meet up with his Lady, otherwise he'd be tailing his cousin to see what he was up to. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Felix was up to something; he always was.

Adrien followed Marinette out, but couldn't help himself as he walked at her side, "How do you know my cousin?"

She gave him a small smile, "I actually met him at an event a few years ago, where one of my designs was being shown. We started talking that night and became fast friends. We had talked pretty regularly until he moved to London last year. This is only the second time I've seen and talked to him since the move."

Adrien couldn't help himself, "Count yourself lucky you got some distance. Felix is not someone you want to be friends with Marinette. He uses people to meet his own ends, that's all he does."

"He's never been like that with me." She said quickly.

"Maybe not yet, but he will. I can't tell you who to be friends with but with him just, don't let your guard down okay? He's not someone you should trust." He said seriously.

Marinette told him with a shy smile as she rubbed her arms from a sudden cool breeze, "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind okay?"

He nodded, somewhat more relaxed. He had warned her, and that was really all he could do. He knew that Marinette was kind-hearted that way, and probably trusted people until they gave her a reason not to. He was just the opposite. He didn't trust almost anyone until they showed him that he could trust them. Lady was the only exception to that.

Marinette rubbed her arms again and he felt the chills go up his spine from another, slightly stronger, gust of wind.

It wasn't late enough in the year for this kind of cold, "Where is this wind coming from?" He asked, wishing he had a jacket, "It's freezing."

They heard a sudden loud, menacing laugh above them. "Let it rain!"

The morning sky darkened immediately as a freezing rain began pouring over them. He lifted up his arms, covering his eyes from the pelting rain as he looked around. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening.

Her voice next to him was small, "Is, is that,"

"An Akuma." He whispered, his mind instantly flipping to fight mode. "We need to get out of here. Now." He told her seriously.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, trying to find her somewhere safe to hide.

He needed to transform, but knew he couldn't in front of her. This was a disaster. This was the first time an Akuma was outright attacking the city like this.

Hawkmoth was making his move against them. He had to be. This was him, making a show of force that couldn't be ignored. He was trying to draw the Miraculous Holders out, and he knew they couldn't stand by and let the Akuma wreak havoc. They weren't going to be able to keep themselves hidden. Not this time.

He knew he was going to need back up, and hoped that his friends would get here soon.

"Bring the storm!" The Akuma cried, raising what looked like a parasol into the air. The darkened clouds filled with crashing thunder and violent lightning as the Akuma laughed.

"That's right Paris. Run. Stormy Weather is out to play!" The black dressed Akuma cackled, sending lighting down towards the streets, and right at them.

He grabbed Mouse into his arms and threw himself forward on the sidewalk, rolling as he protected her as much as he could. He ended up on top of her, seeing her blushing as she looked up at him, saying it with a bit of sass, "Hi, how's the weather up there?"

He let out a real laugh, protecting her face from the now falling snow as he leaned over her, "You and me, are going to be great friends."

There was another loud crack of thunder and he pulled her up, looking around as he told her, "We need to find someplace to hide."

Stormy Weather said it loudly, "Come on out to play Kitty! A little bug told me you are around here somewhere!"

His eyes widened at the same time Marinette's did. Stormy Weather was looking for Chat Noir, and while Marinette hoped he stayed hidden, Adrien was ready to face off.

That bug comment. There was no way Hawkmoth could have found his Ladybug before him, but he wasn't going to chance it. He needed to know what Stormy Weather did.

He saw a few people being targeted, trying to find a way to get them somewhere safe too. The snow was building up around them. They were going to be trapped in it if they didn't move soon.

Damn it. Where the hell were the other Holders?

He suddenly felt a set of small hands on his arm, "ADRIEN LOOK OUT!"

He was pushed forward strongly, a good distance away from where he had been standing, just as a crack of lightning came crashing down on that spot. He fell back into a layer of snow as his foot caught a patch of ice. He sat up quickly as he realized what she had done, "Marinette!"

She was lying on the ground unconscious.

He moved in seconds, lifting her up in his arms and ducking into an alley as more thunder raged around them. Stormy Weather was gearing up for another attack.

He set her down gently so that she was leaning against the wall, telling her softly, "Thank you. You saved me. I'm going to stop this Akuma, and everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Plagg warned him as he flew out of the pocket in his shirt, "Adrien, there is no going back once they see you."

Adrien nodded solemnly, "I know. Plagg, Claws Out!"

Plagg disappeared into the silver ring on his finger, turning it onyx black with a bright green, clawed paw print embellished on the top. He grabbed the baton at his back and moved deeper into the alley, vaulting himself up onto the rooftops. He watched Stormy Weather, trying to keep his distance until the very last second.

There was a pattern to her attack. Thunder, then lightning. Thunder, then lightning. Every time. The lightning she was calling down now collected at the tip of her parasol before she threw it down where she wanted it to go.

He was almost positive that the parasol was where her akuma was hiding. If he could get it out of her hands, he could destroy her weapon, and the akuma inside of it. He had no idea what they were going to do about all of this snow though, but that was a problem for later.

Right now, priorities.

He stood at the edge of the rooftop's ledge, calling out loud with a smirk, "I know lightning storms can be striking, but your rain of terror is over!"

Stormy Weather turned, seeing him instantly, "So you did come. How about that?" She pointed her parasol at him, throwing lightning his way. He vaulted straight up on his baton, using it to move to the next building over.

He saw a wicked smirk on her face and followed her line of sight. Two small kids with their mother were trying to hide. He jumped down without thinking, using his baton to flip the nearby car on its side, catching the lightning before it could hit them.

He looked back as he held the car up in place, telling them with a smile, "Get somewhere safe."

The brown-haired woman nodded instantly, "Thank you."

He smiled with a short nod, making sure they were safe away from him before letting the car fall back into place.

Stormy Weather laughed, "You holders, always protecting first. It's a weakness you'll always have." She held out her parasol, opening it and letting loose a strong gust of freezing wind that bit into his skin through his suit. He slammed back into a wall, feeling her parasol suddenly at his throat as his head began to spin, "Taking your Miraculous will be easy. You shouldn't have ever come alone, arrogant cat."

"Who says he's alone?" A voice called from up above.

She moved back instantly as a rapidly spinning top went straight for her. He dropped down, catching himself on his knee. He rubbed his throat, seeing Viperion and Carapace landing in front of him, "Took you look enough."

"You do realize campus is on the complete other side of town, don't you?" Viper said seriously.

He stood and moved between them, ignoring Viperion's comment in favor of telling them what he suspected, "If you hear thunder, expect lightning. An open parasol means strong wind. She directs everything with that parasol, so I'm sure that's where the akuma is."

Viperion nodded, "Sounds like it. Carapace, can you get the stragglers away from here?"

Cap nodded, "Easy. Be careful guys."

Carapace moved away from them, heading over to where a few more people were trapped by the snow.

Chat asked quickly, "Queen Bee and who else?"

"Rena. Master didn't want so many of us out at one time, but he didn't know what we were exactly going to be up against, or what powers we were going to need." Viperion told him as they made their way back up to the rooftops.

Queen Bee and Rena Rouge were holding off Stormy Weather, for now, but they needed to end this fight before anyone got hurt.

"Let's try not to use anything we don't have to. We don't need Hawkmoth gaining any advantage over us." Chat said seriously.

Viperion nodded and they jumped together to get into the fight.

...

Marinette felt a static tingling running through her entire body. She moved slowly, moaning slightly as the tingling pain turned to pins and needles.

_Careful, you were hit by that akuma's lightning._

She carefully opened her eyes at the familiar voice echoing around her. She was lying on the ground of a completely white room, completely alone.

_You aren't alone. Turn around._

She sat up and turned around in place, seeing a large square window that revealed a dark room on the other side. She stood and heard the voice again.

_You can't see me yet, can you?_

Marinette shook her head and the voice sighed, _I didn't think so. You haven't heard me in quite some time either._

"Who are you?" Marinette asked worriedly.

_One part of the whole._

"How did I get here? Wherever here is." She said meekly, looking around into the bright white room.

_That Akuma pushed your consciousness deep inside of yourself with that attack without knowing it._

There was a short pause before the voice told her, _They are going to need your help. I can feel five very strong holders fighting that akuma. I don't have any doubt that they can win, but I can't say they will come away unharmed._

She asked quickly, "What can I do? How can I help them? I don't have a weapon, and I can't even change into my suit on my own."

_Leave that to me. I can manage this once I think, but you are going to lose some more time. Let's hope this works and that the Akuma don't attack on this scale for a while._

"Just tell me what to do." She said instantly without fear.

_Put your hand to the window, and close your eyes._

Marinette walked up to the window and closed her eyes as she pressed her hand to the glass, feeling a steady warmth spread inside of her. A gentle tingling started at the tips of her fingers, and the voice said it calmly, _Trust in yourself, and everything will be okay._

She felt that warmth spread inside her, smiling as it filled her up.

Then her eyes snapped open.

...

Stormy Weather was laughing as she watched them struggle. Chat forced himself up, glad that Carapace had gotten his Shell-ter up around Queen Bee and Rena Rouge. Viperion was on his hands and knees a few feet away from him, grabbing at the large tear in his side from that last hail strike.

He said it again just as hard, "You won't, get my Miraculous. Not now, not ever!"

Stormy Weather glided down from her perch above them, making sure to keep her distance as she smirked, "Five of you have taken me on and haven't made a scratch. Of the Akuma Captains, my power is one of the deadliest and most versatile."

She smirked, "Make it easy on yourself Chat Noir, give me the Miraculous, and Hawkmoth will make sure to let the little bug go unharmed."

He let out a low growl, glaring at her even as he tried to put a smile on his face to hide his anger, "You are bluffing. There is no Ladybug."

She huffed with a smile, "You are that sure, are you? Hawkmoth came across the little bug," she laughed lightly, "when she was still a little bug. Why do you think you couldn't find her all this time?"

Stormy Weather had a cold gleam in her eyes, saying it mockingly, "No please, please don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want, I won't try to escape again, but please, please don't hurt my Black Cat."

A haze of red filled his vision as he growled out angrily and lunged towards her. She opened the parasol and a strong gust of wind forced him back as he asked angrily, "WHERE IS SHE!" He fought to stay on his feet, ignoring the small darts of hail that were ripping through his suit.

"Chat stop!" Viperion yelled out panicked.

"She is right where Hawkmoth wants her to be mangy alley cat!" Stormy Weather said easily.

"Second Chance!"

Chat was breathing heavily, hiding behind a chimney with Viperion as Carapace made his way over to where Queen Bee was trying to protect an unconscious Rena Rouge.

"Damn it. We have to get that damn parasol out of her hand. Let's try,"

Viperion grabbed his arm quickly, "It's not going to work this way either Chat. She is just going to rile you up and you aren't going to be able to concentrate on what needs to get done."

Chat frowned, "Sorry. What was she saying this time?"

"More of the same. She wants your Miraculous, she knows she is stronger than we are." He said it frowning, "She is still claiming that Hawkmoth has Ladybug where he wants her, and that's where I think the lie is hiding. She's where he wants her,"

"But doesn't actually have her." Chat said understanding right away, letting out a relieved breath, "Okay, that's one less thing to worry about. Anything else?"

Viperion frowned, "She mentioned something this time, about Hawkmoth finding the little bug, when she was a 'little' bug."

His eyes widened, "You think he found her when she was a child?"

Viperion shook his head, "I don't know, but what else could it mean?"

"File it away for later." Chat said reluctantly. Right now, they had to get this done. This was the third second chance already. "Can you think of any other way to get past her?"

"Cap is going to have to protect the girls, and if you can keep her attention, I might be able to sneak up on her. We tried it the other way, but she is constantly looking for you." He touched his side with a frown, "So far she's cut into me every time, in the same spot. It's like it's fated that I get hurt in this spot."

Chat let out a frustrated groan, "Damn it. We'll just have to be careful Viper. I can keep her attention, just get me that parasol."

Viperion nodded, "As soon as you move into view, she's going to hail storm you so be ready."

Chat nodded, taking a deep breath before moving into view and calling out to her, "HEY, SECOND RATE WEATHER GIRL!"

Stormy Weather instantly turned to him, glaring daggers as she moved towards him, letting loose a hail storm directed right at him the way Viperion said she would. He saw Carapace rush towards the girls, instantly putting a Shell-ter up around them.

He smirked as he ran across the rooftops, making sure to keep her attention while he dodged as much of the hail as he could, "Aww, what's the matter? Did I touch a nerve? I thought with all this cold weather, you'd be frozen to the core."

He watched as she smirked, "Be careful with who you are trying to piss off alley cat. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your little bug, would you?"

He pulled his baton, extending it at his side without fear, "Nice try. You used that to bait me to come out into the open, but I know Hawkmoth doesn't have her. If he did, he'd be using her against me. Instead, he sent you to get my attention." He pointed his baton at her, "Now, why don't you hand over that parasol and let's call it a day."

She didn't look worried, "You think your little bug is that safe, do you?" He didn't like the cold gleam in her eyes, "You don't find it odd that we made a move now? That we would attack on a large scale on the off chance you took the bait?"

He circled her slowly, the way she was trying to circle him. He caught a flash of Viperion's suit out of the corner of his eye behind her, but kept his focus trained on her.

"I know she's safe, because she, is nowhere to be found. If I can't find her, no one will." He said strongly.

"So arrogant. Hawkmoth has known about the little bug," she laughed, "since she was a little bug. Why do you think you've never found her?"

Stormy Weather flipped her parasol in her hand as he glared hard, her voice taunting, "But, you've come across her recently, and far too close for Hawkmoth to be comfortable. So we are, removing her, from the equation."

Viperion moved from behind her and Stormy Weather turned, slashing into his side with her parasol tip. He instantly went to his knee, "Viperion!"

"Oh no Chat, we aren't done talking." She put the parasol tip to Viperion's neck threateningly.

He stayed rooted to the spot, telling her hard, "You aren't going to convince me that Hawkmoth has her. I'm no closer to finding Ladybug than he is."

She laughed, "So obsessed with Ladybug, but I didn't say Ladybug, did I?"

His heart dropped to his stomach, all his nerve endings firing off in fear at the look of triumph on her face, "Oh no kitty cat, you really thought this whole fight was about getting your Miraculous? No, you are going to give it to Hawkmoth yourself, willingly," her voice rang with victory, "or you are never going to see that powerless little swan ever again."

Her name left him in a whisper, "Lady."

She laughed hard, "He finally gets it."

He said it hard, "If she is hurt,"

"Oh she is going to be hurt alley cat, and it will be all your fault." She said with a wicked grin. Viperion lunged at her suddenly, snatching the parasol out of her hand while she was distracted, "Chat!"

His hand was already out, "CATACLYSM!"

The destructive power collected like static around his hand and he caught the parasol with ease, instantly turning it to dust.

"NO!" Stormy Weather cried as a purple and black akuma flew from the ashes. He snatched the akuma in the air and focused his power, "Cataclysm."

He watched as the akuma struggled before going still, turning brown and blowing away in the wind.

A purple haze of magic surrounded Stormy Weather as she fell to her knees, revealing a blonde haired, blue eyed girl in a light blue dress. Her hand instantly went to her head, her eyes squeezing shut in pain as she asked shakily, "Uh, what, what happened, where am I?"

"Chat," Viperion said, staring behind him in shock.

He turned, seeing a pillar of strong red magic rise into the air. The magic seemed to bubble, separating in spirals as it moved throughout Paris. The power was healing Paris, all the damage that had been caused, all the ice and snow, it was all being cleared up as though it had never happened. A small tendril of magic circled him and he closed his eyes at its warmth. He could feel it healing him, pushing back that bite of cold the Akuma had caused.

He smiled, opening his eyes as he jumped onto the roof's edge, Viperion telling him quickly, "Go, before you lose her!"

He saw Viperion standing, completely healed as well, and took off without another thought.

She was here.

He was going to find her.

She was real.

The magic subsided as he got closer, but as he looked around quickly, he couldn't find a source of strong magic.

The closest source of magic was behind him with the others.

"Mommy, is the lady okay?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Miss?"

He looked over and saw a small crowd of people near the entrance to an alley. He rushed over, and a few people moved out of his way instantly, no doubt wary because of how he was dressed.

He saw the little boys and mother he had saved earlier kneeled next to someone lying on the ground.

Each breath got harder to take as he stepped towards them, one of the little boy's tugging at his mother's arm when he saw him. His mother looked up and smiled at him, "Thank goodness. You are the one who saved us earlier; is she one of you?"

He instantly nodded, finally moving close enough to see the familiar unconscious girl draped in white on the ground. "M'Lady."

He instantly knelt next to her, checking her over to make sure she was okay. He saw her take a steady breath as he ran his hand over the top of her head and sighed relieved as the smaller of the two boys asked, "Mister Kitty, is the lady going to be okay?"

He smiled at the little boy, "She'll be okay." He lifted her up bridal style as the mom told him, "Thank you, thank you for saving us."

He nodded, "We aren't going to let those Akuma terrorize Paris, not while we are around."

She asked quickly, "What's your name?"

He rearranged his lady carefully so he could pull out his baton, "Chat Noir."

He saw a few phones out already and turned away instantly, vaulting them up to the rooftops and making his way back to Viperion and the others.

He was relieved to see that the five of them were all standing, and no one looked hurt.

Viperion asked immediately as he landed next to them, "Is that,"

"Lady, yeah." He said, holding her protectively. "We need to get her back to campus. If that was her just now,"

Carapace was already nodding, "Then she is probably going to be out for a while."

Queen Bee asked him softly, "You really think all that magic was her? That power was just as strong as yours."

He looked down at her unconscious face, "It had to be."

Rena Rouge was talking to the blonde-haired girl they had just faced a small distance away.

Viperion explained instantly, "She doesn't remember anything about the fight just now. She has no idea what an akuma is, what Miraculous are, and she doesn't know the name Hawkmoth. It's like her memory was reset and wiped clean."

He frowned, "That's not good. Some sort of failsafe maybe?"

Carapace nodded slightly, "That was my guess."

"We won't know for sure until Master looks her over." Queen Bee said.

"Rena?" Chat called out to her. Rena Rouge looked over at them before standing with the girl and telling them, "We are ready. She's agreed to come with us."

He nodded, "Then let's go."

He took the lead, making it to Dupont in record time. He instantly made his way towards the infirmary while Rena and Queen Bee took the girl to go see Master Fu. Carapace and Viperion stayed with him as he gently laid Lady down on a bed.

He powered down her suit so he could really make sure that she was okay, and she wasn't.

Viperion said it under his breath as the magic around her fell, "Oh shit."

"Oh damn, damn that looks bad." Carapace said panicked.

Her entire right shoulder was burned and bleeding.

They all called off their transformations quickly, "Plagg Claws In!"

"Sass, Scales Rest!"

"Wayzz, Shell Off!

Adrien dug in the drawer next to the bed, looking for bandages to help stop the bleeding, as Luka ran to the end of the infirmary to no doubt get something for the burns. Nino went to the cabinet behind them, grabbing a pair of scissors before turning back.

Adrien's hands were shaking as he held the few bandages he had found to her shoulder, "Damn it, how the hell did this happen!"

Nino told him quickly, "We are going to take care of her. She'll be okay. Turn her on her good side."

Adrien moved her carefully, letting Nino cut away most of the shirt around the burns.

Luka came back over to them with more bandages and a filled syringe, telling them calmly, "Let me give her this really quick guys. It's a pain killer."

Luka gave her the shot as the three kwami's floated in the air out of the way, watching their chosen work on the girl who had probably saved them all.

They watched the boys work, Wayzz and Sass staying on either side of Plagg as he frowned.

Sass asked him softly, "That'sss the girl, right?"

Plagg simply nodded and Wayzz said it hushed, "Her magic is still slowly fading."

Plagg nodded again, "It does after she uses it."

Sass hummed, "Interessting."

Wayzz put a small hand on Plagg's shoulder, "She'll be okay. The boys will take care of her."

Plagg said it louder than he meant to, "They shouldn't have to! Her power should have healed her too!"

Their chosen all stopped what they were doing to look at them, Adrien asking right away, "Do you think this could be a side effect of using that much power? That she didn't have enough to heal herself?"

The kwami's exchanged worried glances. Healing powers didn't usually have side effects like that. Especially not the power that Plagg and Tikki had told the other kwami's they believed Lady had.

"It, is possible." Wayzz said slowly.

"She'sss a unique casse. We can't know for ssure." Sass said trying not to sound worried.

Plagg flew down to them, looking over the wound that wasn't wrapped up yet, "It would be an unlucky side-effect to have."

He noticed a darker mark on her fair skin peeking out from under the torn shirt. He frowned to himself as the shirt slipped down to reveal more of the mark on her shoulder blade. He asked Adrien worried by the marks shape, "Kitten, what's that?"

Adrien told him quickly, barely glancing away from the wound on Lady's shoulder, "Probably a birthmark."

Plagg huffed to himself and moved Lady's shirt a little more, a sharp jolt of power throwing him back away from her.

"Plagg!" Adrien yelled at the same time Wayzz and Sass did.

Plagg caught himself in the air, groaning as he grabbed his stomach, "That, is not, a birthmark."

Luka moved Lady's shirt carefully and his eyes widened, "Guys, this looks like,"

Nino whispered it in horror, "A butterfly."

Six sets of eyes stared at the unconscious girl in horror, all thinking the exact same thing.

_What the hell is going on?_


	16. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Lady try to think through all the info they have on what happened in the past. Someone makes a slip, and friendships are tested.

Chat sighed heavily, staring up at her beautiful face from where he was perched on all fours next to her bed. He let his chin rest on the bed at her side, silently pleading for her to wake up. He wanted to see her eyes staring back at him again, to hear her laugh and see her smile. This waiting, it was driving him crazy, especially because they had no idea how long she would be like this.

He lifted her unmoving hand from its resting place at her side, giving it a gentle kiss as he watched her chest rise and fall in soft, steady breaths. His thumb absentmindedly ran along the same small line on the top of her hand as his thoughts ran away with him.

It had been three days, and she still hadn't woken up. The wound on her shoulder had mostly healed after Master Fu gave them the okay to use a healing elixir on it, so she was hopefully resting comfortably. With her magic being so low, the elixir hadn't healed her completely.

He closed his burning, tired, eyes and took a deep breath, more questions racing through his head than he had answers to. The image of that butterfly mark on her left shoulder blade haunted him. It couldn't be an akuma. He refused to believe that.

And, even if it was, why didn't she have a greater power? Akuma's granted power. She would be easily as powerful as any of them.

But she wasn't.

So, what could it be? What kind of mark would have reacted negatively to Plagg? What was strong enough to actually hurt the source of Destruction's power?

It didn't make any sense.

He let his head fall softly against her side, sighing softly.

It was starting to really get to him, how his life had practically turned upside down. One run in with Chat Blanc, one wound healed by a beautiful girl under the moonlight. One night of patrol, a night where he shouldn't have even been out. That was all it had taken to change everything.

He shuddered slightly, thinking about how differently things could have been if Viperion had been out on patrol instead.

Would Viperion have even noticed her power? With his second chance, would he have even been hurt to the point where her power would have presented itself?

Would she have... actually considered going with Blanc, if Viperion happened to not come across the fight at all?

He frowned to himself.

No, she was refusing Blanc before he came along. She would have never gone with him.

Never.

He felt a small hand run gently through his hair and his eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly. A bright smile formed on his face seeing her beautiful bluebell eyes staring up at him as he stood, "M'Lady."

"Sorry Kitty, I didn't mean to wake you up." She said hoarsely, clearing her throat slightly.

He smiled at her brighter, "You didn't, I was just resting my eyes." He leaned over and put his forehead to hers, telling her softly with his eyes closed, "You scared one of my lives out of me."

She laughed softly, "Sorry." He grabbed her hand and sat on the bed next to her as she asked, "What happened?"

He asked instantly, "What do you remember?"

She frowned, looking up at the ceiling, "Leaving work. I was walking with a friend when it started getting cold for some reason. There was a laugh and," she sat up quickly, startling him slightly, "Chat! There is an Akuma and it is looking for you! You can't go out there!"

He smiled at her, stifling his laugh, "Thank you for the warning, but I found her, and she was defeated."

Lady let out a relieved breath before asking, "Wait, you defeated her?"

He nodded, "Me, Viperion, Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee."

She asked instantly, "Are you guys okay? Nobody got hurt?"

His smile fell slightly, "No, most of us were hurt in some way. Stormy was throwing around hail and lightning like there was no tomorrow, on top of that freezing cold wind."

She instantly looked him over and he asked her quietly, "You were there right, at the fight?"

She nodded slightly, "I saw her, and the friend I was with was trying to find us somewhere to hide where we would be safe but," her eyes widened, "Oh my god, I need to call him and make sure he is okay!"

She was frantically searching for her phone, knowing it had to be somewhere nearby and eyeing the end table to her left as he told her quickly, "Easy, everyone who was at the fight is fine. Anyone who was hurt, and everything that Stormy damaged was all reversed as though it never happened."

Her eyes widened in shock, "E-Everything?"

He nodded, a bright hope shining in his eyes as he stared at her, "Someone," he started slowly, "released an incredible blast of power into the air. Something that was easily on par with mine." Her eyes widened as he explained, "It moved through the entire city where there was damage, putting everything back to normal. Spirals of that magic branched off and healed everyone who had gotten hurt."

She frowned. Her hand going to her lightly bandaged right shoulder. If that was really the case, and someone had healed everyone, why hadn't it worked on her? Was that really her luck?

She remembered that flash of pain that tore through her from the lightning seconds after pushing Adrien out of the way. She had passed out almost immediately after hearing him yell her name, but that lightning was caused by the Akuma. It should have worked on her too. Unless, there was another reason that power hadn't healed her.

He watched her face, seeing her starting to understand, "All except one person was healed." Her hand fell from her shoulder in shock.

"The one we suspect is responsible for doing the healing in the first place." Chat finished, her eyes snapping to his as she fully understood.

"You think, I did it?" She asked in shock.

"I went to the spot where the power erupted, and instead of finding who I thought I was going to find," he smiled at her, "I find my Lady suited up and unconscious instead."

She smiled but it instantly fell, "But Chat that's, it's impossible."

He told her, still smiling, "Think about it, whenever people are hurt, you want so desperately to help them that your power rises and does what it has to in order to heal them. You must have wanted to help the city so much that,"

"No, you don't understand." She said sadly, "I got hit with lightning pushing my friend out of the way."

His smile vanished as she said it, "I couldn't have done it because I was completely knocked out. The last thing I remember is him yelling my name through the pain when I got hit instead, and then waking up here."

He saw the truth of it in her eyes, his head shaking in denial, "It had to have been you. You, you were the only other person around with magic besides us."

"I've never used my power without at least being conscious of wanting to help." She reminded him before asking as she realized it, "Wait, who did you think you were going to find before you found me?"

Guilt ate at him as he looked away from her ashamed. He didn't even get a chance to collect himself before she said it knowingly, without judgment, "Ladybug. Of course."

"It wasn't like that I just," he tried but she smiled at him sadly, "It could have very well been her. Ladybug is the only one with the ability to completely reverse the effects of an Akuma."

His tail twisted sadly next to him, "Are you upset with me?"

She shook her head instantly, "No, I promise I'm not." Even though her eyes were glassy, she held back her hurt with a smile, "I know how important she is to you Chat Noir."

"You, are important to me." He said hard.

"I know." She said, feeling her heart swell, "But you have been looking for her for so long, I know that she is always going to have a piece of your heart."

He frowned, "That's not fair to you."

"It's my own fault for coming into your life," she said looking down, "for falling for someone who has a soulmate."

He lifted her eyes back to his, telling her pleadingly, "Please, don't ever regret coming into my life m'Lady. The day I met you, you changed everything, in the best ways possible," he kissed her forehead gently before smiling at her, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She gave him a shy smile before he told her somewhat stubbornly, "I still think that power came from you."

She asked honestly confused, "Could I have done something that big being unconscious?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, but we have already seen that your powers put you in some state of trance when you use them, right? If you were unconscious but knew about the Akuma, maybe you somehow unconsciously called the power out. You are such a unique case that we honestly can't rule it out."

Lady couldn't argue against him because he was right. There were still so many questions around her powers and why they were acting the way they did. It was frustrating to no end.

Chat saw her frustration and smiled, lifting her hand and kissing it, "Hey don't worry. We'll figure it out."

"You are extremely confident." She said defeated.

It came out easily, "I just trust in myself, the way I trust in you."

They smiled at each other and Chat told her hesitantly, "So, while you've been, unconscious, a few things have happened."

She waited, worried by how nervous he seemed to suddenly be. "Okay?" She said simply.

"Well, one, Rena talked to your parents, and sent a message to your boss." He started.

She frowned, "Why? It's only been a few hours, right?"

His hand went to the back of his neck and she instantly started to worry when he hesitated, "Chat."

"It's been a few," it left him reluctantly, "days. It's Saturday."

Her eyes widened, "Saturday?!"

He nodded, "That's another reason I think it was you. We used an elixir to heal your shoulder, but being that your magic had significantly lowered, it didn't take completely. Your powers always drop like that after you use them so we weren't even surprised."

He smiled slightly, "We've made a bit of a connection to how long you are passed out with how much power you used. The greater force of power you use, the longer you stay unconscious after. The only reason you would have been unconscious this long is if you had used a greater power on that large of a scale. Not just healing people, but healing the city too."

She leaned back against the headboard, staring towards the wall opposite of her without seeing it.

Three days.

She had been unconscious.

For three days.

Could it really, could she really have been the one to heal everyone, and repair the city?

"What time is it?" She asked emotionlessly.

Chat reached into the drawer at her bedside and pulled out her cell phone, telling her as he saw it, "Just after noon."

She took the phone and stared down at it. What other explanation could there be? It had to have been her.

"Chat, this is really starting to freak me out." She said shakily.

He waited until she looked up at him, seeing the panic on her face, "Why does this keep happening? How can I keep using my power like this without being able to know that I'm doing it? Why do I keep losing all this time just for using it? Why me? What am I doing wrong?"

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, "You aren't doing anything wrong."

"But something has to be wrong with me!" She said emotionally as she buried her face in his chest, "No one else has this problem. I have to be defective or,"

"You are not defective." He said defensively, holding her tighter, "You are perfect exactly the way you are. I don't know why this is happening to you but I swear I am going to find out. We are going to find a way to stop this from happening to you." He lifted her head slightly so he could caress the side of her face, staring into her eyes so she could see his resolve, "Okay?"

She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before nodding, "I'm sorry. It's just,"

"Frustrating." He said knowingly.

She took a deep breath, no doubt trying to calm down. He noticed her nervous shifting before she asked, no doubt trying to get the subject off of her, "Did you, look into Anthony and Rebecca anymore?"

He sighed heavily, his own frustration about that situation coming back, "I did, but I can't find anything. All of the records we have on them talk about their power and their abilities, but I can't find anything on their relationship." He ran his hand through his hair, "The last few reports on the assignments they went on were all related to what they believed was leading them closer to finding the Butterfly holder; who was the one who originally stole the Miraculous from the Guardian of that time."

"Did you find anything on that person?" She asked, knowing that was another issue at hand; trying to discover who Hawkmoth could be.

"The last known holder of the Butterfly Miraculous was Olivier Marcel. He was in the same class as Rebecca and Anthony, but renounced the Miraculous to be with the girl he fell in love with. I found his letter to the Guardian in his file explaining why he had to give it up." He told her.

"He gave up his power to be with her, because she didn't have power, did she?" She asked.

"No, and he didn't want to drag her into the Miraculous world. I can't say I blame him." He said understanding the choice, "It was a few weeks after that when the Butterfly was stolen by an unknown source and was used against them. Its power hadn't been seen out in the open until a swarm of akuma's erupted from the middle of the city," he said it still slightly frustrated, "which led to the fight where Anthony and Rebecca took on all of those akuma's alone and lost their lives."

They sat in silence for a second, letting the information settle around them until Lady shook her head, "That doesn't help us understand why Rebecca would have turned on Anthony."

Chat sighed and leaned up against the headboard with her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She instantly leaned into him, and he leaned his head on top of hers comfortably, "No, but it all has to be connected somehow."

He rubbed her arm affectionately, "If the Butterfly abuser was someone Rebecca knew, if it was someone she loved, it could have affected how she was fighting. If Anthony knew she wouldn't be able to fight, and fought anyways to protect his Ladybug, she would have been torn between someone she loved and her Black Cat. If Anthony ended up accidentally killing whoever it was in that instant,"

"Then she could have felt desperate enough to feel like taking his miraculous was the only choice she had." She finished for him, both of them sighing heavily.

"But again, we can only theorize." Chat said a little frustrated. "Which still poses the question of why her Miraculous was bound in the first place."

"Do you think Rebecca had the power to bind the Miraculous herself, maybe to try and keep it safe from whoever stole the Butterfly Miraculous?" Lady posed curiously.

Chat wasn't sure though, "If she wanted to use the wish so badly that she turned on her Black Cat, why turn around and bind her own Miraculous in such a way? Why make it so that only another sacrifice would be able to unbind it? It's all so contradictory, nothing makes sense."

Lady frowned slightly, grabbing Chat's hand and pulling it into her lap. She idly played with his fingers, running her fingers lightly over the tips of his claws, thinking out loud, "They are conflicting, which means that something in there has to be a lie. There has to be something vital missing to this story. Blanc said she killed her black cat to make the wish to bring back the love of her life who died protecting her. Tikki and Plagg both confirmed for us on Tuesday that Anthony and Rebecca had feelings for each other."

She was so confused, "If he was the love of her life, then she would have been making the wish to bring him back after he died protecting her."

Chat said it sadly, "Unless there was someone else. Plagg wouldn't talk to me about Anthony besides saying that he would have done anything for Rebecca, including sacrificing himself to save her."

He sighed heavily, "And Tikki said that Rebecca had been in love with the same person her entire life, but even she wouldn't confirm if that person was Anthony. It makes me wonder if they weren't in a situation similar to ours, but in reverse. Maybe Rebecca fell in love with someone who wasn't her Black Cat, and then when Anthony appeared, she had conflicting emotions."

Lady laced her fingers with his, sitting up slightly, "Do you think, maybe something could have happened to Anthony that caused him to see her as the enemy during that last fight?"

Chat frowned, "It's possible, but if he had turned on her first, and she killed him in self-defense, that still doesn't explain the binding."

He repeated it slowly, "Someone with high level healing magic has to be sacrificed the way the Black Cat was, that's what Master Fu said. That means Anthony had to have sacrificed himself in some way, but why would that have affected the Ladybug Miraculous and not his own?"

He let his head fall back as Lady said it heavily, "I wish we had a way to talk to them directly, to find out what really happened."

"Me too. I've even considered having Bunnyx take me back in time to find them, just to observe and see for myself without interfering." Chat admitted.

Lady sat up and looked at him, "She can do that?"

Chat smiled, "She could, but she would never actually let me. Time is such a finicky thing, and any disturbance in the timeline at the wrong moment can cause huge ripple effects. If I went back and accidentally caused something to change, I could very well find myself coming back to a completely different present."

They sighed together before Chat told her, "We'll figure it out, somehow."

She smiled at him slightly, "Somehow."

She stretched her arms out in front of her, Chat smiling, "Do you feel ready to be up?"

She nodded, "I think so. My body doesn't feel as heavy as it did when I woke up." Chat stood and let her pull her legs over the edge of the bed, watching her carefully for any sign that anything was wrong. When she stood without being in any obvious pain, he smiled, "Well, it is Saturday."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands rest at the small of her back as her hands rested on his chest. He said it in mock-hurt, "Since I have been denied of your presence for three days purrincess," he smiled brightly seeing her roll her eyes at the nickname, not missing the slight smirk or light blush on her cheeks. "I'd love to take you out to lunch. If you're feline up to it."

She smiled with a small nod, "I think that's a great idea, but I think I'd really enjoy a shower, and some clean clothes." She looked down at her outfit, realizing it only then, "Wait, I wasn't wearing this before."

Chat smirked, "I figured you hadn't noticed. Rena brought you some clothes."

"But, these are my clothes." She said still confused.

Chat said it a little sadly, "She told me, that you guys revealed to each other. She went to your house and grabbed you a few things. They should be in your room here."

She must have seen the disappointment on his face because she hugged his middle, "She found me out, I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize. She is not someone you can keep secrets from, especially when she is digging for answers." He said quickly.

She looked up at him, admitting it with a shy smile, "If we didn't have to keep it a secret, you would have been the first person I showed."

She lifted her hand to his face, causing him to stare into her eyes with a smile, "I trust you that much Chat Noir. I have since day one."

She reminded him, hating that it was the truth, "But you, are the one person whose identity cannot be found out by Hawkmoth. He wants YOUR miraculous, and you are a direct tie to the Ladybug Miraculous."

He frowned, putting his hand over hers as she said it, "The best kept secrets are the ones you never tell. I'm not strong enough yet to protect myself, to know that I could protect your identity. I would hate being the reason that anything bad happened to you. I'd never forgive myself."

He told her in a defeated whisper, "I hate that you are right."

She stood on her toes and kissed his forehead, "But I am anyways. And you know that no matter who you are underneath, my feelings are never going to change. When we are sure that your Miraculous, and Ladybug's Miraculous, are safe from Hawkmoth, there won't be any more reason to keep the secret."

He sighed slightly but smiled, "You sure about that? What if I was the ugliest guy you had ever seen in your life?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, but then started to smirk. He always teased her with his flirting. Maybe she could do the same.

She traced his jawbone lightly with a finger, "Well," she let her thumb trail under his mask, following the contours of his cheekbone up to his temples as he started to blush, "even if you were ugly, mister I-model-on-the-side," she ran her hand through his soft hair once, seeing an ember come to life in his eyes, "that wouldn't matter to me." Her heart raced as she let her thumb caress his bottom lip with the lightest contact she could manage, "Your heart is what draws me in."

His lips were on hers before she could say anything else, and she didn't hesitate to return the kiss in full. He lifted her up slightly as her arms wrapped around his neck, letting her cup his face with her hands as she kissed him with every ounce of passion she had.

He slowly set her down, a slight daze in his eyes as he grinned wider than the Cheshire cat, "Feel free to kiss me like that whenever you want."

She giggled, hitting his chest lightly, "Come on you flirt, I really should take a shower and change. Then we can go have a proper lunch date."

Someone cleared their throat at the door, and they looked over to see Carapace and Rena Rouge. Both of them with huge grins on their faces.

Chat shook his head, a slight blush dusting his cheeks while her face went straight to red, as he asked, "How long have you two been standing there?"

Cap kept smiling, "Long enough."

Rena walked over to them, Chat reluctantly letting her go so that Rena could pull her best friend into her arms, "I'm so glad that you are okay. You really had me worried for a minute there."

Lady instantly hugged her back, "I'm okay, I promise."

Chat had a frown on his face, "I thought you two were going on midday patrol."

Cap nodded, "We were, but," he looked over at Rena who was already frowning as she looked over at Chat Noir, "Viper, slipped."

Chat's eyes widened, "About the,"

"Yeah." Cap said sadly, "Master just pulled in all the Zodiacs."

Chat's eyes hardened, "He did what?!"

"You know how he is." Rena started, "He's just,"

"Overreacting as usual." Chat said annoyed, glancing at Lady and seeing the worry in her face. He shot her a small smile, "Why don't you go ahead and grab that shower and change if you want. Then we'll get out of here."

Cap said it with a frown, "He isn't going to,"

"I'm going to go talk to him." Chat interrupted quickly, staring at his friend so he knew Carapace understood, "Nothing happens to her. Nothing."

Cap nodded after a second, seeing the fire in his friends' eyes, "We'll keep an eye on her."

Chat ran his thumb over her face softly as he asked, "Promise you'll stay with Rena until I get back?"

She nodded and Chat was out of the room in seconds. Rena and Carapace both sighed heavily before she asked, "What does that mean, being pulled in?"

Rena smiled at her slightly, "It basically means that we are all grounded until further notice. We can't leave campus."

"Why?" She asked worried, staring out of the door Chat had rushed out of.

Carapace and Rena shared worried looks before Carapace told her, "There might be, an Akuma on campus."

Her eyes widened, "Oh no, but, how? How did they get in?" Her heart dropped, "Chat, they are going to go after Chat Noir!" She ran towards the door, Rena and Carapace on her heels as she bolted down the hall, "Lady!" "Lady, it's just a precaution!"

"Chat! CHAT!" She called out, not caring who heard the desperation in her voice, "CHAT NOIR!"

She didn't know where she was going, but her body was moving automatically through the halls, making unconscious turns for her. She found a large set of oak double doors carved with the Miracle Box symbol.

_ Here. _ Something whispered in her mind.

She pushed open the doors and instantly heard his voice, "You are being ridiculous!"

"Chat watch your tone." Viperion was telling him warningly, Chat pulling his arm away from Viperion's outstretched hand.

"Or what? I know what we saw but she isn't!" Chat was saying angrily.

Master Fu was standing a few feet away from them. The rest of their classmates were standing around the large hall loosely. Pillars lined each side, and she guessed this was an audience chamber of some sort.

"We don't know that, and YOU should have been the one to come straight to me when you saw it." Master Fu was saying, sounding disappointed.

"Why? So you could put her through a witch trial?!" Chat said loudly in anger, Manticore and King Monkey both keeping him from moving towards Master Fu.

"Chat," she said breathlessly.

He instantly turned to her. She rushed up to him, holding him tightly as he opened his arms for her. "Thank goodness." She whispered, glad that he was okay.

He held her protectively, kissing the top of her head, "Go with Rena please."

She looked up at him, seeing how angry he still was, "No, I want to stay with you."

He flashed her a quick smile, "I'm not asking this time."

"She isn't going anywhere, Chat." Ryuko said sternly.

Chat glared over at her, "Don't start."

"You shouldn't be anywhere near her until she's been cleared. Don't be so naïve Captain." Ryuko said in her usual even tone.

"There is nothing to clear." Chat hissed.

Master Fu said it quickly, "We can clear this up now in front of everyone, or in private, but it needs to be done."

Chat's arms tightened around her, "No."

"Venom."

Chat looked behind her with wide eyes, instantly flipping their positions and groaning before going completely still as his arms dropped from around her, "Chat!"

Queen Bee huffed, "Well, at least that is one problem out of the way. You are being an idiot Chat."

Chat Noir didn't move and Lady asked angrily, "Why did you do that?"

"I knew he would take the hit in your place and he needs to calm down." Bee said like it should have been obvious.

Master told her gently, "Thank you Bee."

Queen Bee nodded, "He's an overly emotional being, he always has been."

Master Fu looked at her and asked her with a small smile, "I'm sure Rena and Carapace told you about the issue at hand."

She nodded instantly, "About a possible Akuma being on campus. How would they have even gotten in? Doesn't the barrier specifically stop that from happening?"

"Yes it does." Master Fu said. "Thus, the delicate issue at hand, but first things first, are you feeling okay?"

She nodded, "Yes sir, I feel a lot better. My shoulder doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

He smiled slightly, "Good." She saw the worry in his eyes and asked a little confused, "If there is an Akuma on campus, shouldn't we be looking for it?"

"He didn't tell you then." Master said with a small nod, "His trust in you is unwavering."

She frowned, "Tell me? Tell me what?"

Master asked, "Would you mind answering a few questions for us?"

"Ask me anything." She said instantly, not sure what was going on.

"Lieutenants." Master Fu called.

Rena, Viperion, Bunnyx and Ryuko all stepped forward. Everyone but them moved back slightly and the four Lieutenants stood around her. They each put their own fists together, creating right angles as they pulled their fists to their chests. Almost instantly a golden energy erupted from each of the four lieutenants. The energy connected all the way around, boxing her in.

She asked shakily, "What's going on?"

Master said it sadly, "I'm sorry, but the barrier is unfortunately necessary while you answer my questions Lady."

"But why? What did I," she stopped, seeing the same look on the rest of her classmates faces. Fear.

"Y-You think, I'm, the Akuma." She whispered.

Master told her instantly, "We don't think that. We want to rule it out."

She felt like she was going to be sick. This was exactly the kind of luck she had always had. Whenever anything seemed to be going right, something had to go wrong.

She said it bitterly, "Rule it out, which means it's a possibility and you are actually thinking it."

Master Fu didn't contradict her and she said it heavily, "Ask me whatever you want. I am NOT an Akuma."

The golden barrier flashed white suddenly and everyone collectively let out a heavy breath. Even Master Fu.

"The barrier doesn't lie." Setta said, sounding happily relieved.

"That doesn't explain the mark." Roost said still sounding slightly worried.

She asked confused, "Mark?"

Master Fu asked her a new question, "Are you aware that you have a mark on your left shoulder blade?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's a birthmark."

The barrier flashed blue and Carapace said it quickly, "She believes that's the truth."

Queen Bee said it hard, "But this confirms that it is NOT."

She asked shaking her head, "Why does that matter? I've known that birthmark was there for as long as I can remember."

"Because it isn't a birthmark," Queen Bee told her angrily, "and it is conveniently in the shape of a very particular,"

"Butterfly." She whispered, already knowing what the mark looked like. She looked straight at Master Fu, "Is that why you think I'm an Akuma?"

He told her gently, shaking his head, "The mark on your back reacted negatively to Plagg, repelling him away from you and causing him pain when he tried to touch it. However, I don't think you yourself are an Akuma, the mark on the other hand, could be."

Pegasus asked with a frown, "How could an akuma be attached to her without turning her into one?"

"Exactly." Queen Bee started, "How do we know that her akumatized form isn't this form, weakened so that she could get past the barrier and get closer to all of us, to get to Chat Noir to steal his Miraculous!"

She yelled it angrily, "I WOULD NEVER STEAL HIS MIRACULOUS!"

The barrier flashed an intense bright white before cracking. All four Lieutenants lowered their arms and the barrier fell, each of them taking a step back as an invisible force of power pushed them away from her.

Master Fu told them all quickly, "Calm down, all of you. We are not jumping to conclusions here. I do not believe Lady is an Akuma, but I do believe that mark on her back may be something more."

Tigerlilly asked confused, "But what could it be?"

Master Fu stared at her sadly, "A dormant akuma."

Viperion asked with a frown, "How can an akuma be dormant?"

"And how could it not have affected her all this time?" Rena asked concerned.

Master Fu kept his eyes on her, and she started to understand, "That's, that's it, isn't it? That's why I've always been invisible, why everyone always leaves, and why my powers are so unstable."

He nodded and she felt the tears in her eyes, saying it pleading, "Get it out, get it out of me!"

"You said you have had that mark for as long as you can remember. It will take time to find a solution to remove it without waking it if it truly is dormant. If your emotions fall to an extreme low, and not just a bout of high stress, but something that affects you deeper, or if we make the wrong move to remove it at the wrong time, we may trigger you turning into an Akuma. It will give Hawkmoth a direct link to your mind, to the things that you see,"

"And to everyone here." She said, feeling her stomach turn.

"I'm not," Chat's voice groaned behind her, making everyone turn to see him breaking out of Queen Bee's temporary paralysis, "going to, let that happen." He took a hard step forward, erratic trails of black magic skirting across his skin as he completely broke through the paralysis.

He closed the distance to her in seconds, holding her tightly in his arms as she started to break down.

Chat said it again harder, "I'm not going to let anything happen to her. She won't be akumatized. I won't let that happen."

Rena said it instantly, "That's right. She is one of us, and we can keep her safe."

Carapace pounded his fist on his shield once, "We'll protect her with everything we have."

The four of them stood together, a prominent line being drawn between them and the rest of the Zodiacs.

Viperion asked calmly, taking a single step towards them, "Are you really doing this you guys? Picking sides?" He waved his hand out behind him, "We are a team. All of us. That's how it has been for a long time. We are all on the same side."

Chat asked hard, "Then why are the rest of you acting like there is a side to be chosen?"

Ryuko pointed it out immediately, "Whether that thing on her back is a dormant akuma or not, the fact is that it is there. It caused harm to a kwami, a primal source of magic. She didn't even release her power and caused a Lieutenant-level barrier to crack."

Bee said it hard, "And since the second she got here, she's been attached to you. Look at what you are doing now, protecting her. How do you know this isn't all part of Hawkmoth's plan to,"

"She isn't an Akuma!" Chat, Carapace, and Rena all yelled angrily at the same time.

"I'll go." She said quietly, letting go of Chat and facing the others, "If you guys don't want me to be here, I'll go."

Chat looked at her shaking his head, "No, you can't,"

"Just until we can find a way to get, whatever it is, out of me." She said turning back to him sadly, "If it will make everyone feel safer,"

"It will." Queen Bee said hard. "So leave, and don't come back."

Chat growled a low sound at her, "That's not going to help anyone."

Lady stared around at the torn faces of the classmates she had come to know, to think of as friends. She nodded seeing their uncertainty and turned to leave, but Chat grabbed her wrist, pulling her back gently, "You are one of us, you don't have to go anywhere just because,"

"It's better this way." She whispered, gently moving his hand from around her wrist before walking out.

Chat was seething, watching the Audience Chamber door close softly behind her before turning angrily back to his classmates. He shot a look at Rena who nodded before bolting out after her.

He started the second the door closed again, "How dare you." He said, his voice shaking in anger as Bee stared at her nails without a care, completely unaffected by her actions. "Lady has done nothing wrong. Since the moment she arrived all she has done is be kind to everyone in this room, and no one has the heart to give her the benefit of the doubt?"

Pegasus said it quickly, "It's not that simple Chat."

"Why not?" He asked hard, "Don't you think if she was 'up to something', Hawkmoth would be a bigger threat than what he already is?"

"He attacked on a large scale, specifically looking for you." Ryuko pointed out, "Which is something he had never done before. All of a sudden she shows up and he decides to make a scene? It can't be a coincidence." She was scowling, "Then you happen to find Lady unconscious after you saw that power, but if she was there, why didn't she do more to help?"

"She doesn't have a Miraculous!" He said loudly, waving his hands in the air frustrated, "What did you want her to do, jump in front of that Akuma and get herself killed?"

Carapace put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, "We can still watch out for her, without them."

"And what happens when we can't?" He asked Carapace instantly, "We're supposed to trust our so-called friends to look out for her in our place when they can't even,"

Bee interrupted him loudly, "Stop being so naive! You have no idea who that girl is or what her true intentions are!" Bee was glaring at him, "She hasn't even been here that long. We don't care about her, we care about YOU! Instead of realizing that, you would rather put everyone here at risk for one person who doesn't mean anything to anyone,"

"She means something to me!" Chat said, taking a hard step in Bee's direction. "Just because you don't have the capacity to care about anyone but yourself,"

"Enough!" Master Fu called, a tremor of power blasting out towards all of them.

The entire hall went silent.

Master's voice was stern, "Lady isn't going anywhere." He held up a finger when Bee looked like she was going to protest, "She needs to be here to be evaluated. We took her in to protect her from Hawkmoth, that has not changed."

Chat heard the hesitation and pressed instantly, "But?"

Master Fu took a step towards them, "But until then, it would be best that we keep an eye on her. The last thing we want is for Hawkmoth to turn her emotions against her, and have her be used against us." He glanced around at the other Zodiacs, "If you are uncomfortable with doing so, it will be your choice if you want to be involved in that or not."

Chat hated that he saw a few people relax, being given a choice. He knew that was wrong, they were owed that choice, but he hated it none the less.

"And in spite of what any of you may think, she is still a student here. Let me remind all of you that the phrase is 'Innocent until proven Guilty.' Not the other way around. Is that clear?" Master asked, putting his hands back behind his back as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Good. This group is special." He said a little softer, "Don't make me forget why."

Chat felt a small smile come out as the others finally had the audacity to look guilty. Master looked over at him and Carapace, "When I find a way to help her, you'll be the first to know."

Chat nodded, looking at Carapace who nodded before following him out of the room, and out after their girls.

They would protect her, even if it was just the three of them.

No matter what it took.


	17. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the lives outside the masks, a certain model being at the right place at the right time, and some insight into the thoughts of the enemy.

Marinette glanced around the Trocadero, watching people pass by them as they went about their day. They were a little way's down from the main fountain, sitting on a bench in the shade of a bunch of tall trees. It was Thursday afternoon, and the Trocadero had people all over. Luckily, no one was paying the two girls any mind.

"They are all a bunch of idiots." Alya said suddenly, fuming from next to her and throwing her hands in the air, "What part of,  _ 'The barrier flashed white.' _ did they not understand?"

Marinette said it again, idly doodling in her sketchbook, "I wouldn't trust me either."

Alya instantly turned to face her with a scowl, "Oh no, not this again. That mark doesn't mean any-"

"Yes it does. It hurt Plagg, the source of power for Destruction Alya, and I broke through a barrier being held by four Lieutenants." She said it sadly, "They have every right not to trust me."

Alya pursed her lips, saying it again, "Bunch of idiots."

Alya took her hand suddenly and told her softly, "I'm never going to abandon you, you know that don't you?"

She smiled shyly, "Thank you."

Alya sighed heavily, trying to calm down as she lifted her face toward the sky, closing her eyes, "It's just not right."

"I can't do anything to change their minds though. Until we find a way to get this, thing, out of me, I might as well be an enemy." She said trying not to sound as defeated as she felt.

The past few days, classes at Dupont had been somewhat tense. Master Fu had made the decision that she could stay at Dupont, but Queen Bee and a few others were no longer speaking to her, at all. Some of the other girls were starting to at least talk to her again, but she could tell that the giant butterfly in the room was keeping everyone on edge. Not that she could blame them.

"Chat will find a way. That boy is relentless once he gets his mind set on something." Alya told her, making her smile slightly.

"So I've noticed." She commented.

"They'll see, when this is all said and done, they'll see that they were all being stupid for no reason." Alya said strongly, her phone starting to ring as she finished.

Alya's eyes lit up and Marinette smiled knowingly, "Is that a certain turtle boy?"

Alya waved her off with a small blush, answering it right away, "Hey, how's the hunt?"

She heard Carapace's voice over the line as Alya leaned closer so she could hear too, "We are at a dead end. There is no record of something like this ever happening, so there is no record of how to undo it."

She heard Chat cut in, asking concerned, "How's my lady?"

Alya glanced at her, shooting her a wink, "Your Lady?" Alya asked in fake surprise, "I thought she was going to be with you guys?"

Chat said it hard, "Not funny Fox."

"Oh come on, you have to lighten up. She's fine." Alya said unbothered by Chat's tone, "It does suck that you guys can't find anything though."

"We've been at this yesterday night. I'm glad classes were cancelled today." Carapace said sounding relieved and tired. Chat Noir had been dragging him into the archives to dig for information all week the second classes were out.

"It's nearly one, are you girls hungry? Do you want to meet up for lunch?" Carapace asked before saying it shocked, "Damn dude what the hell, that hurt!"

Alya shook her head, "If I was there, I would have hit you too. We can't all meet up for lunch. Lady and I are sans masks."

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry Lady I forgot I,"

"It's okay Carapace. You guys meet up with Rena if you want. I can just head home." She said quickly.

"We aren't going to do that to you." Carapace said instantly in response.

"Really it's okay. I have a few things for work to get done anyways." She told them. Gabriel had not appreciated her disappearing act, especially since he had given in to her request to help Adrien get out of work too. She had been given a dozen designs to recheck and get ready before the weekend so that they could be integrated into the Autumn lineup.

Rena asked with a slight frown, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, giving Alya the brightest smile she could, "Yeah, it's fine, really."

Her phone pinged and she grabbed it from her purse, smiling as she saw the text from her Kitty,  **"Maybe I can come see you after?"**

She texted back instantly,  **"Sounds like a date."**

Alya rolled her eyes but was smirking, "It doesn't look like she is going to be alone long. Meet you guys at the usual place?"

"Of course." Carapace said quickly, "Meet you in twenty."

Alya hung up and stood, stretching her arms towards the sky, "This was nice, just hanging out with the two of us. I haven't done this in ages."

"Me either." Marinette said with a smile as she put her sketchbook in her bag.

They linked arms and walked back up the Trocadero when Alya asked with a smile, "So, you are going to meet up with Chat in a little while huh?"

"That's the plan." She said smiling, adding it lightly, "I mean, it's not like you, Carapace, and Chat are taking shifts to stay with me or anything."

Alya asked innocently, a small wave of panic running through her, "What? Why would we do something like that?"

She stared at Alya seriously, "Ever since I woke up on Saturday, one of the three of you have been with me all week, without fail."

Alya caved instantly, looking guilty, "We just don't want you to be alone."

She squeezed Alya's arm, "I'm not going to let Hawkmoth turn me into an Akuma."

"We aren't worried about that. All three of us know that you aren't going to let that happen." Alya said trying to explain, telling her what they had been keeping from her at Chat's request, "We are just worried that Hawkmoth might start trying harder to take you from us. Stormy Weather was certain that someone was supposed to be after you, and that she was just there to distract us while you were taken."

She stopped walking and stared at Alya in shock, "Why didn't any of you,"

"Chat didn't want you to be afraid every time you were out alone." Alya admitted. "None of us did."

"Alya that's something you guys should have told me! How can I be ready for something like that if you guys leave me in the dark?" She asked, trying not to be upset.

Alya was shaking her head, "That's why we hadn't told you. We are going to make sure nothing happens to you. There is no reason for you to,"

"I can't keep relying on you guys to take care of me!" She said a little too loudly, catching a few wayward glances from passersby. "One of these days you guys aren't going to be there, and I can't keep expecting you to show up and save me at the last minute!"

"We are always going to be there for you." Alya said, pulling her into a tight hug, "Always."

She hesitated before hugging Alya back, asking her this time, "Will you please, at least stop keeping important things from me?"

Alya nodded, "Promise."

She smiled, "And I'll deal with my overprotective black cat problem later."

Alya instantly smirked, "YOUR black cat huh."

She blushed but tried to keep a straight face, "If he is going to constantly keep calling me HIS Lady, then why not?"

Alya asked instantly curious, "Are you guys an officially 'official' item then?"

She frowned slightly, "I don't know about that. I know we have strong feelings for each other but, there is the big red bug issue hanging over our heads. I think he is still hesitant to take that step because he doesn't know how he'll react if she does ever show up."

"He'd never you hurt like that." Alya said without a hint of doubt.

"Not on purpose." She said sadly, "But there is always the chance." She tried to be more positive, "And we are good with the way things are right now. I don't want him to feel pressured, especially when he has enough of that in his life already. I don't want to add to it."

Alya stopped with her just outside of the bakery, telling her seriously, "I think either way, whether she ever shows up or not, you'll always have a place in his heart that no one else can reach." Alya smiled at her, "You've changed him, for the better. I have never seen him smile or heard him laugh as much as he does when you are around. Chat," Alya hesitated for a second before telling her, "He's a creature who is used to being trapped in the dark. He's been trapped there for so long, sometimes I really worried that he'd never break free of it."

Alya smiled to herself, "Then you came bursting into his night like the sun, bringing a genuine joy and a contagious happiness that he had never had before. He may not be ready just yet, but he'll realize it one day, and when he does, you'll never be able to get rid of him."

Marinette laughed softly, hugging Alya tightly, "Thanks Als. You really are the best."

Alya hugged her tightly, "Just don't forget it."

They shared another laugh before she waved Alya off to go have lunch with the guys.

"Marinette, I can't believe I ran into you."

She turned around and smiled slightly, "Felix hey, yeah this is my parents' bakery. What are you up to?"

He smirked slightly, "You are sure I'm Felix?"

She looked at him seriously, "I have never, and will never, get you and Adrien confused."

Felix let out a small laugh, "Just checking. You are one of the very few people who can tell us apart, especially when I go out of my way to dress like him." He ran his hand through his hair once, giving it more of his usual slicked back look.

"Why are you dressed like him by the way? You have always been a suit kind of guy." She recalled.

"Oh, I still I am, but I had a brush of bad luck and my trip is going to run longer than I anticipated. I ended up borrowing a few outfits from his closet until my ordered suits are tailored correctly." He said nonchalantly with a shrug.

She asked concerned, "Run long, did something happen?"

He nodded, saying it bitterly, "I had a big setback last Wednesday. I was supposed to be gaining a partner in this little endeavor and instead, my biggest competitor finds a way to keep that partner from me." His green eyes hardened, "I couldn't even find my intended partner or get a hold of them," she didn't like the way he smirked suddenly, "but he'll see soon enough. I'll get what I want in the end."

"It sounds like you are about to go to war." She said worried.

He smiled, some of the anger leaving his eyes, "It's business, it tends to turn out that way when things go wrong. This guy has been a thorn in my side long enough. He'll understand in the end that it is never wise to mess with the de Vanily family."

She tried to smile, still getting a bad feeling from him. Adrien's warning about him played through her mind and she said it carefully, "Yeah, just, be careful Felix."

He smiled without a worry, "Don't worry. Plan B is sure to go down without a hitch." He smiled a little wider, "Hey, if you aren't busy right now, would you like to go have lunch or grab some coffee?"

"Oh, uh, actually,"

"MARINETTE!"

She turned in shock, hearing her name being called so suddenly with such force.

Her heart did a small flutter, seeing the blonde model walking up to her. She asked seeing the frown on his face, "A-Adrien? What are you doing here?"

"Croissant craving." He said easily, flashing her a smile that made her instantly worried.

She frowned but he only smiled more, "And we are still hanging out today right? You said you wanted to go over the twelve new designs my father threw at you on Monday."

His eyes flickered to Felix and she nodded, going along with his lie, "Uh, r-right, that's right. Sorry Felix, it's a work thing. Maybe some other time?"

Adrien finally bent his head slightly to look past her completely, saying it with false happiness, "Oh, hey Felix."

Felix was practically seething, "Oh, hey Adrien. Fancy running into you here. I wonder if uncle knows you are out without your bodyguard."

She heard something that sounded like a low growl escape from Adrien and stepped up to him quickly, "You were meeting with me so he okay'd you to be here without a bodyguard, right?" She pressed him, hoping he would catch what she was doing.

He did instantly and smiled more genuinely, "Yeah, it took some convincing though."

She smiled at him in relief before turning back to Felix, "See, no reason to bother Gabriel with something so trivial. Adrien will be safe here with me." She grabbed his hand quickly, "We'll see you later Felix okay? And don't worry, I'm sure your business endeavors will work out."

Felix planted a hard smile to his face, "I'm sure they will. Like I said," he looked straight at Adrien, "I always get what I want in the end." His patience was reaching its limit. If it wasn't Chat Noir getting the way, it was his stupid cousin trying to monopolize all of her time.

She pulled Adrien with her into the bakery before he could say anything else to Felix. When she felt his hand squeeze hers, she let go instantly, feeling herself flush, "Oh I, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Thank you, for going along with my lie." He said shyly.

Her mother came out of the back and said it brightly, "Adrien dear! What brings you by?"

Adrien smiled brightly, "Croissants."

Her mother laughed, "I have some put away for you. Let me go get them, TOM! Adrien's here!"

Marinette's hand flew straight into her face in embarrassment, "Not again."

Adrien just chuckled to himself as the large man came out from the kitchen, a bright smile on his face, "Hey! Look at what the cat dragged in!" He was being lifted into his usual bear-hug as Tom asked, "How's it going son?"

Adrien couldn't help the genuine smile on his face. Marinette's parents treated him like he was their child too, and he basked in the warmth they so freely shared with him. Tom finally set him down, telling him instantly, "You look like you haven't eaten in days. I have just the thing!"

"PAPA!" Marinette squealed as her father disappeared to the back.

Adrien told her what he had the last time, "I really don't mind. Your parents are great."

She just groaned, "They are embarrassing, that's what they are."

Sabine came back with a box of half a dozen Belgian Chocolate croissants, and Tom had a plate with some sort of delicious-smelling quiche that made Adrien's mouth water.

He took them happily and Marinette said it quickly, "All right, you've done your good deeds and fed the starving model. We have work to do so we'll see you guys later!"

Marinette was tugging on his arm as he told her parents, "Thank you for the food!"

He followed her into the house connected to the bakery and wondered if his Lady was upstairs. He knew that she lived in the apartment above the bakery, her balcony was clear from the street.

He wished he could remember the entire conversation they'd had that first night about the bakery. All he remembered was that the balcony connected to her room above the bakery, and that the family who ran the bakery lived in the house connecting to it, but that was it. He knew there was something more important that the magic of her mask was keeping from him, but the more he tried to remember, the more it hurt.

He smiled as he watched Marinette slump against the counter in the small kitchen. What if Marinette actually knew his Lady? Wouldn't that be something?

He told her quickly, "We really don't have to work you know. I just didn't want my cousin bothering you."

She sat up and asked him a little confused, "You know he's my friend too. Why do you really hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him." He told her instantly, "I don't trust him. You are so nice Marinette, I don't want him using you."

She smiled as she watched him dig into the box of croissants after he sat down next to her, "Thank you, for looking out for me, but I can take care of myself you know."

"Friends look out for each other, don't they?" He replied with a mouth full of croissant before reminding her, "And you lied too. You have to know that he can't be trusted."

"I lied because I could tell something was wrong with you." She said instantly.

He looked down and she asked a little softer when he went quiet, "Is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, no everything is fine really. Some school stuff is frustrating me."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked quickly.

He smiled up at her, "No, thank you though. I'll figure it out, somehow." His phone started to ring and his face instantly fell, "That asshole." He answered, sending her an apologetic smile, "Yes Nathalie?"

She heard the quick, low tones on the phone and Adrien said it quickly, "I understand that's not my area, but how am I supposed to understand the company as a whole if I don't learn everything? Mouse is the best person besides father to learn from, so I took it upon myself to take the initiative to understand the process from the designer's end."

There was a longer pause this time, Adrien's face falling until it went into full blown shock, "You have got to be joking, that only gives me three days!"

She frowned at him and he said it defeated, "Fine. Monday morning, ten o'clock. Bye Nathalie."

He hung up and she asked instantly, "What was that?"

"See what I mean about trusting him? Felix called Nathalie to ask her what time I was going to be done here, and if I would be able to make it to join him for dinner tonight." He leaned his head on his hand, "She had no idea what he was talking about of course, and now because I dug my hole deeper, he wants a suit and dress designed by me to add to the Autumn Line by Monday."

Her eyes widened in horror, "He can't really expect you to,"

"Nathalie said since I was with you to 'learn' something, my father wants to see what I can come up with since you are so talented." He said, adding it feeling guilty, "I'm so sorry I never thought,"

"It's fine." She said, letting out a deep breath, "I only have two more designs left for the line to actually look over, and then if you want, we can work on something together."

He tapped his phone and frowned, "I was supposed to have a date tonight too."

She frowned, saying it out loud, "Me too. I hope he won't be too upset."

Adrien nodded, "I feel like I haven't had a chance to spend time with her lately and I hate it." He looked back at her feeling guilty, "I'm sorry to be ruining your night."

She smiled at him, "You couldn't ever ruin it. He'll be fine. I'll just, have to make it up to him later."

He asked curiously, "So, has he made his move yet?"

She pulled out her phone and texted him, seeing Adrien on his phone texting already as she answered, "He has a lot going on, so no, not yet." Her text was simple,  **"Can we reschedule? A friend needs me to help with something."**

Adrien told her quickly, "He better move faster before he loses you." His text to his Lady was similar,  **"Your black knight has found himself caught in a trap, do you mind if we go out for lunch tomorrow instead, just the two of us?"**

Her message came through seconds after he hit send and he smiled,  **"Maybe there is some luck out there after all."**

She rolled her eyes as his response to her text came back before she could respond to his,  **"Maybe. I'm sorry Kitty, I was really looking forward to seeing you."**

She heard Adrien's soft sigh as his phone pinged, "Have YOU made your move yet Mister Agreste?"

He shot her a small smile, "No, not yet. There's some, complications that I'm trying to deal with. I don't want to make things worse for her, you know?"

"As long as you are there for her, I'm sure everything will be okay." She said trying to comfort him before asking, "Everything okay on your end?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she actually had something come up too. I'll have to find a way to make it up to her too." He was back to staring at his phone, typing it out quickly and hoping he would get a smile out of his Lady, **"If you miss me that much, I can always come in the dead of night to the princess's tower to save her from another day of yearning ;)"**

She groaned and rolled her eyes, Adrien asking concerned, "What happened?"

"He's an idiot that's what." She said, even though she started smiling, "But he wouldn't be him without it. He's a flirt," she explained, seeing that he was confused.

He started to smile, "It can't be all that bad."

"It's not really, but I would hate for him to get a big head thinking his corny lines work on me." She smiled as she responded instantly,  **"You are terrible, but no don't waste your energy. I don't know how long this is going to take and I don't want you to get caught here. Try to get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow at school."**

She saw Adrien pouting as he responded,  **"Tomorrow then. Have a good night m'Lady."**

**"Good night Kitty."** She replied.

She and Adrien both let out heavy sighs before smiling at each other.

"Let's get started then oh great Master. Teach me your ways so that I may best the beast at his own game." Adrien said dramatically, making her laugh.

"I don't know about besting him, but we'll come as close as we can my dear pupil." She said easily, glad to see him smiling again.

They instantly got into work, Adrien easily picking up the aspects of design that he had never considered before. They worked in the living room together well into the night as Adrien got excited about doing the designs. Idea's flew between them seamlessly, Adrien being able to tell her after a while what he wanted the two outfits to look like while she managed to start a rough sketch on paper. They were laughing and making jokes, being together like this was just, easy in such a natural way. Though, neither of them could say why.

Tom and Sabine found them sitting on the floor next to each other when they woke up the next morning. They were both sound asleep leaned over the coffee table, each of them using one of their arms as a pillow. They each had an arm reaching towards the other, causing the two adults to smile seeing it.

Marinette and Adrien's fingers were unknowingly intertwined on the table between them as they slept more peacefully than they had in a long time.

...

He walked into the dimly lit room angrily, his tail snapping behind him. He walked up to the long white metal table and grabbed the nearest chair with a growl. A spark of white erupted at his fingertips as he threw it against the wall at full force, watching the chair shatter to pieces.

Damn it.

He was sick of this.

It was bad enough that he hadn't been able to find Marinette at all the day Stormy Weather attacked. He had been hoping to catch her at home. All he needed was a few minutes and the right opportunity, and he was sure that he could convince her to join him.

But of course, his stupid cousin had to go and get in the way today too. Another perfect chance to bring her in, and the idiot had to show up out of nowhere to ruin everything.

Volpina laughed from the far end, watching him breathing heavily in his anger, "So angry Blanc."

"Shut the hell up Fox." Chat Blanc snapped at her, "I was supposed to have my Anti-bug by now, and all we keep getting are setbacks! Why don't you get off your ass and do something useful instead of trailing after my idiot cousin!"

Volpina glared at him, containing her anger with a smirk, "Oh, is my little Adrien catching your pathetic little baker girl's attention?"

"That girl will be ten times as powerful as you once she comes to our side. I'd be very careful of insulting her." Blanc said hard before adding it, "Besides, maybe you should be worrying about things being the other way around. Every time I walk around  _ Gabriel _ , he's following her around like a lovesick puppy. Maybe she's the one drawing him in, ever think about that?"

Volpina huffed, "Oh please, he isn't going to give that nobody the time of day."

"Yeah? Then why is he spending the afternoon at her house with her, alone?" He said in triumph.

Volpina looked shocked before starting to show her anger, "He'll never fall for her. That seal on her shoulder will make sure that she ends up alone."

Blanc sat down across from her, glad that it was just the two of them in the meeting room right now, "Until the holders find a way to break through it. The Guardian is sure to have noticed it by now."

Volpina said it crossing her arms, "I doubt it. If they had, I'm sure they would have her under lock and key already. That seal should repel any Miraculous magic, so if they have found it, I'm sure they are worried about what it could be." She smirked, "I bet it is eating her up inside, wondering why her precious powers aren't working."

"And yet somehow they still did." A hard, unforgiving voice said from the door.

The two Akuma Captain's instantly stood, seeing Hawkmoth walking towards them slowly, "Somehow, she still managed to release such an intense force of power that she actually reversed the damage Stormy had done."

Volpina reminded him instantly as Hawkmoth stood at the head of the table, "She probably used up whatever reserve of power she had managed to obtain. She isn't a threat we can't handle, handled correctly of course."

Blanc said it hard, "Oh, we all know how YOU want to handle the situation."

Volpina didn't look the least bit ashamed and to their surprise, Hawkmoth nodded, "It's about time we stepped up the game. Stormy's setback was unprecedented. Something about that fight allowed them to win, and this time we may have to go in with a certain level of, subtly."

Blanc asked shocked, "You feel something from her. Don't you?"

Hawkmoth nodded, "I've been watching her carefully, and her emotions are ripe for Vopina's brand of manipulation. Done correctly, she'll fall farther than she ever has been, and she'll be mine for the taking."

Volpina smirked wickedly, "Then I can do it? I can move in?"

Hawkmoth asked sternly, "You are sure that you saw the power she released? You cannot make a move without knowing it in great detail. One wrong move on your part will send us back to stage one."

"Replication will be a walk in the park, barely worth the effort." Volpina said casually. "And unlike Stormy, I don't make mistakes."

Blanc threw it out there unremorsefully, "Unless Adrien happens to cross your path."

Volpina sneered at Blanc but Hawkmoth said it hard, "Keep your head Volpina, because if this goes wrong, you can kiss your end of the deal goodbye."

Volpina nodded seriously, "It won't."

"Then get ready." Hawkmoth told her. Volpina made her way out of the room, and Blanc told him the second she was gone, "Adrien is getting closer to Marinette. I thought you were going to separate them."

"I was, then realized I could use him against her." Hawkmoth said with a smile, "Before she realizes it's happened, she'll be losing everything all at once. No more powers, no more chance of being a holder, no more Chat Noir, no more Adrien. She'll be isolated, alone, and that's when you'll get what you want."

Blanc asked, trying not to let his concern for Marinette's well-being get the better of him. He just had to stick to the plan for a little while longer and she'd be his, "And the akuma seal? Her power was released nearly in full after Stormy. It's breaking, and you know it."

"She'll be in our hands before then." Hawkmoth said unconcerned.

Blanc kept going, "And when it breaks, that stupid mask she was given will cloud our memory of her. The akuma seal is the only thing allowing all of us to be unaffected by the Guardian's protection seal in the mask. If it takes too long,"

"Volpina won't waste time going after her, or after Chat Noir. Her obsession with having Adrien has always made it easy to manipulate her. Now is no different."

"Just like you are using my desires against me?" Blanc asked firmly.

Hawkmoth smirked, "You have some complaint?"

"Of course not. You gave me power that has nearly no rival. I just think you put a lot of trust in that manipulative witch." Blanc said, holding the cold grey eyes of the man staring down at him, "We at least have a real reason for wanting the Miraculous, and all she cares about is having Adrien on her arm like a trophy. She'll find a way to meet that end no matter what, even if it costs her the Miraculous."

Hawkmoth hummed, thinking over Blanc's words before nodding, "If that becomes the case, she'll be handled. As easily as I gave her power, that's how easily I can take it away, and the memories that go along with her time of being Volpina."

Blanc nodded, turning to leave when Hawkmoth added it at the last second, "That is something you would do well to remember too, should you ever think of crossing me, Felix."

He hesitated, saying it hard, "It's not something I'd ever forget with you constantly reminding me," his voice lowered as he walked out of the room, "uncle Gabriel."


	18. An Old Enemy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies are coming from all sides, as a plan unfolds.

They stood side by side, his hand firmly around hers as they watched the power tests being done; Rena having taken post at her other side.

Miss Bustier was having them bring out their powers at will, just to test their magic's strength to see if anyone was moving ranks. The test only happened once every six months, and unfortunately this was that month.

"Chat Noir." Miss Bustier called with a smile as Carapace finished his test.

He squeezed her hand and walked forward in silence, not bothering to glance at any of their other classmates who were still being idiot's. He fist bumped with Carapace on the stairs, making his way down to the center of the circle marked around the outside with ancient runes. He turned back around, instantly catching eyes with his Lady. She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back at her.

This was a test he had passed at a Captain's level since he was twelve.

"Full force please." Miss Bustier told him without fear.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the magic inside of him rise until it burst out of him in a strong, steady pulse of static. He heard the tell-tale sign of the floor around him cracking from the Destruction he was releasing, the ground beginning to shake around them as he let the power rise further.

Miss Bustier told him quickly, "Thank you Captain, that is fine."

He let his magic settle and opened his eyes, seeing Miss Bustier's magic light up the outer circle and resetting the area.

"Queen Bee." Miss Bustier called as he hit the stairs.

Bee huffed as she passed him, "Idiot."

He didn't say a word, just took his place back at his Lady's side when Carapace moved to stand next to Rena.

Queen Bee's magic rose around her in a buzzing yellow spiral as she gazed bored at her nails. Her magic was bright and intense, no doubt the magic of a Captain.

Miss Bustier dismissed her and called up, "Miss Lady."

He answered for her, "Opting out."

Miss Bustier said it calmly, "Chat, everyone needs to be evaluated. It's standard you know that."

"It's standard in obtaining a rank for magic levels to be evaluated," he said easily, "given that she isn't in need of a rank at this point in time, there is no reason to subject her to this kind of scrutiny."

Queen Bee said it angrily as she reached the top of the stairs, "Afraid to let her akuma powers run loose?"

Chat hissed a hard sound, but to their surprise, Viperion spoke up, "You really think with three captains and four lieutenants present that it will be a problem?"

Bee huffed, "Oh please, as if a weakling like her would even be worth the effort."

Viperion smiled softly, "Then whether they run loose or not is irrelevant, isn't it?"

Bee stayed quiet and moved to stand next to Canis without another word.

Miss Bustier reminded them, "The circle contains all power inside of it. Otherwise testing someone like the great black cat would be unwise. There is nothing to worry about," she caught Lady's eyes, telling her gently, "I honestly just wish to evaluate the power you have been emitting, that's all. Dormant akuma or not."

Lady looked at Chat before whispering it to him, "Might as well."

He frowned, telling her softly, "Only if you want to."

She nodded and made her way down the stairs to the circle. She took place in the center and Miss Bustier told her gently, "Close your eyes, visualize your power like a balloon filling with air. Fill it as far as you can get it to go."

Lady did as she was asked, having already tried this technique with Chat earlier this week in preparation for this test. She hadn't been able to get anything to manifest before besides sparks in her fingertips, but he assured her that the magic of the circle was designed to draw out power. In nearly the same breath, he had also told her that she didn't have to show her power progress to anyone. She could opt out of the rankings, and she wouldn't have to take the test at all.

Though standing here now, she almost wished she had opted out of it all together. It was bad enough that most of their classmates believed she was housing an akuma in her, without showing them the feeble recesses of magic she actually had.

Still she tried anyways, barely starting to feel anything in her fingertips when the Akuma siren went off around them.

Miss Bustier said it quickly, "Captains! You are excused!"

Queen Bee, Tigerlilly, and Chat Noir all took off out of the room, Miss Bustier telling her softly, "That was enough. You can go back up."

She gave her a soft smile before heading back to the others. The sirens shut off and Carapace turned slightly, "Viper, you realize none of us want this right?"

Viperion sighed heavily, "I know, but he's not thinking with his head." He looked over at Lady, giving her a small smile, "I know you would never intentionally hurt him, but you do see where most of us are coming from right?"

She nodded, "I do. That's why I can't blame you guys for your reaction."

Four resounding beeps simultaneously echoed around them.

Bunnyx, Viperion, Ryuko, and Rena each pulled out their communicators before looking at each other, "Everyone?"

"That's, odd." Viperion said before looking over at Miss Bustier who nodded, "If you were called, you are free to go."

The four Lieutenants rushed out, and she wasn't surprised that Carapace stayed at her side, nudging her arm as she frowned, "Don't worry. If they are all going, it will be handled no problem."

Miss Bustier told them nodding, "Exactly. So until the situation is handled, why don't you all use this time to get some work done?"

Everyone mumbled ‘okay’ before trailing out of the room and splitting up. She and Carapace made their way towards the library, going straight to the back where they knew they would find a certain brilliant red kwami no doubt reading.

Lady smiled instantly, seeing Tikki floating just above a large book, "Tikki!"

Tikki instantly looked up and smiled brightly, "Lady!"

Carapace smiled to himself, seeing Tikki nuzzle Lady's cheek before asking, "How did the power tests go?"

"Uh," Lady started unsure, so Carapace told Tikki, "Well enough little dudette. You know power changes don't happen very often."

Tikki nodded knowingly, asking a little worried, "And you Lady? Did you opt out?"

She shook her head, "No, but I don't think I did very well."

"You sparked, that's something." Carapace said, knowing first hand that such a feat had been impossible for her just a few days ago.

"Sparked, fantastic." Lady said grudgingly as she laid her head on the desk, asking as it weighed on her, "You saw what Chat Noir did. All he did was stand there and," she snapped her fingers without lifting her head, "power, unmatched, undiluted, raw power."

"You know comparing yourself to him isn't going to help Lady." Carapace said gently as he sat down across from her, "Chat Noir is in a class of his own. He has one of the origin powers. The only one who will ever come close to matching that power would be,"

"Ladybug." She said heavily, looking at Tikki who said it sheepishly, "Unfortunately, that is the truth."

Lady nodded, smiling at her shyly, "I know Tikki. It's not you." She used a finger to rub the top of Tikki's head affectionately, "Destruction and Creation, the origin powers, the powers that marked the beginning and end of everything. Including the other Miraculous."

Carapace sat back, haphazardly balancing his chair on its back two legs without a care as he sighed heavily, "I almost wish the Giver had never been given his power. Then maybe things would be different."

Lady sat up slightly, having heard the others use that term before, "Giver, you mean the Butterfly Miraculous right?"

Carapace nodded, "Since the Miraculous  _ gives _ power, though not in the way it's being used now."

Tikki said it calmly, "Every power has the ability to be used for the right, or wrong reasons. Power itself is never inherently good or evil, it's the heart of the holder who causes the scale to tip."

Carapace looked guilty, "I know it's just, we all still want to know how someone like Mothman got his hands on the Butterfly in the first place. If he never went through Ceremony, and didn't have the inner magic necessary to connect to the Miraculous in the first place, how is it possible that he is using it?"

Tikki sighed, saying it heavily, "He has to be a true holder. The Miraculous was destined to end up in his hands. How it got there on the other hand, that's something only he will be able to explain."

Lady asked curiously, "But, how could he have gone through Ceremony to bond with the kwami and Miraculous the way he'd have to?"

Tikki hummed, thinking for a second before voicing her thoughts, "It makes me wonder if he found a way to have Ceremony performed. It's not all that difficult, but there are things that only a Guardian knows that complete Ceremony."

Carapace let his chair rest naturally again, flipping his hood off of his head so that he could run his hands back and forth through his hair, "But Master would have never completed Ceremony with someone who had dark tendencies. He'd never let the Miraculous be abused that way."

"No." Tikki agreed, "Which poses the question of who would have been able to complete Ceremony for him, and why did they do it?"

They all sat silent for a few minutes until Carapace shield pinged. He lifted it up and said it as he read the message, "I'm being called in. You'll be okay Lady?"

She nodded, "I'll just stay here with Tikki until you guys get back."

Carapace nodded as he stood, "You'll look after her right Tikki?"

Tikki beamed, "Absolutely."

Lady fist bumped with Carapace before he left the library quickly, making her sigh heavily.

Tikki asked gently, "It is still getting to you, isn't it?"

She nodded instantly, "It's not fair Tikki." She laid her head on her arms, "I want to help. I want to be able to fight with them, and I can't do anything except sit here and wait. This is the fourth big Akuma attack this week. I know that not everyone who is going out is fighting, they are watching, looking for anything that will help them pinpoint Hawkmoth but,"

"Waiting is a hard game to be trapped in." Tikki said, floating down next to her, patting her arm gently, "Your time will come. I know it." Tikki added it with a small smirk, "Especially if a certain black cat has his way."

Lady felt herself smiling, "He is relentless."

Tikki nodded, "And reckless."

"And a giant flirt."

"And has the worst sense of humor."

They looked at each other and giggled, Tikki telling her brightly, "I'm glad he found you Lady."

She smiled, "I'm glad he found me too." She reached into her pocket, pulling out the little lucky charm she always carried with her.

She ran her hand along the string of six beads, stopping at the seventh one with a small smile. The last little bead was a beautiful onyx black, with bright green cracks running through it. She had always joked to herself that this was her 'little black cat' bead. She had always been stubborn about believing that black cats were bad luck, so she carried around the little charm to prove it wasn't true.

Not that her luck was great, but it was getting better.

Tikki was eyeing the string of beads in her hand strangely, "What's the matter Tikki?"

"May I?" Tikki asked, staring up at her.

She held the string of beads out to her and Tikki ran her small paws over it, stopping at the little black bead, "What's this?"

She smiled, "Oh, it's my lucky charm. I carry it around with me for luck."

Tikki's eyes snapped to hers, "Lucky, charm?"

She nodded, "I know it's silly but I've carried it around with me ever since I was kid. It makes me feel like everything is going to be okay. When I don't have it, things tend to take a turn for the worse for me, so I always have it on me."

Tikki smiled, pushing down her rising excitement, "That's amazing, and it works?"

She nodded, "So far so good. I mean, you know my luck isn't the best, but things could always be worse, right?"

Tikki nodded, "Very true." She asked slyly, "Does Chat Noir know you carry luck in your pocket?"

She blushed slightly, "No, I've... never shown it to anyone." She stared down at the little beads, "I don't want people to think I'm weird for carrying around something silly." She ran her thumb over the little black bead again, "Or make fun of me for my little black cat bead."

Tikki felt her stomach flip, "Little, black cat, bead?"

She showed her the black bead on the end, "This one. It has always reminded me of a black cat with green eyes, so I've always called it that." She smiled towards the door, "Then I met a life-size black cat with green eyes so it's even more true now."

Tikki asked curiously, "You never thought carrying around a, black cat bead, would cause you bad luck instead?"

She instantly shook her head, "No. I don't believe that black cats are unlucky, they are cats like all the others whose coats just happen to be black. I feel like my little black cat bead fights the odds and brings me luck in a way nothing else could." She smiled at Tikki's shocked face, "I mean, it brought me and Chat Noir together, right? I couldn't be luckier than that."

Tikki smiled brightly, floating up to her happily, "You love him very much."

"Yeah," she started before going still as she realized what she had said.

Tikki looked like she was practically glowing, "It's okay,"

"I," she stuttered, "I-I-I, love him." Her hands flew to her face as her face warmed, Tikki watching amused as the realization hit her.

"Oh my god Tikki. I love him. I love Chat Noir. I'm in love with him." She said, staring at the little red kwami who was trying to contain her giggles.

"That's not a bad thing is it?" Tikki asked instantly, still smiling.

"No, no of course not I just," she felt the tears pricking her eyes, her heart flooding with happiness, "He means so much to me Tikki, but I know he isn't," _ 'meant for me.' _ She finished as a whisper in her mind, shaking her head slightly, "He has a soulmate. I shouldn't feel this way."

Tikki said it gently, "You can't lock your feelings away."

"I don't want to but, Ladybug is always going to have a place in his heart. If she ever shows up," she looked down and Tikki reminded her, "You could be her."

"I can't even bring more than sparks of my power out consciously. Chat's power, he deserves someone better than me, someone who he doesn't have to feel is just a burden,"

"You are not a burden to him." Tikki said sternly, "You could never be a burden to him."

"He hasn't spoken to anyone in class besides me, Rena, and Carapace. He's not even talking to Viperion who is both his Lieutenant and one of his best friends, all because of me. I want him to be happy, not drag him down." She admitted.

"You make him happy." Tikki said quickly, "Your happiness brings him happiness. You should hear the excited way he talks about you, and how much he misses you when you have to go to work. You are the light in his darkness." Tikki nuzzled her cheek comfortingly, "He loves you too, even if he can't admit it just yet."

Lady felt her face warm again and put her hands up, letting Tikki sit at her eye level, "You think so?"

Tikki nodded with a smile, "I know so. I've been around for a long time you know. I know love when I see it."

Lady smiled a little brighter before asking, "But, what if I'm not Ladybug? What if the real Ladybug shows up and he,"

Tikki shook her head, interrupting her, "Cross that bridge when and if you get there. Trust your heart. It will never steer you wrong, even if your head tells you in a million ways that it is."

Lady smiled, kissing Tikki lightly on the top of her head, "Thanks Tikki. You are the best little friend I could have ever asked for."

Tikki smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. I know it."

"I'm glad one of us has confidence." Lady said smiling.

Her phone rang and she smiled, answering it quickly, "Hey Kitty, that was fast."

"Yeah," he sounded out of breath, "I needed Cap to make the move I needed, but once he got here it was easy."

She heard the sound of wind rushing through the phone and asked with a smirk, "Are you running?"

He let out a breathless chuckle, "Maybe I have someone special I'm trying to get back to."

She instantly flushed and Tikki covered her mouth as she giggled again.

The wind died down and his voice was a little clearer, "M'lady, you okay?"

"Oh, y-yeah I'm fine. Tikki is keeping me company." She said, completely overlooking Chat's comment.

"Of course she is." He said somewhat bitterly, making her laugh slightly. She had been spending a lot of time with Tikki this week while Chat and the others took care of the Akuma's.

"Careful there Kitty, you don't want to start sounding jealous do you?" She teased.

He huffed, and she could practically see the grin on his face, "Jealous? Me? I'm a gentle-chat. I can share."

She rolled her eyes, "Gentle-cat, yeah, okay."

"Ugh," he feigned the sound of being hurt, "You wound me purrincess. How will I ever survive?"

"I didn't think my knight could be taken out so easily." She said lightly.

She heard him take a small sudden breath, making her ask concerned, "Chat, you okay?"

He sounded really happy for some reason, "Purrfect m'lady. Absolutely purrfect."

"Does everything have to be a pun with you?" She asked flatly.

"You love them. I'll get you to admit it one day." He said quickly. "And it will be a paw-sitively miraculous day indeed."

She groaned, making him laugh before he asked, "Want to meet me? I can go grab lunch and we can find a spot with a view."

She smiled, glad that she was already suited up, "A rooftop view I bet."

"Nothing less than the best. Give me fifteen?"

"Sure. I'll meet you where we had our first date?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan m'lady. See you soon." He said before clicking off.

Tikki was beaming at her, "You are going to go meet him?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we are going to have lunch." She said it sadly, "I wish I could bring you with me."

Tikki's smile faltered slightly, even though she tried to sound light, "I'll be okay. You go have a good time."

Lady reached into her purse and pulled out a small bag, holding them out to Tikki whose eyes widened, "Chat said you like sweets so, I made these for you."

"Oh wow, those look delicious!" Tikki said, taking the small bag from her, "I haven't had strawberry macarons in a long time!"

Lady beamed as Tikki pulled the bag open, instantly popping one into her mouth and closing her eyes happily, "These are so good."

"I'm glad. I can always bring you more, whenever you want." Lady promised.

Tikki nodded, "Anytime you want."

They shared another laugh before Lady left, carefully placing the little lucky charm back into her pocket as she did.

Tikki waited until she was sure Lady was gone to set the bag of treats down, her heart starting to hurt in a way it hadn't in a long time. "Please Lady, please be more confident in yourself. You are Ladybug I know it. You have to be." She sniffled slightly in the silence of the library, "And I really want to go with you too."

She held back her tears, closing her eyes as she lifted her face to the ceiling, hearing Plagg's subtle voice in her head,  _ "Sugarcube?" _

She smiled to herself, _ "I'm okay Stinky Sock, have a good lunch." _

_ "It's not the same without you." _ Plagg whispered.

_ "Soon, I know it."  _ She said, trying to will it into existence with her thoughts alone.

_ "I hope so Sugarcube. I really hope so." _

His voice became strained and she knew Adrien had no doubt de-transformed to grab lunch. It made her sigh as she said it out loud, "Me too Plagg, me too."

...

He set the bags down on his desk at  _ Gabriel _ and turned back around, rushing out of his office in annoyance.

Every time.

Every time he tried to see his lady, SOMETHING had to happen. He was really getting sick of all the outrageous, absolute LACK of luck he had.

He made his way angrily to his father's office, knocking uncharacteristically loudly before opening the door without waiting.

His father instantly scowled at him, Nathalie giving him a warning look as he asked not trying to hide his annoyance, "What was so important you had me rush down here? I finished everything you asked, I didn't have anything else on the schedule to do today, what could you possibly have needed me for?"

He saw a girl with olive skin and mischievous green eyes stand from the couch to their right, smiling at him in a seductive way that made his stomach turn.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this Adrien. I never meant for you to have to go out of your way." The far too familiar girl said, folding her hands in front of her as she looked down.

He didn't believe that act for a second.

"Lila. I didn't know you were back from Italy." He said trying not to cringe.

His father said it hard, "Lila will be here for the next week, and you will accompany her while she is."

He saw her start to smile before he whipped his head around to his father with wide eyes, "What? Why?"

"I don't want to be a bother to Adrien, Mister Agreste." Lila said sadly.

"It is no bother Miss Rossi." Gabriel said quickly before staring at his son hard, "You will do this, because I am telling you to." He slowly picked something up off of his desk, staring at it with a frown, "And I am more than well aware of you finishing your work. I'm sure my Mouse has had something to do with that. Especially after seeing the final copies of your shoot from last week when they ended up on my desk this morning."

He flipped the paper in his hand, revealing a photo that made his heart drop.

It wasn't just any photo.

It was THE photo. The one where he and Marinette had almost, when they had gotten just, just a little too close.

He said it trying to downplay what anyone could clearly see, "You wanted  _ 'Night of Love' _ didn't you? You wanted me to be perfect, well there you go. Perfection to the point where even you believe it."

Gabriel asked instantly, "You think I can't see past the nonsense? You really want to try to tell me that you don't feel something for her?"

His voice was hard, trying not to let this turn into something it wasn't, "She's YOUR Mouse. She did me a favor standing in for that photo shoot and that's all. She's just a girl who works here. Of course I don't feel anything for her, don't be so ridiculous." He hated himself for saying it the second it left him, "She doesn't mean anything to me."

Something heavy dropped behind him, making him turn to see Marinette standing in the doorway, her tablet on the ground in front of her. Hurt bluebell eyes were glistening as she stared at him, her lower lip trembling.

"Mouse," he whispered shakily, tears falling down her face as she bolted down the hall away from him. His heart dropped as he ran towards the door, "MARINETTE WAIT!"

"I thought she didn't mean anything to you?" Gabriel snapped as he froze at the door.

He stayed silent, his fists clenching at his side as his father said it instantly, "By all means, go after her Adrien. The second you step foot outside of that door, she is done here. It's a conflict of interest and one I will not have going on inside my company."

He turned back to his father, his voice no more than a whisper, "You wouldn't. You wouldn't dare give up a talent like hers to another company."

Gabriel said it unremorsefully, "No I would not."

His stomach knotted, his voice coming out louder in her defense, "You can't BLACKLIST HER! Designing is her life, her dream! You would take that all away,"

"Without a moment's hesitation." Gabriel interrupted him coldly.

He shouldn't have been this shocked that his father was ready to blacklist a designer that could take over for him one day. If she wasn't going to be at his father's side to bring more fame to  _ Gabriel _ , she wouldn't bring fame to anyone.

And his father had the power to do it.

He asked heavily, "Please, don't do that to her. She doesn't deserve it." It left a bitter taste in his mouth, "I'll do whatever you want just please, leave her out of it."

He took a small step back from the door, his father saying it lighter, "I thought so. As of right now, you will keep your distance from my Mouse. She is not your friend. She is my employee, my protegee. If I find out you have had any contact with her outside of work for any reason, you will be the one to tell her that her dream of being a designer is over. Have I made myself clear?"

He stared at the ground, trying to contain his anger before he did something he would regret. His voice was even, without emotion, "Yes father."

"Good. Nathalie has your schedule for the afternoon with Miss Rossi." His father said, turning his back to him.

He barely glanced over at Lila, already having forgotten that she was in the room. All he wanted to do was run out after Marinette, to apologize and try to even begin to explain why he had said what he did. But he knew his father would find out if he did, and the last thing he wanted to do was be the reason her dream was taken away from her.

Lila walked up to him, bringing him out of his self-hatred and clinging to his arm as if nothing had happened, "I really missed you Adrien. It feels like ages since I've seen you. We have so much to catch up on. You wouldn't believe what happened to me while I was in Italy," he tuned her out as she pulled him out into the open and down the mostly empty corridors. He knew from experience that no matter what was about to come out of her mouth, it was a lie.

He had never understood why his father hired someone like her in the first place. He'd known since lycée that she lied the way she breathed. He had even been the center of some of her lies, which he had immediately kept in check without completely calling her out on it. People like her, they always got what was coming to them. Their lies always found a way of catching up to them.

Lila hadn't hit that point just yet, but she would one day.

Big time.

Her vice grip on his arm made him uncomfortable, making him wish he had never answered the phone as he caught the end of what she was saying, "I'm a descendent you know, but you have to promise not to say anything. I'd hate for any of those Akuma's to come after you just to try and take my magic."

He instantly stopped walking, pulling his arm out of her grip as he asked shocked, "What?"

She frowned slightly, "You don't believe me?"

He asked instantly, knowing he couldn't outright call her on this lie in particular either without giving himself away, "You said you are a descendent, of what?"

She said it proudly, "Of magic silly. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I just wanted you to know that if any of those Akuma try to hurt you, I'll be here to protect you."

He tried not to glare at her, "You are a descendent of magic, like, one of those people who have been running around the city?"

She nodded instantly, "Exactly. I'm just like them, only my magic is stronger so they don't call on me unless it's absolutely necessary. When I saw what happened last week, that's why I really came back so suddenly. There would probably be less of those Akuma's around if I had been here to take care of them myself. The others are barely picking up the slack."

He felt Plagg tense angrily in his pocket and forced a practiced smile on his face, "Wow, that's amazing. I never thought I'd actually come face to face with someone with magic."

He asked instantly, glad to see that she believed that he believed her, "So how does it work?"

She smiled innocently, "I already told you enough. I can't give out all of our secrets, now can I?"

He returned the fake smile, "No I understand. Your secret is safe with me."

Lila pulled her phone from her purse and smiled wider, "Oh! It's almost time for our photoshoot together! I can't wait! I've been looking forward to it all day!"

She grabbed his arm again and rushed him down the hall as he scowled at the back of her head.

This was going to be the longest afternoon of his life.

...

Marinette barely made it down the street from  _ Gabriel _ when her phone started to ring. She ducked into a side alley, answering shakily as she tried to clear the tightness in her throat, "Hello?"

"Marinette, are you still here at the office?" Nathalie asked in her usual professional tone.

"N-No, but I'm not, far." She managed to get out, hiding most of the shaking in her voice despite the pain she could feel all over.

"You are understandably upset, but Gabriel needs to speak with you in person. The matter is still urgent." Nathalie told her again. It was the reason she had gone to  _ Gabriel _ in the first place. She had texted Chat that she was running by work really quick and that she wouldn't be too long, but hadn't heard back from him.

She'd give anything to see him right now.

"Y-Yes ma'am I'll, I'll be right there." She said as the tears filled her eyes again.

Nathalie clicked off and she fell back against the wall, closing her eyes and letting the pain take over for just a minute.

She was over him. Really she was. They were friends, at least, she had thought they were.

His angry voice echoed in her head, renewing her tears.

It shouldn't hurt this much.

She shouldn't feel this way just because she didn't mean anything to him.

But her heart still hurt, and the tears kept falling.

Because it did hurt.

She had always known that Adrien would never have feelings for someone like her, but hearing him say it out loud had been too much.

She wiped at her eyes, furious with herself for this reaction.

It shouldn't matter.

So why did her heart feel like it was breaking?

It wasn't fair.

She made her way back to  _ Gabriel _ , forcing herself to calm down. She had to get herself together.

She hardly made eye contact with anyone as she walked in and made her way back to Gabriel's office. She heard the whispers, people already trying to figure out what had happened that had caused her to be so upset. She just didn't care this time.

She knocked softly on the office door before poking her head in, seeing Gabriel standing at his large touch screen off to the side.

He barely glanced up at her before going back to what he was doing, "Good, you've returned. Sarah and Jessica are both ill and I need you to go do a last-minute refitting in their place. It shouldn't take long, no more than an hour with your skilled hand."

She nodded, "Yes sir." She added it softly as she hesitated, "I, I'm sorry I,"

"Your apology isn't necessary Mouse." He said instantly, still focused on his work, "I've had a serious conversation with my son about his behavior and I assure you it will not be repeated. If he, at any time, approaches you with something that is not work related, please inform me and I will have it taken care of."

Gabriel stopped for a few seconds, giving her the smallest of smiles even though his tone was even, "He may not see your worth, but I have seen it since the moment I met you."

She felt herself tearing up, but cleared her throat to say it, "Thank you, that, that means a lot to me."

He nodded, his attention going back to his screen, "The refitting Mouse. See it gets done and then you can enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Yes sir. I'll get it done." She said quickly, grabbing her tablet from her desk and finding the note from Nathalie on where the refitting was to be done.

She headed a few floors up and found the room easily, walking in to a familiar crew, "Little Mouse! What are you, what's the matter?"

Jean Luc walked over to her quickly, a giant frown on his face. She smiled as brightly as she could, "Nothing, it's nothing I'm fine. I'm here to do a refitting."

He frowned even more, glancing towards the dressing rooms, "It's completely unnecessary is what it is."

She noticed the stage had been set up similarly to the night she had worked with Adrien on the photo shoots.

Jean Luc said it hard, "Those photos were flawless perfection. It was exactly as I envisioned but NO, we have to reshoot with no explanation as to why." He huffed out a hard breath, "I don't like this, at all." His voice dropped as he whispered it to her, "And she doesn't hold a candle to you, obnoxious thing."

She frowned, confused by what he was saying, "To me? Why should that matter?"

He looked at her stunned, "Mouse, you, you don't know? The shoot we are redoing is,  _ 'Night of Love' _ ."

Her eyes widened as she looked over, seeing a very familiar girl with olive skin and shining green eyes walk out in the very dress she had worn with Adrien that night.

This had to have been her worst nightmare come true.

The girl's voice was tight, "I thought someone was coming to fix this?"

Jean Luc huffed at the girl, "She's already here. You were the one hiding in the dressing room. Mouse, meet Lila." He looked down at her softly, giving her a wink as he whispered it, "Poke her a few times for me huh?"

She gave him a small smile before walking over to the hateful girl, knowing that there was no way this day could get any worse.

Lila looked at her, a wicked glint in her eyes, "Well, what do you know, I never thought you'd actually make it this far."

She flinched, staying silent.

Lila let out a low laugh that made her cringe, "Are you still pining after my Adrien after all this time, little mouse?"

The heat rushed to her face and Lila smirked, "I guess so, even after hearing for yourself what I always told you was the truth."

She asked trying not to let this evil girl get to her, "Where does it feel too tight?"

"It's not too tight moron. It's too loose. Whoever wore it last was easily two sizes too big." Lila said, enjoying the look of horror shining in her newest targets' eyes.

Marinette looked over the dress quickly, not seeing almost anywhere where the dress fit too loose. Still, she pinned it slightly tighter in some places, just to keep Lila quiet.

"Change out of the dress and leave it in the dressing room. I'll have the alterations done by the time you get done with hair and makeup." Marinette told her.

Lila lifted her head slightly, "I seriously doubt that. They aren't adding much makeup because I'm already flawless, and the girls love my hair for the dress as is."

She didn't say anything and Lila whispered it to her with a triumphant smirk, "Adrien is mine, try not to forget that this time."

Lila walked back towards the dressing rooms and Jean Luc appeared at her shoulder, "Obnoxious thing, isn't she?"

She nodded in silence, Jean Luc asking again, "Mouse, really what's going on? I have never seen you like this."

"Nothing." She whispered, "It's nothing."

She waited until Lila crossed the doorway towards the makeup room before going to the dressing room to do the alterations. She had never felt her hands move faster in her life, and true to her word the dress was done before Lila was done with hair and makeup.

She left the dress hanging in the dressing room, rushing out only to hear Adrien's voice, "It's not like I did it on purpose."

Jean Luc was scolding him, "If you weren't fiddling with it, it wouldn't have come off."

"Jessica can fix it. It's just a button." Adrien said, not sounding at all like his usual self. "She's still here, isn't she?"

"Sarah and Jessica are both sick." Jean Luc was telling him as she reluctantly walked over to them.

"Mouse, here to save the day as usual." Jean Luc said happily.

Adrien turned instantly, guilt all over his face as he stared at her. She could feel him staring, but couldn't meet his eyes. She held her hand out in silence for the button, which he gave her without touching her hand.

She could feel her hands shaking as she sewed the button back into place, the tension between the two wasn't lost on anyone. The photography crew had seen how well they worked together, how close they were, and now there was no mistaking the wall that separated them.

"Marinette, I," Adrien started softly, his voice heavy when he was interrupted by a far too happy voice, "Adrien! You look amazing as always. What do you think?"

Adrien barely turned to look at Lila, Marinette managing to avoid looking at her completely.

"Are you ready? I want to get this pointless reshoot over with." Adrien asked Lila, ignoring her question.

Lila was all smiles, "Of course. I'm ready whenever you are. You can go seamstress," Lila said waving her off, "we don't need you here anymore."

She turned to leave, not wanting to be here any longer than she had to be anyways. Jean Luc and most of the crew was frowning as she disappeared into the hall.

Adrien was practically seething, waiting until he was sure Marinette was out of earshot, "She's not your servant to be bossing around."

Lila said it innocently, "I didn't tell her she had to go, I just told her she could. She was the one who left on her own." Lila huffed, "She's extremely rude. She didn't even say goodbye."

Jean Luc said it quickly before Adrien could react, "Into positions, we've wasted enough time."

This shoot lasted twice as long as the first time they had done it with Marinette. Lila wasn't happy with the shot unless she was practically hanging off of him, no matter how many times Jean Luc told her that she didn't have to be that close.

Well into the evening, Jean Luc had enough and called it frustrated, "I'll find something that works, we are done. Adrien, a moment before you change."

Lila tried to cling to him and Jean Luc shot her a hard smirk, "It's business and none of yours."

Lila smiled brightly, "Of course. It's no problem at all." She walked back to the dressing rooms, and Jean Luc asked him hard, "What the hell is going on Agreste?"

He sighed heavily, "Too much to explain."

"And Mouse?" Jean Luc pressed, "I have never seen her that upset, and the tension between the two of you was suffocating."

Adrien flinched, "It's, nothing. I'm going to find a way to fix it. Somehow."

Jean Luc warned him, "You better, before you can't."

Adrien just nodded, sneaking a glance at a few of the photos Jean Luc was uploading. They all looked so, just so... awkward. His father wasn't going to be happy with these.

In a way he didn't care though.

Maybe it would force him to go back to using the ones with him and Marinette.

He walked back to his dressing room, instantly digging in his bag as Plagg told him, "Lady's been texting you, and calling. She stopped about two hours ago."

He grabbed his phone and saw the six texts and four missed calls. He called her back instantly, but her phone went straight to an automated voicemail.

Plagg was frowning at him, and he said it quickly as he texted her back, "I don't need a lecture Plagg."

"I'm tired of lecturing you. If you don't want to learn your lesson, it's not my problem." Plagg huffed.

He went to try to call his Lady again when Alya's number flashed on his phone instead. He answered it quickly, "Hey Fox."

"Chat, thank god. You need to come back to Dupont whenever you can." Alya told him quickly, a slight panic in her voice.

He asked instantly, "What's going on, what's wrong?"

She sounded upset, "I don't know. Lady showed up a few hours ago. She barely walked into our room before she burst into tears. She won't say anything to me about what's wrong. I even went and got Tikki to try and talk to her, but Lady only started crying more."

He started changing quickly, "Give me a few minutes. I have to try and sneak away but I'll be there as soon as I can." He told her quickly, "Put her on the phone, tell her it's me."

He heard shuffling until it was replaced with soft sniffles and hitched breathing that broke his heart, "M'Lady." He whispered, feeling his heart squeezing in his chest.

Her voice was a broken whisper, "Ch-Chat."

He told her softly, "I'm on my way. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

She didn't say anything, the only sound was another soft sob before Alya's voice came back over the line, "I've got her, just get here Chat."

"As fast as I can." He promised her before hanging up. He changed quickly, glad that Plagg had already silently zoomed into his jacket when the dressing room door opened and Lila stood there smiling, "Great you are all changed, let's go get dinner I'm starving."

"I have an emergency I need to deal with. You'll have to eat on your own." He said quickly, trying to get past her but she stood in his way, a sternness entering her voice, "Don't make this hard Adrien."

"Then don't make it hard." He told her, matching her tone, "I know how you play your game. This redo photo shoot was no doubt your idea when you saw the original photos, and I probably just lost one of the only real friends I've ever had because of you." She didn't look the least bit guilty and he knew it was the truth, "You want to monopolize my time fine, but the last thing on the schedule was the photo shoot. You'll have to plan a little better next time because right now my time is mine, and I have an extremely important person to go see, urgently."

He walked past her and she said it lightly, "The second you go check on that worthless little Mouse, your father will hear about it."

He turned back just to smirk at her to hide his anger, "I never said I was going to check on Mouse. I'd never do anything that would ruin her chance of achieving her dream." He couldn't help himself as he added it, "And for the record, she's not worthless. She has more talent in one finger than you do in your entire body." He asked her, glad to see the anger in her face, "It's funny how the fashion world works don't you think? Versace, Chanel, Prada, Gabriel, have you ever noticed what they all have in common?"

He only waited a few seconds before telling her, "They are the designers, not the models. Mull that over for a little while."

He turned and headed out of the room, heading straight for the stairs to the roof as he sent a text to Gorilla and Nathalie,  **‘Heading to school to use the library so I don't fall behind on work, will sleep there tonight. I'll make my own way there. Have a good night.’**

Plagg floated up next to him as they reached the rooftop, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

He transformed and was taking off within seconds.

The only thought on his mind now was getting to his Lady.


	19. Setting the Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a long night, dealing with a leech problem, some slightly veiled words that could mean more than they do, tension among friends, and an akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get posted so SURPRISE I'm going to post a few more too! I've been working on some anniversary one shots for the Miraculous Fanworks Discord, but don't think I forgot about MD!
> 
> Enjoy!

She sniffled slightly; her nose still stuffy from all the crying she had done last night. Most of it was a blur, just bits and pieces that hung heavily in her memories.

There had been a surprised flash of orange, and the familiar scent of cinnamon Rena always seemed to carry.

She remembered her name, being whispered by a sad little voice who instantly flew up as a blur of red and nuzzled her cheek, further cracking the damn inside of her.

Time seemed to stand still for a while, the pain stayed relentlessly fresh, his angry words echoing loudly in her heart.

Then there was the darkness that she had been hoping for, the endless night that tightened around her as it swept her away from the world. Her own personal source of darkness, that was the only thing she had taken comfort in.

It was the tightness of his tail around her waist as he held her close. The steady beating of his heart in her ear that finally silenced the angry words. Gentle claws that ran through her loose hair that finally soothed her so that she no longer shook. Rumbling, soft purrs escaping from deep within his chest as the familiar smell of his leather mixed with his natural heavenly scent finally calmed her to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open to the darkness of the room, her arm tightening around the extremely comfortable pillow she found herself laying on.

Her pillow moved underneath her, nuzzling closer to her as a pair of strong arms tightened around her, making her go still.

Pillows didn't have arms.

Pillows didn't move or smell like heaven.

She peered up slowly, her eyes instantly adjusting to the darkness as she saw his cat ears twitch in his sleep.

Chat.

She was in Chat Noir's room. She was in his bed, using him like a pillow.

She moved back away from him so quickly that she toppled over the side with a solid thunk to her bottom as a small squeak left her against her will.

Chat instantly stirred, asking groggily, "M'Lady, what's the matter?"

All sleepiness was gone as she said it instantly panicked, her face flushed red, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to use you like a pillow or fall asleep here I swear I,"

He peered over the side of the bed sleepily, a dazed smile on his face as he laid his head on his folded arms under him, "M'Lady it's fine. You were upset." There was a slight twinkle in his eyes, "And you can use me as your Chat-pillow anytime you want."

She didn't know it was possible for her face to reach this level of red.

She grabbed the pillow that had fallen to the floor with her and smacked it down hard on top of his head.

He laughed from underneath, peering at her from under the pillow without moving it, "I'm glad you are feeling better."

She looked away from him ashamed and his voice softened, "Will you tell me what happened?"

She shook her head in silence. That wasn't a burden she wanted on his shoulders.

He sat up slightly, letting the pillow fall to the side before slipping off the bed and sitting perched next to her on the floor. He ran his hand over her head, saying it gently, "That's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he gently turned her face to his, smiling at her softly, "but I'm here if you do." He kissed the top of her head, making her feel less and less worthy of him by the second.

Here she was, getting comforted by the sweetest, most amazing guy she knew- realizing just yesterday that she was in love with him- after crying all night for a guy who couldn't care less about her.

He wiped a stray tear from her face before it could get far, and she promised herself that it would be the last one. She would never cry over Adrien ever again.

Two years was too long to let someone have that kind of control over her heart. The pain was still there, she expected it to be, but she wouldn't let herself drown over it.

She cleared her throat lightly, asking slowly, "What exactly, happened last night? I thought I was in my room with Rena."

He nodded, "You were when I got here. Rena called me and said you had come back to campus really upset, to the point where she couldn't get you to calm down."

He looked down guilty, "I'm so sorry I never met you yesterday. I should have never taken that phone call from work. I got caught up and didn't even get your messages or phone calls until closer to eleven when Rena called me."

She refused to let him feel guilty, "No, it's okay I understand. I had to stop by the office too, unfortunately."

He frowned, seeing the instant change in her demeanor as she mentioned it. Something had to have happened to her at work, that's why she didn't want to talk about it.

Identity secrets.

It made his heart twinge in guilt as he thought about his own ensuing problem that had erupted at work yesterday.

Marinette.

Kwami's he hoped he had a chance to talk to her today, so he could even try to begin to apologize for the things he had said.

Priorities though. He had to make sure his Lady was really okay.

He gave her the biggest grin he could, "Purr-chance, do you have any plans today m'Lady?"

His grin turned real when he heard her groan, "Sometimes I really think about re-evaluating our relationship."

He stilled slightly, feeling his heart skip a beat as he said it lightly, watching her face carefully, "I guess it just depends on how you want our relationship to change m'Lady."

She was in the middle of shaking her head when she froze, her eyes dropping to her hands, "I guess that would depend on what our relationship is now."

His conversation with Marinette echoed in his mind,  _ 'Take your own advice Agreste. I'm sure the girl you mentioned earlier would love to know how much she means to you.' _

He put his clawed hand over hers, asking as his heart thundered wildly, "Lady," she looked at him in shock at hearing him call her that, "I," his phone began to ring and he stopped, staring into her eyes in regret.

She smiled and told him, "I know. Answer it."

He stood and reached over the bed to the nightstand, grabbing the annoying device that ruined everything and answered heatedly, "Hello?"

Nathalie was instantly running through his schedule for the day, reminding him that he was supposed to be spending time with Lila. He contained his growl and told her hard when she was done, "Send me the schedule please. I'll be at the office in twenty." He hung up and repeatedly pounded his fist into his forehead, "Why, why is this my life?"

Lady touched his arm softly, asking worried, "Everything okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it will be alright. I have to go though. My father is having me escort one of the most annoying human beings I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

She said it a little shocked, a small smile finding its way into place, "That sounds, very out of character for you."

He smirked slightly, "Trust me, if you ever have the misfortune of meeting this girl, you'll understand why." He let his forehead rest against hers, "But I have you, and that's how I'll get through this awful day."

She let her eyes close and told him, "I'm just a call away if you need me to come to your rescue Kitty."

He chuckled, pulling away from her before caressing the side of her face, "Our conversation is not over."

She nodded, "Whenever you are ready."

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers, hearing a happy sigh escape her as he pulled back, "I'll text you when I can." He stared into her eyes and told her seriously, "And try to have a good day. Don't let whatever happened yesterday weigh you down purrincess." He lifted her hand and kissed it with a small bow, telling her the truth, "It broke my heart to see you that upset."

She blushed slightly, "I'll be okay. That was a one-time occurrence, I promise."

He smiled, but his tone was serious, "I'm glad, but if I ever find out who upset you like that, they will wish they had never met you."

She said it quietly, "I'm sure he already wishes that so don't worry."

Chat's tail snapped angrily and she told him quickly, "Really it's fine Kitty, I'm fine. You have to go, don't you?"

He hesitated but then nodded, "Unfortunately. This conversation isn't over either." He reluctantly left the room to start what was no doubt going to be an extremely long day.

Lady sat on Chat's bed for a little while longer, trying to decide what she was going to do now.

...

Adrien moved away from the small crowd of people hovering around Lila, taking the chance to text Alya and Nino to check on their progress,  **"Can either of you get a hold of her yet? I'd really like to talk to her."**

Alya's response was almost instant,  **"No, she isn't responding to either of us. Sorry Sunshine."**

**"Yeah bro, we are heading to the bakery now to go check on her. Think you can sneak away?"** Nino chimed in.

**"No, still dealing with my Italian leech problem."** He sent the text quickly as he heard the familiar, arrogantly confident clicking of her heels coming back towards him. He slid his phone back into his pocket, turning to face her seconds before she grabbed a hold of his arm, "What were you doing?"

"Checking the schedule." He lied easily. "We still have some time before we have to meet with my father before going to lunch."

Lila pulled him with her down the hall, saying it happily, "I'd be happy to do anything that would make you happy Adrien."

He kept smiling even though his thought nearly slipped out,  _ 'Except let me leave your sight.' _

She trailed a finger in a light circle on his chest, making him lean away from her as far as he could, "Please don't." He asked hard.

She just shrugged, "The offer stands."

He tried it anyways, "Monopolize someone else's time then."

She shot him a hard glare before looking behind him slightly, a wicked smirk entering her eyes.

He turned and saw Mouse concentrating on something on her tablet as she walked, oblivious to everything else around her.

He smiled instantly before it fell in guilt, Lila's voice dripping in sweetness, "Oh Mouse, I'm so glad I got to see you again."

Marinette looked up, blue eyes meeting green ones before she pointedly looked away from him with no expression on her face.

He tried not to let it get to him. He deserved nothing less.

"Is that so?" Marinette asked somewhat coldly. "Why?"

Lila was all smiles, squeezing herself closer into his side, "Adrien here was telling me about how incredibly talented you are. I mean you are working with Mister Agreste directly on the Fall line, it's very impressive. I am totally honored to be wearing the highlight piece you helped my Adrien work on."

Adrien saw Marinette's shoulders visibly sink, "Y-You are wearing it?"

Lila was practically beaming, "Of course I am. Adrien and I are going to be modelling them together. It will be just perfect don't you think?"

Marinette glanced at him with a sweet smile that sent his stomach lurching, her voice nothing short of serious, "Oh it will be perfect. You two are perfect for each other after all."

She pulled out her phone as it began to ring, saying it sweetly, "Excuse me, I have to take this."

She started to walk away and Adrien told Lila hard, "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

She asked innocently, "What  _ ever _ do you mean Adrien dear?"

He pulled his arm out of hers forcefully, "First, I'm not your dear, I'm not your anything. I have a girl in my life and you will never come close to her. Two, I'm talking about your sick enjoyment at hurting other people. Mouse has never done anything to you,"

Lila said it quickly, "Oh but she did. She has always been a thorn in my side and now she knows how it feels, that's all." Lila huffed slightly, "As for having a girl in your life, please, you could at least try harder to lie. If you were in a relationship everyone would know about it by now."

"One of the reasons I'm not taking that step with her." He said frustrated, "I'd never drag her into this god-awful life."

Lila crossed her arms, "You have it better than most. If you don't capitalize on it, it is your own fault."

"Mister Agreste." Marinette's voice cut through before he could respond.

He instantly turned, frowning as he told her, "You don't have to call me that."

She said it evenly, pulling a black portfolio folder out of the bag at her side as she did, "We are work associates, not friends. It would be wrong to call you anything else."

He flinched and she held the portfolio out to him, "They are finished, so feel free to present them to your father at your earliest convenience. I know you and Miss Rossi are extremely busy so I won't keep you. Please excuse me."

He was barely opening the folder when she turned and walked off. He saw the beautifully created designs in much greater detail, notes and colors, fabrics and small pieces of details on the other page.

She had finished everything, and a day early.

He snapped the folder shut and rushed after her, calling out quickly, "Mouse wait."

She stopped and turned back to him, avoiding his gaze, "Yes sir?"

His voice dropped to a whisper, "Marinette stop that please. We worked on this together, we should both,"

"They were your ideas. I was simply the hand that put them to paper and I already let your father know that. You deserve the credit." She lifted her eyes to his, saying it softly, "It would be ridiculous to think otherwise."

He felt a lump form in his throat, forcing it out, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Her voice was sad, "It's my own fault for thinking we could ever be friends. I told you before, you are the great Adrien Agreste," her voice dropped slightly, "and I'm no one special. Let's leave it at that."

"That's not,"

"Mouse, you ready?"

Their attention moved to the voice behind her.

He hated seeing the smile erupt on her face, "Felix hey. Yes I'm done I think. Unless Mister Agreste needs me for something?"

"Oh, don't you worry about him little Mouse. I'll make sure to take care of all his needs." Lila said reattaching herself to his arm, making him cringe internally again.

He hated her energy. It was dark and volatile, and everything he had spent almost his entire life trying not to be because of his Miraculous.

Felix's eyes widened slightly, "Lila Rossi, I didn't expect to see you here."

Lila smiled, "Oh I'm going to be here for a while don't you worry. I've spent too much time away from my Adrien as it is. It's nice to see you again, Felix."

Adrien asked Marinette instantly, "What are you doing with him?"

Felix answered before she could, "It's not any of your business. It's personal. If you are done holding the Mouse hostage,"

"She's not a hostage." He said hard, but Felix just smiled, "Oh good. Let's get going then, shall we?"

Felix held his arm out politely to Marinette who smiled hesitantly before putting her arm in his. They walked off and Adrien's stomach turned angrily.

Lila warned him as she clicked her teeth in disapproval, "Skirting a very thin line there Adrien. For the little nobody being your friend, it sure sounds like you were a little jealous there." She said it happier, "Of course nothing is going on between you after all. I mean if there were, she'd be out of a job."

Adrien stayed silent, still seething as he watched Felix and Marinette disappear down the hall. The folder like a ten-pound weight in his hand.

He couldn't wait for the day that Lila went back to Italy, or for the day when his cousin returned to London.

…

Felix looked extremely smug from atop the circular platform as she corrected his alterations, telling him carefully, "You really love getting under Adrien's skin, don't you?"

Felix let out a small laugh, "If he didn't make it so hard, it wouldn't nearly be as fun."

She shot him a hard look and he said it quickly, "I'm kidding, sort of. He needs to learn to loosen up a bit."

She asked curious, "Why do you care if he knows that I'm fixing your suit alterations or not? It's not like it would make a difference to him either way anyways."

Felix hummed in thought, but there was no real hesitation there, "He doesn't deserve you, you know. He's an idiot who has gone too long without realizing what an amazing person you are. It's only now that he's found himself losing you because of his big mouth that he,"

"How do you know about that?" She asked quickly in horror.

He smiled somewhat apologetically, "My uncle told me. Even he is upset by the things Adrien was saying about you."

She looked down and finished off the hem of his pants, saying it softly, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Felix said it quickly, "If that were true, you wouldn't still be upset."

She stayed silent and he kept going, "You can see it all over your face. You don't know whether you want to be upset or angry at him, or just give up all together. Which, will never happen given that you are working for the very company that he will inherit one day." Felix smirked slightly, "Unless my uncle passes it to you when Adrien proves his incompetence yet again."

She said it instantly angry, "Don't you dare talk about him that way. You have no idea how hard Adrien works, or what kind of pressure Gabriel puts on him! He has never and will never be incompetent!"

Felix kept his face perfectly stoic, "Adrien is never going to love you."

Her throat tightened but she forced it out, "I don't care. I have someone in my life who cares about me for being me, who has seen me since the moment we met."

She added it somewhat slyly, "He's my knight in black armor, and if Adrien is meant to just be someone I work with, that's fine."

Felix didn't look away from her for a solid minute before telling her, "You hide the pain well you know. I almost believe you." He touched under her chin, and a shockwave of nerves spiraled down her entire body.

"But you and I both know it will never be fine with you. Seeing him every day, watching him falling in love so easily with someone else, never realizing what you kept from him all this time, it will eat at you and eat at you, until the pain is set so deep that you'll never heal from it. You'll never be able to let someone else in because he, will always be that dark shadow at your back you'll never be able to shake."

He let go of her chin and she said it defiantly, "I've already let someone in. I refused to really accept it but today it happened. Today I looked Adrien in the eyes, and all I saw in his place was the guy I want to be with. Some part of my heart will always cling to Adrien, but I know who I'm in love with."

Felix scowled slightly, but it only lasted long enough for her to realize he had even done it, "Suit yourself Marinette. You went from a Prince to Knight, so let's hope he doesn't have a lost love like yours that magically reappears one day to take him from you."

A twinge of fear overtook her, knowing that there was no way Felix could really know what he was saying.

Her voice shook, "He'd never hurt me like that."

Felix shrugged, "If you say so." He took out his phone and started texting quickly, not looking at her again as he told her, "Thank you for doing the alteration for me."

He was walking toward the door when he stopped, his voice hard in a way he had never directed at her before, "You know, you never thought Adrien would hurt you either. Look where that got you."

He closed the door behind him, no longer waiting for a response to the text and making the call instead.

"Captain, it's rare you call during the day." A light, familiar voice said evenly.

"Did you get my message?" He asked sternly, making his way down the hall back towards the lobby.

"Yes sir. He's ready. He was just waiting for the call."

"Good. Go. If I don't hear anything in the next ten minutes, I will make the lot of you wish you had never been born." He threatened.

Riposte answered evenly, "He's already heading out. You should hear something in about five."

He clicked off and immediately dialed her number, hearing her answer annoyed, "What do  _ you _ want?"

"The board is set, you have five minutes. I made the call." He hung up on her with great satisfaction and made his way out of  _ Gabriel _ .

He was done waiting for Hawkmoth to deliver his bug. Now, he was going after her himself.

And this was the one fight he wasn't going to miss.

...

Chat hissed in annoyance, the large boulder-man yet again increasing in size as he knocked it in the back of its head with his baton.

Viperion was next to him in seconds, grabbing him and jumping back with only seconds to spare before the boulder-man spun around and slammed his fist into the ground.

Chat asked evenly without looking at his lieutenant, "Chanced it huh?"

"I didn't think you'd appreciate being a Chat-cake." Viperion said, hoping to get any other emotion out of his friend besides cold indifference.

Chat flinched at the pun, wanting to instinctively laugh and fist-bump his lieutenant for his brilliance.

Instead, he opted for the cold indifference he'd had with him the past week, "Yet you think I'd appreciate you treating my Lady like she's the plague when you should have never opened your mouth to begin with."

Viperion sighed heavily, "That's not why I said something."

Their eyes were following the boulder-man's movements, trying to figure out what exactly he was after.

Chat said it frustrated, "We don't have time for this. Find that damn akuma so we can get the hell out of here."

Viperion warned him as he jumped down, "Stop hitting it! You are just making it grow stronger!"

"Then find a solution snake!" Chat called back, making Viperion flinch at the harsh name.

Chat had called him a lot of things, but never snake.

Viperion strummed his lute lightly, watching Chat engaging the Akuma without landing any blows. This wasn't going to get them anywhere, Viper thought, but there was nothing on the Akuma that looked like it would be housing the negatively infected butterfly. Where the hell could it be?

Viper's communicator beeped and he saw Rena come up as he answered it, "Rena?"

"We have a problem. A big, BIG problem. Lady is heading your way and she is going to be in the cross-fire. Can you intercept her?" Rena asked slightly panicked.

He nodded, "I'm on my way, which direction is she coming from?"

"Straight ahead of the giant boulder. I'm sorry, I didn't think she would willingly run head first into the fight."

"Nothing we can do about it now." He was already moving when he hung up on Rena, his eyes darting around as he looked for the person who shouldn't be there.

He found her almost instantly, knowing that he wasn't going to make it in time to stop the giant's fist from slamming into her. Viper looked for Chat Noir, seeing Chat slowly getting up from the ground and clutching his stomach in pain.

He called a Second Chance, hearing his communicator beep. He answered quickly, already moving, "Rena. Lady's heading this way. We'll get her, don't worry."

He clicked off before she could respond, knowing that she would piece together that he had used his ability.

Viper found Chat about to charge towards the boulder giant and jumped in between them, taking the full force of the blow that had been meant for Chat Noir.

Chat caught him in the air before he could slam back into a building, instantly scolding him, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Viperion groaned, grabbing at his stomach as everything in it threatened to come back up, "Lady, on your six. Ten seconds."

Chat instantly turned and was already running, calling out to her in a panic, "LADY MOVE!"

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as the rock giant turned to her with a raised fist.

Chat had never felt himself move faster as he slammed into Lady at full force, knocking them both out of the path of the falling fist seconds before it left a giant crater in the ground. He cradled her tightly against his body, trying to protect her from as much of the impact as he could before they rolled to a stop when his back slammed against a building.

He groaned and Lady asked panicked, "Chat are you okay!?"

He nodded, telling her hard, "What the hell are you doing out here!"

She glared at him, both of them getting to their feet as she told him, "I came to tell you that I have an idea! You can't hit that Akuma without it getting bigger, but it hasn't opened its right hand once! The akuma isn't on him, it's probably in whatever he is protecting in his hand!"

Chat grabbed her suddenly and shot them up to the rooftops on his baton, narrowly missing another swipe of a rock covered fist.

Rena dropped down near them, saying it hard, "I can't believe you! Have you lost your mind Lady!"

Chat gave Lady a face that said,  _ 'See, I'm not the only one who thinks so' _ .

Lady turned to Rena and told her the same thing, "We have to find a way to get it to open its hand. I'm sure the akuma is in there."

Rena looked at Chat who said it heavily, "We have to try something."

Viperion made his way over to them, saying it relieved, "Good, she's okay. Good."

Chat looked straight at Rena, "Get my lady out of here. She doesn't leave your sight."

Lady stood defiant, "I want to help!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" He told her quickly, "We can handle this. You've done enough giving us something to go after, but you aren't ready to be out here."

Viperion blinked a few times before looking around quickly, Chat catching the subtle cue instantly, "What are you looking for again?"

Viperion instantly moved Lady between him and Chat, Rena quickly moving into place so that they were standing around her protectively, their backs to her, "We are being watched. It has been a blur the past dozen times I've tried to stop it but we keep failing. Keeping her between us stalls it, we have another minute or so, but I don't know how to stop it beyond this point. It's relentless."

Rena asked worried, "What are you trying to stop?"

Viperion looked over and caught Chat's eyes for a fraction of a second, "They are trying to take Lady."

Chat instantly put his hand behind him, Lady putting her hand in his as she took a step closer to him. "It's another distraction. Of course, it is."

Viperion was scanning everything in sight, waiting to see the blur moving towards them.

But it never came.

He tagged the time before Chat told him, "I'm getting her out of here and back to campus. Can you two hold off the Akuma until I get back?"

Viperion warned him, "That's not going to work. Last time you tried, it didn't go well."

"Time's change." Chat said easily.

"I'm not going to watch you get nearly snapped in half like a twig!" Viperion said angrily.

Lady squeezed Chat's hand, telling him as she realized what they had to do, "I need to be the bait."

"Not happening." Chat told her angrily.

"Listen, this will work, trust me." She almost begged.

The three experienced holders exchanged small glances before nodding.

Chat smiling slightly, "Tell us what you want us to do."

She quickly gave them the plan, convoluted as it was, but it would work.

She hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More is coming right up so don't fret!
> 
> And if you are interested, the Miraculous Fanworks Discord is a friendly place to talk to and meet other writers, artists, and MLB fans! And to find more fanfiction! I hope you'll come join us! [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


	20. White Moves First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanc goes after Lady, Tikki opens up a little more about the past, and Volpina finally shows her true hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is more as promised! The storm is rolling in!

Chat Blanc watched the scene playing out in front of him, annoyed that the snake bearer seemed to be on to him somehow. Stoneheart should have been more than enough of a distraction, but somehow, the snake bearer knew exactly where to be and when to be there. He was the biggest problem on the board right now. He was the one keeping the fight in the holder's favor.

He kept himself well hidden, watching as the three holders turned, suddenly standing protectively around his target.

Their constant interference was starting to become a nuisance and his patience was wearing thin. All he needed was one opening and he'd be able to grab her before any of them would realize she was gone. He'd be a blur to them, nothing more.

His eyes widened slightly as Chat Noir's destruction filled his hand with a familiar cry, "CATACLYSM!"

Noir touched the ground at their feet, the building's roof caving underneath them, dust rising around them as the holders disappeared.

"Not again. He's not taking her again." He whispered angrily as he moved towards the building in a single bound.

He sniffed the air carefully, finding the familiar scent he was looking for and looked over the roof's edge. The fox and snake were dealing with Stoneheart, getting him away from the area. Chat Noir had Lady on his back and was heading in the opposite direction away from the fight.

"No you don't." He said hard, immediately going after them.

He managed to get a small lead on them, using his baton to stop Noir in his tracks.

Lady slid from Noir's back, Noir scowling at him with the hatred of the world in his eyes, "I should have known it was you."

Blanc smirked to hide his rage, saying it tauntingly, "Should have, but you are all brawn after all, aren't you?"

Noir let a low growl escape, pulling his baton and telling Lady calmly, "Go, you know the way."

"I can't just leave you here to,"

"I'll be fine." Noir insisted.

Blanc smirked even wider, "Did you really think I'd let you keep her from me a second time?"

"A second, a third, a fourth, a fifth." Noir said, taking a small step towards him, "As many times as it takes until you get it through that twisted head. We are going to protect her, and you'll never lay your hands on her!"

Noir rushed him and he blocked the attack with his baton, the sound of metal echoing around them with every clash of their batons against each other.

Blanc caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eyes as Lady jumped easily to the next rooftop, no doubt trying to get some distance.

Blanc wasn't about to let her get away.

"Stoneheart! Forget about the other two! Catch the cat and keep him out of the way!" Blanc called out. Stoneheart's eyes immediately found Chat Noir, making his way over to them and leaving the breathless snake and fox holders alone.

He pressed his advantage, knowing that Noir was playing defense to give Lady time to get away, and dragged his claws along the ground as he jumped back. The white static magic in his hand rippled across the rooftop, slowly causing it to crack.

He knew that he wasn't ready to use a full-blown attack yet. He needed his anti-bug to complete his powers. Without her, he'd never be able to have the magic necessary to cataclysm Chat Noir's cataclysm. Without her, Hawkmoth would never release the seal holding back his magic.

Chat Noir jumped back at the sight of the crumbling rooftop, and jumped back further to avoid the giant rock hand that was suddenly swinging towards him.

Blanc didn't waste any more time and took off after Lady. He used his strength to push himself forward, overtaking her and catching her easily.

She thrashed in his arms as he threw her over his shoulder, telling her hard, "Don't fight me, I'm trying to help you!"

"You aren't trying to help me. You're kidnapping me!" Lady yelled far too close to his sensitive cat ears.

He groaned slightly and heard Chat Noir call out in panic, "Lady!"

Blanc huffed and took off away from the fight, not getting far before Lady elbowed him hard in the back of the head.

He instantly fell to his knees, stars erupting in front of his eyes as her voice changed, "Bastard, as if I'd let you anywhere near my best friend."

He looked up, his eyes refocusing as he saw the fox holder standing triumphantly in front of him. He growled out angrily, "Damn fox!"

He pounced and tackled her to the ground, his claws going around her throat as he pressed his weight on top of her, keeping her firmly pinned underneath him.

Blanc dug his claws into her neck hard, ignoring the strangled breaths leaving her. Something whistled past his ear from the street below and he let go immediately, moving off of her and seeing red as Noir smirked up at him as he peered over the edge, "What's the matter Blanc? Lost something?"

He growled out angrily, ignoring the sputtering fox, and jumped from the roof to the street just across from Chat Noir. Noir's tail twitched behind him in anticipation of the fight he knew was coming.

Blanc felt a smirk erupt as he caught wind of her overpowering stench. God, he hated the way she smelled, like burned chocolate and bitter coffee. Disgusting.

Noir instinctively turned back, catching Volpina's flute staff with his hand as she jumped down to strike at him from above. He wasn't going to complain about the opening and raked his claws down Noir's back, laughing as Noir let out a short scream before falling to his knees. Volpina smirked wickedly before kicking out at Noir, sending him flying across the street.

Volpina sauntered up to him still smiling, "Having fun without me again."

"You take too long and I'm tired of waiting." He sneered, before making his way slowly over to Noir who was still trying to get up.

He grabbed the mangy black cat by the bell and lifted him up so that their eyes met, "Where did the snake take her Noir?"

Noir started to laugh, just a light chuckle that irritated him to no end.

"The snake, didn't take her anywhere Blanc." Noir muttered breathless, a soft magic being expelled from around him.

Blanc's expression went from shock to fury in a matter of seconds as he realized it. Just as Lady hadn't been Lady, Noir wasn't Noir.

It was that damn snake holder, smirking triumphantly.

It had all been an illusion.

He screamed in fury at the top of his lungs as the rage overwhelmed him, "WHERE IS SHE!"

The snake holder said it calmly, "Out of your reach."

…

The illusions around them dropped as they entered Dupont's barrier, Chat Noir smiling at seeing his Lady standing next to him again.

His arms were around her instantly in relief, "You did good, really good."

She smiled, hugging him back tightly, "I'm just glad it worked."

He took a deep breath, letting her scent overwhelm him in the best way as he said it teasing, "Did you ever think that maybe something simple would have worked?"

She let him go just to hit his chest, the smile on his face never faltering, "Hey I knew that if he was after me, he had to believe that he caught me. You were refusing to leave my side, so it only made sense to use illusions."

Chat Noir told her quickly, "That was one of the most elaborate illusions I think Rena has ever done. Not only did she illusion my cataclysm, but the roof collapse, on top of the illusions over her and Viper, and then over us as well. It was damn impressive."

She blushed but touched his right side, "That hit from Stoneheart sounded like it hurt."

He flinched slightly under her gentle touch but reassured her, "I'll be okay. I've taken worse hits believe me. I'm glad it was me and not you."

She glared slightly, "You can't be there to protect me all the time you know."

"But if I can I will be." He responded instantly, caressing the side of her face, "Rather me than you, every time, remember?"

She sighed heavily, "It's not like you will listen to me anyways."

"You guys!"

They turned and saw Carapace rushing down the hall towards them, telling them right away, "Chat we have to go. It's not just Blanc anymore. Setta said she saw Volpina show up, on top of that rock giant. Viper is hurt and Rena needs backup."

Chat nodded, "Let's go. Did Tigerlily relay Lady's message to you?"

Carapace nodded, "I've never tried it but in theory it should work. We can talk about it on the way."

Chat looked straight back at his lady, begging her, "Please, please don't leave campus until we get back. Not for anything."

She nodded, "Go, they need you."

He kissed her forehead and then touched the orb in the center, "Destruction comes at a price." He and Carapace disappeared in a flash of light, making her sigh heavily.

She had wanted to stay and fight with them. She thought that she and Chat were actually doing pretty well fighting together to keep Stoneheart's attention on them. It hadn't been easy, and Chat Noir had jumped in more times to cover her than she had liked.

But for being her first real Akuma fight, Chat had said she had done really good.

It gave her hope that maybe everything would work out in the end.

She made her way down the quiet halls to the library, hoping to find Tikki so that they could talk for a little bit.

Plagg and Tikki were both still being very reluctant to talk to Chat about anything concerning Anthony and Rebecca.

It was a mystery that kept her uneasy, and she knew that she had to figure out the truth somehow. She refused to let Rebecca's name be tainted. According to the records Chat and Carapace HAD managed to find in the archives, Rebecca was without a doubt one of the strongest Ladybug's who had ever lived. There was no way she would have ever stolen the Black Cat's Miraculous, especially not if she truly loved Anthony the way Tikki and Plagg made it seem.

She walked into the library, it's now familiar soft glow making her feel safe as she called out, "Tikki? Are you here?"

Tikki had a favorite table in the back, and Lady smiled hearing the small voice come from that direction, "Lady? Is that you?"

She turned the corner and walked between the tall shelves, smiling brightly as Tikki floated up to her.

"Yeah it's just me." Lady told her.

Tikki had a small frown on her face, asking worried, "I heard the siren go off, and you are suited up, is everything okay?"

"Oh," she said looking down at herself before explaining rapidly, "Yeah no everything is fine. I was in the area with Rena Rouge when the Akuma showed up. Rena was really worried and she pulled me into an alley to transform and activate my suit. She checked her flute and saw Chat Noir and Viperion out alone." She flushed slightly, "I may have, also panicked a little, and rushed off without her towards where we heard the fighting."

Tikki gasped, "You could have been hurt! What were you thinking?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't, really. I,"

"You aren't ready to take on an Akuma! That was very reckless of you!" Tikki interrupted, clearly concerned for her well-being.

Lady said it softly, looking down guilty, "Chat said he thought I did really good."

Tikki covered her mouth quickly and apologized, "Oh my gosh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Lady shook her head, "No, you are right." She smiled slightly to herself, "I guess Chat's recklessness is rubbing off on me."

Tikki flew up to her and nuzzled her cheek, "I shouldn't have yelled. You were following your heart. I can't be mad at you for that."

Lady smiled a little more, letting Tikki fly back slightly before she asked, "Did you ever have to yell at Rebecca for being reckless?"

Tikki instantly nodded, "More times than I wish I had to. She had a quick temper, especially when Anthony was concerned, but it balanced out because she loved with everything she had."

Lady smiled more as Tikki froze, having answered without realizing it.

"She really loved Anthony, didn't she?" Lady asked.

Tikki looked at her with a small frown, "Lady,"

"Please Tikki, I know you don't like the speculation around Anthony and Rebecca. You probably knew Rebecca better than anyone. You are the only one who can really answer our questions besides Rebecca herself."

Tikki hesitated, internally conflicted, but she knew that she had been keeping it in far too long, "Rebecca did love Anthony. From the very moment she saw him, she was drawn to him. She became a holder when she was eight, and met Anthony not even a month later. A week after they met, he too became a holder. They were the first Ladybug and Black Cat pair to undergo Ceremony at the same time."

Tikki said it fondly, "They were inseparable. Anthony would have given Rebecca the world if he could have, and he cared deeply about the things that were important to him, even though a lot of people saw him as cold and distant."

Lady frowned, "And, he loved her back?"

Tikki nodded, "Immensely. Rebecca pulled Anthony out of his shell, and showed him what it meant to be himself. For the first few years that they were together, no one could get Anthony to smile, let alone laugh. No one except Rebecca, and even then, only on very, very rare occasions."

Tikki started to smile, "She was his burst of sunlight in the dead of night, and slowly, he opened up to her. One day, when they were around, fifteen, Anthony came to school extremely withdrawn. He had a few friends, but he wasn't speaking to anyone. Rebecca had been dealing with a family emergency of sorts, so she didn't go back to school until the end of the week."

Tikki let out a small giggle as she thought back on the happy memory, "She rushed in and went straight to looking for him when she got back, finally seeing him down at the end of a very long hallway, so what does she do? She screams his name at the top of her lungs, startling everyone before taking off at a full sprint towards him."

Lady's eyes widened but Tikki only smiled more, "She threw her arms around his neck as he turned to her, practically singing his name in joy before kissing his cheek. He stood there in complete shock for a few seconds before he started blushing, telling her that she couldn't just come up and do things like that to him in front of other people."

Lady asked shocked, "What, why?"

Tikki smiled sadly, "Because he wasn't used to outwardly showing that kind of affection. His parents were very much against that kind of public display, and even they hardly gave Anthony the love he deserved. His cross tone had hurt Rebecca's feelings, so she got angry at him and started yelling." Tikki smiled a little brighter, "She told him that he had better learn to deal with it because she loved him and was going to show him every day for the rest of her life just how much she loved him, whether he liked it or not."

Lady's jaw dropped before she found herself smiling, "And Anthony?"

Tikki giggled, "He asked her evenly if she really loved him, not phased at all by her yelling. She screamed at him that of course she loved him, his lack of response to her yelling always made her angrier, but this time he smiled, with the brightest, most genuine smile I had ever seen."

Tikki explained when she saw Lady's confusion, "The reason he had been upset all week is because he had finally accepted that he was in love with Rebecca, but thought that there was no way she could feel the same because of how detached he was from other people. He thought that she deserved better than what he was."

Lady smiled, saying it knowingly, "But he was wrong about her."

Tikki nodded, "He was hers in that moment, completely. It was the first time they had ever kissed too. It was very sweet, despite Rebecca's initial yelling. No matter how angry she got though, he could always keep a calm, level head. They had always been that way."

Lady said it understanding, pulling out her little lucky charm and rubbing her thumb over the beads absentmindedly, "Anthony was like a balm to Rebecca's fire. A perfect balance."

Tikki nodded again, saying it softly as she watched Lady fidget with the little lucky charm, "Just like you and Chat Noir."

Lady frowned, "I don't know about that." She looked up and told Tikki, "Plagg told me once that he knew Chat Noir was meant to be his holder, from the moment their eyes met."

Tikki said it quickly, "At Ceremony. All powers are heightened, and connections are clearer."

She asked worried, clenching the lucky charm in her fist, "If my power doesn't get stronger, will I even stand a chance?"

Tikki said it confidently, "As long as you believe there is a chance, there will always be a chance. You'll see."

Lady tried smiling, "Trust in myself."

Tikki nodded happily, "At a girl!"

They shared a small giggle before Lady asked a little more seriously, staring down at the little black cat bead, "So Anthony could have very well sacrificed himself to save her, and she could have taken the ring to undo losing him." She stared into Tikki's eyes, "Did she make the wish, and that's why the Ladybug Miraculous became bound?"

Tikki looked away, saying it softly, "I don't think she made the wish, no matter how badly she wanted to. She knew that a price would have had to be paid. As for the binding, I don't know why it is bound the way it is. That is the truth."

Lady sat back in the chair she had found herself in while listening to Tikki's story, asking curiously as she tried to process everything Tikki had told her, "Did Anthony ever change after finding out Rebecca loved him back? Did he ever really open up?"

Tikki smiled with a nod, "He did, and he was happier for it. He stopped holding in his emotions as much, but he was still the calmer of the two. Even Plagg would get frustrated because it took too long to get a real reaction out of Anthony. It's why Plagg likes Chat Noir so much. Chat is so expressive and wears his heart on his sleeves. It's almost too easy to rile Chat Noir up sometimes."

She laughed at that, and this little insight was helping her really understand the situation between them better. "When did they reveal themselves to each other?"

Tikki visibly froze in the air, her little shoulders dropping as it left her, "They were never hidden. Rebecca found Anthony when they were kids, and she refused to forget anything about him so they never hid. They still wore their masks in school like everyone else, but besides the Guardian, the only person who knew their real identity was each other."

She told Tikki quickly, "I don't want to hide from Chat Noir anymore either Tikki. I hate keeping it a secret from him. I know in my head why it's important, especially in respect to keeping him safe, but I want him to know me. The real me."

Tikki beamed, "Then you should show him."

Her eyes widened, already having suspected that Tikki would shut her down for the very thought, "You, do?"

Tikki nodded, "The rules are there to keep the holders safe, but if you feel strongly that now is the time, that you are ready to share that with him,"

"I do, I really do. I love him, and I'll love him more than anyone ever could, no matter who he is underneath." She told Tikki as a promise.

Tikki was glad that Lady felt this way. Chat had been talking to her and Plagg about revealing himself to his Lady, also tired of having to keep it secret. His heart already knew the truth, even if his head had refused to let the words come out.

"Then, tell him the truth and show him who you are. All you have to do is speak from the heart." Tikki said easily, ready to fly around the room as fast as she could to let off her excitement.

"What if his feelings change Tikki? What if,"

"You'll never know if you don't at least try, and I know Chat Noir," Tikki said trying to assure her, "knowing who you are will only make him love you more." Tikki smirked, "He'll love you so much you'll get sick of him."

Lady and Tikki shared another laugh before Lady let her rapidly increasing anxious thoughts start to stir again.

Tikki nuzzled her face, not knowing how else to comfort her or show her support, "I know you can do it Lady."

Lady smiled at the little red kwami as she pulled away slightly, "Thanks Tikki."

Tikki smiled brightly and told her again, "Go, he should be back already. Remember,"

"Speak from the heart." Lady repeated with a small nod, making Tikki smile more. They stared down at the little beaded lucky charm. Lady ran her thumb over the small black bead that had neon green cracks running through it. She had always thought that carrying around the little black cat bead would ward off her bad luck.

She just hoped it worked this time.

...

She kicked the obnoxious snake bearer away from her, using an illusion to make herself disappear. This was the best opportunity they were going to have for the plan to work.

There were four holders to contend with now, and Blanc did his part well making it seem like their target was to capture the girl again.

But she wasn't going to take any chances.

_ Ugh. _ \- Volpina sneered to herself as she hid behind a low-bearing rooftop wall trying to catch her breath. She was sick of Blanc's obsession with the girl. So what if Hawkmoth had sealed her powers as a child? So what if she might be the stupid Ladybug holder?

It didn't stop the girl from being a total nobody. Granted, even in high school she had doubled down with her efforts against the girl, trying to make her life miserable so she could be akumatized. Not that it had ever worked. She had that small band of idiot friends around her who had constantly made her happy.

She would never admit out loud that she was curious to see how the akumatization of an absolute goody-two-shoes would go. Switching the good to bad, the kind of power it would grant would be a sight to see.

She smirked to herself, reveling in the day she had managed to give the entire class, including the wannabe designer herself, the cookies laced with the memory potion. It had been a day of triumph to watch as the foursome band was split up. No more Alya for Marinette to lean on, no more Nino to have her back, and no more Adrien giving her those sweet smiles. The entire class, in the span of twenty-four hours, went from loving the girl who did everything for them, to walking past her as though she didn't exist.

She had even erased the memories of the girls' teachers for good measure.

Perfect little Marinette, loved by everyone, friends with everyone, the girl who could do no wrong.

Volpina huffed again angrily. She would show her just how unloved she really was. Chat Blanc appeared at her side, breathing heavily, "Thanks for the warning that you were leaving the fight." He scolded angrily.

She wasn't the least bit remorseful, "You got away, didn't you? Get set up for the next move. This won't take long."

Blanc told her firmly before taking off, "Don't screw this up Fox."

Volpina watched Blanc disappear before checking to make sure Stoneheart was fully keeping the holder's attention, and he was. She would almost be sorry to see him go.

Almost.

His sacrifice was for the success of the plan, the plan she wouldn't allow to fail. She had already taken Adrien from Marinette. Now it was time for stage two, to keep the Black Knight from making another move against them by taking him from her too.

Hawkmoth was instantly in her head hearing her thought,  _ "Do not disappoint me." _

She said it smiling,  _ "Never." _

Volpina closed her eyes as the tainted akuma left her necklace. Lila opened her eyes and smiled at the beautiful little piece of darkness. She pushed back her hair to reveal the small black pearl studs. She grabbed the akuma from the air and placed it in the pearl earring on her left side, hearing Hawkmoth's voice come back,  _ "You will be Volpina no longer. The time for illusions is done."  _

She smirked wickedly hearing the name,  _ "Lady Chance, we'll leave nothing to chance this time. I grant you the power to manipulate anything and everyone you touch with your words. In return for these powers, you will bring me the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous." _

"I won't let you down Hawkmoth." She promised out loud, letting the familiar dark energy rush over her.

She smirked down at her outfit. It was a vintage, fitted red dress that flared at the bottom to just below her knees. The sleeveless dress had three large black buttons on either side of the waist. Her black gloved hand went up to the scooping neckline, lightly touching the double-breasted top where part of the contrasting black with white polka dots was. Her other hand pulled the bottom of the dress out slightly, smirking at the other two contrasting pieces of black with white polka dots on either side.

This was going to stop that mangy alley cat in his tracks.

She closed her eyes and said it softly as she touched her own arm, "I will have all the abilities of the Ladybug Miraculous."

Her power increased around her, humming in appreciation at the red flute covered in black spots that appeared at her right waist. No doubt the flute was going to be key in the manipulation of her Ladybug powers.

She touched her still bare face, knowing that would be a problem, "I will have a mask that will keep my identity hidden."

She felt the mask form around her eyes as she smiled. This was going to be too easy.

She peered around the corner of her hiding spot, watching as the turtle holder called it suddenly, "Shell-ter!"

Her eyes widened, slightly impressed, that the shield erupted from the palm of Stoneheart's hand. His akumatized object fell and Chat Noir was there instantly to catch it as black static filled his hand, "Cataclysm!"

The akumatized object turned to dust, and the akuma flew up into the air before Chat Noir could cataclysm it too.

She took the opportunity and pulled the flute, playing a small tune. A ball of red light erupted at the end of the flute as she played. She threw the red light towards the akuma, saying it calmly, "Purify."

The second the red light made contact, the purple akuma hesitated in the air before turning into a brilliantly pure white.

She smirked, playing a slightly different tune, knowing exactly what she wanted this power to look like once it erupted, and watched as another ball of red light appeared at the flute's end.

She threw it up into the air, saying it loudly this time so everyone would hear, "Cleanse!"

The red ball of light exploded in the air, spiraling around in glittering red tendrils of magic. She watched the power circle Stoneheart, turning him back to who he was before the akumatization. The power spiraled around each of the holders, healing all of their injuries. Even more of that power filled the air around them, undoing all of the damage that had been done as though it never happened.

She saw the holder's looking around in shock, catching Chat Noir's green eyes for a second before turning away. She barely jumped from one roof to the next when he was calling after her, "WAIT! PLEASE!"

She stopped, but didn't turn around just yet, softening her voice, "I'm sorry, for interfering."

"No," he said quickly, "no you weren't. That power just now, was that," he hesitated slightly, "was that you?"

She hid her smug tone by saying it in no more than a whisper, "Yes."

She heard his breath catch as she finally turned around, smiling sheepishly, "I, I couldn't let you guys stay injured, or let the city stay ruined, not when I could help."

How stupid could these holders get letting him come alone? How naive were they really?

She was disappointed that this wasn't even going to be a challenge.

Chat Noir's eyes never strayed from hers, stepping towards her as though he was in a trance. "We are all fine, thanks to you. Will you tell me your name?"

"Lady Chance," she said easily, seeing a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Chat Noir, at your service." He said with a small bow.

She giggled, glad to see his smile growing as he said it, "I've been looking for you, for a long time."

She took a hesitant step towards him, nodding, "I always knew," she let the natural tears fill her eyes, "I always knew I'd find you one day."

He closed the gap to her, pulling her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it took me so long to find you."

She smirked into his chest, making sure to control her voice, "But we are together now, that's all that matters," she reached up and touched his face, "my Black Cat."

He smiled, putting his hand over hers before pulling it away slowly, "Soon, but we have to get you to the Master first. Once you go through Ceremony, we'll be unstoppable partners."

She frowned, noticing how he wasn't reacting the way she thought he would. He was happy, but he was also hesitant. He was close, but keeping a distance between them. She knew it was no doubt because of his feelings for the little nobody, but she would fix that.

She let the building tears fall, stepping back away from him, "You have someone in your heart already, don't you? I'm too late."

"No," he said sounding panicked, "You aren't too late. We need you, we need your powers to help us stop the person responsible for what just happened with that Akuma." He smiled at her softly, "I do have someone in my heart though. She is important to me, my most important person."

He told her quickly, "But that doesn't mean we can't still be together as partners against the Akuma's."

She said it still crying, "You are my soulmate. I thought, I thought you would wait for me. I thought you would love me the way I love you. I have held onto the love I've had for you my entire life."

His face fell slightly, "I'm sorry Lady Chance. My Lady, I love her. I never thought I could love someone the way I love her. You and I were fated to come together, but, I can't let that fate define me. I hope you understand."

She wiped her eyes, turning away slightly as she dropped the act, "You will fall to your knees Chat Noir."

Chat Noir groaned and instantly dropped, groaning against the pull of the words, "What, what did you just do?"

She turned back to him with a bright smile, "Just putting you in your place, that's all."

A low hiss escaped him, "We aren't enemies. You don't have to do this."

"Oh but I do kitten." She said practically purring. "You are mine now. Your 'Lady' is just someone who goes to that school of yours. She doesn't mean anything to you."

He groaned, grabbing his stomach as he tried to fight the pull of her words, "You aren't, you aren't the real holder. Of course you aren't. Ladybug would never do this." He glared up at her, seeing a wicked glint in her cold green eyes, "You won't take my Lady from me, not ever!"

She reached down and touched his face, knowing she was no doubt going to need prolonged contact. His love for the little nobody ran deep, and she was going to have to snuff it out, "You are far too late for that kitten. She's not 'your' anything, not anymore. I'm the only one that matters to you now. I'm the only one you see. My feelings are the only ones that are important. You are going to protect me the way you would have protected her. You aren't going to let anyone talk bad about me, or question that I am the true holder for the Ladybug Miraculous. You are going to make everyone believe it's true, and you aren't going to question me ever again."

She saw a spiral of red move around Chat Noir's iris's, glad that the prolonged contact was helping to set in her orders, "The truth in your heart is, that I am your Ladybug. Now be overjoyed kitten. We've just found each other, and everyone needs to know."

She let her hand fall as the red spiral in his eyes faded seconds before his eyes closed. She used her soft voice again, "Kitten, kitten are you okay?"

His eyes snapped open, immediately making eye contact with her as he smiled brightly, tears building in his eyes, "It's you. It's really you."

He was up and had her in his arms in seconds, spinning her around happily. She forced out a laugh, not surprised to see the other holder's jumping onto the roof with them.

She could have knocked him out and taken him, and these idiots would have never been the wiser. She couldn't believe they had left them alone together this long.

The snake bearer was looking at them wide-eyed, "Chat Noir, is that really,"

"It's her, you guys it's her! We found her! We found our Ladybug!" Chat Noir kissed her temple before taking her hand and facing the others head on, his voice nothing short of excited, "Let's get her back to campus and to the Master before Hawkmoth realizes she's here."

The turtle holder said it worried, "Are you sure,"

"Of course I'm sure!" Chat said hard, making her have to hold back her smirk at the startled look on the holder's faces, "I'd know my Ladybug anywhere. You guys have to trust me on this. I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

She told him gently, "They have every right to be suspicious. They don't know me."

"I know you." He said quickly, not giving her a chance to say more, "You are my Ladybug, and no one will tell me otherwise."

The fox holder said it suddenly, taking a small step towards them, "Then let's get her back to campus and to the Master like you said. Viperion, take the lead? Carapace and I will watch their backs."

Viperion nodded without a word, taking off first.

Chat Noir lifted her hand suddenly, planting a small kiss on her knuckles, "Let's go get you your miraculous my bug."

She smiled brightly as a surge of triumph filled her, "Lead the way Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More is coming right up so don't fret!
> 
> And if you are interested, the Miraculous Fanworks Discord is a friendly place to talk to and meet other writers, artists, and MLB fans! And to find more fanfiction! I hope you'll come join us! [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


	21. Uneasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth's plan is coming together, the holders don't trust Lady Chance, Tikki doesn't trust Lady Chance, and Chat Blanc tries a new approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Three whole chapters whaaat?! I'm going to try to get the rest re-edited here pretty soon, so hopefully they are out and done before the end of the year. Life goals!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lady kept the lucky charm clutched in her fist as she left the library quickly, heading straight for the entrance. She wasn't going to be afraid anymore. She knew what she felt in her heart, no matter how hard she had tried to push it down. She was in love with Chat Noir, and even if he didn't return her feelings, she needed to tell him. She wouldn't make the mistake this time of keeping her feelings to herself.

She would show him who she was, to prove without a doubt that her trust in him was absolute, and that would never change.

She realized as she got closer to the entrance that there were an increasing number of students around. She paused for a second, watching everyone head into the audience chamber. She followed slowly, asking someone closer to the door, "Hey, what's going on?"

The girl turned to her with wide eyes, asking with a bright smile, "You didn't hear? Chat Noir found his Ladybug!"

Her eyes widened as her heart fell to her stomach. She made her way deeper into the room, seeing most of her class standing loosely around the center in a circle.

Chat Noir's voice was clear, bright and full of a joy she had never heard, "You guys should have seen her, she was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Her power was unlike anything I've ever seen. It was off the charts."

An unfamiliar, soft musical voice said it happily, "I never would have been able to do it without you."

He corrected her instantly, "But you purified the Akuma, and fixed everything that the Akuma had destroyed. You healed all of those people who had gotten hurt," she got a little closer, seeing Chat staring into the girls' eyes through the intricate silver domino mask covering the upper half of her face, "You are more than anything I could have ever imagined," he lifted their intertwined hands, kissing the back of her hand gently, "My Lady."

Her vision blurred, the hum of voices throwing out questions at them was no longer making sense. It was like white noise, just constant static that had no meaning. Her heart stuttered to a halt, her breath nothing more than an excruciating tightness in her chest.

The chestnut-haired girl somehow suddenly caught her eyes, wearing a small smile. The girl's olive-green eyes were shining bright. The girl broke her gaze as she looked back at Chat Noir lovingly when he put an arm around her back to pull her closer to him.

Chat's voice broke through all the rest, answering someone's question as though he was offended at having been asked, "Of course I do. From the moment my eyes caught hers, I knew instantly that I was in love with her."

The tears in her eyes fell and she turned quickly to go back out into the hall, missing the look of absolute triumph on the chestnut-haired girls' face as she watched the white-clad girl flee.

Lady took off back towards her room, tears streaming down her face when she bumped into someone lightly. "I'm so sorry." She said trying to hold in her sob, before taking off without waiting for a response.

"Lady?" A voice that sounded a lot like Master Fu's called out to her confused as she disappeared around the corner.

She knew this had all been a mistake from the beginning. She knew that it had been too good to be true. She had known from the start that Chat Noir would never fall in love with someone like her, but she had fallen anyways.

And now, now it didn't matter.

He had found his Ladybug, and soon he would forget about her all together, just like everyone else.

...

Rena Rouge had a slight frown on her face, watching Chat Noir gushing over this girl who had come from out of nowhere.

She wanted to be happy for her friend, but, something didn't seem right. Chat still looked like himself, and was acting like himself, but it was, off, somehow. She just didn't know what it was that was making her so uneasy.

Everyone else was asking them questions about the Akuma fight, and about where this girl, her name was Lila she thought she heard, had come from.

Viperion nudged her arm gently, motioning for her to take a few steps back with him.

She nodded subtly and moved a few paces back with him towards the door, getting away from the crowd.

"What's up Viper?"

"This is a little too convenient don't you think? Hawkmoth makes this grand move and let's his Akuma's wreak havoc all week, but never enough to do large scale harm. He lets one out that practically destroys ten city blocks, along with Blanc trying to kidnap Lady, and Volpina who just made things harder before disappearing, and then this girl just happens to appear with the power to fix everything?" He questioned.

Rena found herself frowning more, "It is a little too convenient, I'll say that much. I don't know what it is but, I don't like the feeling I'm getting." She motioned back to Chat Noir and the girl, "That girl, I don't like the energy I'm sensing from her."

Viperion shook his head, "Me either, but Chat Noir, he looks so,"

"Happy." She said, sounding defeated. "He would know, wouldn't he? He would be able to tell who the real Ladybug is."

Viperion looked towards the slightly open doors, "I thought so. I know you've thought the same thing I have though, for a while now. Despite everything that has happened with finding out she may have an Akuma in her, I've never doubted my thought that it could be her."

Rena nodded, her thoughts settling on one person, Lady. She was the only person they had ever met who could completely reverse the injuries made by an Akuma. And Chat's near immediate draw to her, even before she had started coming to Dupont. She'd be lying if she said the thought didn't frequently cross her mind, but it did.

Rena asked him concerned, "But if Lady was really meant to be Ladybug, why wouldn't her full power have shown by now? Why hasn't her healing power purified whatever that mark is on her shoulder? And where did this girl with the same power even come from?" She lifted her arm out towards them, "Viper his eyes are practically glued to her. I've never seen him like this."

Viperion let out a soft sigh, watching his friend still gushing about finding his Ladybug, "I don't know. There are still so many questions surrounding Lady, and Chat has always been so sure that he would know his Ladybug without fail."

He looked back over at Rena as she told him, "You should have heard him the past couple of days, talking about Lady. He was talking about revealing himself to her, so that there were no more secrets between them. He said he was in love with her," she said it a little frustrated, "It doesn't make sense that his heart would flip so easily."

"No, it doesn't." A soft voice said behind them.

They both turned the other way and saw Master Fu walking up to them. They both bowed slightly, "Master."

Master Fu asked them with a frown, "Chat Noir thinks he found his Ladybug, correct?"

They both nodded, but Rena couldn't help herself, "Master it can't be true. That girl couldn't possibly be Ladybug. Chat Noir, I know he thinks she is but it has to be a mistake. What about Lady?"

Master Fu looked towards the crowd, keeping his hands hidden behind his back, "Lady just ran from this direction, quite upset. I will figure out what is going on here with the girl. I need you two to go and find Lady, before we lose her for good."

Viperion whispered it, "If she saw Chat with this girl,"

Rena felt her heart stutter, finishing his sentence, "If she heard him say that he loved her, she'll be heartbroken."

Viperion said it in horror, "And wake up the dormant akuma in her shoulder if that's really what it is."

Rena was bolting out of the audience chamber before he finished his sentence, going straight for their room, begging the powers of the universe to let her be there. She could hear Viperion right on her tail as she called out in panic, "Lady!"

She flung the door to their room open, feeling like she was going to be sick.

On Lady's bed was her uniform and white mask, and next to the mask was her ID card.

Viperion said it sadly, "We're too late."

Rena snatched the mask and ID card before turning back to him, "We aren't too late. I know who she is under the mask. We are going to go and get her, before anything happens."

Viperion asked as they rushed towards the entrance, "How long have you known?"

Rena smiled slightly to herself, "Long enough. She needed someone to talk to so I showed her who I was and she showed me. Luka we are idiots for not seeing it before. Do you remember the Student Council President in high school?"

He nodded right away, "Of course. She was one of my closest friends before I found out I was a holder. Why are you bringing her up?"

She smirked, "Can you remember her face? Her name?"

He said it easily, "Yes I remember, what are you getting at?"

She pushed him, "Say her name."

He went to say her name and found himself pausing. He thought back to the girl he used to have a crush on, her face slowly coming back into focus. Her name was like a sharp stab in the back of his mind, leaving him in a whisper, "Marinette."

Rena nodded, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you remember the name of the girl Chat was obsessed with after he saved her from Chat Blanc?"

He put it together instantly, "It was her, Marinette. She's the same person." He stopped in his tracks as they made it to the entrance, "Alya, Lady, Lady is Marinette, and Marinette used to have a crush on Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir and was falling in love with her, and she was falling in love with him a second time without knowing it."

Rena nodded, "If that's not fate, I don't know what is."

"She is his Ladybug. She's been close to him, right under his nose all this time, under all of our noses and we never saw her for what she was." He said, feeling guilty.

Rena looked as guilty as he felt, "I know. All we can do now is try to make up for it, and figure out why we never sensed her power in the first place when FOUR of us were around her in high school."

Viperion nodded, "Right, but first, let's go make sure we don't lose her to those Akuma."

They left Dupont and took to the rooftops, seeing that the sun was beginning to set. They raced towards the bakery as fast as they could, hoping that they would make it in time.

...

Tikki heard the library doors opening and flew up from the open book she had been reading, anticipation making her smile.

She hoped that Lady had managed to tell Chat Noir how she felt. If Plagg was right, and Chat Noir was in love with her too, she knew that the four of them would be happy together. Lady would be what Chat Noir needed to feel whole again, and she would finally have found her holder after all this time.

"Tikki!" Chat's happy voice sounded.

She smiled brighter, "Here Chat Noir!"

He came around the corner with a bright smile, "Tikki, you are never going to believe this." He was pulling a girl by the hand with him, a girl who was NOT Lady.

Tikki's eyes widened in shock before she collected herself, avoiding the chestnut-haired girls' cold green gaze.

Chat's eyes were sparkling in joy as he told her, "Tikki, I found her, I found our Ladybug! She is, amazing Tikki. You should have seen her power in the air, fixing everything even without a Miraculous."

Tikki flashed him a small smile, "I bet it was a sight to behold."

The girl asked her happily, "So you are my kwami, Tikki right? I'm Lila. It's nice to meet you."

Tikki told her instantly, "I am the kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous. I don't belong to anyone."

Chat told her quickly, "Lila is our Ladybug Tikki."

Tikki said it firmly, seeing the hard look in the girls' soulless green eyes, "We'll see, after Ceremony."

Chat looked at her in shock, "You can't be serious. There is no reason to wait for Ceremony to give her the Miraculous. I saw the power myself,"

"That's not how it works Chat Noir." She told him sternly, "We'll find out if she is the true Ladybug holder at Ceremony. She won't even lay eyes on my Miraculous until then."

"Don't you mean MY Miraculous?" Lila asked harshly.

Tikki knew in that instant that this girl would never, could never, be her holder.

"No, I don't." She said shortly, looking Chat Noir in the eyes, "Where is Lady? Why isn't she with you?"

Chat was frowning, "Lady? Why would she be with me?"

"Who is Lady?" Lila asked Chat upset.

He instantly turned to her, telling her quickly, "She's just a girl who started going here recently. She's not important."

"Not important?" Tikki squeaked in anger, "How dare you!"

"Calm down Tikki." A gentle voice said.

All three of them turned to see Master Fu walking towards them. Chat bowed right away, but was instantly smiling again, "Master, I'm so glad you are here. Please, tell Tikki that there is no reason to wait for Ceremony to give my Lady,"

"Ceremony is in place for a reason Chat Noir. All holders must go through Ceremony to receive their Miraculous, there are no exceptions." Master Fu said simply before telling her, "Tikki, I believe you should get some rest, for the time being."

She wanted to stay, to yell at Chat Noir for throwing Lady's feelings to the side so easily, but she could tell by the worried look in Master Fu's eyes that something was wrong. She floated over to him, nodding as she said it with forced calmness, "I think that's a good idea."

Master Fu gave her a small smile before she headed out of the library, getting a bad feeling all of a sudden.

She made her way back to the gramophone in Master Fu's office, sitting on the corner of the box as she said it out loud in the silence, "Please Lady, please be safe."

…

Master Fu waited until he was sure Tikki was gone before stepping closer to Chat Noir and the girl at his side who was clutching onto his arm.

He asked Chat Noir with a smile, "Would you like to introduce me?"

Chat's smile brightened, "Oh, of course. Master this is Lila. Lila, this is Master Fu."

Lila said it nervously, "So, you are the great Guardian."

"Indeed I am. It is nice to meet you Miss Lila." He said with a small smile.

Her demeanor changed almost instantly into bright joy, "It is an honor to meet someone of your prestige. I have been so lost for so long, looking for any signs of you or any other holders. When I saw what happened last week, I had never felt so relieved in my life."

"So, can I take it that you were the one who healed everyone in the fight against Stormy Weather?" He asked carefully, seeing her eyes tense ever so slightly.

"Of course that was me. I couldn't very well let five holders sustain permanent injuries, especially my kitten." She said softly, running her hand down Chat Noir's arm, wishing that it was Adrien's arm she was touching instead.

"Hmm," Master Fu mused to himself, "And you saw her release a similar power just now against Stoneheart, Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir nodded, "Yes Master, it was amazing."

"So you've said." Master told him, noticing him frown, "I'd like the chance to speak with Miss Lila in private Chat Noir."

She immediately gripped Chat's arm tighter and pulled him closer, "Oh, please, you can't separate us now. I've finally found my Black Cat. I don't want to be apart anymore."

Chat nodded, telling him sternly, "You can talk to her all you want, but I'm not letting my Lady out of my sight."

Master Fu let out a deep breath, knowing that fighting to get the girl away from Chat Noir was going to be a challenge. He wasn't sure what the girl had done to convince Chat so quickly that she was his Ladybug, but until he knew exactly what, he had to be careful. The last thing any of them needed was to have Chat Noir out of commission.

He told Chat softly, "I believe you have a friend who could use your attention Chat Noir, a friend we all believed you were getting very close to recently."

Chat said it hard, "The only person who matters is my Lady."

Master Fu nodded, "Exactly. As I recall, you've only ever referred to one person as your Lady. And she, is going to need you."

Chat actually frowned, looking confused for a second, "She, needs me? Why, what's the matter? Is she okay?"

Lila touched Chat's face, asking panicked, "You won't leave me, right Kitten?"

Chat said it instantly, putting his hand over hers, "No, never. I'm not going anywhere."

The girl hugged him tightly, "You can't leave me, not again."

Chat instantly hugged her back, "Never again."

"Chat Noir," he started, but Chat cut him off, "I'm not leaving her Master. Where she goes, I go."

He saw the look of triumph in Lila's eyes, and knew that unfortunately, he was going to have to concede for now, "Very well then. Miss Lila may stay with you until further notice, however, I am going to remind you about the rules of Dupont, Chat Noir." He said it a little firmer, holding Chat's eyes, "And about what happens should one go against the rules, whether they are the true holder of the age or not."

Chat's eyes widened, saying it in horror, "You wouldn't, you wouldn't do that to me knowing,"

"Don't give me a reason to." He said calmly. "You'll have to excuse me. Since you are so adamant about leaving your friends to fight on their own, it seems I need to find someone else to back them up who is willing."

He saw something flash in Chat's eyes as he blinked a few times confused, "Wait, fight? I thought you said nothing was wrong?"

"I never said anything of the sort, but no matter. Lady and the other holders are not your concern as you are otherwise predisposed at the moment. Miss Lila, I do have a few questions for you but we'll speak later, the three of us, once the other matter has been resolved."

Lila nodded, "Of course. I, have a few questions of my own."

He smiled at her, "I'm sure you do." He warned Chat gently, "Stay confined to Dupont until further notice Chat Noir. We wouldn't want an Akuma to realize who you have at your side."

Chat instantly nodded in agreement, "Yes Master."

He walked out of the library, leaving Chat Noir with Lila. He found Carapace with a few of the other Zodiacs, talking excitedly about Chat Noir finding his Ladybug.

They all bowed to him respectfully before he pulled Carapace to the side and sent him after Rena Rouge and Viperion, to go look after Lady.

The second he walked back through his office door, Tikki was flying up to him, "I don't like that girl Master Fu, I don't like her at all!"

"Nor do I Tikki." He admitted, going over to his desk quickly. He started pulling files out, laying everything out across his desk as Tikki asked him confused, "What are you looking for?"

He shook his head, "I still don't know, but the answer has to be here. You are certain of what you felt from Lady?"

Tikki nodded, "It is very faint, and Ceremony will help her power surge and connect her to me but yes, I'm almost positive she is meant to be my holder."

"Almost positive isn't what we need right now. I need you to be absolutely sure." He told her seriously.

Tikki laid it out for him, "Chat Noir is in love with her, Plagg has told me as much on more than one occasion. Chat felt drawn to Lady, even before she became a student here. Lady admitted to Rena, Carapace, and Chat Noir that she used to be in love with Adrien Agreste. They all went to high school together."

She sighed heavily, "Plagg said that Adrien keeps denying it, but he is drawn to the 'little mouse' that works with him, who IS Marinette. He carries around that Lucky Charm with the Ladybug bead on the end as though it is a life-line, and Marinette has a beaded charm identical to Adrien's. The only difference is that hers has a black bead at the end that had green cracks running through it. Do you know what she calls that little bead?"

He looked up at Tikki in surprise as she said it, "She calls it her Black Cat bead."

He asked quickly, "Chat Noir carries a Lucky Charm around with him that has a Ladybug bead on the end?"

Tikki nodded, looking sheepish, "Yes. He's, never told you?"

He shook his head, "No, not once. And you are sure he called it a Lucky Charm?"

"That's what he thinks it is. He said that charm was in his hand the day he destroyed the park. That's why he was so sure all this time that Ladybug was out there. It's why he has never lost faith in finding her."

Master Fu pulled something out of his pocket, "Does Chat Noir's charm look like this one?"

Tikki's eyes widened in shock, "That's it. Yes Master they are identical besides the last bead on the end. Where did you get that?"

"Lady dropped it on her way out of the Audience Chamber where Chat was showing off Miss Lila." Master Fu explained, staring down at the little charm.

"The charm is the reason he was so sure she was near." He said finally understanding. "And Lady has one just like it. She really could have been there during the park incident. If you are sure they are identical, these charms have to be connected, I'm sure of it."

He spread out more papers, "But why, why was she there, and what could have caused Adrien to lose control at that specific moment? Was she there because he was losing control? Or did he lose control because she was there? But still, why wouldn't either of their memories of the event be intact or accessible? Why would the park have still been destroyed if she had gone to try and contain his power somehow? And if she had truly been there at all, why did she suddenly disappear?"

Tikki stared down at all of the papers littering Master Fu's desk, saying it sadly, "I wish I knew. I wish I could help you figure it out."

He sat down in his desk chair, saying it determined, "We are going to figure this out Tikki, the connection is here. We simply have to put the pieces together."

"And Lady?" Tikki asked concerned, "I haven't felt her soft energy for a few hours now. She must have left Dupont."

He nodded, "I'm sure she returned home. She was very upset when I saw her last. She must have seen Chat Noir with Miss Lila."

Tikki felt her heart twist, "Poor Marinette, she must be so devastated." She realized it instantly, saying it panicked, "Oh no, Master, we have to send someone after her. She could draw an akuma straight to her in that state!"

"No need to worry." He said with a small smile, "I sent Rena Rouge, Viperion, and Carapace after her for that very reason. They will watch over her for the time being, until this gets sorted. She's in good hands."

"And Chat Noir?" Tikki asked a little frustrated, "This girl has him blind to her. We can't just leave him in that state. Clearly he is not himself."

"Whatever the girl has done to him is strong, and isn't leaving any sort of trace. I'm sure you felt for yourself that nothing out of the ordinary appears wrong with Chat Noir, other than his sudden infatuation with Miss Lila. We'll have to keep a close eye on her." He said.

"A very close eye." Tikki pressed.

He nodded, "And let's hope that we can figure out the mystery behind our Lady, before we are too late."

...

Marinette kept her face buried in her knees, sobbing quietly to herself. It shouldn't hurt like this. She shouldn't feel as though her heart had been shattered. Chat Noir was her friend, and he deserved to be happy. He was owed the chance to be happy. She wanted that for him. She wanted him to smile every day, and have that bright joy in his eyes every waking moment.

So why, why did being in love hurt this much?

A soft sudden tapping came from her hatch and she said it instantly, knowing her balcony could only be reached by a holder, "Go away!"

There was a small stretch of silence before a soft voice called out, "I can feel how upset you are. I want to help, please let me in."

She looked up, wiping her eyes in shock, "Chat?"

She moved to the hatch, opening it to reveal a Chat indeed, just not the one she was expecting. "Blanc."

She moved to close the hatch and he caught it quickly, telling her softly, "Wait, please hear me out. I'm not here looking for a fight. I just wanted to see if you were okay when I felt your emotions drop."

She said it confused, "You could, feel that?"

He nodded sadly, "Please, five minutes is all I'm asking and I'll leave, I promise."

She felt herself moving, giving him space to jump down into her room. She couldn't believe how similar to Chat Noir he was. The only real difference was in their eyes. Where Chat Noir's were a beautifully soft green, Chat Blanc's were a frosted blue.

More tears began to fall as she looked away from him, and he had his arms around her instantly, whispering it to her soothingly, "Let it out. It's okay."

That was all it took, and she started sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. The pain in her heart increased tenfold, binding her lungs so it was nearly impossible to breathe. He just held her tightly, giving her the chance to break down without judgment.

She knew she shouldn't have let this happen. She shouldn't feel comforted by an Akuma who had already tried to kidnap her once. Chat Blanc was working for Hawkmoth, who's only goal was to obtain the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous.

Chat Blanc was under Hawkmoth's influence, he could use her to lure out the other holders, and she should care.

But she didn't.

He told her softly as she finally began to calm, "I'm sorry. If I had approached you a different way that first night, none of this would be happening."

She pulled away from him slightly and he asked right away, "What happened?"

She hated admitting it, "You were right. I should have realized sooner that Chat Noir would never love anyone besides Ladybug. I should have never let myself fall in love with him. I should have never gotten involved in any of this."

"Don't say that." He told her instantly, "You have a great power locked inside of you. I've known it all along. Since you don't have a Miraculous, I'm guessing the holders couldn't see how amazing you really are."

A wayward tear slipped down her face, but Blanc wiped it away gently, "You don't need them. I know they have probably drilled it into you that Akuma are the enemy, and that Hawkmoth can't be trusted, but he can help you. He can unlock the power inside of you and give it form. You don't need a high and mighty Miraculous to show them how powerful you really are."

For the briefest of moments, she considered it.

Could Hawkmoth really help her tap into her own power? Could she finally make some progress to bridging that gap? Could Hawkmoth help her prove that she wasn't weak after all?

He must have seen the conflict on her face because he told her quickly, "You don't have to give me an answer now. I can give you some time to think it over, but if you do decide you want to join us," he grabbed a small slip of paper from her desk and wrote something down, "Meet me at this address tomorrow. I'll be there all day until sunset. If you choose not to come by then, I'll take that as your answer."

He cupped her face, looking into her eyes, "For once, make a choice for you, and damn what any of those self-entitled holders may think." He hugged her tightly, and she felt the shortest few seconds of pain as his claws slid lightly across her back.

He pulled back instantly, smiling sheepishly when she flinched, "Sorry. Sharp claws."

He smiled as he checked her back, "Didn't even pierce the skin or tear the shirt. Guess my claws aren't as sharp as I thought."

She felt herself smiling slightly, watching him go back up her trapdoor. Her voice was soft, "Thank you Chat Blanc."

He smiled back at her with a nod, "I know you'll make the right choice for you. I'll be waiting." He disappeared up onto the balcony and she sat down heavily in her chaise.

What was she going to do?

...

Rena paced back and forth, her eyes flitting to the balcony every few seconds despite knowing that Marinette probably wasn't coming out.

Viperion sighed, "Rena, pacing isn't going to help."

"It's helping me." She said instantly without stopping her stride.

Carapace chuckled slightly, "You'd rather have her pacing Viper, trust me."

Rena huffed, "She won't answer my calls, or my texts. I know she is in there, her mom said she had come home upset."

Viperion shook his head, but stopped suddenly as he looked sadly towards the balcony, "We've been here all night, and there hasn't been an akuma in sight all morning. I think one of us should go check on her."

Carapace looked at Rena who said it sadly, "I need to be here to give us cover."

"And my shield will do more good here." Carapace added.

Viperion smiled shyly, "Guess that leaves me." He stood and cleared the distance to her balcony, knocking on the skyline gently, "Marinette? Marinette it's Viper. I really just, want to make sure you are okay. I know you aren't, but we are here for you. Chat Noir," he hesitated, not sure what to say, "you mean more to him than you know. That girl he was with, you have just as much chance of being Ladybug as she does."

She stayed silent, and he sighed slightly, a feeling of unease falling over him, "Rena, Cap and I are all here, if you want to talk." He moved to leave and saw a set of scratches on the hatch. He followed the lines with his fingers, his eyes widening as he saw the slight white tinge on his gloves, "Claw marks. Blanc."

He jumped down quickly into the alley and transformed back, rushing back out and walking into the bakery.

Sabine saw him first, "Oh my, Luka dear, I thought you were on tour with Jagged still?"

He smiled, trying to keep his panic in check, "We got back a few days ago. I'm sorry for dropping in like this but, is Marinette home?"

She nodded somewhat sadly, "Oh yes, she's home. Go ahead and go on up dear. I'm sure she could use a friendly face right now."

He asked as though he didn't know, "Is she all right?"

"She started at this new school, and is working at  _ Gabriel _ under Mister Agreste himself, but she came home yesterday upset about something. I think she and Adrien may have gotten into an argument." Sabine said sadly, looking towards the back stairs that led up into their house.

His eyes widened, "Adrien Agreste? She still sees him?"

"They work together, and he walks her home most nights they stay late. He's such a good boy." Sabine told him with a small smile.

He smiled, "Let's see if I can't figure out what's going on."

She nodded and let him go upstairs. He walked into their house, nostalgia coming back from all the time he had spent here in high school. He rushed up to her room and knocked on the trapdoor, "Marinette? It's Luka. Your mom said you were home and that I could come up."

He opened the trapdoor slowly and peered inside calling out to her, "Marinette?"

He waited for a second and went up all the way, his heart falling as he looked around.

The room was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!
> 
> And if you are interested, the Miraculous Fanworks Discord is a friendly place to talk to and meet other writers, artists, and MLB fans! And to find more fanfiction! I hope you'll come join us! [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	22. Black Moves Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Cat's heart is stronger, Zodiacs versus Akuma, and lucky charms.

Chat smiled lovingly across the table at his bug, his smile widening more at the thought. His bug.

She was here. She was really here.

_ 'Is she really?' _ The voice in his head that sounded just like his own chided questioningly.

He ignored it, opting to stare at her beautiful face; reveling in the fact that they were together at last.

_ 'She's not really that pretty, and her eyes creep me out.' _ The voice admitted.  _ 'They are cold. Like father's eyes.' _

He started to frown, but shook his head quickly to clear it. He loved her eyes, that beautiful and bright green, deeper than his own but able to look straight into his soul. He knew that together they would be unstoppable, and he'd never let anything happen to her. He'd never lose his Lady again.

_ 'You are never going to call me Lady are you?' A familiar soft voice asked tiredly. _

_ His own voice echoed happily in the memory, 'I am calling you Lady, m'Lady.' _

He blinked a few times, seeing her masked face pop into his mind. He remembered the way her small hands felt as they held onto his neck tightly. He remembered the feel of her body pressed against his as he carried her to the infirmary to ice her foot.

"Kitten, is something wrong?" Lila asked innocently.

He smiled brightly, losing hold of the memory and not wanting to worry her, "No, of course not. We are together. I couldn't ask for more."

Lila beamed at him, going back to the large book of previous holders. She had been curious about the past Ladybug and Chat Noir's, and there was no reason not to share that with her. He had spent hours looking through the same book for the same reason. She had been looking through the book for a long time now, but he was content to sit here and wait for her. Her face gave nothing away most of the time. She was perfectly in control of her emotions. There would only be the slight lifting of her brow, or maybe a small smirk she barely let out to alert him of her emotions.

_ A blurry image of a girl with dark hair settling on an outside balcony chair filled him. He had been waiting. He would know the second she really started concentrating on the black book in her hand. Her face would furrow in concentration, and her knees would lift slightly as the book slowly got closer to her face. It had made him smile, feeling as though he already knew her well from her expressions alone. _

But, why did that make him smile?

"CHAT NOIR!"

He hated that he was getting so easily distracted right now. He needed to focus. His bug was the only one who mattered.

His eyes snapped to the Archive doors, seeing Viperion standing there out of breath, "Captain, we, we need your help. Lady she, she's missing. We've been looking for her for hours and we can't find her anywhere."

He felt a rush of panic and was up in seconds, "What do you mean you can't find her!"

Viperion didn't hesitate, "She was really upset and left campus. She renounced the mask, leaving it and her ID behind. Rena took us to her house but when I went in, she wasn't in her room. We've been looking for her all night but she's just, gone. Chat," Viper said anxiously, "What if those Akuma managed to take her? What if that mark on her shoulder,"

Chat started walking towards him, saying it seriously as he cut him off, "We'll find her. She's strong, she'll be okay. Where have you looked?" He shook his head, "Wait it doesn't matter, let's go talk to Setta. Her Outcry will let her see more than we can. And maybe Tigerlily too, her Tiger's Eye should be able to see through her eyes and at least give us something."

"Kitten."

His heart dropped as he turned around, seeing Lila standing at the table, a frown on her face, "You, you're leaving?"

He tried to explain the best way he could, "She's my friend bug. I won't be long I promise, but I have to make sure she's okay. She's,"

The words died on his tongue.

She, what was she to him really?

_ 'She's like, my own personal source of gravity, pulling me to her without equal.' His voice whispered, gaining strength, allowing another memory to break through to him. _

_ Her glassy blue eyes shined at him, holding back her hurt with a smile, "I know how important she is to you Chat Noir." _

_ "You, are important to me." He said strongly. _

A subtle smell of burned chocolate and bitter coffee snapped him back to the present. Lila was standing just in front of him, and he looked down at her with a slight frown, "I tried to tell you before, Lady she," Lila caressed his face, and he felt a heaviness fall over him, "I know she's your friend kitten, but the others can take care of her. They don't need you to find her. You promised not to leave me, remember? I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

Her words echoed loudly in his mind.

She was, just a friend, the others could take care of her. He couldn't leave his lady alone. Never again. He couldn't lose her.

He told her quickly, "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

"Chat," Viper called his name in shock, "Are you seriously not even going to,"

"The only person who matters is my Ladybug." He said evenly, turning to face Viper head on again, "You guys will find her. I'm sure she's fine. My job is to take care of my bug."

"Your bug." Viper said slowly, watching as Lila made sure to keep her black gloved hands wrapped around Chat's arm.

Viperion felt his hands balling into fists at his sides. He already hated himself for the way he had kept Lady at a distance all week. Knowing now that Marinette was under the mask, the same Marinette he used to have a crush on and who was one of his best friends; he would never doubt her trustworthiness again. The anger inside of him simmered just below the surface; seeing Chat Noir treat her with such jarring disinterest, especially after seeing how protective he had been over her. Seeing that kind of behavior coming from the Adrien who would never, ever, stand by and do nothing when his friends needed him, solidified his suspicion that something was wrong.

And he wasn't going to leave until he found out what, no matter what it took.

He told Chat angrily, "The bug that appeared out of nowhere, who we haven't confirmed with Ceremony to be the real Ladybug,"

"She is the real Ladybug." Chat snapped, but Viperion ignored him and kept going without breaking stride, "and now Lady has disappeared, the same Lady I warned you about hurting when this all started. You are a damn idiot Chat Noir! You have no idea how much pain you've already put her through, and you are doing it again! Lady loves you, and you are acting like nothing that's happened between you matters anymore!"

Chat stared wide-eyed, rarely having heard Viper even raise his voice, never mind outright yelling that way. He didn't even know that Viperion knew how to yell.

Viperion was glaring at him with a cold fire in his eyes, telling him heatedly as frustration radiated out of him in waves that prickled Chat's skin, "Fine, fine! If you want to stay here with Lady Chance then by all means stay here, but when you lose her in both halves of your life you'll have no one to blame but yourself!"

Viperion turned to leave and Chat caught his arm quickly, pulling him back and asking shakily, "Both halves, what are you talking about?"

Viper pulled his arm out of Chat's grip and answered tersely, "You're an idiot Chat. She's been right under your nose all this time, and time and time again you don't even realize that what you've wanted all along has been at your fingertips."

Viper shook his head, knowing exactly how to bait him, "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't know why I even bothered coming to get you. You've obviously chosen your lady. Who cares about one little unvaried nobody who can't even control her own,"

Chat punched at Viperion's face as hard as he could, his words sparking an intense anger in him that he didn't understand, "Don't you dare talk about her that way! She isn't an unvaried and she isn't a nobody! She is MY Lady, my one and ONLY Lady!"

_ A vision of beauty stood before him, wearing a beautiful green dress with black accents. Her dark blue hair was slightly curled; flowing around her shoulders. The little paw prints in the dress stopped his heart; filling him with joy. She was dressed for him, in his colors, and knew he'd never get over seeing her this way. _

_ He lifted the red rose in his hand that he had kept hidden behind his back, his heart picking up speed as he held it out to her, "For my one and only Lady." _

Viperion wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, a small smirk playing there as he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Came to your senses did you?"

Chat's anger instantly vanished, a sharp pain shooting through his head that dropped him to his knees.

"Chat!"

"Kitten!"

"Don't touch him!" Viper yelled at her angrily, putting a hand on Chat's shoulder, "Captain what's going on? What's wrong?"

He groaned, tears filling his eyes at the intense high pitched static echoing in his head. Lila's words were ringing loudly, fighting against the memories trying to surface. He could barely get it out, "My head."

Lila said it loudly, "I'm his Ladybug, I can take care of him!"

Viperion pulled his lute and let it turn into its weaponized trident form; shocking Lila who backed away from the threatening weapon suddenly being directed at her, "I said, don't touch him."

Lila didn't move to get closer, her eyes trained on the trident, but Chat's hand went to Viper's arm, "Something's, wrong, with me."

Viperion fastened the trident to his back when he was sure Lila wouldn't move, helping Chat get back to his feet. Chat was unsteady, his head swimming in a dense fog, trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't.

"Let's get you to the Master." Viperion told him, concerned about Chat Noir's sudden change in demeanor. What in the world had this girl done to him?

Chat nodded, grabbing at his head as the overwhelming pain increased.

"No, you aren't taking him from me!" Lila screamed, moving over to them quickly. Chat's reaction was an instant, purely instinctive reaction, "Cataclysm."

Viperion held onto him tighter as the destructive power filled his hand, making Lila stop in her tracks. Viperion said it evenly, "Apparently, even in pain he doesn't want you around. Back off Lady Chance, if you know what's good for you."

Lila's eyes were locked on the cataclysm, saying it hard, "Fine, take him."

Viperion huffed, "I wasn't asking for your permission."

Viperion kept a firm hold of Chat's side and whispered it to him, "Don't let that cataclysm go out Captain."

Chat nodded in silence, his face contorted in pain as he fought through the high pitched static blaring between his ears.

He didn't remember getting to the Master's office, just the far away sound of various people asking him what was wrong. He wasn't sure when he ended up on the floor, or why he felt like he couldn't catch his breath.

When he opened his eyes, Rena, Carapace, and Viperion were all standing around him with Master Fu.

Rena said it immediately in relief, "Oh thank the kwami's."

Chat's entire body felt heavy. He turned his head to the side, asking groggily, "Ugh, what happened?"

Viperion told him calmly, "You were being infected by something. Master Fu managed to pull it out of you, but you were in a lot of pain."

"How are you feeling dude?" Carapace asked, holding out a hand to help him up.

He took Carapace's hand and sat up, but still felt a little light-headed. Rena instantly squatted next to him and put steadying hands on his shoulders. He gave her a weak smile in appreciation before telling them, "Like a spiked wrecking ball slammed into my head."

Master Fu nodded, "It's to be expected. You were being controlled it seems."

He frowned, slowly rising to a standing position with Rena's help. His memory still felt a bit blurred and his body still felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, "Controlled, how?"

"Physical contact, I'm pretty sure. Lady Chance couldn't keep her hands off of you." Viperion stated, admitting what he suspected after seeing their interaction in the Archives.

"Lady Chance?" He asked confused before his heart dropped, the memories rushing back to him, "That bitch." He felt his magic vibrating through him in a rage unlike anything that he had ever felt as he moved towards the door with a purpose in his step. She wasn't going to get away with this. She was going to wish she had never revealed herself to him.

He didn't know what kind of power she really had, or where it came from, but he knew it instinctually.

She would NEVER be his Ladybug.

Viperion and Carapace caught him at the door, each of them pulling back on one of his arms as he yelled at them angrily, "LET GO! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MANIPULATIVE, SELFISH PIECE OF SH-"

"CHAT NOIR!" Master Fu yelled out sternly.

He turned back, Viperion and Carapace moving to stand in front of the door to block him from leaving.

Chat turned back to Master Fu who was actually frowning at him, "Language, please."

Chat nodded slowly, trying to calm down, "Sorry Master."

Master sighed heavily but gave him a small smile, "I understand your frustration, and your desire to go after Miss Lila, but I think you need to be fully aware of the situation at hand."

He frowned, looking around and seeing that his three friends were sharing Master's look of concern. Rena looked like she was near tears at the very mention of it.

"Situation? What's going on?" He asked, already feeling like he was missing something.

Master Fu looked at the three holders, a tear slipping out of Rena's eye as she said his name shakily to get his attention, "Chat,"

Her lips began to tremble and he felt his head shaking subconsciously. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to know. He should have never asked.

Despite his internal pleas, Rena gave him the gut-wrenching news, "Lady she, she's missing."

"No she's not." He whispered in denial.

"You don't remember what Viper told you down in the Archives?" Carapace asked worried.

Viperion put a hand on his shoulder, "Chat, we have been looking for her, for hours now. Rena even took us by her house and she's not there. She's not anywhere."

"Not anywhere obvious at least." Carapace added sadly, putting his arm around Rena's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Setta tried her Outcry, but she couldn't see her either. Even Tiger's Eye couldn't pinpoint her." Viperion explained.

"She has to be here. I told her to wait here!" He said louder, refusing to believe them.

"She ran off after you flaunted that girl to the entire school, claiming that she was your Ladybug and that you loved her!" Rena said loudly, clearly upset and not able to hide the anger underneath.

He told her loudly, angrier at himself than at her, "I would have never said that! I'M IN LOVE WITH LADY!"

He froze, the reality of saying it out loud making his heart leap with joy and tense in fear at the same time.

Carapace told him softly, a knowing look in his eyes, "We know you are my man."

"But you did say you loved Lady Chance, in front of nearly the entire school after you brought her in." Viperion told him without judgment before looking over at Master Fu, "Master said that Lady had run from the Audience Chamber extremely upset, and Rena and I found her mask and ID in their room shortly after."

He felt like he was going to be sick. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let that girl, whoever she was, influence him so easily? How could he have let her push down his feelings for his Lady?

He was going to lose her.

She was never going to be able to forgive him for this.

He'd already hurt her once as Adrien, she told him as much during that far too enlightening game of Truth or Dare, and now he was doing it again as Chat Noir.

Why was he such a failure? Why couldn't he ever manage to do anything but hurt her when all he wanted was to make her smile?

Why couldn't anything ever work out for him?

Why did the things he wanted most always have to be torn out of his reach?

Why?

What had he done to deserve this?

He felt himself swaying slightly, his lungs burning in pain that he more than deserved as his vision blurred in and out of focus.

Viperion saw what was happening and grabbed his upper arms, shaking slightly, "Chat, stop that, breathe!"

He forced himself to take a short breath, not realizing that he had stopped breathing all together.

Viperion held his eyes strongly, "Listen to me. It's going to be fine, understand? We are going to explain what happened when we find her, because we are going to find her, and everything is going to be okay."

Chat couldn't control his stuttered breathing, barely avoiding passing out as he forced it out, "I, I've ruined everything I, I should have, told her before but I, I didn't. I was afraid she wouldn't, that I wasn't, good enough. I already broke her heart once and now," Viperion's look softened as he said it, "I may have lost her for good."

Viperion let go of him and said it knowingly, "She'll forgive you. I don't doubt that one bit."

Rena sniffled slightly, "That's IF we even manage to find her."

Master Fu nodded, "Tracking down Lady and making sure she is safe should be your priority right now. As for Miss Lila,"

A loud familiar siren began to wail around them, causing everyone to jump slightly.

Master Fu quickly went over to his desk and pulled out a remote. He pointed it at the panel behind his desk and the wall slid open, revealing a screen. The screen came to life and they saw it instantly on the news.

There were at least two dozen Akuma's wreaking havoc around the city, with what seemed to be various powers and abilities.

Master's office door flew open, Queen Bee and Tigerlily standing there together with the same look of determination in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Queen Bee asked right away.

Master Fu was staring at the screen but said it immediately, "Call the Lieutenants and Third Seats. Take squads out and try to contain as many as you can. If the opportunity arises, find the object and capture the akuma."

Everyone nodded but Chat Noir who said it worried, "But, m'Lady,"

"Is that all you care about you stupid cat?" Queen Bee snapped.

He turned on her but her eyes were fierce as she said it, "Do you not see what is happening out there!? People are going to get hurt if we don't do something, innocent people BESIDES your precious Lady. Do you really think she'd want you to go after her, knowing that you could be of better use somewhere else?"

He hesitated and Bee nodded, "You know I'm right. Stop being ridiculous."

"She's missing Bee, I can't just ignore that!" He yelled back at her.

She huffed, "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. All she does is cause problems."

"We'll help you find her," Tigerlily said softly, "but that," she pointed to the screen behind him, "needs to be taken care of first."

His shoulders slumped but he knew they were right. He nodded in defeat, "You're right. Let's go take care of this."

The others started to leave the office quickly, Master telling him before he could reach the door, "Chat, a moment."

He hesitated and saw Master reach into his desk drawer as the room emptied, "If the others couldn't find her, Tigerlily especially, it could very well mean that our Lady has ended up in the enemies' hands. Viperion found claw marks on her balcony trap door that left a white residue." Master had something in his hand, but Chat couldn't make it out.

"Blanc, you think Blanc kidnapped her?" He asked in horror.

"I don't know, but it's possible. If so, those Akuma will no doubt taunt you about it, so you have to make sure not to overreact. If they do have her, it is for a reason, one I think you and I can both finally admit that we are thinking." Master Fu opened his palm, revealing a very familiar looking lucky charm.

His hand instantly flew to his pocket, but felt the familiar pressure of his lucky charm still there.

Master Fu said it softly, "So you do have one as well."

Chat looked into Master's Fu's eyes and nodded, "I, I've always had it. Where did you get that?"

Master Fu asked him a question instead, "May I see it?"

Chat hesitated but pulled out the lucky charm with shaking hands, holding it out to Master Fu.

The charms were identical. They were the same length, with the same beads in the same order, except for the very last ones. On the end of the second lucky charm, there was an onyx black bead that had green lightning cracks running through it.

_ He asked confused, "A string of beads?" _

_ A familiar, child-like voice giggled, "Not just any string of beads. These are magic beads. I put a special spell on them just for you. As long as you keep this one with you all the time, I'll make sure the bad luck stays away and comes to mine instead." _

He stepped back, grabbing at his head from the sudden pain of a memory he couldn't recall. What the hell, was that?

"Chat Noir?" Master asked concerned.

"Nothing," he said wincing, asking again since Master Fu hadn't answered him, "Master, where did you get that?"

Master Fu told him slowly, "She dropped it as she ran out. I don't think she realized it though. She was quite upset."

The realization was instant, "Lady."

Master Fu nodded and Chat knew it was the truth, "It's her, she's her, my Lady IS my Ladybug and,"

And his heart fell, "and Hawkmoth may have her."

Master Fu nodded seriously, "Deal with the Akuma first, but you must figure out if they have her or not. If they really know who she is, she won't be safe with them for long."

He nodded, grabbing the lucky charm with the little black and green bead on the end instead. He wasn't sure what those voices were that he heard just now, but he said it believing them with his whole heart, "It's my turn. You've given me all the luck in the world, and it's time I took that bad luck back."

He turned to leave with the little charm and Master Fu asked him confused, "Chat, you aren't taking them both?"

He gave Master a small smile, "No." He had the idea almost instantly, "Tikki,"

He watched as she flew out from behind the gramophone to their right, no doubt having been listening the whole time, "Give that charm to her when you see her again, okay?"

She nodded and he asked with a shy smile, "And do me a favor, tell her I'm sorry?"

Tikki returned his small smile with one of her own, "Of course I will." She was worried by the resolve she could see in Chat's eyes, "What are you planning to do Chat Noir?"

Chat said it smiling too brightly to be believable, but she knew the second the words were out of his mouth that he meant it, "Something miraculous."

...

He blocked the sudden attack from the dark knight with his baton, Carapace taking the chance to stand and telling him, "I owe you one my man."

Chat pushed back the dark knight in front of him, smirking as he told Carapace, "Date night in exchange for patrol night."

Carapace lifted his shield into the air, "Shell-ter!"

A bright green dome surrounded them as a large mechanical fist slammed down on top of it, but the shell held firm, keeping the rampant Akuma at bay for now.

Chat finally let himself fall to his knee as he tried to catch his breath. Carapace doing the same thing as he told him hard, "Dude, you want that fox to peel the shell right off me, don't you?"

Chat sputtered out a breathless laugh, "That's the deal, take it or leave it."

Cap groaned, "Ugh, I hate you sometimes. Fine."

Chat smirked, forcing himself up. They had been fighting like this for hours, and even though they had stopped what seemed like over a dozen Akuma's already, there was no end in sight.

"Chat, what are we going to do? We can't keep going like this." Carapace said seriously, looking around at all the damage that had been done.

Nearly the entire team had been called out to deal with the Akuma scattered across the city. However the Akuma fought with such ferocity that they had been unable to eliminate enough targets to regroup. It seemed like no matter which section of the city they had moved to, all of the Akuma were in the mind to fight without mercy.

Chat was watching as some of the Akuma gathered around him and Carapace, his tail flicking calmly behind him. He was almost sure of what they wanted, but he needed the right moment. Not that his friends were going to let him do this without a fight if they figured him out. He was almost glad that the Akuma had spread them out.

He touched the earpiece in his right ear, telling everyone, "Callouts."

He could hear the sound of fighting in his ear, but only two people responded, "Bee." "Fox."

He cursed and Carapace told him after a few more seconds passed, "Chat no one else is responding."

Chat kept his eyes pinned on the dark knight and told Cap, "How many at your front?"

"Three." Cap said instantly. "You?"

"Four." He said reluctantly.

The all silver Akuma standing next to the dark knight began to smirk, "What's the matter Chat Noir? Afraid to fight?"

He growled a low sound, seeing her smirk as she egged him on, "You act tough, prove it."

He returned her smirk with an angry one of his own, "Come now Riposte. We've had this fight before. You know you aren't a match for me."

Her red eyes gleamed, slashing her sword at her side in anger, "Come out of the shell and let your sword do the talking!"

Chat and Carapace touched back to back, Carapace telling him, "Seven on two is hardly fair."

Chat twirled his baton in front of him with a cheeky grin, "For them."

Carapace sighed heavily, "Why did I ever agree to stay here with you? I should have let Viper stay instead."

They lunged forward at the same time, the barrier falling as they passed it. He managed to catch Riposte off guard for the slightest second, but the dark knight was just as skilled as Riposte was and had him away from her in seconds. They were keeping his attention, but Dark Cupid was hovering just above them, shooting arrows at him with every opening he had. If that wasn't bad enough, Simon Says was throwing cards at him too.

Chat had never felt himself move faster; ducking, dodging, and parrying attacks with nothing more than instinct driving him.

Lady's sudden panicked voice pierced through the sounds of fighting, "CHAT NOIR HELP ME!"

He turned instantly, feeling Riposte kick out at his back, sending him flying towards the bridge in front of the Eiffel Tower.

He barely caught himself, looking around until he saw her, tied up and being precariously balanced over the edge of a high beam by Queen Wasp. "MY LADY!"

"CHAT HELP!" She screamed again, panic flooding through him as he stood to go after her.

"Move and she dies!"

He froze mid-step, the voice behind him eerily familiar, "That's what I thought."

He turned, seeing Lady Chance walking up to him calmly. His insides felt like they were on fire, his anger rising to heights he had never known.

It was sheer will to keep his Lady safe that was keeping him grounded to this spot; especially seeing that triumphantly smug look on her face.

"You don't even look surprised Kitten." She mewled, completely at ease.

"I'm not." He growled angrily.

She clicked her teeth at him, shaking her finger, "Watch that tone. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your little Lady, would you?"

He stayed silent and she chuckled, "The Black Cat finally shows his weakness, it is a glorious day indeed."

He recognized the malicious glint in her cold green eyes, understanding what he had missed before, "Volpina."

She clapped sarcastically, "Very good, very good Kitten. I told Blanc you had a brain in that handsome head of yours."

"Chat!"

Carapace called out suddenly, catching his attention. Pharaoh was on him instantly, slamming Carapace into the ground from behind.

"CARAPACE!" Chat yelled, taking a step but jolting to a halt as he glanced over at Lady Chance, relieved she hadn't acted against his infraction. Thankfully she seemed inclined to ignore his disobedience, sending him a wicked smirk when she caught his eye.

She lifted her hand towards him threateningly, "Go ahead," she wiggled her fingers, reminding him that contact was all she needed to control him again, "test me. You won't even care that she falls when I get done with you."

Carapace was struggling to get free, no one was answering the callouts, and his Lady was about to be dropped off the Eiffel Tower.

What was he supposed to do?

He let his shoulder's fall, his hand tightening around his baton, "Call back the attack, and take me instead. I'm what you are really after, right?"

Lady Chance smiled innocently, "You? I couldn't care less about you Kitten. Your Miraculous on the other hand,"

He smirked, trying to bluff, "Sorry, but I couldn't give it to you even if I wanted to. Only my Ladybug, my REAL Ladybug, can remove my Miraculous."

Her eyes narrowed, "Liar."

He smirked wider, "A liar this Chat is not. When the Ladybug Miraculous became bound, the Black Cat's Miraculous was affected. That is the price the Black Cat has to pay. Only a true Ladybug can separate the Black Cat from the Miraculous."

Lady Chance stood there for a few seconds, holding his eyes, neither of them wavering.

She lifted a black gloved hand straight up into the air and Lady screamed, making him tell her quickly, "It's the truth! I can't take it off even if I wanted to!" He growled it out at her, "You want my Miraculous? Call off the attack and heal the city, and I'll go without a fight."

She huffed, slowly lowering her hand, "Fine. Hawkmoth will just have to take the package whole."

"Get my Lady safely down from there, now." He ordered hard.

"Don't worry. You'll see her soon enough." She took a step towards him and told him softly in a hard threat, "Try anything, and I will make sure you watch as I end her in front of you while you are helpless to stop me. Understand Kitten?"

He threw his baton at her feet as an answer, watching as she smirked. "Good Kitty." She snapped her fingers and almost instantly he was surrounded. A pair of blue and red cuffs shackled his hands together in front of him before he had a chance to look around.

He noted all the scents without moving, recognizing all of them, "Dark Cupid, Malediktator, Zombizou, Style Queen, Rogercop, and Lady Wifi. Quite the lineup for a stray cat."

He felt a sword touch on either side of his neck, Riposte's voice threatened from behind him, "Darkblade and I will have no problem ending you Noir."

He ignored Riposte, telling Lady Chance again, "Do it."

She huffed, but put a red and black spotted flute to her lips. She played a soft tune, a red light building at its end. She threw the light up into the air and called it, "Cleanse!"

His stomach turned, not knowing what kind of power she had that let her mimic Ladybug's powers.

She gave the order as she turned around, "Take the Chat. We are done here."

Malediktator raised two fingers to his mouth behind Chat Noir, giving the order, "Sleep."

He felt the energy slam into his back, and couldn't fight the heaviness that came over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment or review! I love hearing your feedback good or bad! It is the fuel that makes a writer a stronger!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	23. Choices

His clawed hand stayed firm around hers as they moved through the dark tunnel.

She had done it.

She had actually met with Chat Blanc, and now she was on her way to what he was calling Sanctuary; to meet Hawkmoth face-to-face.

Blanc kept an even pace, moving with confidence through the tunnel. She could barely make out the outline of his toned figure just in front of her. She knew that Chat Noir had enhanced eyesight in the dark, and would bet anything that Blanc did too.

When he stopped suddenly, she stumbled straight into his back. He steadied her quickly, his misty blue eyes glowing in the dark as he stared softly into hers. His fingers ghosted across the exposed skin on the underside of her jawline, trailing along the edges of the ebony mask that obscured her face all the way up to her cheekbones. She shivered slightly under his touch but didn't pull away from his proximity, "I'm glad you grabbed that extra mask from those holders."

"Me too. Are we here?" She asked, her voice echoing in the dark.

"Yes, but I need to tell you first," he hesitated before telling her, "No matter what you hear, no matter what is said, I promise that I will not let anyone hurt you. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please trust me when I say that."

"Okay." She whispered, feeling his hand tighten around hers slightly in comfort before he let out a deep breath.

"Okay then." He said mostly to himself before putting his hand to the door in front of him. There was a slight click, the sound of a door unlocking, before it slid to the side to reveal a modern, light grey hallway.

Chat Blanc kept her hand and walked forward, her eyes welcoming the comfortable glow of the lights. She turned back, seeing the door sliding back into place. It was hidden behind a tall landscape painting of a waterfall under the soft light of a crescent moon that took up most of the wall.

They turned right and she told herself again, determined to memorize the path she had just taken: one left, two rights, another left, straight for six minutes, right turn.

He paused at a silver gated elevator, pressing the button to open it and drawing her inside. She watched discreetly, seeing him press the number for the sixth floor, the very top.

His thumb was running across her hand gently, his foot tapping slightly as they waited for the elevator to open again. The second it did, they were in another softly lit hallway. He pulled her to the left and she said it again: one left, two rights, another left, straight for six minutes, right turn, be on the bottom floor.

There was only one set of large double doors at the end of the hall, and he pushed them open without hesitating.

Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. A long, white metal table was the focus, with at least a dozen chairs on each side, almost all of them filled with some type of Akuma. Some had an animal type or monster type appearance, while others were simply overly exuberant representations of what she guessed they really looked like before they were akumatized.

Blanc gently laced his fingers through hers as they walked forward in silence, a contrast to the hard expression on his face. A woman covered in glittering gold huffed loudly as they passed, "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Blanc's hand tightened in hers, but he didn't say anything as they walked calmly up the length of the table along the right side. Every set of eyes at the table was following her closely, despite the protective shield of Blanc's body between her and the Akuma's.

There were two empty seats on either side near the very head of the table, where one large chair also sat unoccupied.

Marinette could feel the negativity in the air, all of it directed at her.

A woman with bright red hair and blue face looked like she was practically glowing, "You actually did it. What a scoop Captain."

He heard a familiar huff, "Scoop? Please. This part of the plan should have been done weeks ago, if SOMEONE hadn't been too busy failing,"

"Shut the hell up Wasp." Blanc snapped angrily, pulling out the empty seat near the head and telling her softly, "Have a seat my darling."

"You sure about that Captain?" The all silver girl said from next to her, her red eyes focused on the sword she had for a hand in front of her.

"You really want to test me Lieutenant?" Blanc asked curtly, standing between her and the Akuma to her left.

The girl shrugged, "Not at the moment. Perhaps later though."

"Not today Riposte." Blanc said harder, before asking lightly with a smirk as he motioned to the empty chair across from what was usually his own, "Where's the pain in my ass gone off to?"

A few of the Akuma down the table laughed, the Akuma with pink hair wearing a black dress lifted a spray gun of some sort up to inspect it as she answered in a high-pitched voice, "Volpina is no more Captain."

Marinette stayed silent, knowing that couldn't be a good thing.

Blanc laughed amused, "Finally. I hope she rots in hell where she belongs."

Blanc put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. He rubbed his thumb gently where his hand lay, trying to put her at ease. Though he knew it wouldn't be easy for her right now. He edged himself into the space between the chairs, firmly planting between Marinette and Riposte. He didn't want that sword anywhere near her.

"Good, everyone has gathered." A cold, unemotional voice said suddenly.

All of the Akuma rose to their feet, and Blanc patted her shoulder gently, prodding her to stand too. As she stood, she saw a dark figure walking up the length of the table. He was dressed in deep purples and silvers. He placed the long-jeweled cane in his hands in front of him as he took post at the very head of the table.

He tapped the cane once and everyone sat but her and Blanc who said it quickly, "Apologies for bringing her to the meeting but,"

"There is no need." The man said quickly, his unreadable silver eyes catching hers instantly, "You are most welcome here my dear. I'm glad that Chat Blanc was able to pry you away from those holders before they could hurt you." There was the slightest smirk at the corner of his mouth, "I believe by now you know who I am, don't you?"

She nodded instantly, her voice no more than a whisper, "Hawkmoth."

He let the smirk show, "At your service my dear. I know why you are here, but this meeting takes precedent. Have a seat, this won't take long."

She sat down shakily. Blanc subtly lifted his hand to her back, trying to ease her discomfort as Hawkmoth stayed standing. His voice was clear and without fear, "Volpina is no more, I am sure everyone knows this by now. Stoneheart as well was recently taken from us by those holders."

There were angry murmurs all around but Hawkmoth didn't falter, "Everyone knows what they must do from here on out. Princess Fragrance," the pink haired girl with the black dress stood with a smile, "Frightningale," a girl with two large yellow pigtails with green ends and a large star on her face stood too, "and Reflekta," a girl in bright pink with a large eye on her forehead stood last.

"Wait for the signal," Hawkmoth said seriously, "and do not fail me."

The three girls nodded before taking off out of the large hall. Hawkmoth smirked, "Everyone else, get ready, for soon, it will be time for a little fun."

She watched with wide eyes as the Akuma's stood and started stretching, laughing as they made their way out of the room. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest. Was he, was Hawkmoth really planning on letting all of those Akuma run rampant all at once?

Hawkmoth waited until the far door closed before turning back to them, "Let's take this to the other room, shall we?"

Blanc nodded, taking her hand as she stood. They followed Hawkmoth out of the door nearest to them in silence out to another hallway. That's odd, she thought. She hadn't thought that the hallway came down this far. Was the door he led them through the only way to reach this part of the hallway?

They walked a short distance down to the end of the mostly empty hallway. She had noticed that this hallway was just like the other one. It was lined sporadically with large white frames that had nothing on the inside but an abstract splatter of black paint. The hall was otherwise devoid of life. No plants, no hint of color. It was all actually a little disorienting. When they reached the end of the hall, she noticed another elevator. Hawkmoth stepped in as it opened and she realized that this elevator led to a seventh floor.

They weren't in the elevator for more than a few seconds when the doors opened to reveal a large open room, full of brilliant white butterflies.

"Oh wow." She whispered, not able to hold it back as they stepped out of the elevator. It was beautiful. The large round window on the far side was lined on the inside, and looked like a butterfly she recognized; she just couldn't quite place where exactly she had seen it before.

Hawkmoth asked her calmly, "So, what would you like me to call you?"

"Lady." She responded instantly.

He smirked at her, "That is your holder name I believe."

She nodded, "It is."

They held eyes and he told her sounding impressed, "Very well, if that is what you wish." He turned his back to her and walked towards the window, "Blanc tells me you have a dormant power inside of you, one you can't access yourself."

Her hand went to her shoulder, looking down, "That's, part of it. There is something else, something that only you can answer."

He turned back to her and waited, but she didn't hesitate, "Am I already an Akuma?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "An Akuma, what makes you believe such a thing?"

She told him instantly, "There is a mark on my shoulder, a mark that reacted negatively against the magic of a holder, that is in the shape of a butterfly."

Blanc frowned, staying silent at her words, but looked over at Hawkmoth who told her after a moment, "No, you are not an Akuma, currently. You said the mark reacted against a holder's magic, they must not have been very strong then."

"He was the strongest." She said defensively. "I came here because I need to know what this mark is, and how to get rid of it."

Hawkmoth let out a short, amused huff, "And, I am just expected to give you these answers without anything in return?"

She looked down, knowing already what Hawkmoth wanted, "I can't get you what you want."

"Actually, you might be the only one who can." Hawkmoth told her.

Her head snapped up and he smiled in a way that sent chills down her spine, "You've spent time with those holders, you know them, they trust you,"

"They don't trust me." She corrected him, feeling her stomach turn, "I don't mean anything to them, to any of them. I'm just an unvaried with a little more power than a normal person, who may have something dark inside of me."

"We all have something dark inside of us my dear. It is only those who fear to accept that darkness who will succumb to it in the end." Hawkmoth said evenly before telling her, "The mark on your back, what did the holders believe it to be? I'm sure they had their share of ideas."

She nodded, "They, they called it a, dormant akuma."

Hawkmoth laughed once, "Idiots, the lot of them. I can feel its power from here, it's not a dormant akuma." He said it as though it should have been obvious, "It's a protection seal."

She stared wide-eyed, "A, protection seal?"

Hawkmoth nodded before telling her, "Placed years ago no doubt, it is embedded deeply."

She asked nearly pleading, "Can you remove it?"

Hawkmoth smiled, taking a step towards her, "I can."

"Please," she asked before she could stop herself, "Please take it off of me."

His smile widened, "Now why would I do that?"

She felt her stomach tighten, "Please. I don't know how it got there and I don't care. I just want it gone."

Hawkmoth watched her in silence, knowing that she was ripe for the taking, "It troubles you, that someone placed a seal to protect you?"

"I don't have any real power. I'm not anyone important. There is nothing to protect and I just," she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry, "I want to be done with all of this."

Blanc grabbed her hand, squeezing gently but didn't offer any other form of comfort.

"If I remove the seal, what will you do? Simply vanish into the lives of the other unvaried? Even knowing now what you know about the world? Do you really think you can go back to that life?" Hawkmoth asked her.

"I can try." She told him, wishing she believed it herself. She knew she would never be the same after this. Learning about the Miraculous, about holders and magic and akumas, she would always know that they were out there. It was something she would never regret knowing, and she was already a different person because of it.

"I don't believe you." Hawkmoth said instantly, making her look back over at him. He turned his back to her, his finger tapping lightly against his wrist where they rested at the small of his back. "I believe, that you have seen too much, have learned too much, to ever be happy going back to that life. What if I could offer you power, power that can not only match the holders, but surpass it?"

Her voice shook, "I, I can't do that."

"Why? Those holders tried to use you, to use your powers to meet their own ends. You did everything they asked of you and even then," he looked genuinely angry for her, "they tossed you aside. You don't owe them anything. They haven't helped you, only hindered you, and kept you from meeting me so that they could warp my image in your mind with their lies." He pointed with his cane towards the door to the far right of the elevator, "If you don't want to accept my offer, the door is there, and you are free to go my dear."

"But you won't remove the seal." She said knowingly.

"No. Not unless I get something in return." He told her evenly.

"I don't have anything to give you." She said heavily.

"Yet." He said instantly, "But if you take the power I'm offering, you will be strong enough to get me what I want."

"The Ladybug and Black Cat's Miraculous." She said already knowing.

He nodded, "Once they are in my possession, I will remove the seal and take back the akuma I would give you to help you achieve that goal, and you will be free to live your life however you wish."

The silence stretched between them as Hawkmoth waited for her answer, an answer she didn't know if she could give just yet.

"Can I," she started slowly, "Can I think about it a little more, before giving you my decision?"

Hawkmoth smiled, "Of course my dear. Blanc will take you somewhere to think things through. For the sake of your safety however, I don't think it would be wise for you to leave Sanctuary. I would hate for those holders to try and drag you back by force."

"Thank you." She said softly, looking at Chat Blanc who gave her a reassuring smile before turning with her towards the side door.

Marinette was barely outside of the door when Hawkmoth called him, "Captain, keep an eye on her. We wouldn't want any, accidents."

Blanc said it hard, "No, we wouldn't."

He closed the Atrium door with a slight snap and took her back down to the sixth floor. He stayed quiet as they moved down the eerily empty hall back to the main elevator. When they stepped inside and the doors closed with a soft ping, he let out the heavy sigh he had been holding in.

Marinette asked him worried, "Blanc, what did he mean, accidents?"

The elevator opened and he squeezed her hand, not having let go of her once since talking to Hawkmoth.

Walking out onto the second floor seeming to be a little more relaxed, he explained it to her trying not to frighten her, "Most of the Akuma know who you are, and know that you used to be with the holders. Most of them don't like that I am bringing you in, or that there is even a chance that you would be joining us. There are very few active Akuma's who would dare challenge me straight to my face, but none of them would have a second thought about going after you to prove that you don't belong here. Hawkmoth was just reminding me that I shouldn't lower my guard, or leave you alone."

He opened the last door at the end of the long hall, flipping a switch to reveal a small, very simple, sitting room. He let her walk in first and told her, "There is a bedroom through that door there, and a bathroom across from it."

She nodded, but hesitated to move, letting the lingering question come out, "Does Hawkmoth always ask for something in return, before granting powers?"

Blanc nodded instantly, "Without fail."

"What are you giving him?" She asked.

He leaned against the wall on one arm, saying it simply, "My loyalty."

She frowned slightly, "You took power from him, just to do his bidding?"

"Not at all." He said quickly, crossing his arms. "In exchange for this power, I am helping him get the Miraculous that's true, but it's what I am getting in return that drives my actions."

She held his misty blue eyes, asking softly, "What are you getting in return?"

"Something that was taken from me a long time ago." He added it as an afterthought, "And my full power. Hawkmoth is an asshole who keeps me on a short leash because he realized too late how much power he actually gave me." He broke her soft gaze, staring down at the floor as he said it, "For my full power to be released, I need an Anti-Bug, much the way Chat Noir needs a Ladybug to reach his full potential."

It clicked for her then, "That's why you came after me that first time, isn't it?"

He nodded, telling her again, "You may not feel it, but I could. I wasn't lying that night when I told you that I felt that you would be the one who would complete me."

She rubbed her arm nervously, turning away from him slightly, "Trust me, you don't want someone like me to be your counterpart."

He didn't say anything for a minute, letting the weight of her words hang in the air until he told her softly, "The choice is yours. It always has been. Whether you choose to become an Akuma or not, it's a choice only you can make." He pushed off from the wall and turned to head out, "Take all the time you need, I'll be right outside whenever you are ready, whatever you decide."

He paused at the door, barely looking back at her, "And don't forget, no matter your choice, it won't change the fact that the Black Cat turned his back on you." He closed the door gently and she let out a heavy sigh.

She let herself fall heavily onto the brilliant white couch, putting her head back to stare at the ceiling.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, wincing as she saw all the missed calls and text messages. Rena was no doubt going to kill her for going dark. She was surprised to see nearly the same amount of calls from both Carapace and Viperion.

She stared sadly at the name of the very last caller. One missed phone call from Chat Noir.

One.

She felt the tears starting in her eyes and switched over to her messages, reading through them quickly before deleting everything.

She opened up a new message, sending the text quickly to the one number she had never imagined herself using in her entire life, **'Bee, I'm in.'**

...

A quick rapping sound echoed in the distance, annoying him to no end. The rapping continued and he groaned, turning slightly and feeling his hand slam painfully into a wall. He yelped as his eyes snapped open, shaking out his hand as he sat up quickly. He moved to stretch his legs out and felt his foot make near immediate contact with another solid wall.

He looked around, his stomach knotting and churning, threatening to expel everything he had eaten recently. Given the extremely small clear box he was now trapped in, he swallowed hard and forced himself not to get sick.

He pushed himself up carefully, realizing he could tuck his legs under him and sit on his legs to give himself a little more room. He glanced up worried, if he lifted himself up on his knees like this to full height, his head would no doubt brush the top of the box, if not slam straight into it.

He knew he needed to get out of here, now.

"Cataclysm!" He called, lifting his hand to touch the box when he realized the true horror of his situation. There was no cataclysm. No claws. No black suit.

His transformation had fallen. He immediately touched his face, sighing in relief that he had taken to the good habit lately of transforming with a mask on.

"Plagg! PLAGG!" He cried out into the mostly barren room, praying that Plagg would fly through a wall and they would get out of here.

His heart fell when nothing happened. He let his head fall against the glass, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, muttering to himself as his panic started to grow.

"Okay Chat, keep yourself together. You are stuck in an extremely small box, you can't call cataclysm, and don't know where Plagg is. You were captured by those damn Akuma, and now you are trapped here alone, perfect."

"You aren't alone." A light female voice said from out of nowhere.

He looked around, but didn't see anyone. Was he losing his mind?

There was a small laugh, "No you aren't going crazy Chat Noir. My name is Vanisher. I'm invisible." She huffed slightly, "Not like that's anything new for me. I've always been treated like I'm invisible."

He looked around and there was a small tap to his left. He looked and saw a small shimmer, something barely there that he would have cast off as a trick of the light if he hadn't been looking for it.

"Evillustrator really didn't give you any room to move around, did he? I'd be dying in a panic if I was trapped in that small of a box." Vanisher said happily, tapping the box again.

He slammed his hand against the box where he saw the shimmer and she laughed, "Touchy cat aren't you? Blanc is too." He heard light footsteps and knew she was moving, his eyes following the sound, "Tell me, what or who, is a Plagg?"

He stayed silent and he felt the glass box shudder around him. She had kicked it, "I asked you a question alley cat."

"Go to hell. I'm not telling you anything." He said hard.

She hummed, saying it lightly, "You know, Hawkmoth has created all kinds of Akuma's. Some like me who are almost a purely physical change, others who took on a different form completely, and some with powers that range from laughable to terrifying."

The lone chair in the corner lifted suddenly. Its back turned to him when it was set in front of his cage, close enough to almost touch it. He saw that same small shimmer from before, slightly distorting the top of the chair.

There was a mocking edge to her voice, "We all know that the Miraculous are powered by their holder, but there was a rumor that something else was the true source of the jewels power. Of course, some people have the worst tendencies, and would do ANYTHING to discover the truth." Her voice lifted like it was obvious, "So of course, Hawkmoth gave someone the ability to pull out the real source of power from an active Miraculous."

He made sure to keep his face neutral, thankful for what was probably the first time in his life that he had learned to control his facial expressions because of modelling. He let his voice sound bored, "Is that right?"

The chair shifted slightly, the distortion above the chair clearing but her voice didn't move, "It is. Imagine our surprise when our curious little scientist turned her ray on you and whoop," he heard a loud clap, "out pops the most adorable little black cat with green eyes. Seconds later, there lies a black suited, unconscious, de-transformed Chat Noir."

There was the soft sound of feet shuffling, and seconds later the box shuddered around him again, but he didn't move beyond scowling, "That damn mask of yours wouldn't come off for anything, and neither would the Cat's ring."

He looked down at his ring, glad to see that Plagg had managed to leave a small portion of power in it so that it stayed black with the green paw print on it.

He said it with a smirk, already worrying about what he was going to have to go through in order to get Plagg back, "I told Volpina it wouldn't come off for anyone but the real Ladybug, it's not my fault she chose not to listen."

"There is no Ladybug." Vanisher snapped.

He smirked, "And thus, Hawkmoth will never get my Miraculous, so threaten me all you want."

The chair slid across the ground slightly, and he heard her same light footsteps walking around him, "Threaten you, the great Black Cat who isn't afraid of anything? The great Black Cat who throws himself in front of others to protect them? The great Black Cat who has fought off more Akuma's single-handedly than any of the other holders?"

She let out a short laugh, "Oh no Chat Noir, we aren't stupid enough to threaten you. Like Queen Wasp says, 'It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.' Why waste the time or energy on such a lost cause?"

There was a knock on the door to his right, and a small panel slid open towards the top. Vanisher said it calmly, "Take him up."

The panel closed and he felt the floor shift underneath him. Vanisher laughed, saying it as he was lifted towards the ceiling that opened just wide enough for the box to slip through, "Have fun reuniting with the little nobody, Noir."

The room above was dimly lit, and the soft natural light from the large window across from him told him it was nearly sunset.

"Thank you for joining us Chat Noir."

He turned in place to look behind him. Evillustator was staring down at the tablet in his hands, paying him no mind.

But his eyes narrowed in anger at the man in the purple and silver suit standing next to him, wearing the butterfly miraculous out in full view at his neck like a trophy.

"Hawkmoth." He growled.

Hawkmoth simply laughed, "What a sight to behold, a mangy stray in a cage where it belongs."

The growl escaped against his will, Hawkmoth chuckling darkly as he moved towards the window, Chat never taking his eyes off of him.

"This doesn't have to be hard Chat Noir, in fact it could all be quite simple. Give me your Miraculous, and you'll be free to go." Hawkmoth said with a smirk.

He smirked angrily, "Not even over my dead body."

Hawkmoth chuckled in his chest, "Maybe not over yours, but what about over hers?"

The door behind him opened, and his eyes widened in horror as he watched Volpina walk in with a smirk on her face, roughly throwing his suited-up Lady forward towards him.

"Lady." He whispered, panicked.

Her brilliant blue eyes looked up at him, glistening with tears that spilled over her white mask as she stayed on her hands and knees, "Chat I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't fight them off I,"

"No," he told her quickly, putting his hand to the box, smiling at her softly, "don't apologize."

Volpina had a wicked smirk on her face as she grabbed Lady by the arm, yanking her backwards but keeping her on her knees, slapping her flute across Lady's neck from behind. Lady's hands flew to the flute, trying to pull it away from her throat. Volpina pressed her knee into Lady's back forcing her to arch backwards as she tried to relieve the pressure against her neck. The flute pressed tighter against her throat, just short of cutting off her air supply.

Chat fought back his instinct to yell, but knew he failed to hide the anger in his eyes.

He sat back on his legs, forcing himself to a deep breath to try and control himself as Volpina simply laughed, amused by her struggles. He closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sounds of her gasping breaths. He had to focus. He had to remind himself not to overreact.

Not yet.

Hawkmoth told him easily, "You have a choice Chat Noir, your Miraculous, or your Lady?"

Volpina said it happily, "You are free to refuse Noir. I can't wait for the moment you do. I've been dying to get to this girl for ages."

Lady gasped for breath, telling him shakily as she struggled to push the flute away from her neck, "Chat please, please just give them what they want. I can't do this, I can't handle this anymore please," her sobs tore at his heart, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter as she said it, "please just give them your Miraculous."

He swallowed hard, opening his eyes to look over at her, seeing the tears streaming down her face. He asked her softly, holding her eyes, "Is that really what you want, knowing what Hawkmoth has planned?"

She nodded instantly, "I don't care anymore, about any of it. Please, I just want to go home."

He looked away from her, telling Hawkmoth in a voice that sounded as eerily cold as his Fathers, "You'll never get my Miraculous."

Hawkmoth glared at him, "You think I am above hurting her?"

He felt a small smirk starting, "Not at all. I know you aren't, but you must have me confused with one of your brainless Akuma. It was a nice try. I'll admit I almost fell for it when she came in."

He smirked full out, telling Hawkmoth exactly where they had screwed up, "One. My Lady renounced her mask. She'd be in her civilian clothes, not powered up." He was glad to see the hate on Hawkmoth's face, "Two. My Lady and I know exactly what you are after. She'd never ask me to hand over my Miraculous to you, not even to save herself!"

Hawkmoth glared at him in heated silence before he let out a small huff, "Not as blind as I was led to believe."

Volpina huffed behind him and he smirked, turning his gaze slightly to see his Lady's image disappearing.

"Second rate illusions as usual. You are no Rena Rouge." He mused out loud, watching with great satisfaction as her hands shook in rage at her sides. She took an angry step towards him and there was a light knock at the door that stopped her in her tracks.

"Master, she's ready." A familiar voice said calmly.

Hawkmoth smiled, "Come in Chat Blanc, both of you."

The door opened and Blanc walked in, a girl whose eyes shone deeper than the deepest oceans was holding his clawed hand as she walked in behind him. There was a solid black, rounded lower face mask covering everything below her cheekbones. It was definitionless and gave nothing away, but he would know those eyes anywhere.

Her eyes caught his almost instantly, widening before she pointedly looked away from him towards Hawkmoth who looked positively ecstatic.

Blanc sent him a triumphant smirk before walking past him with his Lady, standing before Hawkmoth together.

Hawkmoth told her happily, "I'm glad you've finally made your choice my dear."

Her voice was even, "Yes I did. It was the only choice I could make."

He felt a pang of fear run through him, denial screaming in his head that this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

But it was, and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment or review if you want! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	24. No More Masks

He wasn't going to let this happen. He couldn't. He asked her, not trying to hide his fear, his fist pounding on the glass, "M'Lady, what are you doing! You can't trust Hawkmoth, or Blanc! You can't do this! You can't let them use you this way!"

He saw her shoulders stiffen, but she ignored him, even as Blanc turned to him smiling, "Use her? We are giving her a choice, unlike the lot of you holders who flaunted power in her face and refused to acknowledge the power she has. You most of all." He let out an unamused laugh, "Besides, I heard through the grapevine that you have your precious Ladybug now, why do you care about one unvaried who means nothing to you?"

His response was instant, "She's not an Unvaried. She's a holder who has the potential to be more powerful than everyone in this room, including me. I've always seen it, and I've never tried to deny the power inside of her that has been fighting to come out." He stared at her, saying it softer, "No matter what is holding her power back, or whether it ever reaches its true state or not, she is the best of all of us. The best of me."

She was holding perfectly still, but he could see the tear falling down her cheek as he smiled at her, "There is no one on this earth, who will ever mean more to me than she does."

"You turned your back on her! You think your false praise means anything?!" Blanc snapped at him angrily. "All you've done is hurt her and I'm not going to stand here and let you anymore!"

Hawkmoth said it hard, "That's enough Blanc. Lady is her own person and can speak for herself."

Blanc's hard glare never left Chat Noir's as Lady said it slowly, "I know what you want Hawkmoth, and I know you are probably the only person who can remove this protection seal. Your offer is, generous, and more than I know I deserve."

Blanc started to smirk again but Chat Noir didn't care. He had picked up on it instantly, a protection seal, not a dormant akuma. He almost wanted to laugh in relief. If it was really just a protection seal, Master Fu would be able to remove it without hurting her. They'd be able to release her power in full, without anything else holding her back.

His Lady kept going after a short pause, turning and walking towards where he was trapped, her eyes holding his, "And you are right, I do know the holders. I know them enough to know how most of them would react to me, and I know that a few of them would immediately trust me given how much time I've spent with them already."

He watched as she looked up at Hawkmoth, saying it defiantly, "And I wouldn't betray their trust for anything. Not for any amount of power in the world! I'll never let you get your hands on any of the Miraculous!"

A smile erupted on his face as his heart swelled in pride. Blanc's face fell in shock as Hawkmoth told her evenly, "Such a waste." He snapped his fingers and manacles appeared at her wrists, connected to a long chain that was now embedded into the floor, pulling her down forcefully to her knees as they shortened suddenly.

"NO!" He screamed, slamming his hand against the cage holding him in.

"It's okay." She whispered, catching his eyes for a second before looking up at Hawkmoth who sighed, "It's such a shame. I was hoping to do this without resorting to such measures but, it can't be helped."

Hawkmoth stepped towards his Lady and he warned him angrily, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Hawkmoth ignored him, holding his hand out towards Lady who grabbed at her shoulder, screaming as she doubled over in pain.

"M'Lady!" He shouted, rising up to his full height on his knees as he pounded his fist into the clear wall.

Hawkmoth lowered his hand and Lady fell forward on her hands, breathing heavily as tears streamed down her face, her entire body trembling.

"What did, you do to me?" She asked shakily, her voice scratchy after screaming that way.

"Reinvigorated the power seal I placed on you ten years ago." Hawkmoth said with a sneer.

Chat Noir's eyes widened as Lady asked, "Ten, ten years ago, but why,"

"You are still as much of a nuisance now as you were as a child, but this time your defiance will cost you dearly. By midnight, whatever power you had building will be sucked into the seal and transferred straight to me. Congratulations, it will be your power that will fuel me, and I'll make sure that not a single holder is left standing by the time I get done," he said it mockingly, "little Ladybug."

Hawkmoth stared at him smiling wickedly, "Enjoy the show Chat Noir, and know that you were helpless to save the Ladybug you were supposed to protect."

Hawkmoth walked out of the room triumphantly, Volpina right at his heels.

Blanc stared at Lady sadly, telling her shaking his head, "You did this to yourself."

He walked out without looking back, and Evillustrator hesitated for the briefest of seconds before following, leaving them alone.

Chat watched shocked as a small hole appeared in the clear wall closest to Lady, just big enough to fit his hand through.

He told Lady instantly, "M'Lady I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I never would have,"

"I know." She said quickly as she pushed herself up to sit on her ankles, her eyes giving him a soft look, "I'm not upset, I promise."

He frowned, telling her the truth, "You should. Rena said you saw," he hesitated, "That you heard me say,"

"I did." She said, her eyes still looking at him in that soft way, saving him the trouble of trying to get it out.

"Then how can you sit there and still look at me like that?" He asked, wishing that she would yell and scream at him for what he did.

Her eyes seemed to get brighter, making his guilt worse, "It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled by Lady Chance. If Queenie hadn't found me after I left the Audience Chamber and helped me,"

"Bee helped you? As in Queen Bee, the same Queen Bee who has no problem taking her anger out on you, THAT Queen Bee?" He asked quickly in shock, his heart lifting at hearing her small laugh.

"Yes, that Queen Bee. She had seen you with the girl and said that she knew instantly that something was wrong with you. She found me just outside of my room, pulling me in and telling me to get myself together because that wasn't you. That she knew without a doubt something was going on with that girl because she knew that you loved me and would never hurt someone you loved that way."

She stared down at her hands, and he saw the blush on her cheeks just above the mask, telling her softly, "I do."

She looked up and he smiled at her, saying it longingly as he stared into her beautiful eyes, "I do love you m'Lady."

Her eyes glistened as she asked, he could practically hear the smile on her face, "And, that has nothing to do with the fact that Hawkmoth just called me Ladybug?"

He smiled wider, "Not a chance in hell."

She let out a small laugh as the tears in her eyes fell, telling him as she tried to pull herself together, "I love you too Kitty, so much."

He put his hand up to the glass, wishing more than anything that he could have her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He admitted desperately because he couldn't hold it in.

Her eyes glittered mischievously and he knew she was smiling, pushing back the dark inside of him with her light, "Shouldn't we be trying to find a way out of here?"

"We will." He promised her, smirking, "But that doesn't mean I can't wish to have the girl I love in my arms after hearing that she is feline the same way I do."

Lady rolled her eyes with a small groan, "And there he is. I wondered how long it would take for you to throw a pun in there."

He laughed lightly, "Oh come on m'Lady, I can't pass up that kind of purr-fect chance."

She groaned, wrinkling her nose slightly, but he only smiled more before asking still a little confused, "So, you and Bee came up with a plan," she nodded and he asked trying to understand, "to do what exactly?"

She blushed slightly, "Oh, uh, well, we knew something was wrong, and then there was the issue of the mark on my shoulder," she touched it hesitantly before correcting herself, "the seal. She said she had been thinking about it for a while, and thought that I could probably get close to Hawkmoth without raising suspicion because of the constant attempts of the Akuma to take me. If I could get in, I could at least find where he has been hiding all this time, and we could finally do something about it. She told me to renounce the mask, and to leave my ID. She threw this mask at me," she pointed to the lower half face mask she had on, "and then told me to go home and be upset there."

He simply nodded, not wanting to interrupt. It was a good plan, not that he liked how Bee had basically used his Lady to infiltrate Hawkmoth's lair. Especially given the situation they had found themselves in now.

"She suspected that I would be approached by an Akuma and she was right. Blanc came and tried to convince me to come see Hawkmoth. The second he left, I texted her and she told me not to talk to any of the holders so that I wouldn't give myself away." She smiled shyly to herself, "She told me that being such a goody-goody, I was probably a terrible liar and they would all be able to tell that I was hiding something."

He said it low, "I want to say I can't believe her, but I do."

Lady nodded, "Yeah, but I managed to convince Blanc that I was upset. It wasn't really too hard since I was really upset at first."

"I'm sorry m'Lady." He told her again.

"No," she said quickly, a blush rising to her face, "you don't have to apologize, honest. I should have realized that something was wrong instead of getting upset the way I did." She looked down guilty, "I should have known that you would never hurt me that way, even if your feelings changed after finding your Ladybug."

"They didn't, and won't." He said easily, smiling at her. "Lady Chance didn't affect me the way I thought she would. I was happy, thinking I had found Ladybug, but I didn't feel anything for her. All I could think about was you." He said it somewhat angrily, "Turns out, Lady Chance was actually Volpina who was just controlling me." He told her feeling like he had to explain himself, "Everything I said, I said being controlled."

She told him gently, "You don't have to feel guilty for that Kitty."

"I hurt you." He said simply, staring into her eyes, "and that's something I never, ever, wanted to do."

She bent over suddenly, grabbing at her shoulder with a groan at the sharp twinge of pain that couldn't be ignored.

Chat asked instantly, "M'Lady are you okay?"

She nodded, taking deep breaths to push the pain down, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

"We have to find a way to get out of here so we can get you to Master Fu. If all that mark is, is really a power seal, he should be able to break through it." Chat said, "Before it drains your powers completely."

She asked him with a frown, "But why would he want my power? He said he put this seal on me as a child, but why? Why would he have done it?"

He smiled at her, already knowing the truth, "For the same reason he's been after you, because he's afraid of you. He's afraid of the power you really have, and the only reason he would be afraid is because he knows somehow what you keep trying to deny."

She told him instantly, "Because it's impossible Kitty. I can't be,"

"Why not?" He asked her quickly, "Healing powers, fixing the damage done by Akuma's, and a power seal to dampen your powers so that he can use them for his own gain? You are the only one who refuses to see it."

She was already shaking her head, "I can't be. I just can't. Without this mask,"

He watched in shock as she pulled the mask off, staring at him sadly with a very familiar face, "I'm no one special Chat Noir, I'm just, me. Plain and simple, clumsy,"

"Marinette." He whispered, everything finally clicking into place. The reason he was so drawn to the little mouse, why he felt as though it had been too easy to be her friend, why he almost kissed her at that photo shoot. His Lady was Marinette.

Marinette who had loved him as Adrien in high school, and fell in love with him again as Chat Noir.

"You remember now?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded, feeling like an idiot, "Of course it was you. It couldn't have been anyone else." He felt a small manic laugh escape, "I told my Lady I nearly kissed the little Mouse, who turns out to be my Lady who I had been imagining WAS my Lady."

He covered his face in his hands, "Oh god, I was literally sitting next to you at your house, texting you about yourself helping me."

He started shaking his head and realized it, "No wonder you stopped texting me at the ice rink after I suggested you used my name. I was already with you and it would have been awkward given what you had said about your crush on me in," he stopped mid-sentence, realizing that he was ranting out loud and not in his head like he had thought.

Marinette was staring at him in horror, his name slipping out of her in shock, "A-Adrien?"

He stayed silent and she covered her mouth with her hands, her face going red, "Oh my god. Oh my god I, I told you about, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE!"

He flinched, saying it guiltily, "I didn't want you to, be embarrassed."

"Are, are you really," she whispered shakily.

He let out a soft sigh and pulled the mask off, watching her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my god." She buried her face in her knees, her voice muffled, "Great, just great Marinette. Not only did you finally manage to tell Adrien about your one-sided feelings, but you fell for him all over again like an idiot. God, why is this my life?"

"They aren't one-sided." He told her quickly, "Knowing doesn't change how I feel Marinette. I love you exactly the same, if not more."

She peered up at him with glistening eyes, "You never looked at me twice in high school."

He felt like she punched him in the gut, "I will never be able to apologize to you enough for that. I swear, if I had known you in high school the amazing way you knew me, I wouldn't have been able to help but fall in love with you. You are the only person I have ever met who actually saw past the walls I kept up, past the real mask I wore every day. I don't know how it's possible that you sat behind me all that time, and how I could have never noticed the beautiful, amazingly kind and caring, most hardworking, most passionate girl I've ever met."

He waited until she looked at him again to tell her, "Please believe me m'Lady. I do love you, with every fiber of my being."

He went quiet, giving her the chance to mull things over herself. The last thing he wanted was to pressure her. He did love her, and he hated that he had no idea HOW he couldn't have noticed in her in high school. Between all the contests she had won for his father, on top of sitting directly behind him, how blind could he really have been to NOT notice her?

Something like that, even the world wouldn't be that cruel to him. Fate wouldn't have put her in his path, just to blind him to what he had been looking for his entire life.

He sat back against the clear wall, fiddling with the mask in his lap with a frown on his face.

An idiot.

That's all he was.

A blind idiot who could only destroy everything in his path no matter how precious it was. 'Destruction comes at a price.' It was no wonder Master Fu had given him the phrase when he became the Black Cat. "I'm the destruction, and her love is the price." He muttered to himself.

"Don't think that."

His head snapped up, seeing her kneeling as close to his clear cage as she could. She reached out and touched the cage, her hand just able to make full contact because of the chains. "I, I don't know if I really am Ladybug or not, but I know that falling in love with you, twice," she said blushing as she looked down, "means something. I didn't have the courage to tell you in high school, but," she looked up at him, and he moved over to her, placing his hand over hers on the glass, "I love you, Adrien Agreste, and I'll always love you, no matter what."

He put his hand through the hole and took her hand, linking their fingers as he smiled, "And I, will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me."

They smiled at each other lovingly, and he told her regrettably, "We should, probably put the masks back on."

She nodded and once the masks were back in place, he asked curious, "M'lady, if Hawkmoth put that seal on you as a child, surely you remember meeting him?"

She shook her head, "I don't. When I met you the first time, I swear that was the first time I had ever met someone with magic. I would remember meeting Hawkmoth, trust me."

He sighed heavily, "It doesn't make sense. All these big events that apparently happened, and yet there is no recollection of any of it. It's just like me and what happened at," he sat up slightly, "the park. Ten years ago." He blinked twice, it would make sense, "M'Lady what if, what if you were at the park that day I lost control? What if you,"

She caught on instantly, "If I was trying to help you, and my power showed itself the way it does now."

He felt like it was the truth as he said, "And Hawkmoth, he could somehow feel our power in the air. That could have been when he put the seal on you, realizing that your healing powers could be linked to Ladybug."

She pointed out the flaw, "But you said you were alone at the park, right?"

He frowned, "That's what Master Fu told me."

"And you said that the park had been destroyed, so why wouldn't my healing powers have fixed it if I was there?"

They both went silent, both of them hating that there were holes in this story that they couldn't fill.

He ran his hands through his hair frustrated, "UGH! I hate that I can't remember! I swear it's like someone magicked the memories out of me!"

Lady giggled, "Is that even possible?"

He huffed, "Easy, all you need is the right ingredients, or the right power."

They stared at each other with wide eyes, "Do you really think," "someone could have messed with our memories?"

He told her honestly, "I don't know, but the second we get out of here, we are going to Master Fu to find out. He has never been able to access the memories from that day inside of me, but that doesn't mean it will be the same with you."

"That's if I was there," she said quickly, "and if I actually showed power the way Ladybug is supposed to have."

He told her with a small smirk, "You are just going to keep denying it aren't you m'Lady?"

"I'm not Ladybug until after Ceremony, whether I am or not." She said sternly.

He chuckled to himself, "Stubborn bug."

She stiffened for a second before smirking at him, saying it teasing, "I should have just left you here when Bee told me to get out after you got captured."

His smile fell, "Wait, Bee told you I had gotten captured?"

She nodded and he asked her sternly, "You had a chance to get out of here and you didn't, because of me?"

She matched his stern stare, "You didn't think I was really going to leave you here as a prisoner, did you?"

"That's exactly what you should have done!" He said louder than he meant to.

"Would you have left me?" She asked instantly, putting a hand on her hip, her other hand awkwardly pulled to the same side because of the short chain that connected them in the middle.

"That is completely beside the point." He said, "I let myself get captured because I thought YOU were being held prisoner. They had you dangling off of the Eiffel Tower!"

"I didn't want to lose you!" She yelled angrily that the only reason he was in this situation was because of her, before blinking twice as it dawned on her, "Wait, the Eiffel Tower? I was never at the Eiffel Tower. I've been here in Sanctuary for hours. Bee told me that you guys were all going out to take care of a horde of Akuma's, but Blanc stood like a guard outside the room I was in. I was never in danger."

He felt like an idiot, "You, weren't there?"

She shook her head, "I promise I wasn't. Hawkmoth didn't want me out of Sanctuary in case any holders came to try and 'take me away'." She said, putting air quotes around the last part.

She said it slowly, "Chat, is, is that why you let yourself get captured? Because you were trying to save me?"

He nodded slowly, trying to rack his brains to what it could have been. An illusion maybe? But Volpina had been there as Lady Chance, so who could have done it? Had someone else taken over the illusion powers while she was Lady Chance?

"Oh Kitty." Lady said softly.

He felt himself starting to blush, her voice pulling him out of his thoughts as he admitted it, "I just, I didn't want you to lose you either."

They stared at each other before sighing heavily with small smiles, Lady saying it softly, "We really are two of a kind, aren't we?"

He nodded, "More than we realized."

They sighed again before Lady told him, "When Bee sent me the message that you had been captured, she tried to tell me to get out. I told her I wouldn't leave without you, and she said that once I found you that we shouldn't have any problem getting out so it should be okay, as long as I didn't do anything stupid."

He sighed heavily, sitting back on his legs, "Normally we wouldn't have had an issue, but there are two problems. I can't use cataclysm to get out of here because I'm not transformed, and I can't transform because these Akuma are holding Plagg hostage somewhere."

Marinette asked with a frown, "I thought kwami's couldn't be captured?"

"Usually they can't, but the Akuma who was guarding me when I first woke up practically gloated about Hawkmoth giving another Akuma the power to specifically capture a kwami." Chat said with a heavy sigh.

Marinette asked a little worried, "Can't you, call him to you? Since you are wearing the Miraculous?"

"I tried, the second I woke up and realized I wasn't transformed. As many times as Plagg has taken to sleeping somewhere and flat out ignoring my call just to be a pain and give me grief," he started smiling but it fell as he told her, "He has never not come when I really needed him."

"Maybe they really do have him then." Marinette said sadly.

"I didn't even think of that as an option, a kwami getting captured. Hawkmoth has thought things through, I'll say that much." Chat admitted, watching his Lady's shoulder's slump.

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

He fiddled with the ring on his finger, the idea coming to him as he stared up at his lady with a wide grin.

She instantly looked suspicious, raising an eyebrow at him, "I don't like that look. What are you thinking?"

He lifted his hand up to show her his ring still holding his grin, "I think, it's time we gave you a Miraculous."

Her face went white, "You have got to be joking."

He said it excitedly, the plan forming quickly, "I'm not! My Miraculous is one of the only two, like yours," he fake coughed, seeing her roll her eyes, "that can be worn by someone else. I'm trapped, but I think Plagg left me enough power in the ring when he realized what was happening, to give me one small shot."

"Shot?" She asked, already sounding like she regretted it.

"A small shot of destruction. Not enough to do major damage, but maybe enough to break the manacles around your wrists so that you can get out. You can find Plagg, transform, and get out of here and back to Campus."

"Wait, wait, wait, you are not seriously thinking this is going to work, are you?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded excitedly, "M'Lady, I know this will work. It isn't going to be pleasant calling destruction out without Plagg there to level it, but I can do it. If you can get back to Campus, you can have Master Fu remove that seal before Hawkmoth can draw on your power. You can lead the others here,"

"And we can stop Hawkmoth for good." She said, understanding his train of thought.

He nodded, watching as she seemed to be racking her brain for something. He knew the instant she realized whatever she had been thinking about, "This, might work. Blanc brought me in, and most of the Akuma are afraid of his power. They may not question me walking around, if Hawkmoth, Volpina, and Blanc haven't said anything just yet."

"Do you think you can do it?" He asked, just wanting to make sure.

She nodded almost instantly, "I can try." She frowned slightly, "Will you be okay, alone here?"

He felt his stomach turn at thought but told her trying to smile, "As long as I know you are okay, I will be."

"Let's do it." She put her hand back out and he took it, telling her seriously, "You may feel a sharp static when I use my power, but,"

"You won't hurt me. I trust you." She said strongly, giving him the confidence he needed. She trusted him, and he would be worthy of that trust.

"Both hands." He told her, "I don't know if it will travel very far and we don't want to waste this shot."

She cradled his hand in both of hers, and he closed his eyes. He had to focus completely on his power only touching her restraints; hopefully, he could break the link holding her to the floor, maybe he could even open the manacles but the power couldn't extend into her body. He flipped his palm over in her hands, stretching his fingers out so that they rested lightly on the chain, praying to the kwami's that this worked. He found that small spark inside of him, letting it build slowly. He directed it to his hand, feeling the familiar pain of destruction move through his arm.

Pain was the true price of his power being used without an active Miraculous. It was a pain he hadn't felt in years, but it reminded him of how powerful his magic was, and of the responsibility he had to bear carrying this kind of power in the palm of his hand.

"There." He whispered to himself, his eyes opening quickly. He tightened his hand around the chain and pulled, the now brittle metal shattering into pieces.

Lady told him smiling brightly, "You did it!" She rubbed her newly freed wrists lightly and he asked instantly worried, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all." She said quickly, "They were just tight." She moved closer as he looked down at his ring, now back to being silver. He took a shaky breath, not having been without this ring in ten years.

He pulled it off before he could change his mind and said it seriously, "I temporarily pass the Black Cat's ring to a new holder until it can be returned to me."

He put his hand through the hole and held it out to her, "I trust you. Tell Plagg I'm sorry?"

She nodded, "I'll tell him." She took the ring and placed it on her middle finger, the ring automatically adjusting to her size.

He smiled slightly, reminding her, "You know the phrase, once you transform, the Black Cat instincts from all of the previous holders will kick in. Don't fight it, and you should be able to get out with no problems. Let Master Fu know what is going on with the power seal on your shoulder, that needs to be your first priority."

She nodded again, removing her mask and promising him, "I will come back for you. You are MY Kitty, understand?"

He let out a soft, happy sigh, "And you are MY Lady."

She squeezed his hand, bending down and kissing his knuckles before reluctantly letting go when he told her, "Go."

She fixed the mask back into place and left the Atrium, the door closing with a soft click behind her.

Now, all he could do was wait.


	25. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a little warning for you here, this chapter is titled what it is for a reason. There is nothing gory or exceptionally violent I assure you, but character death is implied in two places. It is very light, but still, you've been warned!

She tried to walk confidently down the third-floor hall, subtly looking for anything that would help her find Plagg. She had already checked the upper floors, but hadn't found anything. Not even an Akuma.

She turned a sudden right corner and instantly turned back to hide. The same Akuma that had been in the Atrium, who had created the manacles around her wrists, was standing guard at the far door.

Plagg had to be there. He had to be.

She took a deep breath.

She could do this. She had to do this.

Just be confident. She told herself.

She nodded once and moved back into the hall, walking towards the door as though nothing was wrong.

The Akuma was so focused on his tablet that he wasn't paying any attention to her as she approached.

A clear wall suddenly erupted between her and the Akuma, and he told her softly without looking up from his tablet, "Can't let you pass."

She touched the wall carefully, asking trying not to let her voice shake, "O-Oh?"

He glanced up at her, his eyes darting back to her as he realized who she was. The wall came down and he asked quietly, "You got out. What are you still doing here?"

She didn't know why, but he gave her a different feeling than the other Akuma's.

She took a chance and told him the truth, "I'm looking for the creature that was stolen out of the Black Cat's ring."

He gave her a shy smile, pointing towards the door with his stylus, "He's here."

She waited, her heart pounding in anticipation of being captured, but he made no such move as he simply stood there watching her anxiety rise.

He finally asked her curious, "Are you wondering yet why I haven't trapped you the way I trapped Chat Noir?"

She nodded subtly and he asked her another question, "Are you really Ladybug?"

She stayed quiet, and he glanced behind her before looking back into her eyes, "Are you?"

"Maybe." She admitted.

He smiled slightly, "Can you purify my akuma?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "You, WANT, your akuma to be purified?"

He nodded and she asked confused, "Why? Aren't you in a deal with Hawkmoth?"

He huffed slightly, "Deal, more like taken advantage of in a moment of weakness, but he won't release my akuma." He sighed, sounding defeated, "And even if I break my object myself, he'll just send it back to me because of my powers."

He showed her his stylus, which had a subtle purple tinge to it.

"What are your powers?" She asked carefully.

"Animation, in a nutshell. Anything I draw can be brought to life, like the manacles earlier, and like Chat Noir's cage." He explained. "I even drew a copy of you that they used against Chat Noir at the Eiffel Tower."

She frowned slightly, "Why are you telling me this?"

He turned towards the door and swiped at his tablet, the door slowly erasing as his hand moved in the same sweeping motion. He motioned for her to enter and she did hesitantly. She saw a large golden bird cage on the far side of the room and rushed up to it as she saw him floating there, "PLAGG!"

He instantly turned to her, "Lady! Lady are you okay? Did you find my kitten? We were trying to find you,"

"I'm okay Plagg. Chat found me and helped me escape, but we have to get out of here." She told him, showing him her hand subtly where the Black Cat's Miraculous sat.

Plagg's eyes widened, but he nodded knowingly before telling her, "I can't get out."

She reached up to the cage, it shocking her before she could make contact. She gave a short yelp as she shook out her hand until the stinging faded.

"Oh, sorry." The Akuma said, sounding embarrassed.

The same swiping motion ran down the cage, getting rid of the subtle static magic that had been keeping Plagg in. The second it was gone Plagg crashed into her shoulder, rubbing his face against her shirt, "Will my kitten be okay?"

She held him gently, telling him softly, "He will. He says he's sorry."

Plagg huffed, "Oh he's not sorry yet, but he will be." He glanced over at the Akuma, asking not so subtly, "What's the artist doing here?"

The Akuma told him quietly, drawing on his tablet quickly, "Evillustrator, not named by choice, believe me." What looked like an image of Plagg reappeared inside of the gilded cage as Evillustrator told them, "I'm just trying to help."

Plagg growled a low sound, "Says the guy who trapped my holder."

Evillustrator looked down, "It's not like I have much say in the matter." He looked up at her from underneath his bangs, resolve in his eyes, "Ladybug,"

She hesitated before looking at him, but he was holding out his stylus to her, "When and if you get the chance, will you purify my akuma, please?"

She took the stylus, nodding slowly, "I will. Thank you, for helping me."

He warned her seriously, "Hawkmoth is going to realize what happened, so you don't have time to stand around. Can you find your way out?"

She nodded and he told her with a small smile, "Good. Go, before you can't."

He moved out of the way and she left the room quickly with Plagg on her shoulder, going straight for the elevator. The second she was inside she asked Plagg, "Are you ready?"

Plagg smirked, "Are you? It's been a long time since I've had a female holder."

She told him the truth, "No, but we have to get out so that we can get to the others, so that they can come and free Chat Noir."

Plagg sighed, "Work, work, work, you are just as bad as Chat Noir," he started to smirk, "Lady Noir."

She smiled at him, knowing that they were both as ready for this as they could be, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Her entire body was flooded from head to toe with an intense, powerful stream of magic. It was magic meant to protect, magic meant to give her the strength to do just that.

It gave her an overwhelming sense of confidence, and as it settled inside of her, she looked down at herself with a smile. Her hair had turned into a long braid that was easily three times the length of her natural hair, giving her the appearance of having a tail. What surprised her more than anything was how different her outfit was from Chat Noir's.

She was in a skintight vest with a high collar that had bright green accents along the outside, with no bell. Her clawed hands were tinged with the same bright green at their tips, the gloves fit like a second skin going nearly up the entire length of her arm, leaving only the barest sliver of skin showing between the vest and her shoulder. A pair of tight black shorts stopped a few inches above her knees, and her black boots went up just past them, leaving the same sliver of skin between the shorts and boots. She turned slightly, feeling her cat ears twitch as the elevator came to a stop.

A small voice echoed in her head,  _ 'Be ready kitten.' _

She reached to the small of her back, instantly grabbing the baton and planting her feet slightly apart to brace herself for whatever was on the other side. The baton was steady between her hands, pointed towards the door ready to strike.

The elevator opened on the bottom floor, revealing an extremely large yellow and black humanoid spider standing there somewhat surprised before it began to smirk, "Well, imagine my luck."

Her eyes widened as she reacted instinctually, seeing the path the spider's fists were making towards her face. She ducked down to avoid them and then jumped towards the Akuma face, vaulting herself over its head as it ducked to avoid her and landing neatly behind it. She found herself on all fours, running with ease towards the end of the hall that would lead to the tall painting. She managed to avoid all the sprayed shots of webbing being thrown at her, jumping up and running on two feet as she turned the corner triumphantly, seeing the painting she was looking for.

She was almost out, but the spider was on her tail.

_ 'Call the power, drag it across the wall and across the painting.' _ The same inner voice told her.

"Cataclysm!" She cried, the pain in her shoulder flaring as soon as the power gathered in her hand.

Slamming her hand into the wall, she started running, refusing to let the pain drag her down. She ran her hand along the walls' length and across the painting as she came up to it. She lifted the baton and slammed it into the decaying painting, watching it turn to dust that set off a chain reaction around her.

The walls crumbled in on the giant spider just as she slipped back into the dark tunnel, taking off at a run as she told herself, go straight. Running, especially with the Black Cat's speed on her side, it wouldn't be more than two minutes she was sure. She followed the order she memorized backwards, and found herself back at the tunnel entrance Blanc had taken her into.

The ring beeped out a warning at her, one of the green pads flashing before going out.

_ 'Clock's ticking, get moving.' _ The voice told her.

She lifted herself out of the hidden tunnel behind Montparnasse Tower, closing the hatch and using the baton to vault herself up to the nearest rooftop. She'd barely started running towards Campus when the ring beeped at her again, the voice pushing her,  _ 'Faster kitten.' _

She felt like she was flying across the rooftops, her breath coming in heavy pants as she dropped into the alley that would lead her back onto Campus. She touched the door with one pad left, saying it breathless, "L-Luck is of, our own making."

Nothing happened.

She said it again, "Luck is of our own making."

The door didn't respond to her.

_ "Only someone with magic can open the door." Chat Noir explained as they ran across the rooftops, "Even if a normal person knew a holder's phrase and touched the door, it wouldn't react. The barrier spell only allows those with both a Miraculous and the corresponding Miraculous magic to enter." _

She stared at the rapidly flashing ring on her finger, saying it shakily as she remembered his words, "Destruction comes at a price."

The door began to flash and shimmer, revealing the familiar sleek black entrance to Campus.

She wrenched the door open and stepped in, dropping to her knees in the circular room as the transformation fell. The pain in her shoulder was ten times worse than it had been at Sanctuary, her eyes filling with tears and spilling over in seconds.

"Lady! Lady I'm sorry, I was trying to hold it back as long as I could," Plagg said hovering near her head, watching her shaking in pain without being able to do anything to help her.

She forced it out even though the pain was refusing to subside, "It's, okay Plagg. Thank you, you, helped me a lot. Was, that your voice?"

He nodded, telling her when he realized her eyes were squeezed shut from the pain, "Yes. I wanted to make sure you could get out."

"Plagg, Lady! Oh thank goodness!"

"Tikki?" Plagg asked shocked, rushing over to her, "What are you doing out here?"

Lady looked up, Tikki's eyes widening as she saw Lady, "You used the Black Cat's ring, didn't you?"

Lady nodded and Tikki looked straight at Plagg worried, "Where's your kitten?"

"Trapped." Lady told her instead, finally able to push past the pain.

She forced herself to get up, and Tikki told them quickly, "We can't stay here. There are Akuma's on Campus that are turning everyone into their slaves before turning them into pink crystal statues!"

Plagg asked hard, "How did Akuma's get through the barrier?"

Lady started moving, following the kwami's down the hall and seeing some of the pink crystal statues Tikki had been talking about.

They were leading her to Master Fu's office, she realized. She threw open the doors, but Master Fu wasn't there.

Plagg and Tikki touched the door at the same time, and a static power ran like bars across the doors in spirals of red and black.

Plagg asked Tikki again, "Sugarcube, how did Akuma's,"

"It was that awful Lady Chance!" Tikki told him angrily, "After Chat Noir and the others went after all of those Akuma's, I went to find her. Master Fu and I didn't trust her, and I was keeping an eye on her. I had to search nearly the entire school before I found her at the entrance, standing there smiling like she was waiting for something."

Tikki looked down, shaking her head with a frown, "She started talking to herself, 'The Guardian's barrier will allow Akuma to pass.' She touched the crystal on the stand and seconds later, there were three Akuma standing with her and no alarm went off. I went straight to Master Fu to let him know what happened, but as he went to warn the others, the Akuma with the star on her face caught him with her whip," Tikki stopped and Plagg hugged her in the air tightly, "It wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't do anything to stop them! I had to stay hidden and watch as they captured everyone!" Tikki said, upset with herself that she couldn't do more without a holder.

Lady winced, the pain spiking for a second again as she told them, "You guys, we have a really big problem. I need Master Fu, this thing on my shoulder, it's a power seal. Hawkmoth is trying to draw the power out of me to make himself stronger. Chat said that Master Fu could break it but if he's trapped like everyone else,"

Tikki looked at Plagg who was already frowning, telling her shaking his head, "It's not a good idea Sugarcube."

"Cataclysm can destroy the seal." Tikki said quickly, ignoring his subtle warning, "She used your power, you don't have long before it fades from her system, especially if that power seal is draining her own power. She'll be safe from it while it's still fresh."

Lady caught Plagg's worried glance, asking quickly, "You can get rid of it?"

He frowned, groaning as he admitted it, "Yes, but it is going to be extremely painful for you."

She said it instantly, "Do it, please. I don't care about the pain, I'll fight through it. If Master Fu and the holders here can't help us, we are going to have to go back for Chat Noir ourselves."

Tikki told her quickly, "The Zodiac's are still out. They never made it back to Campus. They can help you."

She frowned, "But we didn't see any Akuma's on our way here."

Tikki flew over to Master Fu's desk, landing on the remote and turning on the TV hanging on the far wall. Lady's eyes widened as she saw the news report, a horde of Akuma's were gathered at the Eiffel Tower. The clip moved closer and her heart fell, seeing half of the Zodiac's tied up directly underneath the tower itself.

She noted it out loud, "Viperion's not there, and neither is Rena, Carapace, Bee, or Ryuko."

"They must have avoided capture and are regrouping, trying to figure out a plan." Tikki explained.

Her hand flew to her shoulder again as the pain flared, grabbing the end of Master's desk to keep herself upright, "Plagg, please, I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Plagg hesitated before telling her, "Lady, if I do this, you won't be able to turn back into Lady Noir. I used a lot of my own power to help you get out of that awful place, but you aren't my true holder. I may be the source of the Black Cat's power, but its strength comes from Chat Noir. His power balances mine, without him,"

"I don't have enough of my own magic to reignite yours." She said, remembering something Madame Bustier had explained to her in one of her private lessons.

Plagg nodded, "It's not your fault but,"

"I still have power." Tikki said quietly.

Plagg glared at her, "Not happening."

"Plagg,"

"No. Your Miraculous is BOUND. If Lady tries to use it,"

"I could die. I don't care." She said without a hint of wavering. "I can't stand here and do nothing while half of the holders are being held captive by all those Akuma's. I won't leave the others to fend for themselves, and I sure as hell am not going to leave Adrien to suffer at Hawkmoth's hands."

Tikki and Plagg simultaneously asked her shocked, "You know Adrien is Chat Noir?"

She nodded, taking off her mask and smiling at them, "Yes, we know who the other is now."

Plagg busted out laughing, grabbing at his stomach as he floated on his back, "I KNEW IT!"

She smiled at his cackling, Tikki asking her shyly, "Can I know your real name?"

"Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Tikki smiled at her brightly, asking her softly, "Are you sure you want to do this? You know that my Miraculous is bound, it could kill you just as easily as Plagg's cataclysm."

Plagg instantly sobered, saying it hard, "Adrien will kill me if he finds out I let something happen to his Lady."

Marinette said it before they could get into a back and forth, "Plagg, this is my choice. I am not going to be the reason something happens to Chat Noir, or to the other holders, not when I have the chance to at least do something. If it doesn't work, and I end up sacrificing myself, at least the Miraculous will be unbound and Chat Noir will be able to find his true Ladybug. He'll be happy,"

"Not without you." Plagg told her seriously. "Kitten has never been this happy in his entire life, maybe for a brief time in high school, but you've brought real joy into his heart that he has never had." He flew up to her face, his bright green eyes holding hers, "He won't be happy if he finds out you sacrificed yourself to try to save him."

She scratched behind his ears gently, smiling as she told him again, "It's my choice."

Plagg sighed defeated when she looked at Tikki, "Where is the Miraculous?"

Tikki flew over to the bookshelf and she followed, Tikki pointing to a black book that had the red Miraculous Box symbol etched on its spine.

She pulled the book out and smiled at it.

This was the same book that had caught her attention the first time she had ever come into Master Fu's office. Was this fate really, that she would be drawn to the very book that had been holding the Miraculous that was eventually going to be in her hands like this?

She opened the book, seeing that the inside was hollow space, holding an octangular box. She pulled the box out and opened it, a pair of red earrings with black spots glinting up at her. She smiled at them as Tikki told her excitedly, "Put them on."

"And take off your overshirt. If we are going to do this, we are going to get rid of that seal so that Hawkmoth can't hurt you anymore." Plagg told her, flying over to them as she put the earrings on. Tikki was practically beaming at her as she took off her overshirt, glad that she had a tank-top on underneath.

There was a slight stinging at her ears from the earrings themselves, almost like they didn't want to be worn, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her shoulder. She could ignore it. She had to do this.

Plagg moved behind her and took a deep breath, "Sit down pigtails, if you pass out at least you won't hit anything but the floor."

She nodded, trying not to be worried as she sat down with her legs folded underneath her.

"Oh, wait a second!" Tikki told them, flying over to the gramophone before flying back carrying something in her paws. Tikki smiled at her, holding the familiar little charm out to her, "My lucky charm, I thought I had lost it for good."

She ran her hand down the line of familiar beads, her heart skipping a beat as she stared at the last bead. It was shiny bright red, covered in back spots, exactly like a, "Ladybug." She whispered, looking up at Tikki, "This isn't," she held it up, her voice shaking, "Where did you get this?"

Tikki glanced at Plagg who recognized the charm instantly, "That's Adrien's charm, he's carried it around with him since the day he woke up after destroying the park." Plagg pointed it at, "That bead, that's why he has always been so sure that his Ladybug was out there. He was sure that she had given that to him, as a way to let him know that she had been there with him."

She clutched the little charm in her hand, holding it to her chest with her eyes closed.

What were the odds? It was impossible, she didn't ever remember making this charm, but she must have. Otherwise, how could she have one just like it?

A deep pain started at the back of her head, making her groan as she leaned over slightly.

_ She was sitting on the floor of her room, finding just the right beads to put together. She made two identical little charms, humming to herself. _

_ To the end of one, she added a cute little red bead with black spots. It looked like a little Ladybug. She was sure that would help ward off his bad luck. She found another bead that was black and had little neon green lightning cracks all over it. It reminded her of a green-eyed black cat she once saw. _

_ She added the bead to hers with a nod, "I'll take all your bad luck, I promise." _

"Marinette!" "Marinette, are you okay!" Plagg and Tikki were asking near her as her eyes snapped open, breathing heavily.

What the hell, was that just now?

She stared down at the little charm in her hand. It was the same, the same one she had just seen. It had to be a memory, but if it was, it meant that SHE had been the one to make this charm.

How could she not remember something like this?

"Tikki, you, you said Adrien, he left this for me?" She asked breathlessly, looking up at the worried kwami's.

Tikki told her softly with a nod, "Yes, he left that for you when he went after the Akuma's. He took the one you showed me, with the little black cat bead on the end. He said it was time he took that bad luck back, and asked me to give this one to you when I saw you again."

She said it knowingly, trying to pull herself together, "He really did go out to that fight planning to get captured. He knew that if they had me, he was going to make me leave without him. He had it all planned out."

Tikki glanced at a guilty looking Plagg before saying it, "I'm pretty sure he did."

She lifted the little charm and kissed it, promising him, "You always try to protect me Kitty. Now it's my turn, and I won't lose, not to anyone."

She looked up at Plagg, telling him confidently, "Do it."

Plagg took another deep breath before looking worriedly at Tikki who gave him an encouraging smile. He flew behind her, frowning at what he saw. The butterfly mark on her shoulder had spirals of purple colored vines branching out of it now, no doubt anchoring into the magic that flowed through her veins. This wasn't going to be easy on her.

"Adrien is going to be so mad at me." He muttered to himself before calling it, "On three, brace yourself. One, two," he took a deep breath in and breathed out over the center of the butterfly mark instead of saying three. Lady's eyes widened as pain shot through her more ferociously than any lightning strike. She screamed bloody murder, falling to the floor as she grabbed at her shoulder, not hearing the two small kwami's screaming her name in fear for her life.

She could feel the little charm in her hand, indenting its shape into her palm as she unconsciously squeezed it with all her might.

Tikki and Plagg watched helpless as Lady thrashed and writhed on the floor in unimaginable pain.

Plagg could actually feel himself shaking, if he killed Marinette trying to get that seal off of her, Adrien would never forgive him. He'd renounce his Miraculous in a heartbeat, knowing that it was the cause of the death of the girl he loved.

Tikki had large silent tears falling from her eyes, watching the kind hearted girl who was willing to sacrifice herself for the great Black Cat go through this kind of pain, all because she wanted to help him. There was no doubt in her mind now that Marinette was meant to be her holder. Only a true Ladybug would sacrifice themselves for their Black Cat, not caring that their life was the price, not if it meant sparing the Black Cat's life in their place.

It was nearly ten minutes later before Marinette's blood curdling screams softened into painful cries, before turning into shaking whimpers as her body convulsed on the floor in random spasms.

Tikki and Plagg were in each other's arms, watching Marinette's breathing slow dramatically. She was lying flat against the floor now, her hand clutching the little charm was still shaking.

"Marinette?" Plagg tried, noticing that she hadn't moved in a minute, her chest barely rising and falling. He flew down to her with Tikki, who called her name again, "Marinette?"

Her grip on the little charm slackened slowly, and Plagg rushed to her chest, putting his ear against where her heart was barely beating.

"Tikki, we are losing her." Plagg said in horror.

Tikki flew down next to him and listened to her slowing heartbeat, her eyes widening in fear as her eyes filled with tears, "No, no don't do this. Come on Marinette, fight it. Fight it!" Tikki started shaking her shoulder, "Don't let go! Adrien needs you!"

"Tikki stop," Plagg begged his other half, trying to pull her away from the dying girl.

"NO! Marinette, he needs you! He needs you to be the light in his life! You can't give up! You can't let go!" Tikki was screaming, ignoring the relentless tugging of her counterpart, "Tikki stop it! There is nothing we can do!"

Tikki ignored him, tears flowing past her eyes, "We just found you! You can't leave us now! You are supposed to be my holder! You are supposed to be Ladybug! We were all going to be happy together! You can't leave! You can't! Marinette! MARINETTE!"

Her heart gave a final soft thump, her last breath leaving in a soft whisper that wasn't heard by either kwami.

Tikki was crying uncontrollably into her shoulder for the holder she hadn't had the chance to bond with. Plagg was hugging Tikki tightly from behind as the tears fell from his eyes for the girl who had changed his kitten's life.

As the two kwami's cried out their grief, the little charm in her unmoving hand began flickering to life, glowing a brilliant bright red.

...

Chat kept his face buried in his knees. She was going to get out. She was going to be okay. She would come back for him. His Lady could do this. He had nothing but confidence in her.

He let out a shaky breath, saying it to himself, "Please m'Lady, please be safe."

It hadn't even been an hour that she had been gone, but he missed her presence already.

The Atrium door opened and Blanc walked in scowling, going straight up to the clear box and kicking it roughly, "I hate you."

Chat Noir smirked, "The feeling's mutual."

Blanc raised his hand, white static magic rising at his fingertips, "Cataclysm." He called with a sneer.

Chat Noir's eyes widened as Blanc touched the clear cage. It disintegrated around him in seconds, and he moved instantly, dropping into a low crouch as Blanc huffed unamused, "As much as I'd love to kick your ass, we don't have time for this. Get the hell up before I change my mind and leave your ass here."

Blanc's tail snapped annoyed behind him, Chat Noir not moving out of his position, "What are you up to?"

"Do you want the mothman to come back here himself when he finds out you gave your Miraculous to Lady so that she could escape and get that power seal removed?" Blanc asked point blank, without so much as a single emotion crossing his features.

Chat Noir stood from his crouch, saying it lightly, "No idea what you mean."

Blanc huffed, "Oh, so the ring on your finger was just a figment of my imagination, right? You aren't fooling anyone. I'll give it to you, I don't know how you pulled it off, but it worked and Lady escaped Sanctuary. Unfortunately, your plan has a vital flaw, one that you didn't take into account when you sent her off. Now, I have to help you get to her before it's too late."

Blanc turned to leave, rushing out of the room knowing that Chat Noir would be right on his heels.

And he was. Chat had no intention of letting Blanc go without explaining what the hell he was talking about.

"Get to her? She'll be fine, the Guardian will take care of her." Chat Noir said confidently.

Blanc barely looked back at him as they made their way to the bottom floor, explaining immediately, "Lady Chance was an Akuma given the ability to make anything she said become true. She gave herself powers that mirrored the Ladybug Miraculous to fool you. She gave herself the power to control you with her touch so that you would take her onto your stupid 'Campus'. Once inside, she had one job, open the gate so that Akuma's could get through the barrier. Thirty minutes ago, about when I suspect Lady was escaping from here, I got the confirmation call that the holder's inside Campus had been nullified as a threat, and the great Guardian was among the captured."

Chat Noir slammed Blanc against the elevator wall, glaring at him, "What did you do?"

Blanc knocked his hands away hard with a low growl, "Shut the hell up and listen. Half of the Zodiac holders are being held captive underneath the Eiffel Tower, the other half haven't been found but weren't among the captured at Campus. If Lady went to Campus to have that seal broken, there is no Guardian there to help her. The only being left that could destroy that seal would be,"

"Plagg." Chat Noir whispered in fear, Blanc stopping the elevator doors from opening with a nod, "Your kwami of destruction who won't have his holder there to dampen his powers. If she knows that is what it will take to come and break you out of here, she'll let him try to break it, even if it means,"

"sacrificing herself." He said in horror, understanding more than Blanc did at that moment.

Marinette wasn't the true Black Cat holder. Plagg would have been using much more of his own power than he normally would have to not only hold the transformation, but to create a Cataclysm if she needed it, and to protect her until they got to Campus. Plagg would be drained without him there to refuel the power with his own magic. She wouldn't be able to transform with the Black Cat Miraculous a second time, and if Master Fu was out of commission, she would only be left with one other option to be able to come after him.

The bound Ladybug Miraculous.

If she talked Tikki into letting her wear the earrings, and Plagg into destroying the seal, if one act didn't take her life, the other surely would.

Blanc told him quickly, bringing him out of his thoughts, "I don't give a damn about you Noir, but I care about her. That's the only reason I'm doing this. You have to get to her, now, before she does something irreversible."

Blanc slammed his fist on the emergency button, and the elevator doors opened. They both rushed out without another word, Chat Noir letting Blanc lead him to a hallway that was in ruins, destroyed by what could only have been a Cataclysm. They climbed over the rubble and ended up in a dark tunnel.

He followed Blanc blindly, fear coursing through him that pushed him faster.

He knew Marinette would do it. She would take the risk to her own life if it meant she could help him.

They came up out of a tunnel just outside of Montparnasse Tower. Blanc grabbed his arm and vaulted them to the rooftops where they took off running. It only took a few minutes of running before a familiar rush of orange shot past him, knocking Blanc back away from him.

"Rena!" Chat said in half shock, half relief.

"Chat get out of here! I'll hold him back!" She called back, trying to keep Blanc down.

"STUPID FOX I'M TRYING TO HELP HIM!"

Viperion and Carapace dropped down on either side of him, Viperion noticing right away, "Where's,"

"With Lady." He said simply, shaking his head, "Let Blanc go, he helped me escape. We need to get to Campus, now. Lady she, she is going to sacrifice herself to unbind the Ladybug Miraculous if we don't stop her!"

Rena instantly let Blanc go, "But Master would never,"

"The Guardian was captured by Akuma's Lady Chance let onto your Campus." Blanc said bored, glaring at him, "Give them the run down on the way, get your tail moving!"

He reached into his pocket, grabbing at the little charm before looking at Viperion, "Get me there."

Viper nodded, grabbing his arm and getting ready to take off when an intense pain in his stomach dropped him to his knees.

"Chat!" His friends all yelled out, the intense pain climbing as it assaulted every part of him. He finally couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed at the top of his lungs.

He fell to the ground, his hands flying to his head as a relentless fire burned inside of him, more agonizing than any wound he had ever received, worse than the pure destruction that flowed through his veins.

He could feel the charm still clutched in his hand as he writhed in unbearable pain, losing himself as it refused to show mercy for even the briefest second.

An ice cold blast of power washed over him, the voices around him scattered points of panic, "Guys his heart is slowing down." "Chat Noir you have to fight it!" "We are losing him, guys we have to do something now!"

He was starting to lose feeling all over his body, but tried to keep his hand clutched around her little charm.

He was too late, his subconscious told him. His Lady was fading, and now, so was he.

He thought he heard someone calling his name, but he couldn't fight it. He lost what little grip he had left on the charm as a whispered breath left him.

Rena was shaking his shoulder, feeling her friends power fading, "CHAT NOIR! DON'T LET GO! FIGHT IT!"

Viperion looked away, squeezing his eyes shut as his eyes started to burn.

Carapace was pulling Rena into his arms, burying himself in her shaking shoulder as the words left him, "He's gone. He's really gone."

Blanc's hands were shaking fists at his side. He had been too late. He had hesitated too long to go get the Black Cat from his cage.

He stared at Chat Noir's unmoving form, his eyes widening as he called out to them, "Holders, what the hell is that?"

The three holders looked up, but all of their eyes were focused in shock on the little beaded charm in Chat Noir's unmoving hand, flickering to life until it began glowing with an intense, brilliant red light.


	26. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally going to get some answers to what happened in the past!

"Marinette? Marinette!"

A hollow thumping reached her ears, was someone, calling her name?

"Marinette!"

She forced her eyes open, immediately shutting them again against the brilliant white of the room she was in.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG WAKE UP!"

She sat up quickly hearing her full name, looking around startled before grabbing her shoulder with a groan. The pain was still there, but wasn't nearly as bad as it had been.

"Thank goodness." A voice echoed around her.

She turned around in place, seeing a large square window behind her. The room behind the window was as dark as hers was full of light. This place felt, familiar.

Had she been here before?

She would swear that she could see a shadowy figure in the darkness, but she couldn't quite make it out.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked, a girls' voice she realized, but one she didn't recognize.

She nodded, feeling the pain in her shoulder dulling to a tolerable ache, "I think so." She stood slowly, for some reason thinking that she was going to be unsteady on her feet.

"You have a lot of guts, taking on a Cataclysm straight from the source at close range like that. I wouldn't have been able to do it." The voice said proudly.

Marinette felt herself blush, saying it sheepishly, "What else was I supposed to do? The power seal had to get broken somehow."

She subconsciously touched her shoulder again, the voice telling her quickly, "Well, at least it is working, for the most part."

Marinette looked towards the window where she was sure the voice was coming from, asking confused, "You mean it didn't work?"

"No, it is working, but it needs a push in the right direction to break completely. Call this a, crossroads." The voice told her.

She walked up to the window, lifting a hand to the dark glass. A subtle light moved into the window, and the voice finally gained a figure.

The girl who materialized in the dark was, absolutely stunning. She had long wavy blonde hair, with brilliant blue eyes that glittered like untouched snow. The girl smiled at her, asking as she put her hand up to hers, "You can see me now, can't you?"

Marinette nodded, saying it stunned, "Wow, you are beautiful."

The girl giggled, "Thank you. You are too, you know."

Marinette blushed, but couldn't help but stare at the girls' face. She was, familiar, somehow. Where had she seen this girl before?

"Who are you?" Marinette asked.

The girl smiled at her, saying it brightly, "That depends on who you ask. Some people would tell you I'm a holder, most would say I'm hot-headed, which I completely and utterly admit that I am, and one in particular would tell you that I am the most ridiculous, most stubborn girl he's ever met."

Marinette couldn't help but smile with her, even as she said it, "I meant your name."

The girl smiled brighter, "I know, but I don't want to freak you out. You've had a lot of questions about me and Midknight recently, questions that I would be more than happy to finally answer for you."

Marinette's smile faded slightly. Midknight? The only Midknight that came to mind was...

Her eyes widened as she stared at the girl's face, seeing her hair pulled up in a high ponytail wearing a red mask with black spots, standing back to back with her other half, Midknight.

"Red Lady." Marinette whispered the previous Ladybug holder's name.

She laughed, "That's one name, but you can call me Rebecca."

….

"Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his Lady." A soft voice sang to itself, "Waiting, waiting in the night, will she ever return to me? To her little kitty on a roof, all alone without his Lady. Waiting, waiting for sunrise, where oh where could she be?"

Adrien stirred, slowly pushing himself up as he blinked a few times against the brilliant white of the room he was in. A large square window was directly in front of him, the room behind it as dark as the white room was bright.

He saw a guy lying just on the other side of the window, his bent legs crossed in the air as one bounced carelessly up and down in tune with the song he was humming.

The song he had sang to himself countless times, the song that he was sure no one had ever heard.

"Don't worry Adrien, no one ever heard you but me." The guy said lightly.

He asked quickly, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The guy continued to bounce his leg, completely untroubled.

"You are at a crossroads of sorts, trapped in your subconscious because of the tainted magic you were infected with as a child." The guy said evenly.

Adrien's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, did you say I was infected with tainted magic as a child?"

The guy lifted his hands and clapped dramatically, "His enhanced sense of hearing does work. Bravo."

"How do you know that I was infected by tainted magic?" Adrien asked, a little annoyed by the guy's laid-back attitude.

The guy pointed into the dark room behind him, "It's all here. Trapped with me. I've watched it happen thousands of times now." The guy sat up, letting his arms hang from the top of his knees as he said it somewhat sadly, "One small moment, one moment that drastically changed the course that had been set."

He ran his hand through his dark hair, letting out a heavy sigh, "I wish it had never happened. I never would have wanted the next Black Cat to have a life anywhere close to mine. I don't know how my life would have spiraled out of control if my Lady hadn't been with me to keep me from falling."

Adrien paused, his mind catching one though in particular as he asked confused, "Your Lady?"

The guy stood, nodding as he looked through the glass at him with piercing green eyes, "My Red Lady, to be specific."

Adrien recognized him instantly, knowing it was true as he said it, "You, you're Midknight."

The guy smirked slightly, but nodded, "That's one name I was called, but you can call me Anthony."

...

Marinette's eyes widened, pointing at Rebecca in shock, "You, you are Ladybug! The last Ladybug holder that was ever seen! What are you doing here? Why are you in my head? Am I going crazy? Did I lose my mind? Oh my god, Plagg's Cataclysm killed me didn't it? Oh god, Chat is going to be so upset, I promised to go after him. I let him down, I"

"WHOA! SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" Rebecca shrieked angrily, giving Marinette a hard stare.

Marinette went silent and Rebecca sighed heavily, "Good grief, you are easily flustered, aren't you?"

Marinette flushed and Rebecca smiled at her, "To answer your questions, yes, I am the previous Ladybug Holder. I am here, because I am part of the link to your soul that will bind you to the Miraculous that is meant to be yours. I'm in your head, because I'm trapped here along with the memories that have been affected by that tainted magic you were hit with as a child." She sighed, "And no, you aren't dead Marinette. Your body just went through major trauma, but you are a fighter, that's why you ended up here again."

"Again? I don't remember coming here before." Marinette said with a frown.

Rebecca shook her head, "You wouldn't, the tainted magic that holds your power back draws those memories out of you every time I helped push your magic out when you really needed it."

Marinette felt her shoulder's slump, "So it was your power all this time, not mine."

Rebecca glared at her, "No it wasn't my power, it was your power that I was pushing out for you to use. I am just your link to the Ladybug Miraculous."

Marinette's heart stuttered at the word, asking shakily, "Am, am I really,"

"The true Ladybug Holder of the age." Rebecca said instantly, "You've doubted it a lot, but I'm here to tell you that you are." She smiled softly, "And you are already twice as strong as I could have ever been."

Marinette told her quickly, "You were the strongest Ladybug Holder that had ever been seen. There is no way,"

"Marinette, you have been using your powers while a power seal not only blocked but drained the magic out of you." Rebecca pointed up, showing her what she hadn't noticed before. Spider-vein cracks were extending down from the corners of the window towards the middle, "You caused cracks every time you used that power, and that is something I never would have been able to do. Using power, calling magic while under the extremely strong pull of a power seal," Rebecca was shaking her head in disbelief, "that is miraculous."

Marinette sat down heavily, putting her head in her hands, "I can't believe this, I can't believe, I'm really her I," she felt the tears in her eyes, "I can really be with Chat Noir. I can be with Adrien."

Rebecca sat down across from her, saying it happily, "You fell in love with the boy twice. Fate may be an asshole, but Destiny guides our path with a gentle hand no matter how many times we stray. You and Adrien were meant to be together, just like me and Anthony."

Marinette wiped the happy, relieved tears from her eyes, asking her, "Will you tell me, the truth about what happened when,"

"We died?" Rebecca asked sadly.

Marinette nodded sadly and Rebecca smiled, "We have time. I guess it's finally time to clear the air. Put both of your hands to the glass."

Marinette lifted her hands to the glass, and Rebecca put her hands up in the same spot over hers, Marinette asking, "What are you doing?"

"Anyone can tell a story," Rebecca smiled, "So instead, I'm going to show you."

…

Anthony sighed heavily, staring at the still unmoving Adrien through the glass.

Anthony remembered something Rebecca did to him a long time ago to snap him out of shock, "Well if you are going to stand there like a statue I'm leaving. Have fun." He turned to leave, barely taking a few steps when Adrien's hands hit the glass, "Anthony wait!"

He smirked but collected himself as he turned around, saying it seriously, "Are you over it yet Agreste?"

Adrien nodded slowly and Anthony walked back over to him.

Adrien told him as he got closer to the glass, "You do understand why someone would have this reaction don't you?"

Anthony shrugged, "Expect the unexpected and the unexpected won't catch you off guard."

Adrien asked, still confused, "What are you doing here?"

Anthony sighed, "I'm the last link to your Miraculous, to your full power."

He frowned, "I have my full power."

Anthony huffed, "You really think the previous Black Cat holders had limits on how they could use Cataclysm? Or that using your magic without the miraculous and Plagg there to balance you out should cause you pain?"

He went silent again and Anthony nodded, "No. I could use multiple pinpoint shots of Cataclysm, not just single large shots, and I never, ever, felt the pain that your body has gone through whenever you used your magic without being powered up. It's absolutely ridiculous."

His hands balled into fists at his side, his eyes searching Anthony's for the answer as he asked right away, "Then why did it happen to me?"

Anthony lightly rapped the glass with the knuckle of his finger, "This right here. It's a power seal. The seal wasn't strong enough to completely dampen your power, which is why you were able to undergo Ceremony, but those little, side-effects, those are because of this," he rapped the glass again, "and because I wasn't able to fully bind with your soul as the previous holder of the Black Cat's Miraculous."

Anthony looked down, "Not that I didn't deserve this punishment, after what I failed to do."

"What didn't you do?" He asked hesitantly.

Anthony shook his head, his eyes closed in pain, "I don't like talking about it, but because it's you, I'll show you. Put your hand up to the glass."

Adrien and Anthony put their hands up to the glass over each other, and Anthony told him, "Close your eyes, and you'll understand."

...

Flashback...200 Years Ago

...

Midknight sighed heavily, feeling her bright energy speeding towards him from down the hall. He kept walking, counting down in his head, 'Three, two,'

"MIDKNIGHT!"

She jumped on his back, throwing her arms around his neck as she squeezed him tightly. He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, and kept walking without hardly losing his stride, saying it evenly, "Good morning Red Lady."

Her grip on him tightened in her anger. He knew she hated when he didn't let his emotions show. Granted, he was trying. It was just, taking some getting used to when his first instinct had always been to show nothing.

He walked calmly, unbothered by her weight on his back. She hummed angrily in his ear, "That's not how you tell your girlfriend good morning."

The rest of the holders walking around the hidden temple moved out of their way as usual, without so much as giving them a second glance. They were all far too used to the scene of seeing Red Lady attached to his back after five years of them being together.

He knew they were all still afraid of him on some level, but he let it stop truly bothering him a long time ago. As long as the beautiful blonde girl attached to him loved him, that was the only thing that mattered.

She was the only thing that mattered.

She said it pouting when he stayed silent, and he smiled softly to himself, picturing the way her bottom lip would puff out slightly, "You are so mean Midknight."

He put a hand over hers where they were wrapped around his neck. He lifted her hand carefully to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, whispering it lovingly, "Good morning my beautiful Lady."

She instantly dropped down and he turned to her, seeing her face flushed red, "I hate you."

He smiled at her, knowing she didn't mean it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, leaning down to her slowly, "You hate me huh? Get in line you aren't the only one, Spots."

He watched her eye twitch as her anger flared instantly, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

He chuckled softly to himself, tightening his hold around her so she couldn't get away, or start trying to take a swing at him, "What's the matter Spots? Aren't you the one who said I should be more myself? I think this is the purr-fect op-purr-tunity."

She leaned up to him, their noses almost touching. Her misty blue eyes were a fiery inferno, but all he could do was match her fire with his calm as he hid his smirk.

"Anthony. If you call me Spots or let out one more of those stupid puns,"

"I think your nickname is spot-on, Spots." He teased, finally showing her a full smirk before leaning down and kissing her gently, just a featherlight touch that made him feel like he was doing something wrong. No matter how right it felt.

They weren't married. He shouldn't be holding her this way, let alone be kissing her in public.

His parents had always drilled it into him that physical contact with others was to be done behind closed doors, after marriage. It wasn't something to be flaunted or thrown around carelessly.

Rebecca's parents on the other hand, were all about affection. They were constantly in contact with other people. Whether it was just a quick pat on the shoulder, a hug to someone they considered themselves close to, even small kisses on the cheeks were all things they did as though it was second nature.

The first time he had gone to ask her father if he could take her out for the evening, her brothers had both patted him on the back, and their father had put an arm around his shoulders as he talked about how special his only daughter was with extreme vigor.

Rebecca had seen what was no doubt horror on his face when she had come downstairs, reprimanding her brothers and father for not minding his personal space. That was one of the first times he had ever been truly shocked by anything, and had let Rebecca lead him back out of the house without much thought. She had apologized over and over again that night, but after the shock wore off, he found that he hadn't really minded it so much.

As time went on, he had caught himself doing little things too, grabbing Rebecca's hand just because it was there for the taking. Kissing her temple just because he could and he knew it would make her happy.

If anyone had told him five years ago that he would be walking around the temple with a girl on his back without caring, or would be holding the same girl and kissing her irregardless of who saw them, he would have laughed out loud and told them they belonged in an institution.

He watched with a small smile as her eyes fluttered open, the fire in her eyes having cooled the second his lips touched hers. She caressed his cheek, his eyes closing for an instant as he naturally leaned into the familiar gentle touch, opening his eyes again to her smiling lovingly up at him, "There's my Black Cat."

"There's my beautiful Ladybug." He said softly, watching a soft blush tint her cheeks.

"Midknight, sir I'm sorry for intruding."

He instantly let his Lady go, turning around and seeing the Fox holder stopping a few feet away from them.

He said it heavily, "Lyca, stop calling me sir."

"Oh, uh, right. Sorry si- Midknight." Lyca stuttered. Lyca was one of the youngest holders presently, only fourteen. He knew the boy looked up to him, but he wasn't his father. He hated being called sir by someone so near his age - he was only nineteen for heaven's sake. Lyca had only been a holder for a year, and from day one, the others had joked about how he had gained himself a little shadow fox.

Rebecca grabbed his hand and Lyca smiled at her brightly, "Red Lady, good morning!"

Rebecca smiled at him sweetly, "Good morning Lyca."

Anthony asked softer, "Why were you rushing over here Lyca?"

Lyca lifted up the letter in his hand, "This came in for you. Master Anera said it is magically sealed so only you can open it."

He frowned, letting go of Rebecca's hand to run his thumb over the wax seal, "A butterfly seal?" he whispered confused. Swallowtail had been his best friend, but had renounced his Miraculous weeks ago. He shouldn't be using a butterfly seal anymore, especially to contact him.

He broke the seal and a painful shock of power shot into his hand.

He dropped it casually to his side as he turned slightly away from the other holders, discreetly shaking his hand out as he tried to ease the painful throbbing.

"Midknight, you okay?" Rebecca asked, concerned.

He nodded, "Small shock, nothing to worry about." He opened the letter and read it quickly, his eyes widening as his anger rose. He forced his power to stay down, saying it quickly, "My Lady, I need to ask you to do something for me."

She asked instantly, "What's going on?" She reached for the letter and he pulled it away from her, "Nothing, at least, nothing I can't handle alone." His voice took on a hard edge as he held her eyes, "Please stay here until I get back."

She said it instantly, matching his tone, "I will do no such thing."

He saw Lyca take a step back, a pure instinct to what he no doubt could sense coming.

Anthony knew he didn't have time to argue with Rebecca, and this once, he wasn't going to give her a choice. He kneeled quickly, slamming his hand into the ground before she could react. A black tinged domed barrier took hold around her, keeping her in place as she slammed her fist into it angrily, "HEY! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

He turned away from her, looking straight at Lyca, "Where is Master Anera?"

Lyca was staring in horror at Red Lady, his eyes widening a bit at the steady stream of profanities that accompanied her raging demands to be released.

"Lyca." He said sternly.

Lyca looked up at him, "Her office. She said she'd wait for you there."

He nodded and told him, "Find Bovine and Panthera. Tell them I sent you, and have them watch over Red Lady. She doesn't leave the temple. For anything."

Lyca nodded seriously, "I won't let you down!"

Lyca ran off and he turned to look at Rebecca, telling her seriously now that he knew she was trapped, "You are being directly targeted and threatened. I'm going to take care of this but I know you and your recklessness. And before you say it, I know you don't care,"

"I don't care! We are partners! We are supposed to protect each other!" She screamed angrily.

The angrier she got, the calmer he became, "No, it is my job as the Black Cat to protect my Ladybug. I can afford to be lost, you can't, so you will stay in the temple where I know you'll be safe. I won't lose you."

"I can't lose you either!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes, "You are MY Black Cat, MINE!"

He turned away from her, knowing she would wear him down eventually if he didn't start moving now, "Trust me. I can handle this on my own. I'll be back before you know it."

He started walking away as she screamed behind him, "Midknight! You can't leave me here! You can't! MIDKNIGHT!"

He could still hear her yelling echoing around the temple as he made his way to Master Anera's office.

He saw a young man walking out through the office door, looking to be no more than in his late twenties, "Fu, is Master Anera in there?"

Fu nodded, giving him a small smile. He was Master Anera's apprentice and would be taking over for her as Guardian when the time was right.

"She is. She," there was a loud crash inside the office and they both shook their heads.

"is looking for something." Anthony said knowingly as another crash resounded through the door.

Fu was looking at him concerned, "Is everything all right Midknight?"

"Not particularly, but it is going to be handled. There is no reason for you to be concerned." He said evenly, trying to hide his pressing anxiety for his lady's safety, and knowing that his voice had a tendency to take on a somewhat cold arrogance when his lady was involved.

He wasn't surprised that Fu started to look a little nervous, "Oh, right. If anyone can handle, whatever it is, it's you."

Fu walked away and he waited until the crashing turned to shuffling a few seconds later before knocking on the door, "Master, a moment?"

"Come in." Her voice said, sounding annoyed.

He walked in and bowed at the waist to her, ignoring the devastation within her office. "Forgive my intrusion."

"Midknight. I thought I heard Red Lady's colorful language echoing around. What happened?" Master Anera asked, lifting a few papers off her desk with a frown.

"What did you lose this time?" He asked, ignoring her question.

She stopped moving things around and said it with a too bright smile, "Me? Lose something? That doesn't sound like me."

He snorted to himself. This woman would lose her magic if it wasn't ingrained into her very being.

"What happened Midknight?" She asked him again, holding his eyes a little more seriously. The old woman was tall, her long silver hair braided and twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck.

He held the letter up to her in silence, and she instantly frowned, "The letter from Swallowtail, what about it?"

He could hear the hard annoyance in his own voice, "It's not from Swallowtail at all." He held up his hand and showed her the circular mark at the base of his wrist. A giant X had formed over it after the initial shock, "The letter was cursed with tainted magic by someone named Monarch King. If I don't meet him by sunset on the outskirts of town to give him the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, he is threatening to go after Red Lady and send a horde of tainted akuma's across the city."

Her misty grey eyes widened, "That's impossible." She rushed out of the room, and he followed at her heels, saying it angrily, "So you didn't know. You had no idea that the Butterfly was gone after Swallowtail renounced it."

Master Anera led him down a set of stairs to a sealed room in silence, a steely look on her face at his obviously correct assumption. Master Anera waved her hands in small motions, lowering the barrier seal. The door cracked open and they both rushed in. The circular room was full of stone animal statues placed on altars evenly spaced around the room. He barely glanced over at the Black Cat statue, holding itself in a striking position. That was the statue his Miraculous would be returned to when he was no longer needed.

Master Anera stopped in front of the large Butterfly resting on top of a stone flower. The altars bottom held a series of buttons arranged in a butterfly shape. Master hit the four buttons at each of the wings' tips and the altar's hidden compartment opened.

Revealing what he had already known to be true.

The Butterfly Miraculous had been stolen.

"This is impossible, only someone who carries magic can get into the temple, and the barrier hadn't been tampered with." Master Anera said heavily, shaking her head before looking at him, "What will you do Midknight?"

He rubbed at the small power seal on his wrist, glaring at it, "I'm going to get Swallowtail's miraculous back, and protect my Lady, and make sure the city stays safe, no matter what I have to do."

He turned the letter to ash in his hand and left the hidden chamber, Master Anera following after him, "Anthony, think things through before you act. Don't let Rebecca's bad habits start rubbing off on you."

He let out a hard laugh that sounded more like a huff, "Her bad habits will never rub off on me, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure her light continues to shine in this world, even if that means letting myself get trapped in the dark for eternity."

He took off at a run the second he cleared the stairs, grabbing the baton at his back and vaulting himself up to the second story walkways. He made his way over to where he had left her, glad to see that Panthera and Bovine were both standing there guarding her and that she hadn't managed to break through his barrier. Yet.

"Midknight?"

He flinched slightly, turning back to see Lyca standing behind him. He let out a deep breath. Damn fox and his silent feet. He was the only person in the entire temple who was able to sneak up on him like that.

"Thank you for getting them Lyca." He said seriously.

Lyca nodded, "Red Lady is not happy."

"No, I knew she wouldn't be, but,"

"Ladybug has to be safe, no matter what." Lyca repeated what every holder knew. "Let me go with you."

He let out a soft sigh, lifting his hand and touching the top of Lyca's head, "No, you need to stay here. This is something I need to do on my own."

"But I can help." Lyca said looking up at him with firm determination in his eyes, "You are training me. You know I can fight,"

"Yes." He said interrupting him, "But you are also still young. I don't know what kind of person I may be facing, and I'm not going to risk your life the way I risk mine." He smiled slightly, "Otherwise what kind of Black Cat would I be?"

Lyca frowned "But Midknight,"

"My answer is no." He let his hand drop and warned him, "If you aren't in the temple when I get back, your next training session will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Lyca frowned, saying it defeated as he looked down, "Yes sir."

He let the sir slide and asked him, "Do me a favor huh?"

Lyca instantly looked up, perking up, "Anything."

"Make sure my Lady stays safe in my place while I'm gone?" He asked.

Lyca nodded, "I will."

He gave Lyca a small smile, taking one last look at his beautiful Lady before taking off out of the temple. Even running at his fastest, it would take him a few hours to traverse the city and reach the outskirts without being seen. The holders of their generation were nothing more than rumors whispered in the dark.

And he intended to keep it that way.

He finally managed to reach the edge of the city, and knew exactly where he could go to wait it out.

He dropped his transformation in the cover of some trees, Plagg telling him instantly, "She is going to kick your ass when she gets a hold of you Kitten."

His response was instant, "She'll get over it. I'm keeping her safe."

Plagg huffed, crossing his arms, "She doesn't need you to keep her safe. She needs you to be there with her."

He hesitated and Plagg's face turned smug, "You know I'm right. It's like trying to move mountains with you to get you to understand."

"I do understand." He admitted softly, letting his back rest heavily against the closest tree, "I know she needs me, and I know she thinks I am the reckless one when it comes to protecting her."

Plagg raised an eyebrow at him, "But?"

"But that is my job." He said sternly, holding Plagg's unwavering eyes, "It is my job to make sure that Ladybug is safe."

"Yes, but not at the cost of,"

"Even if it means giving my life for hers Plagg." Anthony said seriously.

Plagg visibly saddened, saying it shaking his head, "You shouldn't be so ready to throw your life away Anthony. You love her, don't you?"

Plagg knew that was a soft spot with him, one that instantly made him angry when anyone tried to suggest otherwise, "Of course I do!"

"And you think that she would want you to throw your life away just to save her? You really think she would go on living her life with your memory, and still be the same light you love right now?" Plagg asked with no hint of remorse.

Anthony looked down, trying not to let Plagg's words get to him.

"No." He admitted.

Plagg said it triumphantly, "Exactly. She is the bright light that she is, because she has a knight in the dark to make her shine brighter."

Anthony looked up at Plagg, asking knowingly, "But you can sense it can't you? That something about this adversary is different. It has been hundreds of years since a Miraculous was used with evil intent."

Plagg sighed, "Yes, I sensed it when you had the letter in your hand, but that doesn't mean you need to go in with the mindset that something will go wrong."

"That is just the way my mind works, Plagg. Expect the unexpected, and the unexpected won't catch you off guard." He said the same way he had a thousand times before, "I don't expect to lose my life, but I can make sure that my Lady is safe in case I do."

They started moving and Plagg rested on his shoulder, munching on an extremely aged piece of cheese that made him want to retch. He had no idea how the bottomless pit that was his kwami stomached that stuff.

They reached the forest's edge and he climbed up into the upper branches easily, settling himself on a sturdy perch to wait it out and plan his next move.


	27. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note here. If you are keeping up with Anthony and Rebecca's story, you should already know how their story ends. Again there is nothing gory here, but this was the fight that took their lives, so be ready for it!

_...Flashback continuation... 200 years ago _

Rebecca sat down with her back to her two guards, her arms crossed angrily across her chest. Anthony was going to regret trapping her behind this stupid barrier and leaving her behind.

Panthera moved into her line of sight, kneeling down in front of her, "He just wants to keep you safe you know, we all do."

She huffed, "I can keep myself safe."

He sighed heavily, "Why do you have to be such a stubborn Bug?"

"Why do you have to listen to everything Midknight says?" She retorted curtly.

Panthera's honey-almond eyes brightened in his anger, "He is the leader Lady. I trust his judgment." He stood and moved away from her, the words leaving her before she could stop them, "His judgment, but not him. I know you still hate him Panthera."

Panthera froze mid-step, his shoulders tightening, "Hate is a strong word."

"You didn't deny it." She pointed out, noticing that Bovine let out a heavy breath, "Let it go Tiger."

"There is nothing to let go. He is our leader. I respect that." Panthera said through his teeth.

She stood, asking softer, "Panthera please,"

Panthera snapped his attention back to her, saying it hard, "No. That isn't going to work on me anymore."

"Panthera please, please I have to go after him." She begged. She saw the hesitation on his face beginning to falter, "If you still love me at all you'll let me out to go after him."

Panthera said it softer, "That's not fair."

She told him again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings, but it's not his fault. He doesn't deserve to take on enemies alone just because,"

"That was his choice." Panthera said quickly, "I'm his second. He should have taken me with him and instead, he had me stay back, knowing that I would protect you the way he would. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go."

She huffed and asked harder, "Then will you at least use Tiger's Eye to make sure he is okay? He's been gone for hours."

Bovine said it when it looked like Panthera was no doubt going to protest, "If it will keep her here, just do it."

Panthera frowned but conceded, "Fine." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Tiger's Eye, Midknight."

Panthera's eyes turned the color of her black cat's beautiful bright green and he looked around slightly, "I see Plagg so he's de-transformed," he huffed, "and up a tree it seems. It seems like he's waiting for something, he keeps looking towards the town line, just past the forest."

"But he's okay?" She asked worriedly.

Panthera nodded, "Just anxious." He started to smirk, "He just asked me why the hell I was spying on him."

She said it hard, "Because he's an idiot that's why!"

Panthera shrugged, "She's your girlfriend, what did you expect?"

She asked instantly, "What are you doing all the way out there?"

Panthera started to frown, hearing the thoughts Midknight was having. His voice took on a hard tone as he responded to whatever Midknight said to him, "Stay there, I'm on my way."

Bovine asked quickly, "What's going on?"

Panthera didn't respond to Bovine, "I don't give a damn what you say. I'm heading out now. Bovine can watch her." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again his eyes had returned to their normal honey-almond color, telling Bovine instantly, "He was right to trap her here. Don't let her out of your sight."

Panthera took off and disappeared in seconds before either of them could ask what was going on.

Now she was really worried. She looked straight into Bovine's eyes, telling him hard, "Let me out."

Bovine said it softly, "I can't."

She warned him, "Fine. Then take about ten steps back." She let her magic gather around her, knowing it was going to take an intense blast of her own power to break through her counterpart's barrier. It was no doubt going to drain her magic and cause her transformation to drop, which is why she had hesitated doing it before.

Bovine had barely started moving back when her power peaked and she slammed her fist into the barrier hard, watching it crack at the impact point before crumbling down. A large blast of cataclysm erupted out, followed by a blast of her cleansing power that restored everything just as quickly as it had been destroyed.

Bovine told her heavily, "He doesn't want you out there little bug."

She smiled at him, "When has that ever stopped me before?"

Bovine sighed heavily, "Come on then."

She smiled brighter but heard her earrings beeping at her. He rushed her into one of the side rooms and turned his back seconds before her transformation dropped. She instantly lifted her hands, catching Tikki before she could fall too far.

"Sorry Tikki." Rebecca muttered, pulling out a piece of sweet bread for her kwami.

Tikki was shaking her head tiredly, "If you would just stay put the way Midknight asked, you wouldn't have to use so much of your own power."

She frowned, Tikki was the one person who had no problem lecturing her to no end, "He didn't ask me Tikki, he TOLD me to stay put, and didn't have the courtesy to even tell me why it was necessary. You told me that he and I were partners, that it is our job to look out for each other, so why do you always take his side when he starts acting overprotective?"

Tikki finished the sweet bread quickly, telling her instantly, "I'm not taking his side. I'm understanding of his concern, which you are always quick to dismiss as him being overprotective. You know he still struggles with handling his emotions, and instead of trying to figure out the root of the problem, you decided to yell at him in a very unlady-like way. Which instantly shut him down, as usual."

Rebecca felt herself flush, knowing she had been in the wrong for yelling at him that way, but what did Tikki expect? "How am I supposed to get to the root of the problem if he still refuses to open up to me when it counts?"

Tikki sighed heavily, flying up and nuzzling her cheek, "You keep doing what you have been doing. You break down his walls a piece at a time. You trust him, and let him open up to you when HE is ready."

"I do trust him!" She said loudly in her own defense, "And I have been letting him talk to me when he is ready but, Tikki you should have felt the way his magic changed," she snapped her fingers, "In a second. That isn't like him, and instead of trusting ME, he shut down and threw a barrier around me without explaining anything."

"He does trust you." Tikki said, seeing the familiar sadness in her chosen's eyes.

"He sure doesn't act like it sometimes." She said, feeling frustrated already but trying to keep it down. "We are going after him. He may not want me to, but I don't care. He's MY Black Cat and I need to be there to have his back the way he always has mine."

Bovine told her, "Then we better get moving Red Lady, before we lose Panthera's trail."

She nodded, looking at Tikki with a smile, "Ready?"

Tikki nodded, "Whenever you are."

"Tikki, Spots On!"

…

Anthony hated the way his tail refused to listen to him and stay still. He was crouched in the upper branches, the anxiety he refused to acknowledge was building as the sun kissed the horizon.

He saw a dark hooded figure walk out of the trees across from him. The second it did, he jumped down and walked forward without fear.

The mysterious figure instantly turned to him, and he could see the dusky purple mask covering the guy's face, "Midknight. Delighted you decided to join me."

"I take it you are the self-proclaimed Monarch King." He said evenly.

The figure nodded, "I am. Now, hand over the Miraculous and you will be free to go."

He stood unmoving, staring at Monarch's outstretched hand. He knew his indifference and silence sparked anger in others, and it wasn't long before Monarch had enough, "I said hand them over!"

"Rot in hell." He said sternly, "You'll never get your hand on Red Lady's Miraculous, or my own."

"You should reconsider before making such a claim," Monarch threatened, a smirk appearing as he lowered his hood, "Anthony."

His heart fell to his stomach and he took an involuntary step back, his eyes wide, "H-How did you,"

"Oh please, don't insult me. Anyone looking close enough for answers can figure it out. You hide it extremely well, but your love for your precious Red Lady gave you away." He noticed the small circles Monarch was making discreetly with his hand just as a familiar voice called out to him, "Midknight look out!"

A small body slammed into his, throwing him to the side as four clay soldiers erupted out of the ground where he had just been standing. His arms instantly went around the small body that had crashed into him, groaning as his back scraped across the ground. The second they stopped he looked down at the familiar deep orange fox with a hard scowl, "I thought I told you to stay at the temple."

Lyca frowned, "I didn't want you to face the enemy alone."

They got up quickly and Monarch chuckled darkly, "Well look at that, your little fox shadow followed you."

He growled hearing the underlying threat and told Lyca, "Don't let your guard down, and don't engage the Monarch, got it?"

Lyca nodded, pulling his flute staff and standing ready.

Monarch said it amused, "You really think you and your little shadow fox are a match for me? I was prepared for you, great Black Cat." He lifted both of his hands and an army of clay soldiers rose from the ground, each of them with a dark glowing butterfly in their chests. He was using tainted akuma's to control the clay soldiers.

Midknight said it with an arrogant smirk, "He's my little shadow fox, we'll be more than enough."

Lyca moved at the same time he did, going straight into the fight against the clay soldiers. It wasn't that they were tough to destroy, there were just so many of them, no matter how many they smashed to pieces. They managed to clear a small area as Monarch laughed. Lyca was breathing heavily at his back, and Midknight watched in horror as the clay soldiers they had destroyed came back together as though they were brand new.

"Shit." He grumbled under his breath, Lyca letting out a soft laugh, "I've never heard you use profane words sir."

He felt himself smirking, "Stop calling me sir kid, I'm not that much older than you."

They moved again, clashing against the akuma clay soldiers. Anthony had to admit, he was impressed by how much Lyca had improved since the last time they had sparred a few weeks ago.

He told Lyca quickly as he destroyed another three soldiers in one swing, "Lyca, can you handle the soldiers?"

Lyca grunted, slamming his flute staff down through another soldier, "I can."

"Then I'm going after that butterfly thief." He said, calling a large shot of his power to his hand, "Cataclysm!" He shot the cataclysm forward in a beam, instantly clearing a path. He closed the distance to Monarch who caught his attack head on with the dark purple cane in his hand.

"I wondered how long you were going to play with the soldiers. I was feeling sort of left out." Monarch taunted as they clashed.

He asked, needing to know as he held off Monarch's advances, surprised by how good of a fighter he was, "Why do you even want our Miraculous? They won't activate for you. I don't even know how you managed to get the Butterfly to work for you."

Monarch smirked, "Oh, your little friend who renounced it was more than willing to share the information I needed before I killed him."

Midknight froze for a second too long, and Monarch slammed the jeweled end of the cane into his stomach before kicking him back away from him hard.

He slammed into someone who caught him mid-air, "Well look at that, the great Black Cat may actually need help."

Panthera set him down on his feet, keeping a hand on his arm just to make sure he was okay, but he brushed him off, "I'm fine. I've taken harder hits. I told you to stay and watch my stubborn bug."

Panthera huffed, pulling his hand batons and saying it firmly, "You aren't the only one who cares about her alley cat."

Midknight growled in his chest but Panthera ignored it, telling him, "I'll help your little fox. Get that Miraculous away from the butterfly thief."

Panthera took off before he could say anything else, so he circled back around to Monarch who followed his every move. He twirled his baton threateningly in his hands as he approached carefully, "We don't have to fight you know."

Monarch huffed, "Hand over your Miraculous willingly and this will all stop."

"Not happening." He said sternly, asking again, "Why do you care about my Miraculous?"

Monarch's hazel-green eyes tightened, "Your Miraculous, when combined with the Ladybug Miraculous, will grant any wish, even to rewrite reality itself."

He said it shaking his head, "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Your little Swallowtail told me everything. I know it's the truth so don't lie to me Midknight." Monarch snapped, "I will rewrite our reality. I will make sure that I have the life I should have had so that I would have never lost her!"

Midknight had found what he was looking for, "Her? That's what you are really after, bringing back someone you love. It won't work. She may come back, but you could lose someone equally as important to you. There is always a price to pay."

"I don't care! I'll pay whatever price I have to if it means never watching her die!" Monarch shot a blast of magic towards him from the end of the cane that he was barely able to dodge, "You have no idea what it means to watch the love of your life die in your arms! It's something you will never understand, but if you don't give me that Miraculous I will make sure you have a front row seat so that you know exactly what it feels like!"

"We've all lost people we've loved, that doesn't mean we can go around changing that!" Midknight shouted, "The world doesn't work that way! Death is a natural part of life, you have to accept it!"

"I don't accept anything! If I hadn't been cast out for being born before my parents married, I would have been able to save her! Instead I had to watch my mother suffer, and then watch the love of my life fade away without being able to do anything about it!" Monarch yelled back at him, slamming the cane into the ground and sending a shockwave of power out in every direction. He managed to call it before the blast reached them, "TIGER GRAB THE FOX AND MOVE!"

Panthera instantly turned to Lyca, grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder before jumping out of the circle of soldiers and away from the blast before it could hit them.

He let out a hesitant breath of relief before Monarch was on him again, slamming him back into a tree and pinning him to the spot with his cane pressing into his windpipe, "You think you understand pain Anthony? You think you understand what it means to have nothing? To be an outcast? You have no idea, but I can fix that for you easily."

Monarch's eyes widened as he jumped back, dropping him to the ground as a blur of red magic passed just where he had been, her voice echoing around the clearing, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

He coughed roughly, feeling strong arms lifting him up with ease and moving him back away from Monarch as he tried to catch his breath.

Bovine was setting him down gently, asking worried, "Midknight, you all right?"

He nodded, still coughing as he heard her extremely loud and angry voice far too close to his sensitive cat ears, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

He stood slowly, Panthera dropping next to them and setting Lyca down next to him, "You didn't need to be in this my Lady. I can handle it."

She grabbed him by the collar and brought his face down to her level, her voice low and calm in a way that scared him to the core, "We, will deal with the underlying issue of your trust in me the second I kick that butterfly thief's ass across the Atlantic, and if you ever, ever do that to me again," she pulled him even closer, her voice no more than a whisper, "I will be the new bearer of Destruction, got it?"

He nodded absentmindedly, the hurt in her eyes was more than enough to make him feel instantly, overwhelmingly guilty for what he had done.

She let him go with a small shove, but he pulled her back to him, kissing her with every ounce of passion he had been burying inside of him. Damn what anyone else thought.

She responded in full before pulling away breathlessly, and he told her immediately, "My trust in you, is unwavering, and has absolutely nothing to do with my actions." He caressed the side of her face, telling her softly, "I can't lose you mon coeur, I just can't."

He felt the prickle at the back of his neck and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and vaulting them back away from the blast of tainted magic.

He looked over, glad to see that Bovine had grabbed Panthera and Lyca, and had moved them out of the way too.

She said it angrily from the protective circle of his arms, "HEY ASSHOLE I WAS HAVING A CONVERSATION!"

He chuckled under his breath as he let her go, glad that she was back to normal.

Monarch laughed, "The great Red Lady," he bowed dramatically at the waist, "I'm glad you could join us. I would have hated for you to miss the chance to say goodbye to your Black Cat."

She was off like a rocket before he could stop her, slamming Monarch back through three trees. He was at her side seconds later, pulling her back away from the tainted Butterfly thief and getting onto her calmly, "He's tainted mon coeur, you need to be careful."

She was ignoring him, thrashing in his arms, "THREATEN MY CAT AGAIN AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO FACE A LADYBUG!"

He sighed heavily, only letting her go when she stopped thrashing. Monarch was slowly sitting up, grabbing at his stomach in pain as he told them, "That actually hurt. You surprised me, little bug."

He put his arm out in front of her before she could be baited, telling Monarch calmly, "You are facing us together, you don't have a chance. So hand over that stolen Miraculous."

Monarch chuckled, stopping to groan as he stood, "You are together, and that is where you've sealed your fate. Why don't you give Rebecca the news Anthony?"

Rebecca's eyes snapped to his in horror, "He, he knows,"

"Yes." He said coldly, glaring at Monarch watching them amused, "I don't know how true it is but," he grabbed her hand, "He says he killed Swallowtail," she gasped but he kept going, "that's how he knew where to get the Miraculous, and about the power ours has when they are combined."

"He wants to make the wish." Rebecca whispered, making him nod.

Monarch said it evenly, "Let's make a deal. Let me use your Miraculous to make my wish, and you can have the Butterfly back."

Rebecca said it hard, "And when we refuse?"

Monarch smirked, "I'll just take them off of your lifeless bodies."

They moved at the same time without warning, fighting together seamlessly as Monarch tried to fight them off. They had been training together since they were children. The only person who stood a chance against either of them, was the other.

Together, they had never lost.

But this fight, it was different.

Monarch was different.

It was like he was anticipating their attack patterns, always ready to strike or parry against everything they tried, as if he knew instinctively the way they fought.

He blocked a sudden attack to his Lady's left, and she took the chance to throw a blast of bright red magic straight at the tainted Miraculous sitting over Monarch's heart, "Purify!"

Monarch moved instantly, narrowly avoiding the attack as he put some distance between them.

Rebecca whispered it to him worried, starting to sound breathless, "How, how can he anticipate everything we do? I can't get a clear shot."

He was nodding, "Me either. I wish I knew how he was doing it. Something about his style of fighting,"

"It's familiar." She said instantly, "I thought so too."

"But why? Why would it be familiar?" He asked her, hoping she had some sort of idea in that beautiful head of hers.

He could practically see the gears turning in her head before she called out to him loudly, "Monarch, enough is enough! You are never going to get past us so give up!"

"Not even on my worst day." Monarch sneered. "You two, are so arrogant, thinking you are untouchable." He huffed, "In and out of the masks. You are leading perfect little lives whose path is being laid at your feet by hands who have worked harder than either of you combined."

"You have no idea how hard either of us have worked. You don't know the first thing about us." Anthony said hard.

"I beg to differ. I've been in a unique position for a long time, and I've seen up close the ease with which the two of you have led your lives." Monarch said angrily, snapping his fingers and causing more clay soldiers to rise up from the ground around them.

The others were still dealing with the army of soldiers keeping them trapped in the clearing, but between Anthony and Rebecca, the soldiers Monarch summoned to hold them back were quickly dealt with.

He caught Rebecca's eyes for the shortest second, seeing her nod understanding as he collected a ball of destruction in his hand and sent it out in a blast around them, disintegrating the clay soldiers nearest to them. Rebecca was off towards Monarch before the soldiers finished turning to ash.

Monarch was smirking at her, fighting her back easier now that it was just her for the moment. He taunted her instantly, "You aren't much of a threat without your Black Cat, are you?"

He saw the anger ignite in her eyes, her fist flying towards his face. He managed to avoid it, even feeling the magic she had collected in her hand brush across his cheek. She was relentless and eventually, managed to slam her fist straight into his cheek. His mask went flying off as his back slammed into a tree, the magic that kept the mask on being disrupted by the strength of her power.

He smiled over at her, watching her eyes widen in horror as she realized who exactly she was staring at, "O-Olivier?"

He spit blood out of his mouth before saying it hard with a triumphant smirk, "Hey sis."

She went completely still and he took the opening, slamming a magic covered fist into her stomach and throwing her back halfway across the clearing, Anthony screaming her name, "LADY!"

Lyca caught Lady before she could slam into the ground, and Anthony turned to Monarch in a rage, tendrils of destruction leaking out of him across his skin.

Monarch chuckled, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, "What's the matter Midknight? Angry that I hurt your precious Lady?"

"I'm stronger than you think."

He felt her hand on his arm and instantly he calmed, seeing the determination in her eyes as he asked, "You okay?"

She nodded, her eyes trained on Monarch, "Let's finish this."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He moved first this time, but Monarch was smirking, "I didn't think you'd be able to keep going. Consider me impressed, Red Lady."

Rebecca didn't say anything, but blocked an attack for him to give him the opening to slam his foot into Monarch's chest. Monarch was ready and blocked him with his cane, laughing once, "And here I thought this would be a challenge."

He saw the end of the cane spark and told Lady, "Move back!"

She jumped back, Midknight catching the cane before Monarch could release more power, using his own power to try and suppress the attack. Monarch smirked, "Thanks Kitten."

Anthony realized his mistake a second too late. The jewel sparked violently, sending an unbearable rippling pain into him from head to toe, striking him like lightning. Monarch kicked him in the chest and was standing over him before he could move to defend himself, "Your weakness, protecting your Lady. Goodbye Black Cat. Your luck has finally run out."

Monarch split the jewel from the cane, revealing a sword. Anthony knew he needed to move, but his body wouldn't listen to him.

Monarch was smiling as he lifted the sword over his head, his Lady screaming out, "NO!"

There was a blur of red, and something wet splattered across his cheek. His eyes widened in horror, seeing the tip of the sword coming out of his Lady's back.

"LADY!" Panthera screamed from across the clearing.

"Lady," Anthony whispered, sitting up as pain tore through him, catching her as she fell back when Monarch ripped the sword out of her stomach.

There was a loud growl, followed by a blur of orange and black spiraled magic that pushed Monarch back away from them.

He was shaking his head, "No, no, this, this can't be happening, Rebecca,"

She smiled at him weakly, "She's, safe, sir."

His heart fell, seeing the illusion drop. The building tears in his eyes fell, "Lyca, w-when did you," he stopped, knowing it instantly, "when you caught her, across the clearing."

Lyca nodded weakly, gasping for breath, "I had to, buy her time, to come to, and you, needed, help."

He said it angrily, "Why? Why didn't you let me handle it! I told you to stay at the temple!"

Lyca whispered it with a small smile, his eyes closing, "Protect, Ladybug, and, her Black Cat, no matter, what."

His grip around Lyca's body tightened, his eyes squeezing shut as he held him to his chest. This was all his fault. He should have made sure he was nowhere near this fight. How could he have let this happen? This was HIS kit, his little shadow fox, he was supposed to be protecting him.

And now it was too late.

He heard someone slide to a stop next to him, breathing heavily, "Midknight, Lyca,"

He shook his head, looking up at Bovine, knowing he would understand.

Bovine took Lyca from him carefully, giving him a chance to stand. The un-ebbing pain from the attack relentlessly sending pins and needles throughout his shaking body.

"Brave little kit." Bovine whispered sadly.

Anthony said it emotionless, "Get him back to the temple, and let the Master know what's happening."

Bovine reminded him, "I can't just leave you here. These soldiers are regenerative."

"Go. I'm about to take care of it. Did you see where Lyca landed with my Lady?" He asked in the same tone.

"Just there." Bovine said pointing to their right, telling him worried, "Be careful Midknight."

He didn't respond, just waited in stillness until he was sure that Bovine was far enough away with Lyca. He felt the magic gathering in his clenched fist, calling it in no more than a whisper, "Cataclysm."

The power in his hand doubled and discharged like static as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing the area to collapse in on itself. All of the remaining soldiers touched by the destructive force of the cataclysm turned to ash in seconds.

He felt his Lady's magic flare out and rushed over to her, a small measure of relief filled him at seeing her safe.

He caressed her face gently, "Rebecca."

She started to stir, groaning before turning to her side, clutching her middle in pain.

Her eyes opened and he let out a heavy sigh, asking worried, "Are you okay?"

There were instant tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "Anthony, the, the Monarch, the Monarch he,"

"We'll stop him." He promised her.

"No, he," her tears fell, "He's my brother."

He told her instantly, "He isn't one of your brothers."

Her hand clenched into a fist on his chest, "He is, he's my half-brother."

He looked over, glad that Panthera was at least managing to hold off Monarch for the moment. He helped his Lady stand, asking confused, "How do you know?"

"He came to us a few years ago with the claim. He and my father spoke in private, but my father told us that it was true, that he'd had a child with the woman he had fallen in love with before he met our mother." She looked over sadly, "He's that child. His name is Olivier Marcel."

"But your last name isn't',"

"He refused to take father's last name," she explained sadly, "even after father told him he could to legitimize him. He refused to mar his mother's memory, and with father's permission took her last name as his own."

He told her confused, "He told me before you arrived that he wants to make the wish so that he was never cast out for being born before his parents married. So that he could have the life he deserved to save the girl he loved from dying."

He could see the anger in Rebecca's eyes, "That's not what happened."

She started moving towards Monarch, Panthera getting thrown back by a sudden blast. Midknight moved, catching him in the air the same way Panthera had caught him earlier.

Panthera was breathing heavily, but said it annoyed, "I didn't need your help."

"We're even." Midknight said evenly, noticing the large gash on Panthera's side with a frown, "And you are done."

"No I'm not. I'm,"

"Done." Midknight snapped, setting him down against a tree. "You keep fighting and you are going to die too."

Panthera saw Lady standing just in front of them like a shield, "I thought,"

"One of Lyca's illusions." He said sadly.

Panthera's eyes widened before a growl rumbled from his chest, "Stupid little kit. What was he thinking?"

Midknight stood, saying it feeling the guilt already eating away at his heart, "It's my fault. I should have sent him back the second I realized he was here."

Panthera grabbed at his side, his voice softening, "Looks like your little shadow fox turned out to be just like you after all."

He let a ghost of a smile escape, "Yeah."

He stood at his Lady's side, seeing what had caused her to hesitate. The soldiers he had destroyed were already reforming, and more were rising from the ground in front of Monarch.

Rebecca said it loudly, "Changing the past won't help you!"

Monarch wouldn't be deterred, "What do you know little sister? Changing the past will change everything."

Midknight could tell that Rebecca was trying to somewhat contain her anger, "No it won't! Father didn't abandon you, your mother left with you in the middle of the night after he asked her to marry him! She was the one who left him and took you away!"

"Don't you dare lie about her!" Monarch screamed.

"Father told us the story about the girl he had loved who had disappeared, and he searched for the both of you, for nearly five years! He couldn't find a single trace of her, or of you, and it broke his heart!" She yelled.

Monarch held the sword up to them, "You think tainting my mother's memories with your lies is going to save you? I will have that wish, and I don't care if I have to go through a thousand Ladybug and Black Cats to get it!"

The soldiers began to move and the third round of their fight started again, only this time Monarch kept himself in the mix.

They weren't able to fight him together to try and gain the upper hand like they had earlier. One of them was always having to cover the other against the soldiers. It felt like they weren't getting anywhere, until Anthony realized what he was going to have to do.

He was going to have to get her the opening, or before long, they were both going to fall.

A split-second decision was all it took as he knocked another soldier back, and saw Monarch knocking his Lady back. He took her place, egging him on so that his attention would falter, "I thought you would go through a thousand Ladybug and Black Cat's? You can't even get through us."

Monarch sneered, and he kept going, letting the words leave him unfiltered, "Your weakness is understandable. You have no idea how to really use that magic, or that Miraculous. You are nothing more than a second-rate thief," he blocked a wild strike to his left and knew he was starting to get to him, "and why would you be anything else? As far as the world is concerned, you don't even exist. You are nothing more than a mistake that should have never darkened the world with your presence. You are a bastard and no amount of magic will change that!"

Monarch screamed out and an intense blast of tainted magic flew out of him, but it was the opening he needed, "Cataclysm!"

His hand made contact with the jeweled cane, going straight through it as his fist slammed into Monarch's right side.

A sharp pain pierced his left side at the same time but he pulled back, grabbing at his side and feeling the blood flow past his fingers as he fell to a knee.

"Midknight!"

She barely took a step towards him when Monarch charged at her sword first.

His body moved faster than he had ever felt himself move before, the sword tip piercing through his left shoulder just below his collarbone. Rebecca screamed in anger, grabbing the baton at his side and spearing Monarch through the stomach before kicking him back away from them. The force pulled the sword out of his shoulder, and his knees hit the ground hard.

"Anthony!"

He felt himself falling back, but she caught him instantly, laying his head in her lap as large tears fell down her face, "You're an idiot, why the hell did you do that!?"

He groaned, flattening his hand to the ground, "Cat, cataclysm."

"Anthony stop!" She begged, but his power branched out in black tendrils, destroying the last of the akuma soldiers.

He stopped trying to control his breathing, letting it come out in heavy pants, "I, am your Black Cat. Your, light, will shine upon this world, no matter what."

Bright red magic gathered in her hands, placing them over his wounds, "I'm not going to let you go. You aren't going to leave me do you understand!"

He smiled at her, feeling her magic clinging onto his, keeping it from going out, but it wasn't healing the way it usually did. He grabbed her hands carefully, making sure his claws didn't hurt her as she told him quickly, "Stop, let me," he held her eyes in silence, knowing that she already understood what she was trying to deny.

She started crying harder, "No. I, hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

He squeezed her hand, asking while he still could, "Rebecca Dupain," she was shaking her head, "will you marry me?"

She started sobbing harder, putting her forehead to his, her tears hitting his face, "Stupid, stupid idiot. You are an idiot Anthony Agreste. Of course I will."

He smiled, holding in his groan. Her thumb traced his ring, and he saw the desire in her eyes, "No."

Her brilliant blue eyes locked on his, more tears flowing, "Don't,"

"No." He said harder, his vision starting to blur, "You don't, you don't succumb, to that. Promise, promise me, you won't."

"I can't lose you." She whispered, her voice cracking, "I can't. You are my Black Cat. Mine."

"Promise me." He said, his breath catching.

She started crying uncontrollably, barely getting it out, "I, promise."

He reached for her face, forcing himself to focus, "I love you Spots, my beautiful Ladybug."

She sobbed, "I love you Kitten, my protective Black Cat."

His hand slipped from her face and she let her head fall to his chest, screaming out so loud in her despair that her power swirled around them violently, creating the devastation she felt instead of healing.

She didn't know how long she sat there before she felt herself getting lightheaded.

She pulled the ring off of his finger as she sniffled, watching Plagg appear as a small unconscious blurr right next to Anthony. She ran her free hand through his dark hair, whispering it to him, "Come back to me mon coeur. Please. Please."

She knew it was useless to ask that of him now, and she said it shakily when she felt her breathing getting harder, "T-Tikki, Spots off."

A small flash of light dropped her transformation, and a pain she hadn't noticed until now tore through her left side.

Tikki was breathing heavily, her eyes widening in horror, "Oh no, Anthony,"

Rebecca's tears renewed hearing his name, but didn't say anything. Tikki's voice rose in horror, "Rebecca you're wounded!"

"It's too late Tikki." She said, knowing she had lost too much blood already, and not caring that Fate had decided that this was her end.

She opened her hand, staring down at the onyx black ring, "Rebecca? Tikki?"

"Plagg!" Tikki squeaked, shooting down to him and holding him tightly. Plagg pulled away from her quickly, "My kitten he,"

Rebecca shook her head, and Plagg stayed rooted to the spot in silence, realizing what had happened.

She closed her hand around the ring and stared into Anthony's face, "I won't let this happen. Not again." She pulled out her earrings, Tikki asking her with wide eyes, "Rebecca, what are you doing?"

She said it evenly, pouring the last of her magic into the Miraculous as she closed her eyes, "One day, a Ladybug will be born who will surpass those who came before. She will love with a passion that runs through her very core. No other shall call themselves Ladybug until the time is right. Only the Ladybug who will sacrifice themselves for their Black Cat will take off in flight." She said it angry at herself, "I bind this Miraculous to keep it safe from harm."

"Rebecca no!" Tikki begged.

"The truth only to be revealed, with her Lucky Charm."

A bright red flash came from her hand, and the last of her magic faded. She felt herself falling, and barely caught herself so that she could see Anthony's face one more time.

She reached for his hand, their Miraculous safely trapped between them, his face the last thing she saw before she finally faded away.


	28. Goodbye's and Hello's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback over! And yet there are still some lingering questions to be answered! Anthony and Rebecca have one last gift to share, and it's this gift that was the core of ALL of MD. I hope you enjoy!

Marinette's eyes snapped open, breathing heavily as the tears steadily streamed down her face, staring into Rebecca's sad eyes.

Rebecca asked her softly, "Do you understand?"

Marinette instantly nodded, sniffling, "You didn't want another Ladybug to lose their Black Cat the way you lost Anthony."

Rebecca shook her head, "It is not something I wish upon any Ladybug. Binding the Miraculous ensured that it couldn't be used until the need was dire, and that the Ladybug who was called would be one strong enough to make sure her Black Cat didn't suffer the same fate."

She said it instantly, "I will do everything I can to make sure that never happens to Adrien."

Rebecca smiled, "I know, that's why you are here now. Everything that has happened," she looked down, "killing my brother, losing my cat, knowingly binding the Miraculous and knowing it could be hundreds of years before Tikki would be free again," Rebecca wiped a wayward tear from her eye, "I would have made the wish, but I promised him I wouldn't, and the binding was the only other thing I could do."

Marinette put her hand back to the window, telling her, "You are stronger than me. I don't know if I'd have been able to hold back from making the wish."

"The consequences for a Ladybug or Black Cat to make the wish is ten times what it would be for anyone else." Rebecca told her with a heavy sigh, "We were chosen to protect the world, to make sure it continues on,"

"Not alter reality in a moment of desperation." Marinette finished for her, seeing her nod.

Marinette started to smile, "Is your last name really,"

"Dupain." Rebecca said smiling, "Yes. I'm, somehow, your ancestor."

"I thought magic didn't pass through blood?" She asked.

Rebecca shrugged, "It doesn't. Worthy souls are chosen by the Miraculous itself. I guess we just have the same strong soul. Not that I'm surprised given that you are related to me."

She started to smile, but felt it fall, "But that means, I'm related to Olivier too."

Rebecca told her quickly, "Very, very slightly. He and I shared a father, but had a different mother. He kept the Marcel name, don't forget, and it's been 200 years give or take."

It hit her hard, "Marcel, Olivier Marcel, Rebecca, he, that's how he did it. That's how the Butterfly was stolen!"

Rebecca's eyes widened, raising an eyebrow at her, "I'm not following."

"Swallowtail, you never knew who he was right?"

"No, Anthony and I agreed early on that we wouldn't share our identities with any other holders, no matter what. We almost made an exception for Swallowtail, he was Anthony's best friend, like a brother to him. His leaving was hard for both of us, and finding out Monarch killed him,"

"Monarch didn't kill him Rebecca, Swallowtail WAS Monarch. In the book of holder's, Olivier Marcel was the name of the last true holder of the Butterfly Miraculous!"

Rebecca looked like she was going to fall, shaking her head before stopping herself, "That's how he knew who we were. He recognized our magic because he had felt it for half of his life. That's how he knew how to fight us. He trained with us. He knew our limits. He knew better than anyone how well Anthony and I fought together."

She started nodding, her hand going to her forehead, "That's how he got past Master Anera's barrier, and why the Miraculous worked for him. He was the true holder, and he turned on us when," her voice lowered, "Isabella, his wife, she passed away a few days before we found out that the Butterfly was stolen."

Marinette was still confused about something, "The records from that time, they don't mention finding Monarch's body. In everything we found, no one knew that Olivier was the one who stole it. They all say that when Master Anera arrived, Panthera was passed out, but you and Anthony were both gone, and the Butterfly Thief was nowhere in sight."

Rebecca looked like she was on the verge of tears, "I didn't kill him."

Marinette shook her head, "I don't think so. I could feel that your baton pierced him, but I don't think it killed him, even after the remnant Cataclysm Anthony hit him with too."

"Has the Miraculous been missing this whole time?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, according to Master Fu."

Rebecca smiled, "Fu finally became a Master. Good for him." She crossed her arms, her brow furrowing in thought, "What did he do with it after he got away I wonder, and why did it just now show back up?"

Marinette frowned slightly, "I wish I had an answer for you."

Rebecca smiled at her, "You don't know what kind of weight you just lifted off my shoulders. I have never been able to get over the guilt of having killed Olivier. It went against everything I believed a Ladybug to be."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Marinette told her.

Rebecca smiled, "Thank you."

She said it smiling, "I'm a little surprised though. Adrien is, somehow, related to Anthony too, but they aren't anything alike."

Rebecca snorted, "They are more alike than you think. That stupid nickname and those stupid puns."

They both groaned but almost immediately started smiling, saying it together, "Idiots."

Rebecca smiled softer, "Their hearts are similar too. Anthony was kept from people, and his family had no concept of what it meant to actually be a family. He didn't know how to act around others, or how to make friends. Everyone saw him as indifferent but he wasn't. He wanted to make friends, and protect people, he just,"

"Didn't know how." Marinette said knowingly, "Adrien was a lot like that when I first met him. Being a famous Agreste didn't exactly help either."

Rebecca giggled, "Anthony got a kick out of that, when he realized Adrien was an Agreste. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh at the irony, or be angry that after all this time his bloodline never learned to connect to people."

She frowned, "How do you know that?"

Rebecca looked back into the darkness behind her, "He's here, trapped in the dark too because of the power seal that was placed on you. It affected you and Adrien both. Our path to each other is blocked by the dark, but I can feel him, he just finished showing Adrien the same thing I showed you."

"Adrien is here?" She asked, standing quickly.

Rebecca nodded, "With Anthony. He's the last link to the Black Cat's full power, just as I'm your final link to the Ladybug's full power. There is a reason the Ladybug and Black Cat are stronger together. Their power has always been tied in a perfect balance. The connection will strengthen and solidify your powers, it's all here."

She asked instantly, "What do I have to do?"

Rebecca smiled, "Finally ready, are you?"

Marinette nodded, "Absolutely."

…

Adrien's eyes snapped open, his breath leaving in heavy pants. That, that was just...

"Awful." Anthony whispered heavily, finishing his thought.

He knew Anthony was watching him, and it took everything in him to keep himself together.

Anthony said it seeing the pain on Adrien's face, "Despite what people have tried to tell you all your life, it is okay to cry."

The words unlocked the dam in him and he let the tears fall, saying it shakily, "You both, you had both been through so much and you didn't, you didn't even,"

"It happens Adrien." Anthony said, knowing what he was going to say, "Yes we were young," he said it smiling to himself as Adrien wiped the tears from his eyes, "and I wish I could have seen my bug walk down the aisle to me in a beautiful white dress. I wish I could have heard her laugh one more time, see her smile one more time." Anthony felt the tears in his eyes starting, "I wish I had opened up to her sooner, so that I didn't miss all the moments I could have kissed her, or simply had her in my arms." He let a small laugh escape, "I'd give anything for one more day, to feel her energy bolting towards me from behind, knowing she'd jump on my back without fear because she knew that I would catch her."

Adrien sniffled, "It's not fair."

"No," Anthony admitted, "but that was the path we were destined to follow. I don't regret my time with my bug. I had her in my life and took it for granted that she had always been there, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Adrien finally started to smile, seeing that despite the pain he had been through, Anthony was still truly happy.

"I wish I could give you that one more day." Adrien told him, still feeling the remnant emotions from the memories Anthony had shared with him.

Anthony said it lightly, "If you'd get yourself together Agreste, I can give you what I never had."

Adrien looked at him confused and Anthony smirked, "The rest of your life with the Ladybug you've been looking for."

Adrien beamed, and Anthony was instantly reminded of his little shadow fox, of the innocence that Lyca had. Adrien hadn't lost that part of himself yet, even after everything he had been through. He still had a pure soul.

Adrien finally commented on it, "You, are an Agreste too right?"

Anthony nodded, finally letting a snicker out that Rebecca would have no doubt hounded on him about for days, "It's ironic, to say the least."

Adrien nodded and Anthony told him somewhat sadly, "I'm sorry, that our family never learned to love the way they should have."

Adrien smiled shyly, looking down, "It wasn't your fault, and I have my friends, who have been more like a family to me than anything,"

Anthony saw the blush on Adrien's cheeks, and couldn't help but add it, "And a little Mouse who stole your heart."

Adrien stayed silent and Anthony glanced behind him into the dark, "She's something, your Lady. Rebecca said that she has one of the strongest souls she's ever felt, especially fighting off the strength of a power seal for ten years."

His head shot up, "Rebecca, told you?"

Anthony nodded, trying to explain, "I can feel her, her thoughts. She just finished showing Marinette what I showed you."

"Marinette's here? She's okay?" He asked quickly.

Anthony nodded, "She will be, Rebecca's keeping an eye on her."

"Can I go to her? Can Rebecca bring her here?"

"Normally yes, but Rebecca's trapped with me, and our path to each other is lost in this darkness."

"But you are connected,"

"But you and Marinette are the true holders now." Anthony explained, "Your connection to one another is the only thing that will bring us full circle. You know that the Ladybug and Black Cat are stronger together, and this is why. It's the inner connection made by all of the past links, and the specific connection between the Black Cat and Ladybug. Right now, you are the only one with an active connection, but we can change that, if you are ready."

Adrien nodded instantly, asking as his heart thundered in anticipation, "What do I have to do?"

...

Rebecca stood and smiled at her, "You have to want it. You have to accept what it means to be Ladybug, and bring the power that was meant to be yours out of the dark."

Marinette asked her quickly, "How?"

Rebecca tapped the glass and Marinette knew what she had to do.

She took a deep breath, Rebecca stepping back slightly as she slammed her fist as hard as she could into the glass. Nothing happened, but she refused to give up. She would never give up.

A crack started to form.

She would protect her friends.

The crack began to spread.

She would be strong enough to stand at Adrien's side.

Rebecca beamed, watching the cracks connect with those she had made at the corners.

She slammed her fist into the glass with all of her might.

She trusted in herself.

She would be strong enough to stand on her own.

The glass came crashing down and behind Rebecca, the darkness lifted, revealing another square opening into another bright white room.

Marinette's eyes instantly locked on piercing green ones, her heart swelling as he smiled brightly, "MARINETTE!"

"ADRIEN!" She stepped through and went past Rebecca, running the small distance over to him as he ran to her, catching her as she jumped into his arms. He buried his face in her neck, swinging her around as his arms tightened around her.

He set her down, but didn't move his arms from around her, resting his forehead against hers as he told her shakily, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you. I promise." She whispered.

"I'm going to hold you to that purrincess." He said lovingly.

She pulled back, just enough that he could see her roll his eyes. He laughed and hugged her again, asking after he pulled away, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I feel, better than I have in a long time."

"You should, your magic is flowing freely through you again."

She looked behind him, seeing a very handsome guy with dark hair and piercing green eyes the same shade as Adrien's, "Anthony."

He smiled with a nod, but his eyes moved past her. She grabbed Adrien's hand and stepped back slightly. He moved with her instantly, squeezing her hand as they exchanged knowing smiles.

Rebecca had tears in her eyes as Anthony made the first step towards her, and her resolve broke. She ran over to him, and his eyes shined as he took another calm step towards her. She threw her arms around him as he lifted her up, saying it softly, "There's my beautiful Ladybug."

Rebecca sounded like she was crying, "There's my overprotective Black Cat."

Anthony told her soothingly as he set her down, "Shh, I've got you Spots."

Rebecca had her face buried in Anthony's shoulder, clinging to him with everything she had as he ran his hand through her beautiful blonde tresses.

"You left me all alone." Rebecca accused, trying to pull herself together.

Anthony kissed the side of her head, "I'm sorry mon coeur. I just wanted you to be safe. I didn't realize he had wounded you that way."

"Tikki and Plagg must be so upset with us." Rebecca said sadly, finally pulling away from Anthony who said it with a huff, "I bet the little asshole is still a little asshole."

"Oh, he is." Adrien said quickly.

Anthony and Adrien smiled at each other, Anthony asking him, "Is he happy?"

Adrien nodded, "He'll never admit it, but, I think so. He gets on my nerves, and his cheese addiction is outrageous,"

"Still the stuff that stinks?" Anthony said with a smirk.

"Oh, cheese has gotten worse in two-hundred years. Much worse." Adrien said bitterly.

Marinette smiled, "Think of a mix between rotting food, and rotting corpses."

Anthony and Rebecca both shook, "Disgusting."

Rebecca asked hesitantly, "And, Tikki?"

Adrien smiled at her, "She's brightened ever since she met Marinette. The binding was hard on her, but I know Marinette will make her happy."

Rebecca smiled brighter, "I'm glad. Tell her I'm sorry?"

Marinette nodded and Anthony asked her, "Plagg too? He'll probably say he doesn't care, but still."

She nodded and Anthony looked at Adrien who nodded, "It's time huh?"

Anthony nodded and Adrien looked at Marinette, "We are running out of time to be here. Your power is keeping us from fading, but we have one more thing to do."

She looked over at Rebecca who was shaking her head at Anthony, "They can do this later."

"It will be stronger with all four of us here." Anthony reminded her, glad that she wasn't arguing against him like he had suspected. They had enough power to help them hold on just a little bit longer before going back.

Anthony and Rebecca stood in front of Adrien and Marinette. Anthony's voice was proud, "I pass the mantle of the Black Cat and all its powers to its one true holder, Adrien Agreste."

Rebecca was smiling at Marinette, "I pass the mantle of the Ladybug and all its powers to its one true holder, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Do you accept?" They asked together.

Marinette didn't have to look at Adrien to know they were together in this, "We accept."

A brilliant gold thread appeared around Rebecca and Anthony's wrists. The glittering thread connected them like a pair of handcuffs, its magic flowing outward towards Marinette and Adrien's hands like a smoky river.

The gold thread wrapped around their wrists individually before a single piece connected between them the same way Anthony and Rebecca's had. Adrien grabbed her hand, staring into her eyes as a burst of strong energy flew through them that was twice as powerful as before. They were all connected now. Past to present. They had come full circle at last.

Marinette couldn't help but smile as a sense of completeness overtook her, looking over to see Adrien smiling the same way. The gold thread seeped into their skin and disappeared.

As it did, Rebecca and Anthony started fading, "Time to go." Anthony said, "It's up to you now."

"We won't let you down." Adrien promised him.

Rebecca nodded with a soft smile, "We know you won't. You are both already twice as strong as we were."

"Thank you both, for everything." Marinette told them.

Rebecca and Anthony each lifted a hand, and a small orb of light appeared in front of Marinette and Adrien, "What's this?" Marinette asked.

Anthony told them, "The truth, about what happened ten years ago, if you are ready for it. We've been keeping the memories safe for you, but it's time you took them back."

Rebecca winked, "And a little extra we found that was hidden a little later, for when you wake up. It will affect everyone so, don't be too surprised."

They nodded, Anthony and Rebecca disappeared completely but they could still feel their presences in their hearts.

Adrien was looking at the ball of light with a slight frown. Marinette asked him worriedly, "Kitty, you okay?"

He nodded, "I just, ten years I've wanted to know what happened that day, and it's finally here in front of me and," he said it as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm afraid of what we are going to see."

She promised him, "No matter what we see, it led us here to this moment, to us being together. It won't change how I feel about you, not ever."

He relaxed a little and told her with a small smirk, "You ready m'Lady?"

She started counting, "One," he smiled, "Two," they each lifted a hand and touched the orb, "Three."

... The Park, 10 Years Ago...

She watched with a frown as the little blonde boy walked away from the others. She could tell that he was really sad, and that made her really sad.

She jumped off of the swing she was on, running over to where her mom was sitting on a bench.

"Maman, Maman!" She called.

Her mother smiled, "What's the matter Marinette?"

She pointed over to where the blonde boy was sitting by himself near the trio of trees in the corner, "He looks really sad. Can I go be his friend?"

Her mother touched the top of her head gently, already proud of the person her little girl was, "I think he'd really like that."

Marinette beamed, taking off quickly towards the lonely boy. She slowed down as she approached, asking as she leaned sideways standing with her hands behind her back, "Why are you by yourself?"

He looked up, his light green eyes only holding hers for a second before he looked away, "I'm bad luck. You shouldn't talk to me."

She said it frowning, "A person can't be bad luck. I don't believe that for a second."

"Well I am." He said defeated.

She crouched in front of him, offering him her hand as she smiled, "Then I'll be your good luck."

His soft green eyes widened before he smiled at her, taking her hand and standing. She smiled brighter and immediately touched his arm, "TAG! You're it!"

She giggled as she took off running, hearing him call out happily, "Hey, that's cheating!"

"You have to be fast if you want to catch me!" She called back.

To her surprise, the boy was fast and caught up to her quickly. They played tag for a while, finally turning it into a game of who could catch who faster. It was his turn again and he already had a plan in mind as she ran. He jumped over an empty park bench to cut her off, and she ran straight into his hand. Her smile was bright, as bright as how his eyes had become, "Caught you! You're it!"

"Adrien!" A kind voice called out as they laughed.

The blonde boy turned instantly. A beautiful blonde woman with green eyes just like his was waving towards them. His smile brightened before he told her, "Oh, that's my mom, I have to go. Thanks for playing with me. I had a lot of fun."

Marinette nodded, "Me too. Are you coming back to the park tomorrow?"

He looked over at his mom, "I'll try. I want to." He looked back at her, "Will you be here?"

She nodded, "Everyday, and then we can play something else."

He smiled, "I'd like that." He started to turn away but turned back quickly, "Oh, my name is Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

She giggled, curtseying to him, "Nice to meet you Adrien. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

He bowed at the waist with a smile, "Until we meet again Princess."

Marinette laughed again as he ran towards his mother, taking her hand before they walked out of the park.

She walked over to her Maman still smiling.

"Marinette, did you have fun?" Her mother asked.

"Oh yes, Adrien is so nice. Can I come back and play with him tomorrow again?" She asked quickly.

Her mother smiled, "Of course."

She took her mother's hand and they headed home, Marinette going straight for her box of beads once they got there. She sat on the floor of her room, finding just the right beads to put together. She made two identical little charms, humming to herself.

To the end of one, she added a cute little red bead with black spots. It looked like a little Ladybug. She was sure that would help ward off his bad luck. She found another bead that was black and had little neon green lightning cracks all over it. It reminded her of a green-eyed black cat she once saw.

She added the bead to hers with a nod, "I'll take all your bad luck, I promise."

She kissed the two charms once they were done. Holding them to her chest protectively with her eyes closed, she missed the red spark of magic that settled inside of them.

She was going to make sure that Adrien was never sad like that ever again.

The next day, she woke up excited to see Adrien again. She hoped he was at the park already. She got dressed quickly, putting her hair in pigtails as usual before heading downstairs.

Papa noticed how happy she was, and Maman asked if she wanted to still go to the park again today.

She hurried through her breakfast, jumping up and down by the door as she waited for Maman. She practically dragged her mother along, the park was just across the street from their bakery and she still felt like she couldn't get there fast enough.

The second Maman told her to have fun, she was off running into the park to look for Adrien.

She was disappointed.

He wasn't here yet.

But she would wait, all day if she had to.

She laid flat on the merry-go-round, using her foot to slowly spin as she watched the clouds go by. They had gone home to have lunch and she had rushed back again, and still no Adrien.

She hadn't imagined him. Right?

"Found you!"

Her eyes widened in joy as she saw Adrien leaning above her from behind with a giant smile on his face.

"Adrien!" She sat up and turned, hugging him tightly, "You came!"

He hugged her back slowly, "For a little while." She pulled back, seeing that he looked a little sad.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

He looked over at where his mother was talking to her mother, "Ma-ma is worried about a meeting my father has this afternoon. He didn't want us to be far, but Ma-ma told him that we would be back before it started."

She asked curious, "What is the meeting about?"

Adrien leaned back on one of the bars, "Father designs clothes. Ma-ma said he was meeting with very important people to see if they liked his designs. If they do, they will help him start his own company. The meeting starts at three, so we have to be back by then." He said it sadly, "I hope my bad luck doesn't ruin everything."

She smiled brightly, "I can help with that." She pulled the two little lucky charms out of her pocket, showing them to him.

He asked confused, "A string of beads?"

She giggled, "Not just any string of beads. These are magic beads. I put a special spell on them just for you. As long as you keep this one with you all the time," she showed him the one with the Ladybug bead, "I'll make sure the bad luck stays away and comes to mine instead." She showed him the charm that was for her, with the little black and green lightning bead, her little Black Cat bead as she was calling it.

She held up the lucky charm with the Ladybug bead for him to take.

He took it carefully, smiling down at it, "You did that, for me?"

She smiled at him, saying it like it should have been obvious, "Of course. You're my friend."

He ran his thumb down the beads with a shy smile before hugging her tightly, "Thank you. You're amazing Marinette."

She blushed slightly but hugged him back, "I'll make sure the bad luck stays away Adrien, for my whole life if I have to. I promise."

They smiled at each other and she told him happily, "I'm going to hide, so you count to twenty and then come find me okay?"

He nodded, putting his hands over his eyes, "One, two, three,"

She took off running, trying to find the best place to hide. She saw a small bush behind the trio of trees in the corner and ran to it. She hid quietly, smiling at first because of how great of a hiding place she had found. As time went by, her smile faded and she was starting to get worried. Had she hidden too well?

She moved to peek through the bush to see if Adrien was close, but she felt her shirt caught on something. She pulled, but only managed to get herself caught more. She felt her pigtail get caught too and let out a small squeak in pain. She started pulling to try and get her hair loose, her eyes filling with tears. What if she couldn't get loose? What if Adrien couldn't find her?

She felt the tear fall and called out to him, "Adrien! Adrien help me!"

She kept tugging and finally heard someone running towards her. The bush parted slightly and Adrien stood there out of breath, "Marinette, what's the matter?"

She started sniffling and he finally realized that she was stuck. He carefully got her hair untangled and then untangled her shirt. The second she was free, she threw her arms around his neck, "I was so, scared, that you wouldn't, find me."

He held her close, telling her soothingly, "I've got you. You don't have to be scared anymore."

"Adrien! Adrien it's time to go!" His mother called.

He helped her up and put his forehead to hers, telling her softly, "I'll always find you princess, I promise."

She let out a small laugh, "I'm not a princess."

He smiled at her, "You are my princess, and you always will be."

"Adrien!"

"Marinette!"

They ran out of the trees together, their mother's standing side by side and watching them with matching smiles. Adrien was happily telling his mother about the lucky charm Marinette had made for him. As Emilie glanced back at the pigtailed girl walking in the opposite direction with her longtime friend, she wondered if fate had brought her little black cat the stroke of luck he really needed.

…

She sat on the swing, pushing herself back and forth lightly. She was the only one in the park so far today.

"Marinette!"

She looked over, smiling brightly as she watched him running towards her.

"Hi Adrien." She said with a smile, watching him sit heavily in the swing next to her.

"Hi. Have you been waiting long princess?" He asked easily.

Marinette shook her head, trying not to roll her eyes at the nickname Adrien had given her. He had been calling her that all week long, and it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon. "Not really. Where's your mom?"

He smiled, "Stopping to see a friend. She said it was important but I could still come to the park and wait for her here if I wanted. The lucky charm you gave me works without a doubt."

She laughed, "I'm glad." She asked as she remembered, "Oh, did you ask your dad about going to my school?"

Adrien looked out into the park, swinging lightly, "Yeah. He wasn't very happy that I asked, but he said he would think about it." She frowned, seeing him look down, "Usually that ends up meaning no."

She said it upset for him, "But being homeschooled is no fun. You can't make friends that way."

He smiled at her sadly, "I think that's sort of the point. I told you my dad is just, overprotective." He smiled a little brighter, looking up towards the sun with his eyes closed, "As long as I have you as a friend, I know I'll be okay." He looked back at her with that same bright smile, "You are the best friend I could have ever asked for."

Marinette blushed slightly, "You're the best friend I could have ever asked for too, and I'll always be your friend. No matter what."

He stood and said it happily as he dug into his pocket, "Oh, I have something for you. Ta-da!"

He held out two very pretty red silk ribbons to her, her eyes widening in joy as she jumped down from the swing, "Those are for me?"

He said it happily, "You always wear your hair in pigtails, so I thought you would like some ribbons to wear with them."

She took the ribbons gently, feeling their extremely silky, soft texture. She smiled, tying the ribbons around her pigtails right away.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Adrien told her smiling, "They look like little red ladybug wings."

"Well, I am your good luck." She reminded him, taking both of his hands in hers.

"Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently with her eyes closed.

This time, he blushed, saying it quickly, "You took all my bad luck, and gave me a lucky charm to keep it away. All I did was give you some ribbons."

She shook her head, "These aren't just ribbons. They are the ribbons my best friend gave me, that makes them more important than anything in the world."

They smiled at each other, and a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere that was so strong it forced their hands apart, fiercely blowing them away from each other.

Adrien groaned slightly, grabbing his slightly bleeding lower arm where it had scraped against the ground when he fell. He looked over to see Marinette being lifted by her neck by a masked man in a purple suit.

"A child, how lucky could I be?" The cold voice of the man said, "This was easier than I thought."

"Marinette!" He called out in fear, her eyes going straight to him as she struggled to get out of the man's hands, "Adrien run!"

He grabbed a small rock from the ground next to him as he stood, throwing it with an accuracy no normal nine-year-old should have. He hit the purple-suited man right on his wrist, forcing him to drop Marinette as he cried out angrily in pain.

Marinette coughed roughly but was on her feet in seconds, running over to him.

Adrien hugged her when she reached him, feeling her shaking, "I've got you. I'll protect you princess, I promise."

He stood in front of her protectively, a pure instinct telling him that this was what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to protect her, no matter what happened to him. She needed to be safe. She HAD to be safe. As long as she was safe, everything would be okay.

The mask covered most of the man's face as he approached them slowly, "I'm only going to tell you once boy, get out of the way. You aren't what I'm after."

Marinette put her small hand on Adrien's arm, and he asked firmly as he took her hand in his, "What do you want with her?"

The man's eyes narrowed, "Move boy. I won't ask again."

Adrien said it fearlessly, "Over my dead body."

A cane suddenly appeared in the man's hand, shocking the two children facing him. He lifted the cane, its jeweled end glowing slightly. Adrien and Marinette were lifted into the air, but Adrien kept a firm grip on Marinette's hand for as long as he could until they were forced apart for a second time.

The man chuckled darkly, "You are no match for me, either of you." He let them hang in the air, trapped in a current of dark purple magic as he walked up to Marinette, grabbing her face as Adrien growled out, "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

The man ignored him, telling her hard as he let her drop to the ground, "Go ahead my dear, show me your power. I'm sure you are the one I've been looking for. That influx of power I felt had to be coming from you. I know it isn't coming from the boy."

Marinette said it shakily, still feeling the sharp static crawling over her skin uncomfortably, "I don't know what you are talking about."

The man huffed, "You want to be stubborn, fine. Let's motivate you a little bit."

He lifted the cane towards Adrien, Adrien feeling the purple energy around him tightening uncomfortably.

"ADRIEN!" Marinette cried out, tears filling her eyes as Adrien started to scream.

"Please I don't know what you are talking about! You are hurting him! Leave him alone!" Marinette begged, his power keeping her helplessly grounded to the spot.

The man lowered the cane and Adrien started gasping for breath as the tightness went away. "I'm only going to give you one chance girl, show me your power!"

Marinette was crying freely now, "I don't have any power, I don't know what you want me to do!"

The man stared into her eyes, "If you insist."

He lifted the cane, Adrien's body jerking slightly before he was forcefully thrown back. He collided with a tree, feeling his head crack against the trunk hard enough to spot his vision before sliding limply down and falling completely unconscious.

"ADRIEN!" Marinette screamed in horror, feeling a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. "ADRIEN! ADRIEN GET UP!" Tears were flowing past her face, the tingling sensation warming at the tips of her fingers as she screamed out to him as loud as she could, "ADRIEN!"

A strong red glow wrapped around her, overpowering the purple energy of the man. She dropped to the ground, hearing the man laughing maniacally, "I knew it. I knew it had to be you!"

She felt something come over her, something familiar that was whispering in the back of her mind. She didn't understand everything, but a few words echoed clearly. Magic. Miraculous. Ladybug. Black Cat. Butterfly. Tainted. Healing.

She let the magic fill her up, watching the tainted butterfly abuser step closer to her, "This will change everything. With you, the Black Cat will reveal himself, and the Miraculous will be mine."

He reached out towards her and she said it hard, "You'll never have our Miraculous." She lifted her hand and saw him take a hard step back as her power rushed him. He raised his cane in front of him, trying to fight off her attack, "Where, where did this power come from!"

"You leave us alone!" She told him angrily, "You'll never hurt him ever again!"

She raised her other hand and the power doubled, pushing the man back as he groaned, digging his feet into the ground to try and fight her power back. She felt his feet lifting through the power and heard him cry out as he was thrown back anyways. The second he was thrown, she turned and ran straight to Adrien.

A dark shot of purple energy left the man's cane as his feet left the ground. He watched the little girl fall forward as it made contact with her left shoulder, but she simply grabbed her shoulder as she pushed herself up and kept running. He lost sight of them as he was thrown out of the park, her strong power running through him and disrupting his own. His transformation dropped, and he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Marinette slid to a stop next to him, her eyes blurry as she flipped Adrien over, "Adrien, Adrien! You have to open your eyes please!" She touched his head carefully, seeing a red streak of blood staining his sunshine blonde hair.

She sniffled, the searing pain in her left shoulder was nothing compared to the fear in her heart. She knew why she was drawn to Adrien, why seeing him sad made her sad, and why he so easily became her best friend. They had always been best friends. They always would be. They were soul mates, tied to each other since the beginning of time itself.

She put her forehead to his, whispering it to him, "Oh Kitty, my Kitty I'm so sorry I let this happen. I'm going to make it all better, and we'll never be apart ever again. No wonder you had so much bad luck mon chaton." She smiled slightly, more tears falling as she stared down at his unconscious form, "Your power was sparking out mon amour. A Master would have found you in no time at the rate you were going."

She caressed his face, "You always protect me. This time, it's my turn to protect you."

She kissed his forehead, letting her power grow and circle around them in little ladybug bubbles that reflected her chosen Miraculous animal.

The pain in her shoulder flared. Her head started pounding painfully. Something was wrong. The magical little ladybugs were still healing Adrien, but she felt the world begin to spin around her.

She grabbed Adrien's hand, what was, this red light swirling around them?

She felt herself falling, seeing a cute blonde-haired boy lying next to her.

Did she, know him? She did, didn't she? He seemed, familiar, somehow.

But, who was he again?

Her eyes closed, maybe she'd remember when the pain went away.

A soft voice echoed inside of her, "He'll find you again when he needs you the most. Don't worry. You won't be apart for long. Until then, rest. We'll keep you safe."

The Miraculous magic began to fade as the blue haired girl was lost to unconsciousness.

Adrien's eyes began to open instead, seeing the sky above him. He felt something in his hand and looked over, seeing Marinette unconscious next to him.

He sat up quickly, shaking his head in denial, "No. No, no, no, Marinette, Marinette!" He shook her slightly, lifting her up to hug her to his chest, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He listened to her slow heartbeat, her shallow breathing twisting his stomach in fear.

He wasn't able to do it. He hadn't been able to protect her at all.

He felt something wet on his hand as he held her close. He lifted his hand in shock, seeing smears of blood on his palm from where it had been pressed against her left shoulder.

Her blood on his hand sparked something destructive inside of him.

His eyes flashed a brighter green, his pupils turning to slits as he screamed out in frustration. His bad luck had finally won out and refused to be contained any longer.

The ground around him began to crack, splitting violently in the shape of sharp lightning. An onyx black magic swirled and spiraled up and around him as he held Marinette. He heard the sounds of metal bending, chains rattling, trees moaning, but none of it mattered.

He buried his face in her shoulder, crying uncontrollably. He was supposed to protect her. How was he supposed to protect her when he didn't have the strength to do it?

He wanted to start over.

He needed the chance to get stronger, so that this would never happen ever again.

Adrien leaned down, whispering it to her, "Please forgive me. I promise I'll get stronger, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Just please, please don't leave me princess." He kissed her forehead gently, and a spark of red magic tainted with purple flew into him.

His entire body instantly started to feel heavy, the black magic around him beginning to fade.

What was happening?

What was, this black stuff in the air? Why was he so tired?

His hand went to his face. It was wet. Had he been, crying? But why?

He looked down, seeing a very pretty girl in his arms with cute red ribbons in her hair.

She was, familiar, somehow.

Did he know her? He did, didn't he?

But, who was she again?

He fell over, his vision blurring out of focus as he tried to hold on. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly because it felt right. He needed to feel her in his arms, but once she was there, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters left to go, as always feel free to comment or review if you want!
> 
> The next chapter is called...Ladybug and Chat Noir
> 
> Au Revoir! À demain!


	29. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! The last few chapters will be up here throughout the next few days, I hope you are ready!
> 
> Enjoy!

She sat up suddenly, gasping for air and accidentally throwing the two kwami's who had been sitting on her chest away from her.

She turned slightly and coughed roughly, trying to get the air back into her lungs as Tikki and Plagg screamed her name, "MARINETTE!"

There were two simultaneous crashes into either side of her face as both kwami's started speaking at once, "We thought you were gone!" "Your heart stopped beating!" "You weren't breathing!" "I can't believe you are alive!"

"Are you okay?!" They both asked loudly in relief as she smiled at them.

She hugged the two kwami's gently to her cheeks as they nuzzled her again, "I'm okay you guys. Honest. In fact, I'm better than okay."

They pulled away from her, floating back as she got to her feet, asking just to make sure, "Plagg, it's gone right?"

He floated behind her quickly and sighed relieved, "Yeah, it's gone kitten."

She sighed out in relief and looked straight at Tikki, saying it and hoping it was true, "You've known all along that I was her, haven't you?"

Tikki smiled, "I had a hunch."

Plagg asked a little surprised, "Why do you suddenly sound so sure? You were literally just denying it a few minutes ago."

Marinette blinked twice, "It's only been a few minutes?"

They nodded and she said it mostly to herself, "That's, good. I feel like it's been years."

She saw Adrien's charm on the floor and picked it up, smiling as she told them, "I think it's about time we give this back to my Kitty, don't you think?"

Plagg reminded her, "I can't transform you back to Lady Noir, and with the Ladybug Miraculous bound,"

"It isn't bound anymore." She said confidently, seeing their surprise, "Anthony and Rebecca helped us," she touched the earrings with a smile, "and now it's our turn."

"Anthony,"

"And Rebecca?" The kwami's asked confused.

She nodded, telling them softly, "I know why Rebecca had the Black Cat's ring in her hand. She wanted to make the wish, to bring Anthony back, but he made her promise that she wouldn't. She bound the Miraculous herself, trying to protect the future Ladybug and Black Cat from having to live through what they did."

Plagg dropped slightly, "She, was protecting it. She must have,"

"Bound a piece of their souls to the Miraculous themselves." Tikki said knowingly, "I didn't even realize she had done it." Tikki looked straight at her, "You saw them just now, didn't you?"

Marinette nodded, relaying the message, "She's sorry Tikki. She's sorry that you had to be alone all this time because of her."

Tikki had tears in her eyes but wiped them quickly, "She was doing what she thought was best." Tikki hugged her cheek, "And she led me to you. Waiting was worth it."

Marinette closed her eyes as Tikki touched her cheek, "I hope I can make you proud."

"I already am." Tikki told her brightly as they shared small smiles.

Marinette looked at Plagg, holding up her hands for him to sit on, which he instantly did, "Anthony is sorry too, for leaving that way."

Plagg shook his head, "I don't need his apologies. He was trying to save his bug. I've never been mad about that."

She kissed the top of Plagg's head, "No, but he didn't want you to be upset either."

Plagg stayed silent and flew up out of her hands, "We can reminisce about the past later. Right now, we need to go find my kitten."

"Right, but if we are going to do this, we are going to do this right." Marinette told them.

She made her way over to the door, putting both hands to it and drawing the magic of the barrier out as Tikki and Plagg watched in shock.

"Marinette,"

"How did you do that?" They asked.

She smiled back at them, "Learning about the past wasn't the only thing we learned." She left it at that and opened the door. She couldn't feel any strong magic, tainted or otherwise. The Akuma's who had done this were already gone.

Marinette made her way down to the room where their power tests were done. She knew at this point she probably didn't need it, but she wanted to be absolutely sure that there were no more surprises down the road.

Plagg asked worried when he realized where they were, "Pigtails, what are you trying to do?"

Marinette looked at Tikki who smiled at her knowingly, "This just might work."

"I know it will." Marinette said confidently.

Plagg crossed his arms, "Great. Another bug who is not going to share her ideas. Fantastic."

Marinette and Tikki laughed as they made their way to the power circle on the ground. Tikki told Plagg as Marinette closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the power inside of her, "She just wants to be prepared, to make sure that nothing unexpected happens."

Plagg shook his head, "Like that ever works out the way we want."

"Oh hush." Tikki scolded lightly, watching as a bright red light softly swirled around Marinette.

Marinette could feel that power inside of her, moving like a soft wind until it began to pick up speed. She felt the last walls crack, and her power began rushing through her stronger than a hurricane.

"Oh wow," Plagg whispered, watching her power break through the brightly glowing containment power seal on the floor with ease.

Tikki touched Marinette's forehead with her eyes closed, and the spiral of red magic that swirled around Marinette doubled.

Tikki could feel Marinette's powers fill her up, filling the void she'd carried without a holder for over two hundred years. Its magical charge was more than enough to fuel her again and she smiled as she whispered it, "Are you ready?"

Marinette nodded slightly and Tikki could feel herself vibrating in anticipation, "All you have to do is say,"

"I know." Marinette said with a small smile, opening her eyes to look at Tikki who beamed as she moved back slightly.

"Do it." Tikki practically squealed.

Marinette felt her power climb even higher in her excitement, and she said it without fear.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

…

Chat shot straight up, sucking in a much needed breath before turning and coughing roughly, knowing it had been a really close call this time.

"CHAT!" Three familiar voices screamed all at once, followed by an orange-clad fox grabbing him tightly with fresh tears still in her eyes as she yelled at him, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US!"

He tried to steady his breathing, smiling slightly as he hugged her back, "I'm okay Rena. More than okay."

Rena let him go and sat back, Viperion and Carapace each holding out a hand to him. He put a hand in each of theirs and they pulled him up back to his feet.

"Dude, you can't do that to me again. I swear I just had a heart attack." Carapace told him seriously, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't by choice believe me, but it was necessary." Chat explained, trying not to laugh.

Viperion asked looking more than relieved, "What was that? One minute you were fine and then all of a sudden your power just goes into a rapid decline."

He noticed the little charm on the ground and picked it up, smiling at it brightly, "She sacrificed herself for me, that's what that was."

Rena was staring at him horrified, "Is she, did she,"

Chat smiled, shaking his head, "I'd never let anything happen to her. Not if I could help it."

Viperion started to frown, confused more than ever, "If she sacrificed herself, why were you affected?"

He shook his head, "That is a story for later, just know that as of right now, everything is going to be okay." He pocketed the little charm and heard a huff behind him.

Chat turned at the huff, surprised to see a small measure of relief in the usually cold, blue eyes.

"You're arrogantly confident about that." Blanc commented with a sneer, looking away from him.

Chat wasn't the least bit bothered, smiling to himself. Marinette was always able to bring out the good in people. There must have been some good in Blanc afterall for him to actually be worried about an enemy.

"I have every right to be." Chat said it smirking, glad to see Blanc glaring again, "Knight protects Queen, and now, the King is cornered. Check."

Blanc huffed, "You have no idea what Hawkmoth is really capable of."

He said it instantly, "He has no idea what WE, are really capable of."

Rena dropped to her knees, grabbing her head. Seconds later Carapace followed, and so did Viperion. Chat felt the pang of the headache start but was mentally prepared for it as image after image assaulted him.

Marinette sitting next to him in her pajamas, goggles, and a bath towel inside a movie theater.

Marinette stuttering in that cute way she had when she told him good morning.

Him, catching Marinette before she could fall. More than once.

Their heads knocking lightly as they bent over to pick up the fallen magazine, blushing slightly as they looked at each other and muttered apologies.

Him turning around in his seat in homeroom, asking Marinette and Alya for their opinions, seeing Marinette smiling brightly.

Marinette, destroying him at video games as they practiced for the tournament.

Him feeling his heart flutter, walking away with his cheeks warming after Marinette kissed his cheek at the picnic.

Watching Marinette's cheeks turn pink as he told her after she won the derby hat contest, "You're amazing Marinette."

Him, standing there awkwardly as he told her, "I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me." He held the umbrella out to her with a shy smile, a crash of thunder echoing around them as her eyes held his.

Lila Rossi, smiling as she passed out home-made cookies to the entire class, with everyone but Marinette taking one. "I mean, I know they are nowhere as good as yours, and I know you don't like me but I really hoped you'd at least try one."

Marinette took the cookie, glancing at him. He didn't really have a good feeling about it either, but knew that if Marinette didn't eat it, all it would do is cause Lila to make up some other kind of lie about her. He gave her a small shrug, biting into the cookie. Marinette took a bite of her cookie too, telling Lila, "It's really good."

He grabbed at his knees, breathing heavily as reality crashed back into him.

He did remember her.

He felt a growl rumbling in his chest, looking up to see Rena Rouge with a fire in her eyes, "That, that lying deceitful witch! She SPIKED THOSE DAMN COOKIES!"

Carapace looked equally pissed off, "How the hell did she manage to do that? There's no way she's a holder. Where would she have,"

It hit him like a ton of bricks, "Volpina. Lila Rossi is Volpina. That's how she did it."

He looked straight at Chat Blanc who smirked, "Well, isn't that interesting. Something broke through the memory elixir she created to make all of you forget about her."

Viperion tackled Blanc to the ground, pinning him in place, "Why! What did any of you have to gain by making us forget her!"

Blanc wasn't the least bit threatened, "A certain blonde haired, green eyed model at her school was getting too close to her for my liking. If I had let it go on, the idiot would have fallen for her that much sooner. I still had to deal with the drawbacks of that when he started showing signs of falling in love with her again recently."

Chat, Rena, and Cap all exchanged glances, knowing instantly what Blanc meant. Marinette overhearing that conversation with his father, it wasn't an accident.

Blanc still sounded like he was enjoying this, "I'm curious now as to how all four of you knew her in high school. I kept up with her little ragtag group of friends so I can already narrow down my suspicions."

Blanc started to smirk as Viperion kept him pinned down, "However, there was one guy, a year older than the rest, who had blue hair just like yours snake. He was a joy to get to. His crush on her was so strong, it took more than one dose to make him really forget all about her."

Viperion lifted Blanc by front of his suit and slammed him back down, "You didn't have any right messing with our memories of her!"

"I bet having those memories returned brought back all sorts of wounds didn't it? Especially given that you pined after her the way she pined after him. She was never going to look at you that way. Her eyes were on him and him alone, even now, though Rossi took care of that. Her little crush did exactly what you feared he would, and broke her heart without so much as batting an eye." Blanc said with a taunting laugh, making Luka hiss threateningly.

Blanc simply laughed again, "Touchy little snake, aren't you Couffaine?"

Luka roughly let go of Blanc and moved away from him. He said it trying to calm down before he restarted time by accident, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Viperion looked at Chat seriously, "I gave her up because I always knew where her heart was, and I knew he would never hurt her on purpose. He was the one who could make her truly happy, and whether he wanted to admit it at the time or not, she was the one who could make him happy. For him, and for her, that's a choice I'll never regret making."

Chat Noir nodded subtly, Viperion giving him a quick smile, "But even Adrien didn't stand a chance against Chat Noir. That's something I think you've forgotten."

Blanc sat up, but didn't stand, "My idiot cousin never stood a chance against the pull of her fate. If she is the true Ladybug, which I highly suspect that she is, my chance of turning her into my Anti-Bug went out of the window the second she left Sanctuary."

It left him in shock, "Felix?"

Blanc's head snapped to him, his cold blue eyes narrowing, "Well, that's unprecedented. How do you know me Noir?"

Chat Noir turned away from him. It was all starting to make sense. No wonder Felix had been hanging around Paris lately. Blanc had been going after Marinette, and Felix had been vying for her attention, all to get the chance to take her to Hawkmoth. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been around those few times Felix had shown up around Marinette. They just might be in a very different situation now.

"I kept an eye on the people around my Lady," he lied quickly, "especially those that showed up suddenly out of nowhere. You think I didn't know about the idiot Agreste who kept hurting her, or about you hovering around her like a moth to flame? Adrien Agreste only has one cousin, Felix Graham de Vanily. I wasn't about to let anyone hurt her, not if I could help it."

Blanc slowly got to his feet, "Hmm, you are doing a good job I applaud you. I'm actually questioning it now."

Chat Noir waited, almost knowing what was coming as Blanc walked up to him, standing toe to toe, "You're braver like this, with a mask on your face. I wish you had half as much backbone in your everyday life."

Chat tried to keep himself perfectly still, "What makes you think I don't?"

"Oh, I know you don't, or Lila wouldn't have been hanging off your arm in front of the little Mouse."

"No idea what you are talking about." Chat said sternly.

Blanc raised an eyebrow, "Come on, tell me the truth, and I'll tell you something you would have never guessed in a million years. Something I know has to be eating at you, even now."

"Rot in hell." Chat told him, stepping back and turning towards his friends, "You can guess all you want, but you won't hear a word about my identity from me. This once, because you helped me escape, I'm going to act like I have no idea you are here and go after my Lady. If you know what's good for you, you'll disappear, and you won't come back, Blanc."

He looked at the others and they all nodded, getting ready to go when Blanc stopped them in their tracks, "Even if I could tell you who Hawkmoth really is?"

They all turned back around and Blanc stood triumphant, "Tell me yours, and I'll tell you his."

Carapace put a hand on his arm, "Dude, this isn't worth,"

"No." Chat said before Cap could finish. "You can take that secret to your grave. We will stop Hawkmoth, and we'll uncover the truth ourselves, but the last thing I will ever do, is put my friends, my Lady, in danger by telling you who I am."

Blanc shook his head, "A goody-goody hero, why would I have expected any less. Fine, suit yourselves."

Blanc grabbed his stomach, doubling over as he groaned out in pain, the outline of a purple butterfly glowing over his face. Blanc said it through his teeth, "You said you wouldn't hurt her and you did. Deals off." Blanc's eyes were closed in pain, saying it struggling to breathe, "You, damn, asshole. Go, to hell." Blanc fell to his knees and a dark purple butterfly flew out of the ring on his finger.

Chat reacted instinctively, building a shot of destruction at the tip of two fingers before shooting it off like a laser towards the butterfly. The moment it disintegrated, the same purple and black substance they had seen around Stormy Weather wrapped around Chat Blanc before fading away, leaving Felix Graham de Vanily in his place.

"That's a new trick." Viperion noted.

"You okay my man?" Carapace asked worried, having witnessed first-hand the pain he endured when he used his magic without his Miraculous.

Chat flashed them a smile, "A Chat's got to learn a few new tricks sometimes."

Felix fell to his hands, breathing heavily, "Damn it, damn it!"

He looked up, seeing three weirdly dressed teens and one in a black suit with a cat style mask over his face. He asked immediately, "I was akumatized, wasn't I?"

They all nodded and Chat asked hoping it was true for him too, "Do you, remember anything?"

Felix huffed, crossing his arms, "No. It's a side effect of being akumatized, at least, that's what that Moth man told me. I guess our deal didn't work out after all, since those memories are all gone."

Rena asked him quickly, "Why do you remember that then?"

"Because I sought him out, to get back something that should have been mine." Felix said angrily.

"And what was that?" Carapace asked.

"Why the hell should I share that with the likes of any of you?" Felix snapped.

Rena said it matching his tone, "Because you were turning on Hawkmoth when he pulled the akuma out of you. You were helping Chat Noir escape from him."

Felix looked pointedly at him, and he nodded, "It's true."

Felix hesitated before pointing to his neck, "The brooch the Moth man wears is identical to the one my father used to wear on special occasions before he passed. It was a family heirloom, passed down for nearly two hundred years. When I returned home expecting to receive the family heirloom after graduation, neither of my parents had any idea what I was talking about. The last time I remembered seeing it was when I was a kid, watching my father pack it for our trip here to Paris to visit my aunt and uncle. It took digging, and hiding in the dark to finally get a glimpse of it, but I knew it was the same brooch. Imagine my fury at finding out that what disappeared was a Miraculous, not just a treasured heirloom that I was supposed to inherit."

They all looked shocked to hear the word 'Miraculous' come out of him. Stormy hadn't been able to remember anything.

Felix said it heatedly, "Don't be so surprised. I suspect that's what all of you are in some way, a Miraculous Holder. There are tales of the Miraculous floating around, if you know where to look. Hawkmoth promised to return the heirloom to me for joining him, but what happened after that butterfly touched me, I have no idea. If I was turning on him, he probably double-crossed me."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Chat said, looking at Rena Rouge, "Take him down off the roof, he can't help us anymore."

"You sure Captain?" Rena asked hesitantly.

He nodded, "He's not a threat anymore, and we have somewhere to be."

Felix stood as Rena headed over to him, telling them all, "Don't underestimate that Moth man. He has more than one trick up his sleeve I'm sure."

Rena jumped from the building's roof with Felix and rejoined them seconds later. Viperion stayed close to Chat as they moved from building to building in case he needed help. Chat asked now that they had a chance, "What happened after they took me?"

"Hell broke loose." Rena said from in front of them.

"Putting it lightly." Cap said bitterly.

"Ryuko and Bee are keeping an eye on the Eiffel Tower. Queen Wasp managed to get her stinger into the others, so now they are under her control." Viperion told him as they jumped another building. "I'm pretty sure their kwami's are protecting them though. They are all still powered up, no matter how many times Queen Wasp screamed at them to drop their transformations."

"Now they are just prisoners who aren't fighting to escape." Cap said, sounding frustrated.

"What were you guys doing?" Chat asked as they stopped on the building across from the Eiffel Tower, the long fountain the only thing between them.

"We were heading back to Campus to figure out why we hadn't gotten help when we felt your magic. We changed direction without thinking." Rena explained, crouching down but keeping her eyes on the tower.

Chat frowned as he crouched next to her, "It's a good thing you didn't go back to Campus. Lady Chance let three Akuma's into the school, and they did something to everyone there to capture them. Even Master Fu. Lady confirmed it for me."

Rena raised an eyebrow at him, "And how did she do that?"

He smirked, "Subconsciously. I told you I'll explain later, once that," he pointed to the horde of Akuma's gathered around the Eiffel Tower, "is taken care of."

Viperion looked at him seriously from next to him, "Not that I don't think we can, or that you can't, given what you showed off earlier, but you don't have your Miraculous. You can't exactly rush out there with your usual recklessness. You will get hurt if you aren't powered up."

"I've fought in worse conditions." He reminded Viperion who just shot him a hard look when he grinned.

"And, if Lady was at Campus and those Akuma managed to get to her, that means your Miraculous is also out of reach." Viperion said evenly.

"They didn't get to her. She's fine. She knows what she's doing. I didn't trust her with my Miraculous thinking for a second that she would fail. I knew she wouldn't, and I know she won't." He said confidently.

Rena reminded him kindly, "Now that we remember, you do remember that this is Marinette we are talking about, right?"

"Marinette, who on more than one occasion, couldn't walk across a flat surface without nearly falling on her face." Carapace said worried.

"This is also the same Marinette who went out of her way to help everyone, the Marinette who could brighten a room with a smile and who made everyone feel special. The Marinette who never gave up on trying to help her friends, and who never once fell short of making sure everything worked out in the end." Chat said, defending his Lady easily.

"As true as that is, even if she got to Campus, she isn't Plagg's true holder. She won't be able to transform with him a second time, not without putting an incredible amount of strain on him. We can't count on help from her, or any of the other Miraculous." Viperion told him.

"I beg to differ."

He closed his eyes with a smile at her voice, hearing the three of them stand abruptly and turn in surprise.

He stood slowly and turned around, his heart leaping as he took her in. Her hair was pulled up into a single high ponytail. Her eyes were masked by a red domino with five black spots on it. Most of her outfit was red and black spotted, but she had long black gloves that went up to her elbows, and tall black boots that went up to her mid-thigh. A yoyo was wrapped around her hips like a belt, and at her ears, were the familiar red earrings with five black spots that he had always wished to see on someone.

Her bright bluebell eyes were locked on his, and he felt his eyes watering as she smiled lovingly at him. She jumped down to their level with a soft thump, Rena asking shakily, "L-Lady?"

Her beautiful eyes never left his as she shook her head, "Yes, and no."

He asked, feeling like his entire world was becoming tied to her in an instant, "What should we call you then?"

He didn't know how her eyes could shine brighter, or how her smile could fill his heart more than it already had the second he saw it.

Her voice was calm and sure, full of the confidence he had always seen in her.

"Ladybug." She said happily, "You can call me Ladybug."

He walked up to her as though he was in a trance, he was entranced for sure, and saw the two long red ribbons adorning her hair like Ladybug wings tied from the base of her ponytail. He reached up and touched them carefully, smiling shyly at the familiar silky texture, "You still have them."

He could see the tears in her eyes that she was holding back, "My best friend in the whole world gave them to me. They are one of the most precious things I own."

She held up her closed hand and opened it, revealing his ring. He smiled, taking it and putting it on, Plagg instantly appearing in front of him, "ABOUT TIME! STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC KITTEN! AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY THAT PLAN COULD HAVE GONE! DO YOU REALIZE HOW IT COULD HAVE BLOWN UP IN OUR FACES!"

Chat smiled at his kwami, saying it softly, "Sorry Plagg, it won't happen again."

"After all the stress you made me endure, I want all the Camembert I can eat for a month straight!" Plagg said, still angry.

"You got it buddy." He said easily. Plagg huffed, turning back to Ladybug and telling her, "Take care of my kitten."

Ladybug smiled at Plagg before looking over at him again, saying it as a promise, "Forever."

He felt a thousand sparks shoot through him, completely unbothered by Plagg's now teasing tone, "Just transform already you lovesick Kitten. She didn't come all this way to watch you stare at her. You have a job to do."

He called it instantly, knowing it was going to be different this time, "Plagg, Claws Out."

His transformation started, and he felt the instant changes. The cuffs of his gloves were more prominent, and had a hint of green lining them. There were two more of the same slivers of green wrapped around each of his biceps, and flowed down the length of his arms. The same green sliver wrapped around his hips, and down the side of each of his legs to the top of his black boots. A black leather strap now crossed his chest from the right down to his left hip. He was glad that his tail was still firmly in place and so was the baton strapped to his lower back.

Ladybug raised her small hand to his face, tracing something on his mask, "I like it. The bold green line underneath. Perfect finishing touches."

He grabbed her hand and held it at his neck, "I think you mean purr-fect, m'Ladybug."

She scrunched her nose at him but was smiling, "I'm never getting away from it am I?"

"Not in a million years, bugaboo." He said easily, watching her eyes widen before she scolded him, "No. Anything but that."

"Spots?" He tried with a grin, and she smacked his arm hard, "Absolutely not."

"Oh come on, give me a little credit bugaboo. I'd never use Spots. No matter how, spot-on, it may be." He said not able to hold in his laughter as her expression went from annoyed to outright done.

"You're lucky I love you Kitty." She said sternly, flicking the golden bell at his collar and smirking when he started to blush.

He felt his entire body relax as her words crashed through him, a loving smile making its way onto his face as he put his forehead to hers, "I am lucky you love someone like me, and I swear to you, there will not be a day that goes by where I don't show you just how much I love you."

"I'm going to hold you to that Kitty." She whispered, making him smile more before he finally couldn't take it anymore.

His lips found hers, and he felt their magic increase further as he pulled her closer. Her fingers tangled into the ends of his hair and he pulled back slightly, whispering it against her lips, "I love you."

She kissed him deeper and he smiled against her lips before she pulled back and whispered it breathlessly, "I love you too."

"Eh hem."

One of the holder's behind them coughed out quite loudly.

Chat glared directly at Rena, who he was sure was the cause of the sound based on that unimpressed, highly amused, smirk on her face. Ladybug- kwami's just thinking about her that way made his heart jump- let out a slight giggle before she patted his chest and took a step back.

Rena took a step towards her and the girls hugged, swinging each other back and forth as happy tears fell from their eyes. The guys were all smiling at them, not able to make out the quick chatter that flitted between the two longtime BFF's. Carapace hugged Ladybug next, lifting her up and saying it instantly, "We are so sorry dudette. We should have known better."

Ladybug shook her head, smiling at Viperion who hugged her tightly, "We should have paid more attention back then."

"You guys it's okay. Lila, she knew what she was doing." Ladybug told them as Chat took her hand, squeezing it gently, "And we are here now. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

The ground shook around them, pulling their attention back towards the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug asked as she stared at the scene in front of them, "I don't suppose you guys have a plan?"

Everyone stayed silent but Chat Noir, who smirked as he looked at his Lady with a devilish grin, "Actually, I think I've got just the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!
> 
> As always leave a comment or review if you want!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	30. Miraculous Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! To make up for that long gap of time, TA-DA! Here's two chapters back to back! 
> 
> I won't keep you, enjoy!

She saw a flash of familiar sunshine blonde hair walking with slightly slumped shoulders and sighed in relief. She found him. She jumped ahead of him and dropped down into the alley. The second he came into sight she grabbed his arm and pulled him in. He was instantly defensive, trying to slam his elbow into the side of her face. She blocked him quickly, whispering it hushed as she pushed him up against the wall, "Felix stop! I'm not trying to hurt you!"

His green eyes widened and his fierce expression turned into a slight scowl as he relaxed slightly, "Another one. I thought you holder's were done with me, why are you here?"

She gave him a slight smile despite his cold tone, letting go of her hold on him, "You helped Chat Noir escape from Hawkmoth, and firstly I wanted to thank you for that."

"I didn't do it for him." He said flatly, knowing it was true even though he didn't remember the specifics of WHY he had done it in the first place. What an idiot he was, giving up real power to help someone powerless. It was so unlike him, he couldn't even fathom why he had done it. Nothing had ever been that important to him. Marinette was the only friend he had, but he was sure someone as pure and innocent as her couldn't possibly be wrapped up in this mess. So, it would stay a mystery that he would simply have to resign himself to never having answered.

"Maybe not," Ladybug said slowly, "but you did it, and I'm grateful that you did. My Kitty means the world to me, and you are the reason something worse didn't happen to him."

Felix groaned, "Ugh stop, you are making sound like a good person."

She laughed, telling him easily, "You are a good person, whether you want to admit or not Felix Xavier Graham de Vanily."

He hesitated, staring into her masked face. "How do you know my full name?"

She only smiled, her bluebell eyes sparkling with her secret, "A girl has her ways."

He let it go with a shrug, "Whatever, if that's all," he turned to leave and she grabbed his arm, "It's not."

He turned back to face her with a raised eyebrow, "Well?"

She was starting to look nervous, "I know you have no reason to, and that you don't owe us anything but," she stared into his eyes, "I want to ask for your help one more time."

His scowl turned to shock, "You want me to help you? I don't have my akuma powers anymore. I can't do anything to help you this way."

She shook her head quickly, "That's not true. You said something to Chat Noir as your akumatized self, and for all his laid back attitude, he really is one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. When he figured out who you were before you were de-akumatized, he started piecing things together. He is pretty sure he knows who Hawkmoth is, and that's why I need your help."

His eyes widened, "Hawkmoth, he thinks he figured it out?"

She nodded, "He's still not completely sure, but he doesn't feel like he's wrong. And I trust his instincts."

"What, exactly, do I have to do with it?" He asked, still unsure of what she was getting at.

She smiled nervously, explaining what Chat had, and telling him what she would need him to do.

He told her nearly the second she stopped speaking, "You are asking the wrong person. I'm no hero. This isn't my fight anymore. I don't have any reason to put myself in that kind of danger. Even if what Chat Noir suspects is true, that man isn't anything to me. Why don't you go after my idiot cousin? He'd jump at the chance to walk into the line of fire for you."

"You were akumatized, not Adrien. You are the one Chat Noir is trusting to do this." She said stronger, watching as he looked away from her sadly.

"He shouldn't trust me. He doesn't really know me, and neither do you for that matter."

She put her hand on his arm, "No, we don't know you, but we know enough to know that this is the right decision." She dropped her hand when he sighed and took a step back.

"I can't help you." Felix told her, "That's not who I am."

Ladybug said it instantly, "I think it is, and you just refuse to see it." He looked over at her and she smiled, "I see it, clearer than anything. You've always done things on your own, thinking that you can't rely on others, thinking that getting close to people will only be a burden."

He frowned slightly, worried by how well she knew him. She only continued to smile, "But we can show you why you are wrong, and maybe, you'll start to see it for yourself."

She held out her hand, "Please, please help us Felix."

He stared at her outstretched hand, not moving a muscle. He felt his hand twitch at his side and looked back up into her unwavering eyes.

What was he going to do?

…

"Ow, watch it." Chat muttered under his breath. Carapace and Viperion had vice grips on his upper arms and were playing their part a little too well. Rena Rouge was leading them towards the tower, Ryuko and Queen Bee directly behind them. All of them had blank expressions on their faces, moving autonomously towards the large group of Akuma's.

Volpina and Queen Wasp wore matching looks of triumph as the group approached.

Queen Wasp huffed happily, "I knew it was only a matter of time before my wasps found them."

"You are sure they are under your wasps control?" Volpina asked seriously.

Queen Wasp nodded, "I can see the yellow glow in their eyes. They are mine to control Fox."

Volpina started to practically glow in excitement, "And look at the Kitten, still powerless. Where's your precious Lady?"

He let his head hang, staying silent. Volpina laughed, "So you didn't make it in time to save her. You aren't just powerless Chat Noir, you are absolutely useless. You had one job, to protect your precious little bug and even in that you failed." She said it happily, "Good riddance."

Chat’s eyes flashed in angry defiance as his eyes snapped back to hers. His muscle’s clenching as he tried to pull out of Viperion and Carapace's strong hold without success, "Shut up! Don't you dare talk about her!"

Volpina smiled wickedly and a hard voice came from behind them, "Let the great Black Cat grieve his loss Volpina. He'll be joining her soon enough. Bring him to me."

Viperion and Carapace shoved him forward, tightening their grip on his forearms and pressing their free hands heavily into his shoulders. Their combined weight forced him down to his knees where they held him firmly in place, even as he struggled against their hold.

Hawkmoth stared down at him expressionlessly, “I felt her power disconnect from me. I know she is gone."

"Good for you." Chat spat angrily.

Hawkmoth started to smirk, "And yet you are here, with no Miraculous. I know you gave it to her so that she could escape."

“And it would have worked if the Master could have helped her!” Chat shrieked, “Instead she retreated into the guardians office without him to try to break the seal you placed on her and instead she...” he paused, chest heaving as he fixed his eyes on Hawkmoths.

Hawkmoth said it evenly, "Her loss is not something I wished."

"Don't you dare." Chat said angrily, "Don't you dare try to act like you cared about whether she lived or died. You didn't have to feel her pain as you absorbed her power. You didn't have to let that pain tear through your soul as she took her last breath. She sacrificed herself to try and unbind the Ladybug Miraculous so that we could stop you!" He glared, his eyes turning to steel, "Miraculous or not, that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Hawkmoth laughed once, "You, who can't even call upon your destruction without being in unbearable pain. Don't make promises you can't keep boy. You aren't going to do anything but watch as my Akuma's overrun this city, with the help of the rest of your precious holders. Even the strongest of them succumbed to the wasp's control."

He motioned to the holders holding him down and standing behind him unmoving, "You are completely and utterly alone, the same way she was."

Chat felt his heart stutter, "What are you, talking about?"

Hawkmoth looked triumphant, "Your little ladybug was too powerful to ignore. I marked her when she was a child to ensure that I could always keep an eye on her. I made sure that she experienced solitude and loneliness, to avoid her power reacting in her desire to help others. I wanted her pain to swallow her whole as everything that made her happy was pulled away just as it was within her grasp. That way when the time came, I could turn her and her raw untapped power into the most powerful Akuma ever born."

He actually laughed, "Luckily for me, your little bug had a crush on my son a few years ago and seemed to be falling for him again more recently. Her crush was much stronger than I anticipated in that respect, and though it was subtle I knew he was starting to feel the same way, so I used him against her. It was beautiful, the sheer heartache she endured when she heard for herself that she wasn't anything to him. I thought I had her then, but she was on the cusp, teetering at the edge.”

He rested his hands lazily behind his back, “I could have akumatized her then, but I wanted her to hurt more. I needed her to hurt more, so that she would be at her most powerful when the akuma finally took her.” He was starting to look annoyed, “Running her ragged, keeping her up late into the night, it wasn't enough anymore to wear down her spirit, so I had to take more drastic measures."

Chat stayed silent, knowing in that instance that his suspicion had been true, and hating that he was right.

Hawkmoth was glad to keep gloating, "I pulled out my ace in the hole," he looked over at Volpina who smiled happily and bowed at the waist, "who played her part magnificently. She not only cut into your little bugs confidence, but she rubbed salt on the wound. Turning Volpina into Lady Chance to drive the little bug to me was the nail in her coffin."

He couldn't help but smirk, "So you thought. She refused you."

Hawkmoth's eyes snapped back to his angrily, "Because of you. Her love for you outweighed her own heartache, and in the end it was that love that was her undoing."

Chat didn't try to hold back his anger, "That must be all you know how to do, use people. It shouldn't even surprise me that you used your own son against her. You probably planned the whole thing, just so that she would be there to hear his words out of context. You just manipulated them heartlessly," there was a fire in his voice, "not giving a damn for a second about anyone but yourself and your selfish desires to have the Miraculous for yourself! At least my Lady knew how to love."

"She would have turned if you hadn't interfered." Hawkmoth snapped, starting to get angry.

"She was ten times stronger than you ever could be! My Lady would have never succumbed to you, you selfish bastard!" He screamed, breathing heavily as the hands holding him back tightened slightly.

Viperion put a hand on his shoulder, discreetly patting it softly, no doubt understanding the whole situation now.

His father, Gabriel Agreste, was Hawkmoth. There was no more denying it.

Chat tried to calm down, knowing he had to wait before making a move.

Hawkmoth was staring at him coldly, taking a single step towards him, "I think I'm done with the worthless Chat. Let's reveal who the thorn in my side has been all this time, shall we?"

Hawkmoth lifted a slightly glowing purple hand out hand towards him. Chat flinched back instinctually, getting ready to call Cataclysm when they heard it, "Master!"

Hawkmoth dropped his hand and turned, seeing Dark Blade holding a captive Adrien Agreste with a blade pressed dangerously to his throat.

Chat smirked widely as Hawkmoth stepped away from him, asking shocked, "You, what are you doing here?"

Adrien said it sharply, "The holders helped me, and when I saw what was happening I couldn't stand there and do nothing. So I thought I'd return the favor." He groaned slightly, Dark Blade twisting his arm uncomfortably behind his back.

Hawkmoth hummed appreciatively, "I have to say, I'm impressed by your valor. I didn't think the famous Agreste boy had it in him."

Chat felt the rumble in his chest at the insult, but 'Adrien' said it in the same sharp tone, "The Agreste boy, has more to him than what's at the surface."

Chat was shocked hearing the words, and kept his smile to himself. Maybe his Lady was right about there being more to his cousin than what he believed. He was here after all. That counted for something.

Hawkmoth mused to himself for a second before telling Dark Blade, "Let the boy go. He isn't a threat." Dark Blade pushed 'Adrien' forward roughly, causing him to stumble as he stubbornly remained standing. 

Lifting his hand palm up, Hawkmoth created a purple butterfly, the source of power for all the akuma's. He walked up to 'Adrien' telling him, "You have a great anger in you, one that I can help you harness. As it is, I have an opening. Join me, and you will not regret it."

'Adrien' huffed, "And why would I do that?"

Hawkmoth leaned down, whispering something in his ear that made his eyes widen. 'Adrien' nodded almost instantly, letting his head hang, "O-Of course."

The akuma flew out of Hawkmoth’s hand, and found a home in the silver band on his finger. A black and purple substance covered him, and as it lifted, white boots were revealed first. As 'Adrien' lifted his head, the rest of his white suit was revealed as well, along with a long white belt tail and white cat ears. His eyes opened, revealing his familiar ice blue gaze.

Hawkmoth told him instantly, "You will be known as Chat Blanc. You serve me now."

Blanc nodded, going down on his knee and bowing his head, "Yes Master."

Once again free of worry, Hawkmoth turned back to Chat Noir with a wicked smirk. Chat Noir stared at Blanc hard, hoping it worked. Blanc glanced up at him, giving him a quick wink before standing and letting his expression go blank before anyone could notice. 

Chat started to smirk, Hawkmoth asking without fear, "Something funny Noir?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all." He snickered, watching Blanc moving steadily closer to Queen Wasp’s side, "Well, yes actually. You are so close to getting what you want. You must not have a care in the world right now, and that arrogance is going to be your undoing."

Hawkmoth huffed, not fazed by the underlying threat, "Your arrogance will be the reason no one can stop me. You are the last holder standing, and soon, even that will be but a memory. "

Hawkmoth started reaching for his mask again. A yo-yo zipped in front of his face and straight into his outstretched hand, causing Hawkmoth to move back angrily. Blanc grabbed Queen Wasp, pinning her arms to her sides and called it loudly, "DO IT NOW!"

Viper and Cap let him go as the mirage fell, revealing him fully powered up as Hawkmoth glared, wildly searching for the source of the yo-yo. 

Volpina lunged forward protectively as Chat pounced at the distracted Hawkmoth, trying to separate Hawkmoth from the suddenly non-subdued holders.

Viperion and Carapace were both there instantly to intercept her. They forced Volpina back away from the fight before she could interfere. Bringing his cane up defensively to block Chat’s claws, Hawkmoth stumbled backwards, the sheer force of strength wielded by the great black cat unnerving him. 

Some of the akuma began to move, but Queen Bee took off first, slamming her small foot into one of the larger Akuma and sending it flying back.

Ryuko called her wind dragon, creating a small tornado that targeted the smaller Akuma’s on the ground and lifted them into the air. Rena was taking care of the Akuma as Ryuko hurled them in her direction, aiming to at least knock them out.

A high pitched scream cut through the recently erupted chaos as darkness swirled violently around Queen Wasp and Blanc before suddenly dissipating. Chat’s eyes darted to Blanc who was now restraining a pretty blonde girl. The girl sank slowly to her knees as his grip loosened. Both sets of trained cat eyes instinctively tracked a quickly departing purple butterfly.

“Don’t let the akuma get away bug!” Blanc called out.

Hawkmoth took advantage of Noir’s momentary distraction to go on the offensive, swiping at Chat’s knees with his cane and dropping him to the ground. Chat rolled clear of Hawkmoth, anticipating a follow up strike only to see him stepping away to focus on the rapidly departing butterfly.

The red and black yo-yo struck again, capturing the butterfly while Hawkmoth gazed in transfixed horror. The red and black spotted heroine had dropped down next to Chat Blanc, catching the yo-yo as she stared back at Hawkmoth confidently.

The other holders begin to stir, most instinctively focusing on the stand-off centered around Hawkmoth as they regained their senses.

“Squads form up, cover each other, and keep the akuma’s away from Hawkmoth.” Viperion called as he and Queen Bee disengaged from the fight surrounding Hawkmoth. They dove forward towards the crowd of holders under the Eiffel Tower, separating to either side to give them focal points to rally under.

Hawkmoth glanced around wildly as fighting erupted all around them when the holder’s regrouped, and seeing Banc standing motionless nearby called it angrily, “Blanc, grab her!”

Blanc huffed, crossing his arms indignantly, "Nice try but, I do as the Ladybug says."

Ladybug smiled quickly, asking her black-clad partner, "You alright Kitty?"

"Purrfect now that you are here M'Lady." Chat Noir said easily, giving her a loving smirk.

Blanc rolled his eyes, seeing her wearing the same lovesick look currently worn by his Noir counterpart, "Take care of those akuma Bug. We'll take care of the Moth Man."

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir who nodded, giving her a brief, reassuring smile before turning his focus back to Hawkmoth. 

She took off away from the base of the Eiffel Tower, sifting through the chaos until she spotted a vibrant seafoam blue among the streams of magic and power that had filled the air. She headed in his direction, ducking and weaving through the chaotic melee that was determined to hinder her progress.

A flash of bright yellow caught her eye, and she sighed relieved, spotting Queen Bee among the small group of holder’s she was targeting.

Her yo-yo left her hand on instinct, seeing a black and red winged akuma just above Bee about to shoot her in the back. The arrow left its bow, and her yo-yo knocked it away, Bee turning at the sound before looking around and catching her eye.

Bee took a step in her direction when Viperion called out, “Venom, six o’clock!”

Bee instantly turned as a shadow rose from the ground, her hand wrapped in pulsing yellow magic as she slammed it into the chest of the shadow, paralyzing him. Viperion used his trident to flip the akuma closest to him, breathing heavily as he backed up towards Queen Bee who was backing up too.

Ryuko’s water dragon flew between them towards Ladybug, giving her the opening she needed. She closed the distance to them, Ryuko reforming near Viperion, putting them in a square formation with their backs to each other.

“Thanks for that call Scales.” Bee said breathlessly.

“No problem. What’s going on Ladybug?” Viper asked knowingly.

“The cats are going to keep Hawkmoth busy while we take care of the Akuma’s.” She was twirling her yo-yo in front of her like a shield, keeping the akuma’s from suddenly advancing.

“Knocking them out is getting us nowhere.” Ryuko stated, lightning gathering in her palms.

Ladybug nodded, “Start destroying the akumatized objects if you can. I can capture and purify the akuma’s that are released.”

“Without their powers, they’ll be easier to handle.” Viperion noted before glancing around and finding Roost. Viperion blinked a few times before telling them, “Lightning, three o’clock please.”

Ryuko took off in her lightning dragon form and opened a path directly to Roost who rushed up to them. Viperion had him use his ‘Crow’ to telepathically pass the order around to the other holder’s, King Monkey’s voice echoing happily in the distance, “FINALLY!”

Ladybug let out a soft laugh, and the small group broke apart to re-engage the Akuma. Within minutes, Ladybug could sense the newly freed akuma’s rising into the air. She immediately started to capture them as the holders stopped holding back, fighting now with the intent to break the akumatized objects.

Trying to watch everyone's backs and keep up with the akuma's was taking all of her focus, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t sense the fight going on at the base of Eiffel Tower.

Blanc and Noir rushed Hawkmoth without another word, both of them fighting with a vengeance the second Ladybug disappeared.

Hawkmoth held them off as best as he could, yelling it frustrated, "You should be under my control!"

Blanc let out a short laugh, swinging his baton towards Hawkmoth's arm, but catching the suddenly turned cane instead, "The Ladybug put a real protection seal on me to fight back any negativity that touched me. The second that akuma touched me it purified and became mine. I chose my old powers and my old look, you had nothing to do with it." He smirked, "Thanks for giving my memories back to me asshole."

"Insolent child!" Hawkmoth growled out in his anger as he lunged towards Blanc, but Noir caught the cane with a smirk, "Oh, it did give you your memories back Blanc? Then why are you still fighting like a second rate?"

Blanc growled under his breath, but was smirking as they pushed Hawkmoth back again, "Keep talking big Noir, we'll have our fight one day and see who the real second rate is."

They stood side by side, breathing heavily as Hawkmoth eyed them, careful to keep his distance. Blanc lowered his voice, that annoying buzzing he’d been hearing since being re-akumatized was getting louder, "Do you hear anything weird coming from the Moth man?"

Noir gave a minute shake of his head, asking worriedly, "Why do you?"

"Not sure." Blanc said evenly, listening harder, swearing that he could hear words through the buzzing. "It sounds like, someone is crying out for help. Is that even possible?"

Noir's eyes widened, "His kwami."

Blanc felt a deep anger rise inside of him. Of course. That’s what that buzzing was, the voice of the kwami. The kwami that was powering the Miraculous. It was in pain, begging for someone to help him. Blanc didn't understand how he could hear the kwami, or what it meant, but it made him angry that Hawkmoth was putting the kwami through this. Couldn't he feel the pain the kwami was in? How badly that negative energy he was feeding into the Miraculous was affecting it?

Blanc rushed forward to Noir's surprise, taking on Hawkmoth alone for a second. Noir saw the chance for them to pin Hawkmoth between them and charged back in to help.

Blanc said it angrily, "The kwami is in pain, I don't know how I know he is but I do. I can feel it. That Miraculous is tainted with dark magic and it's infecting the kwami like a virus, we have to get it off of him!"

"You'll never take my Miraculous!" Hawkmoth yelled, swinging his cane towards them and missing as they jumped back. Hawkmoth swung again following the same arc, but a stream of tainted purple magic came out of the jewel at its top straight towards them, followed by a hidden blast directed straight at Chat Noir. Blanc moved instinctually, knowing how Hawkmoth fought. He called Cataclysm to his hand and lunged in front of Chat Noir, groaning as he held off the tainted magic.

"What are you doing?" Noir asked shocked, watching as Blanc held back the magic with both hands.

"He was," Blanc groaned, "Trying to taint you. He's a sneaky son of a bitch. You wouldn't have caught on in time."

Chat Noir added his own Cataclysm to the blast. Blanc and Noir’s dual cataclysm’s swirled together into a spiral of black and white, starting to push back Hawkmoth's power.

Hawkmoth realized his power was being taken over by the force of the combined cataclysm’s and forced an intense shot of magic straight through the center of his blast. Blanc felt it seconds before Noir did, pushing Noir away before the tainted magic could infect him.

The shot of tainted magic pierced Blanc’s hand, throwing him back just as Noir fell to the ground.

Blanc crashed into the hard ground, all of his breath leaving him at once as he wheezed in pain.

"Blanc!" Noir called out worried, rushing over to the white cat's side. Blanc groaned, grabbing his middle where the painful magic was settling uncomfortably, "Damn, damn it that, hurts."

“Can you stand?” Noir asked seriously.

Blanc silently forced himself back to his feet in response, Noir frowning at the obvious struggle Blanc had.

“You’re done.” Noir said sternly.

“You don’t get to decide when I’m done Noir.” Blanc snapped, “I’m stronger than you think.”

“I’ve been on the receiving end of your strength, so I know how strong you are.” Noir countered instantly, “But if Hawkmoth hits you again, that protection seal isn’t going to hold.”

Blanc hesitated and Noir smirked, “Yeah, I can sense the break in the seal. Help the other’s keep the akuma’s back, I can keep him busy for a little while longer on my own.”

Blanc grabbed his wrist when he turned to leave, "Noir, he knows something, about your mother. He said, he was doing it for her. Don't lose your head. Something more, is going on."

Noir nodded, "I'll figure it out."

Ladybug saw Chat Blanc get pushed back and told Rena trying to catch her breath, "I have to go help Chat Noir."

Rena nodded, "Go, we've got this."

She took off towards where an oddly calm Chat Noir was approaching Hawkmoth. Chat's voice was low, "Tell me what you know." Hawkmoth saw Ladybug making her way towards him and shifted to keep them both in his sight.

"I could fill a library with things you don't know boy." Hawkmoth snapped.

"Let's start with something simple. How about, how you got your hands on that Miraculous in the first place." Chat asked sternly.

"Chance." Hawkmoth said without giving anything away.

"How did you get it to activate for you?" Chat asked in the same stern voice. She slowly made her way to Chat Noir’s side, making sure not to let Hawkmoth get behind her when she caught his eyes darting in her direction more than once.

Hawkmoth smirked, "It was meant to be mine."

Chat huffed, "I seriously doubt that."

"Believe what you want." Hawkmoth told him.

Blanc flipped an akuma and grabbed the pin on the guy's lapel, crushing it in his hand to release the akuma. Ladybug saw the akuma fly up and caught it, Blanc sending her a smirk, “Getting pretty good with that thing aren’t you?”

“It’s like akuma target practice out here. Are you all right? I felt the protection seal breaking.” She asked.

He sighed heavily, “I’m fine, but Noir doesn’t want me getting hit a second time.”

She nodded, “That would probably break the seal completely.” She looked over and saw Chat having some sort of conversation with Hawkmoth.

Blanc told her instantly, “The moth man knows something about his mother.”

She tensed up and he smirked when she looked over at him, “Yeah, I know who the Black Cat is. It came back with the memories from the akuma. You know she’s been missing for a while.”

She nodded and they looked back over to the tense conversation, “He is going to need you."

“Cover me?” She asked. He lifted a hand, white static collecting in his palm as he told her, “Go.”

Ladybug darted to Chat Noir’s side. His entire body was shaking, and his tense eyes never left Hawkmoth’s.

“Chat?” She asked worriedly.

“We have to stop him. We have to stop him now.” He told her, trying to keep his rising anger under control.

Her response was instant, "What do you want to do?"

"You remember their fight don't you?" He asked, finally tearing his eyes away from Hawkmoth for a second to glance at her.

She nodded and he gave her a small smile, "No mistakes this time."

She smiled, "No mistakes this time."

The yo-yo in her hand turned into a long baton at her command, and they rushed forward together. They kept their power wrapped around their batons, not surprised to see Hawkmoth doing the same to his cane.

They moved together seamlessly, as if they had fought together their entire lives. They covered each other, moved when the other gave the opening. It was like a perfectly choreographed dance, one that only they could hear the music to. They were speaking with their eyes, not uttering a word.

And they were gaining the upper hand.

As the last few akuma's were defeated and their butterflies contained in a small sphere of Carapace’s shell-ter in his hand, the group of Zodiac's watched in awe from various places as the holders of Creation and Destruction fought against the man who had been fighting against them for years. Seeing the red and black spotted heroine had been one thing, but watching her fight with the great black cat was another. They all understood instantly, what separated those two holders from the rest of them. They understood now the true power the two Miraculous and their Chosen held.

And more than anything, they finally understood why the Black Cat and Ladybug were such a unique set.

Watching them fight, none could look away, and they all knew that they wouldn't last a second if they tried to interfere.

Hawkmoth’s cane finally connected with Chat’s midsection, forcing him to stumble. His next strike connected with Chat’s baton, crushing his fingers and causing his grip to loosen. The momentum of the upward strike knocked his baton free of his grip. Accepting its direction, he threw his baton outwards in Ladybug’s direction as he landed unceremoniously on his back.

Ladybug moved to catch the baton, tossing her yo-yo turned baton back towards Chat as they traded weapons. He caught her baton just as he hit ground, seeing it turn back into its yo-yo form in his hand. Ladybug caught Chat’s silver baton and used it to block the heavy strike coming towards her head from Hawkmoth's cane. She pushed Hawkmoth back and slammed her foot into his stomach, sending him stumbling back.

The yo-yo suddenly went flying past her side and wrapped tightly around Hawkmoth's leg. She heard the zip as Chat pulled the wire back with a groan and Hawkmoth fell. She jumped over the taut line and kicked the cane away from him, putting the baton under his chin threateningly, breathing heavily, "It's over. You're done."

Chat let the yo-yo go slack before pulling it back to him, rushing back up to his Lady's side. Hawkmoth was glaring up at both of them in hate, "You think you've won? Think again."

A burst of magic left the Miraculous at his neck, and what looked like hundreds of scarlet akuma's rose from the beams of the Eiffel Tower.

Their eyes widened in horror, watching the scarlet cloud of evil cast a shadow upon Paris.

Hawkmoth laughed breathlessly, "Now what will you do, little Ladybug? A thousand akuma's, or one holder?"

Chat put his hand over where hers was resting on the baton, taking it from her. She grabbed her yo-yo in silence, asking simply, "Chat."

"Go. He isn't going anywhere." He promised, silently calling Cataclysm with a smirk as he caught Hawkmoth's cold eyes, darting between him and the dark cataclysm in his hand. As much as Chat Noir wanted to grab the Miraculous from Hawkmoth’s neck and be done with it, he didn’t know what would happen if an active holder touched it. It’s tainted magic had no doubt further corrupted Hawkmoth’s mind and he didn’t want to run the risk of anyone else being tainted by it until Master Fu was available to assist.

She nodded and took off towards the tower, pulling herself up onto the beams and calling it loudly, "LUCKY CHARM!"

A leaf blower dropped down into her hands and she frowned at it, "What am I supposed to do with this Tikki?" She saw a small round slot on the side and smiled, seeing the ladybug dotted leaf blower and her yo-yo light up slightly. She placed the yo-yo in the slot where it fit perfectly. She hit the reverse button on the leaf blower and it started pulling akuma's in like a magical vacuum.

She made it all the way up the Eiffel Tower, catching the last few akuma's with a smile, saying it to herself, "No more evil-doing for you little akuma's."

She made her way back down, walking over to Chat Noir when she landed. He chuckled as she looked at him curiously, "I have a feeling your lucky charms are only going to get more interesting from here."

She shrugged, staring down at the leaf blower with a soft smile, "It worked."

Hawkmoth was glaring daggers but Chat pressed the baton into his neck so that he wouldn't get any funny ideas, "You are done Hawkmoth."

"You think you are heroes? What right do you think you have to interfere? Both of you, you are nothing but children wielding power that you don't understand." Hawkmoth growled, his fists clenching at his side.

"We understand, better than anyone." Chat corrected him instantly, noticing how Ladybug was removing her yo-yo from the leaf blower.

"And this is the difference, between you, and us." She said without judgment, raising her yo-yo into the air. A burst of brilliant white butterflies streamed out of the yo-yo and into the air, shining brighter than stars as they flew outwards. Everyone who saw them felt an instant joy, knowing that they were safe again, that there was no longer anything to fear.

Ladybug looked at Hawkmoth, shaking her head softly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that of all the Miraculous you happened across, it was this one."

Hawkmoth didn't say anything, and she looked at Chat Noir, "I think you should do the honors."

Chat smiled at her appreciatively, moving the baton from Hawkmoth's neck so he could lean down and get the Miraculous.

A sharp knife cut into his wrist, forcing Chat back as Hawkmoth kicked their feet out from under them. Hawkmoth laughed as he returned to his feet, "Foolish, naïve children."

Chat was cradling his heavily bleeding wrist to his chest, Ladybug feeling her power swirling violently around her.

A sudden mint green dome of power fell over Hawkmoth, stopping him from moving any further. Chat looked straight at Carapace who was already shaking his head and holding his hands up a fair distance away.

The barrier hadn't come from him.

Chat and Ladybug continued to look around quickly, finally seeing a familiar, very large man holding a glowing hand out towards them.

Hawkmoth slammed his fist into the barrier, but nothing happened. "NO! I will not be defeated!"

It left Chat in shock as the large man approached them, smiling in silence. "G-Gorilla?"

His bodyguard nodded, signing something one handed. Chat said it quickly, gripping his wrist tighter, "No, no I'm fine. I, how are you doing that?"

Gorilla pointed to the silver turtle shell necklace around his neck before signing something else. Chat's eyes widened but he nodded, "You can tell me the rest later then." He nudged Ladybug carefully, "He's not going anywhere. We are going to need the Master to remove the Miraculous. If either of us had touched it, it could have tainted us."

She nodded, understanding what she needed to do. She got to her feet and threw the lucky charm into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A burst of ladybug bubbles zoomed quickly through Paris. The magic surrounded each of the holder's in turn, healing all of their wounds. Another branch of power circled around Chat Blanc, and he sat up almost right away, throwing her a curious look. He still had his akuma powers. She merely smirked, and watched closely as the ladybug's wrapped around her and Chat Noir. They wound themselves around Chat's wrist, healing him and reversing the damage before disappearing all together.

Chat smiled up at her, saying it easily, "I have to admit, that was,"

"Miraculous." Ladybug whispered, giggling as she looked at his content, but highly amused expression before throwing her hands in the air and turning once, "It's, MIRACULOUS!"

He laughed, pushing himself up and hugging her tightly, "It is. It really is."

She instantly hugged him back before looking over at Gorilla, "Do you think you can hold him until the Master gets here?"

Gorilla smiled, shaking his head before signing something to Chat Noir.

Chat told her right away, "He's going to do one better." Gorilla's hand slowly closed, and a soft green mist filled the inside of the barrier. Within seconds, Hawkmoth was passed out on the ground.

Gorilla lowered his hand and let the barrier disappear, looking between them and raising his arm like a butler in front of his chest before bowing at them.

Chat Noir and Ladybug returned the motion, Chat grabbing her hand immediately afterwards.

"Chat Noir."

They turned around, seeing the Zodiac's gathered loosely near them. Chat caught Viperion's small smile before Viperion looked over at her, "Ladybug."

She smiled back, but the smile fell when Viperion looked over at Queen Bee who stepped up next to him. Tigerlily was at her other side instantly. Rena Rouge took place at Viperion's other side. Carapace took the opening next to her.

Ryuko, and then Bunnyx, stood in place on each side, until all the holders were circling them.

Queen Bee lifted her arm in front of her chest first, going down to her knee as she held Ladybug's shocked eyes, "Ladybug."

Chat's hand squeezed gently around hers, tears filling her eyes at Queen Bee’s accepting voice.

Tigerlily followed Queen Bee's act, her voice a gentle whisper as her knee touched the ground, "Ladybug."

Viperion lifted his arm, giving her a small nod as he went to his knee, "Ladybug."

Rena Rouge, Carapace, Bunnyx, and Ryuko lifted their arms, saying it one right after the other as they took a knee.

"Ladybug." Rena said relieved with a small wink.

"Ladybug." Cap smiled happily.

"Ladybug." Bunnyx closed her eyes as she bowed her head.

"Ladybug." Ryuko cupped her right hand over her left fist and bowed her head as well.

She turned slowly, watching as all of the holder's lifted their arms and went to their knees around her, each of them simply saying her name out loud.

Chat let go of her hand, smiling at her brightly when the last holder spoke her name. He took a single step back, going to his knee before lifting his arm across his chest and bowing his head, saying it lovingly, "Ladybug."

Tears streamed down her face, her gloved hands covering her mouth before she could sob out loud. Her voice shook as no one moved, "Y-you guys."

Queen Bee told her first, "We've been waiting for you."

Tigerlily nodded, "For a long time."

"Our box is fully active." Viperion told her, starting to explain.

"After two-hundred years." Rena told her, sounding like she was getting choked up too.

"And it's all thanks to you m'ladybug." Chat said as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, standing again so he could pull her into a hug.

She cried happily into his chest, telling everyone, "I didn't do anything special."

"No," Chat told her, looking down into her eyes with a smile, and knowing that the others had to be thinking the same thing, "You did something Miraculous."


End file.
